Coeur de fer, coeur de pierre, coeur brisé
by Chlo97
Summary: Voilà deux ans que Harry Potter a disparu et que les mangemorts mettent l'Angleterre à feu et à sang. Hermione a réussi à échapper aux rafleurs pendant tout ce temps mais elle ne pouvait pas y parvenir éternellement. Elle a été capturée et à présent, on l'envoie dans la pire prison pour sangs de bourbe du pays : la prison Malefoy. Dirigée par Drago Malefoy en personne. HGDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle fanfic, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Je ne devrais pas tarder à terminer le dernier chapitre de mon autre fanfic en cours ! Bonne lecture**

Elle était secouée dans tous les sens. Son ventre était noué, et son estomac menaçait de se vomir lui-même. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Elle n'aurait rien eu à vomir de toute façon, si ce n'est ses entrailles. Les secousses du train n'amélioraient pas la chose, l'odeur de peur mélangée à l'urine et la transpiration ambiante non plus.

La chaleur était insoutenable. Tous enfermés et entassés dans ce wagon lugubre et sombre, ils gémissaient et sanglotaient sans retenue. Elle, elle résistait au désespoir. Elle était Gryffondor. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier, se rappeler son courage. Elle se couvrit les oreilles, essayant d'oublier les pleurs des enfants. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, elle ignorait le mal-être grandissant dans son ventre.

Elle avait été stupide. Se faire attraper… Elle qui était si intelligente n'avait pas réussi à échapper à une simple escouade de rafleurs. Elle leur avait échappé si longtemps, leur riant au nez… cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas raté leur coup.

Elle fuyait depuis deux ans maintenant. Deux ans que Harry avait disparu mystérieusement. Elle avait gardé espoir le plus longtemps possible. Voldemort ne s'était pas déclaré vainqueur de la guerre, et elle avait espéré que Harry réapparaitrait héroïquement.

Elle s'était trompée. Harry n'était jamais réapparu et l'ordre du phénix avait commencé à s'éteindre, lentement mais sûrement. Les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain et Voldemort avait finalement gagné la guerre par forfait du survivant qui avait disparu. Elle et Ron, ils n'avaient pas voulu abandonne mais sans Harry Potter, leur quête était vaine. Finalement, Ron avait rejoint sa famille avait de fuir le pays. Elle, était restée. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Mais bien vite, la résistance était devenue une simple fuite. Survivre était sa priorité, ne pas être attrapée par les rafleurs, une nécessité.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être. On l'avait attrapé et elle était conduite dans la pire prison pour sangs de bourbe du pays. La prison qui abritait tous les fugitifs nés-moldus qui avaient réussi à échapper aux rafleurs plus d'un an, ainsi que tous les traitres aux sorciers, c'est-à-dire, la résistance. Le camp de la Lune était la pire prison du pays, celle dans laquelle on envoyait les plus anciens, les plus récalcitrants. Elle faisait partie de ceux-là. Elle était une icone de la résistance. Elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions. Elle savait que c'est ici qu'on l'enverrait si elle avait le malheur d'être attrapée vivante.

Et cette prison, elle n'était dirigée par nulle autre que Drago Malefoy. Sa gorge se noua plus encore. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer pire cauchemar. La mort aurait sans doute été préférable. Elle n'avait pas revu son ennemi de Poudlard depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Cela remontait à sa sixième année. Il y avait trois ans de cela. Elle se rappelait de l'insupportable garçon qu'il était, méchant, mauvais, moqueur, mesquin, sadique. Elle aurait pu en trouver des qualificatifs à sa personnalité désordonnée. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'une thérapie celui-là. Ce n'était qu'un petit lâche qui ne savait qu'invoquer le nom de son père et sa fortune. C'était sans doute cela qui l'avait propulsé au rang de Général de Voldemort, à la tête du pire mouroir à sangs de bourbe du pays.

Elle avait entendu parler de ses « exploits » tout au long de son périple. Des histoires monstrueuses à son sujet parcourait le pays. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était mesquin, mais elle ne le pensait pas si dérangé. Au fond, elle espérait un peu que sa réputation soit exagérée. Il haïssait les sangs de bourbe et il ne se privait pas de leur faire subir les pires sévices.

Un long sifflement manqua de la faire sursauter, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut relever la tête. Elle était dans ce wagon depuis des heures. Elle mourait de soif et de faim. Surtout de soif. Sa bouche était pâteuse, sèche et ses lèvres craquelées. Les portes coulissantes du wagon s'ouvrirent dans un grincement strident et la lumière du soleil les éblouit brusquement. Elle papillonna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à la soudaine lueur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de recouvrir la vue qu'on la tirait hors du wagon. Elle manqua de s'écrouler à genoux. Elle se sentait trop faible. Son corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de peur ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Et la soif … Elle ne la supportait plus. Sa langue avait une texture étrange dans sa bouche. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : d'eau.

\- Avance, grogna un rafleur en lui donnant un coup de matraque dans le dos.

Elle accusa le coup, grimaçant. Elle se redressa, se forçant à suivre le cortège mortuaire. On les poussa dans une gigantesque salle assez peu aménagée. Les murs et le sol étaient nus, gris et poussiéreux comme un lendemain de travaux. Les seules ouvertures étaient brutes, agrémentées de barreaux pour s'assurer qu'aucun des sangs de bourbe ne puissent s'échapper. Deux gardes entouraient l'unique sortie par laquelle les prisonniers étaient entrés. Leur regard plein de dégout parcourait les loques qui pleuraient, geignaient et suppliaient pour être épargnées.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé dans cette salle. Peu à peu, la pièce s'était vidée, emportant chacun à leur tour les prisonniers. Elle savait comment cela se passait. Tous les nés-moldus le savaient. A l'arrivée dans un camp, on triait les sangs de bourbe. On ne gardait que les plus robustes, les plus intéressants. Les autres, ils étaient tués. Sans le moindre état d'âme.

\- Lève-toi ! aboya un garde.

Elle le scruta un moment en obtempérant. Elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était l'un des mangemorts présent au ministère de la magie lors de sa cinquième année. Il la poussa dans une autre pièce, bien plus petite. Une table avait été dressée pour unique mobilier, et derrière elle, trois hommes. Elle ne connaissait pas le plus vieux, mais les deux plus jeunes ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Blaise Zabini était assis à côté de Drago Malefoy, l'air passablement ennuyé par l'exercice de la sélection. Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas beaucoup plus intéressé, grattant sur son parchemin.

Il releva les yeux et elle crut y déceler une lueur de surprise. Alors il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été capturée ? Et emmenée dans cette prison de malheur ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Malefoy se trouvait dans les petits papiers du mage noir, il devait être au courant de chaque mouvement sur le territoire.

Presque aussitôt, son regard s'endurcit. Son regard bleu se teinta de gris, fermé. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans ses yeux. Incapable de se contenir, elle détourna le regard.

Il avait changé. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le poltron de Poudlard qui pleurait après son père dès qu'il était contrarié. Non, le Malefoy face à elle, il semblait plus dur, plus froid, plus sadique que jamais. Il dégageait quelque chose de sombre qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione Granger. Nous vous attendions.

C'était le plus âgé qui avait parlé, et il ricana. Son nom le faisait rire peut-être ?

\- Et vous, quel est votre nom ? Excusez-moi, mais… je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, dit-elle avec une arrogance non-dissimulée.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'effaça aussitôt, et elle entendit une sorte de rire froid sur le côté. Ses épaules se tendirent alors qu'elle se risquait à jeter un coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy qui avait ri. C'était effrayant.

\- A votre place, je ne jouerais pas à ça, gronda l'homme âgé. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il avait raison et elle n'avait pas envie plus que ça de finir dans l'une de ses atroces douches de la mort.

\- Un talent particulier qui permettrait de sauver ta misérable vie ? siffla brusquement Malefoy.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait la même voix trainante que je détestais tant.

\- Réponds, sang de bourbe.

\- Rien de particulier, dit-elle entre ses dents. Rien qui ne vous intéresse.

Malefoy se redressa brusquement, se rapprochant jusqu'à n'être qu'à un pas d'elle. Elle se sentait en danger et elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas reculer. Plutôt mourir que de lui montrer qu'elle avait peur de lui. Ici, il était tout puissant. Il pouvait la réduire à néant. Lui faire subir les pires horreurs qui puissent exister. Il tendit sa bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait dans ses mains sous son nez et Hermione loucha dessus.

\- Est-ce que tu as soif, Granger ?

Elle releva prudemment les yeux. Etait-ce une question piège ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas de lui. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées. Elle crevait de soif. Alors l'idée du piège lui échappa et elle hocha doucement de la tête. Le sourire moqueur de Malefoy s'effaça aussitôt, son regard gris se fit orageux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et déversa un torrent glacé :

\- Réponds-moi quand je te parle.

Elle frissonne, terrifiée. Il n'était pas si sombre à l'époque de Poudlard. Il n'était pas si effrayant.

\- Je … Oui, j'ai soif.

\- Monsieur, siffla-t-il.

Elle doit se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms. Il jubilait. Il profitait de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur elle pour l'humilier, la réduire plus bas que terre.

\- Oui… Monsieur.

Elle avait bredouillé et elle se détestait pour ça. Il éveillait en elle une terreur telle qu'elle n'osait protester. Son courage s'était évaporé, envolé avec sa dignité. Elle avait envie de hurler sa colère et sa rage mais se retint.

Elle avait trop soif. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, et Malefoy saurait se venger si elle osait le braver. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle allait mourir de soif d'ici quelques instants s'il n'y avait pas de liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge urgemment. Elle en perdait son sens de la préservation qui lui murmurait de ne pas accepter l'eau de Malefoy qui devait être empoissonnée. Ou il allait lui jeter à la figure, elle ne savait pas.

Et pourtant, à la surprise générale, il lui tendit la bouteille. Même Zabini et le vieil homme ne s'y attendaient pas. Hermione tend la main, hésitant une seconde à lui prendre la bouteille en plastique. Elle leva un regard incertain vers le garçon. Son regard était impénétrable, froid. Sans trop savoir si elle agissait comme il le fallait, elle attrapa la bouteille, effleurant les doigts glacés de Malefoy. Il ne protesta pas, mais quelque chose passa dans son regard. Elle n'était pas capable de dire quoi. Il relâcha la bouteille et Hermione la porta à ses lèvres. Elle but goulument, n'ayant jamais autant apprécié l'eau. Le vieil homme, toujours installé derrière la table, la regardait avec mépris, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'eau. En trois gorgées, la bouteille était vide.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Le regard de Malefoy s'assombrit et elle rajouta précipitamment :

\- Monsieur.

Il sourit à moitié, si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire, et ça lui fit bizarre. Elle n'était qu'un animal à ses yeux. Elle le voyait dans son regard.

\- Tu apprends vite, sang de bourbe. Et baisse les yeux.

Hermione obéit avec difficulté, mais obtempéra tout de même. Ce sale petit con avait décidé de la rabaisser plus bas que terre.

\- Alors, talents particuliers ? On t'écoute.

\- J'ai n'ai pas de talent. Monsieur.

Elle serrait de toutes ses forces la bouteille entre ses doigts, la faisant craquer désagréablement. Elle était petite, maigrichonne, trop faible.

\- Allons, Granger, ne mens pas. Tu as une capacité incroyable pour ingurgiter des connaissances plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

Elle déglutit, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Le regard de Malefoy se fit orageux et elle ouvrit la bouche. A son grand damne, ce fut un son brisé et apeuré qui en sortit.

\- Oui.

Malefoy détourna le regard et dodelina de la tête, l'air incertain. Le cœur de Hermione battait à toute allure. Elle savait que son destin se jouait à cet instant. Elle savait que l'humeur du Serpentard serait ce qui déterminerait son avenir ou sa mort.

\- Porte de gauche, dit-il finalement. Et n'oublie pas qui je suis, sang de bourbe.

Hermione frissonna et n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un gardien la tirant déjà en arrière pour lui faire passer la porte de gauche. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, un torrent d'eau glacée s'écroula sur ses épaules, tranchant avec la chaleur écrasante de l'extérieur et du wagon qui l'avait transporté pendant plusieurs heures. Une seconde, elle crut s'évanouir, sans trop savoir s'il s'agissait du choc thermique ou de la peur soudaine quand elle sentit l'eau frapper ses épaules. Elle s'était vue mourir l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser, sortit de la pièce-douche, trempée et tremblotante. Un homme avec un long tablier de caoutchouc lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'unique tabouret de la pièce carrelée du sol au plafond. Une masse de cheveux impressionnantes couvraient le sol. L'homme approcha une grosse paire de ciseaux de la touffe de cheveux de Hermione qui eut un mouvement de recul.

L'homme, hideux, grimaça, lui jetant un coup d'œil menaçant. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, la menace était claire : si elle osait résister, il n'allait pas couper que ses cheveux. Hermione accepta alors sa défaite, observant l'œuvre monstrueuse de son « coiffeur » dans le miroir piqué de rouille contre le mur à deux mètres d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns indomptables tombaient au sol, sans vie, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres de longueur. Ses cheveux courts, ils bouclaient plus que jamais, lui donnant l'air ébouriffé. Elle avait l'air d'un garçon avec cette coupe de cheveux, dans ses vêtements usés et sans forme. Elle essaya d'oublier le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Ce n'était que des cheveux après tout.

Elle rejoignit la pièce suivante où trois piles distinctes se trouvaient : une pile de jeans, une pile de chemise et une pyramide de chaussures nouées par leurs lacets. Un homme la jaugea du regard avant de lui jeter un jeans raboté de trop nombreuses fois et trop grand, une chemise blanche avec des tâches rouges douteuses et enfin une paire de grosses boots trop grandes et usées jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Enfile ça, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione se retourna, un peu pudique, et l'homme ricana.

\- Comme si une sang de bourbe comme toi valait la peine qu'on la regarde.

Hermione ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse répondre. Elle réussit à garder son débardeur sous sa chemise. Elle dut retrousser plusieurs fois les ourlets de son jeans troué et laça ses chaussures, lentement, se doutant du prochain calvaire qui l'attendait.

Dans la salle suivante, se trouvaient six tatoueurs disposés de part et d'autres de la pièce. Tous occupé à tatouer des gens comme elle, les cheveux fraichement coupés. Ils les marquaient. Comme des bêtes. Tétanisée, elle ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Les tatoueurs n'y mettaient aucune délicatesse, marquant leurs victimes comme de vulgaires moutons. L'un d'eux se leva et fit signe à Hermione d'approcher, ayant fini de martyriser l'une de ses victimes qui tenait une compresse imbibée de sang. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, incapable d'avancer, de subir un tel acte. C'était trop rabaissant.

Son dos heurta quelque chose et deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy, terrifiant. Elle eut un sursaut et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le tatoueur qui était bien moins menaçant que Malefoy. Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret inconfortable. Il attrapa violemment son poignet, tournant sa paume de la main vers le ciel et approcha le stylo à pointe de sa poitrine. La petite machine s'activa, vibrant bruyamment et Hermione arracha son bras avant que la pointe ne touche sa peau immaculée.

\- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, dit Malefoy avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Hermione se raidit. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à lui. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la marque.

Sans un mot, le tatoueur s'écarta avec un signe de tête respectueux pour Malefoy. Même cet homme semblait terrifié par Malefoy. Hermione fixait son bourreau alors que celui-ci relevait ses manches. La marque noire sur son bras sauta aux yeux de Hermione. La marque des ténèbres, plus noire que jamais. Il surprit son regard, et sourit à moitié, froidement. Sa main gauche attrapa son poignet de ses longs doigts fins et froids. La marque était plus visible que jamais et elle avait du mal à ne pas la regarder.

\- Ça te fascine, Granger ? Est-ce que tu as perdu tout instinct de conservation pour oser la regarder si longtemps ?

Il exposa l'intérieur du bras de Hermione qui frissonna, alors qu'il glissait son index sur les veines qui transparaissaient sous sa peau.

\- Ça fait bizarre de voir une marque pareille sur quelqu'un. Surtout sur quelqu'un que j'ai connu, murmura-t-elle.

Il la sonda du regard, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne la reprit pas et perdit son sourire vicieux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le stylo approcha de sa peau. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me résister, gronda-t-il.

Elle grimaça lorsque la pointe toucha sa peau, la piquant des centaines de fois pour la marquer à vie. Sa peau fine était tiraillée. La poigne de Malefoy se resserra autour de son poignet.

\- Et réponds-moi quand je te parle.

\- Ça fait mal, Malefoy.

Comme pour la punir d'oser l'appeler par son nom, la pointe s'enfonça un peu plus, la faisant couiner de douleur.

\- Ce n'est qu'un début, ça, Granger.

Il essuya les quelques gouttes de sang sur son bras, entourant le tatouage frais d'une compresse qui avait dû être utilisée une bonne centaine de fois vu la couleur douteuse de celui-ci.

\- Tu vivras bien pire. Je vais m'en assurer.

Elle frissonna, serrant la compresse contre son bras douloureux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, alors que Malefoy s'éloignait. Elle suivit le petit groupe qui partait en direction de la dernière porte. Ils ressemblaient tous à des moutons effrayés, entassés les uns contre les autres, se serrant en espérant pouvoir se protéger mutuellement. Mais Hermione savait que c'était vain. Ils étaient tous condamnés à mourir dans d'atroces conditions, d'épuisement, de faim ou de maladie infectieuse. C'était un simple mouroir.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être la vraie prison. Des centaines de personnes fourmillaient, vêtus de bleu et de blanc sale. Le regard bas, les cheveux coupés court, le teint cireux et le regard cerné, ils trottaient pour rejoindre nerveusement le lieu où ils devaient se trouver. Tout était terne. Les murs gris et blancs s'élevaient à plusieurs mètres de haut. La prison semblait être un véritable dédale de couloirs constellés de portes grillagées.

\- Je vais vous conduire à vos cellules respectives. Lorsque j'appellerai votre numéro, vous vous avancerez et je vous donnerai votre couchette et votre affectation.

Le garçon qui avait parlé n'était autre que Crabbe. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu prononcer une phrase si longue. Il avait toujours cet affreux air benêt. Mais dans un tel endroit, il semblait bien plus terrifiant qu'à Poudlard. Il appela un premier détenu qui s'avança timidement. Il fut affecté aux plantations et bien que Hermione ne sut vraiment ce que cela représentait, les autres détenus passant à côté d'eux, avaient tous eu cette même moue, celle qui signifiait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Peu à peu le groupe diminua.

Hermione souleva la compresse sur son bras, ayant l'idée de se renseigner sur le numéro qui lui avait été attribuée. Sa gorge se serra, et un relent de haine manqua de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Euh… DM ? Il y a un DM parmi vous ?

Crabbe semblait un peu surpris par cet identifiant inhabituel. Tout le monde avait un numéro alors pourquoi ces deux lettres sur sa liste ? Hermione avança, les dents serrées. Malefoy était un bel abruti. Cruel. Il lui avait tatoué ses initiales.

\- Couchette du milieu, Granger, dit Crabbe en souriant comprenant soudainement l'étrangeté de cet identifiant. Transport.

Hermione ne répondit rien, la gorge serrée. Elle déglutit difficilement en apercevant la minuscule cellule. Elle était étroite et haute de plafond, juste assez large pour que des lits triples y soient glissés. Il n'était même pas possible de passer dans la couchette du dessous tant le mur était proche du matelas épais de quelques centimètres à peine. Une fois la porte de barreaux refermée, il n'était plus possible d'emprunter l'échelle qui permettait de quitter cet endroit qui déclencherait des crises de claustrophobie à n'importe qui. Hermione devait l'avouer, c'était ingénieux. On avait mis trois cellules en une. Elle grimaça un peu en montant dans sa couchette ou deux couvertures élimées avaient été disposées à la place d'une. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait le droit à la fenêtre sans vitre. Cet hiver, le froid la tuerait certainement. Ce n'est pas les deux toiles de jute qui allaient la maintenir au chaud.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors, et en cette période d'été, cela devait dire qu'il était assez tard. Hermione avait perdu toute notion du temps dans le train. Elle retira ses chaussures qui lui faisaient déjà mal aux pieds et se couvrit du mieux qu'elle put, déboutonnant sa chemise pour dormir plus à l'aise.

Fixant le plancher de métal qui servait de sommier à son voisin du dessus, elle réfléchissait. Où était sa baguette ? Le rafleur lui avait prise. Elle avait sans doute été détruite. Elle déglutit douloureusement, triste. On lui avait retiré ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière, et ça lui faisait du mal. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de se morfondre. Cette prison était connue pour user à toute vitesse ses détenus. Et Malefoy…quelles atrocités prévoyait-il de lui faire subir ?

Une sirène résonna dans les couloirs de la prison et quelques détenus se mirent à courir dans les couloirs. Les portes à barreaux se refermèrent et les lumières des couloirs s'éteignirent. Hermione s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, mais ce ne fut pas un sommeil réparateur. A vrai dire, sa nuit avait été hantée par des cauchemars, tous habités par Drago Malefoy.

Ce fut une sirène semblable à celle de la veille qui la réveilla. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures alors que les portes s'ouvraient déversant un flot de détenus dans les couloirs. Hermione sauta à terre, manquant d'écraser la tête qui s'était extirpée de la couchette inférieure.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention, marmonna le garçon.

Il releva la tête et Hermione sauta presque de surprise. Ces cheveux roux, elle les aurait reconnus entre tous.

\- Fred ?!

\- Hermione ?!

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout le monde le pensait mort depuis deux ans. Il avait disparu dans les décombres de Poudlard, et finalement, ils avaient fini par admettre la fatalité : Fred Weasley était mort.

A son regard ahuri, elle comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la voir ici. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entrainer dans les couloirs à toute vitesse.

\- Moins vite ! protesta Hermione.

\- Pas le temps, Hermione. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on n'aura rien à manger, grimaça-t-il.

\- Tu exagères peut-être un peu, marmonna-t-elle en boutonnant sa chemise.

\- Non. Ils en font exprès. Pour nous affamer. Et sans doute nous pousser à nous diviser.

Effectivement une longue queue s'allongeait dans ce qui servait de réfectoire. Si on pouvait appeler ça un réfectoire. De longues tables avaient été dressées, se creusant sous le poids d'énormes marmites fumantes. Il n'y avait pas de tables pour les détenus, simplement des bancs taillés à même le sol. Et il n'y en avait pas assez pour tous les détenus. Beaucoup était assis sur le sol.

Hermione eut le droit à un bol de gruau à l'air peu ragoutant, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle avait trop faim.

\- Tout le monde te pensait mort, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Fred qui mangeait à toute vitesse. Et puis tu n'es pas un né-moldu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il n'y a pas que des nés-moldus. Il y aussi tous ceux qu'on considère comme des traitres à leur sang ou des dangers pour le règne de Tu-sais-qui.

\- Oh. D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capturée… Que deviennent les autres ? demanda Fred, intéressé.

\- J'aimerais te le dire. Harry a disparu, Ron est retourné avec ta famille et ont fui le pays, il y a des mois.

\- Au moins, ils sont vivants…

Hermione se retint de dire qu'elle n'en était pas certaine. Après tout, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Peut-être avaient-ils été attrapés avant de pouvoir quitter le pays.

\- Ils ne seraient jamais partis sans toi, s'ils avaient su, Fred…

Il haussa des épaules, fataliste. Il avait eu le temps d'accepter son sort depuis tout ce temps.

\- J'avais disparu. J'ai été capturé par des mangemorts, et on m'a envoyé dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy pendant des mois. Jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse dans cet endroit ignoble.

Les derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure, à tel point que Hermione avait dû tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. Fred avait perdu de sa superbe, ses cheveux roux s'étaient ternis, coupés à ras, ses joues étaient creuses et son regard n'avait plus rien de malicieux. A vrai dire, il ressemblait beaucoup à George qui ne s'était pas remis de la mort de son frère.

\- Comment va George ? demanda Fred, comme lisant dans les pensées de Hermione.

\- Pas très bien depuis qu'il te pense mort. S'il savait que tu étais là…

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache, dit-il sombrement. Il serait capable de venir me chercher, et échouerais inévitablement. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt. Ou pire, qu'il se retrouve dans cette prison.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre Fred. Le silence retomba une seconde alors que Hermione mangeait son gruau en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au gout infame de la mixture dans sa bouche.

\- C'est quoi ton numéro ? lui demanda soudainement Fred.

\- Mon numéro ?

\- Ta marque, insiste-t-il en tirant sur son bras.

Il fronça les sourcils et relève un regard horrifié vers elle.

\- DM ?

Hermione baissa la manche de sa chemise, mal à l'aise.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Tu devrais avoir un numéro en 10 chiffres…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? marmonna Hermione.

\- Ça change quelque chose car on aurait pu savoir dans quelle catégorie tu te trouves et donc tes chances de survie.

En voyant l'air perplexe de Hermione, il continua :

\- Tu es classée dans une catégorie. Ça va de 1 à 12. Si tu es dans la 12, tu as toutes les chances de survivre dans ce camp, mais si tu es catégorie 1, tes chances sont réduites à maximum quelques semaines de survie. Ils se basent sur ta condition physique, et ce que tu as à offrir. Il y a plus de catégori que de catégorie 12. Les 8 chiffres qui suivent correspondent à ton identifiant. Ça nous aurait aidé à savoir si on estime que tu peux servir à quelque chose dans cette prison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces lettres… Qui s'est occupé de ta marque ?

Hermione était un peu surprise par la bavardise de Fred.

\- Malefoy, répondit-elle. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a tatoué ses initiales.

Le regard de Fred s'assombrit et son dos se courba. Il jeta un coup d'œil effrayé autour de lui et Hermione le regarda faire avec ahurissement.

\- Ne parle pas si fort, dit-il entre ses dents. Il ne vaut mieux pas que les gardes t'entendent parler de lui.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit de mal ! se défendit Hermione.

\- Comme si c'était important ici, dit-il sombrement. Ils n'en ont rien à faire. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est trouver un prétexte pour te jeter un petit sortilège d'endoloris ou t'humilier en public. Te tuer un peu plus rapidement que l'affaiblissement que tu vas subir.

Hermione déglutit. Le regard sombre de Fred, son air terrifié, la confortait dans l'idée que tout cela n'était pas une plaisanterie. Fred n'était pas rassurant. Il avait trop souffert et était trop affaibli pour se fatiguer à prendre des pincettes pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle allait vivre pour les quelques semaines à venir.

\- N'attire pas l'attention sur toi, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner. Malefoy ne t'a jamais apprécié, tu as même été son souffre-douleur pendant très longtemps. Il y a fort à parier qu'il va chercher à te faire vivre un enfer, encore plus qu'aux autres. Il n'a plus rien du Drago Malefoy de Poudlard. Il y a quelque chose de sombre en lui. Alors ne te fais pas remarquer, baisse la tête quand tu le croises, fais ce qu'on te dit tant que tu en as la force.

Hermione était muette d'ahurissement. Elle regarda les visages qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait pas que Fred qui était l'ombre de lui-même. Tous les sorciers qui l'entouraient étaient gris, le dos courbé, la tête basse, trop maigres, trop faibles.

Elle plongea le regard au fond de son bol vide.

\- Bienvenue à la prison Malefoy, Hermione, soupira Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review, j'ai répondu en privé à ceux qui ont leur MP d'ouvert. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui n'est pas très très long. Normalement le suivant sera plus conséquent. Je vais essayer de garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine (que je ne tiendrais peut-être pas, je préfère vous prévenir).**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir dans sa petite couchette au matelas trop fin, sans parler des vieilles couvertures en toile de jute qui sentaient mauvais. Elle regardait dehors à travers cette fenêtre sans vitre, le dos contre le mur de béton froid. Tout semblait si calme. Il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde. Des champs à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, que ce soit à l'intérieur de la prison ou en dehors. Le calme et l'immobilité lui faisaient du bien.

Sa première journée avait été affreuse. Son dos la faisait souffrir, sans parler de ses mains qui gonflaient à vue d'œil. Douze heures dans la journée, elle avait fait la navette entre les entrepôts de légumes et les cuisines. Sa vieille brouette avait bien vécu et les poignées escarpées l'avaient plus fait souffrir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et rouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit de pas au loin, résonnant contre les parois grises de la prison Malefoy. Elle se rallongea, la tête contre la porte grillagée qui l'enfermait dans sa couchette. Aucun des détenus n'avait le droit de dormir dans l'autre sens. Il fallait que les gardes puissent voir leur tête chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant la porte de cellule.

Le menton enfoncé dans le matelas, elle regardait le couloir, attendant de voir apparaitre le garde qui devait faire sa ronde.

C'est Malefoy qui apparut, jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque cellule. Quelques rayons de lune illuminait sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Il n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe depuis Poudlard. Grand et les épaules carrées, il était toujours plutôt fin. Il avait quitté l'uniforme scolaire de Poudlard pour emprunter celui de chef militaire. Vêtu de rangers, d'un pantalon avec des poches aux genoux, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé et un long manteau noir sur les épaules, il dégageait une certaine prestance. Hermione n'aurait pu le nier. Une petite plaque de métal épinglée à sa poitrine indiquait « Général MALEFOY ». Il ne manquait pas d'air.

Sa baguette était accrochée a sa hanche droite, et une matraque à la gauche.

Il approchait peu à peu, personne ne le remarquait. Tout le monde dormait déjà, épuisé. Il aperçut bientôt Hermione qui l'observait depuis sa couchette. Il s'approcha lentement, s'arrêtant devant sa cellule. Le cœur de Hermione sauta dans sa poitrine. Elle se trouvait un peu plus haut que lui dans sa couchette. Un léger sourire froid ornait les lèvres de Malefoy. Elle détourna le regard. La vision qu'elle renvoyait d'elle-même la dégoutait. S'il y avait bien devant quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas paraitre fragile, c'était bien devant lui.

\- Tu devrais dormir, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'évanouit, son regard gris s'assombrit, et Hermione se rappela les règles.

\- Monsieur, dit-elle rapidement.

Elle avait déjà oublié les conseils de Fred, et surtout le plus important : ne pas se faire remarquer. Son sourire qui avait disparu, était réapparu, satisfait.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse dormir pour toujours, sang de bourbe ?

Hermione frissonna, horrifiée. Quel genre de sadique était-il ? Il avait toujours eu un côté malsain, une sorte de vautour qui cherchait toujours à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, frapper là où ça faisait mal. Il n'avait en rien perdu de son talent, il était même meilleur.

\- Alors, tu devrais dormir si tu ne veux pas mourir dans la prochaine semaine. Tu n'es pas en colonie de vacances, Granger.

Entendre son nom lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être personne ici, une oubliée, déjà un pied dans la tombe, à moitié morte. Elle n'était rien d'autre que la sang de bourbe. Elle n'était plus Granger, l'amie de Harry Potter, membre du trio d'or. Elle était un numéro.

Elle n'avait jamais été vaniteuse, du moins elle le pensait. Mais elle avait toujours été quelqu'un, son nom avait été connu de tous à Poudlard. Ici, elle n'était rien.

Elle s'allongea complètement, fermant les yeux en ignorant son instinct qui lui disait de ne pas perdre Malefoy des yeux.

\- Tends-moi ton bras droit.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, un peu surprise, mais s'exécuta. Sa main passa au travers des barreaux. Hermione avait retiré le bandage dès qu'elle avait pu. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de contracter une infection avec une compresse crasseuse. Le tatouage encore rougi apparut clairement sur son bras. Il attrapa son poignet, tendant les doigts de Hermione dans une délicate caresse qui fit frissonner Hermione. Une grimace déforma le visage de l'ancien Serpentard.

Il observa la marque rougie qui n'était pas en bon état.

Il attrapa la baguette à sa ceinture et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Il retint son poignet, et murmura un sort qu'elle ne comprit pas. La douleur irritante autour de la marque se dissipa. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une bandelette propre. Il entoura la marque qu'il sera sèchement.

\- Tu as ta place ici, Granger. Toi et les autres. Vous avez besoin qu'on vous enferme si on ne veut pas que vous voliez la place des sorciers. Les vrais. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point vous avez fait souffrir les sorciers, vous, et les moldus.

\- Pourquoi penser ça de nous, monsieur ?

Il releva un regard flamboyant vers elle, et elle eut de la peine pour lui une seconde. Il abritait une telle haine en lui. Depuis toujours.

\- Ne pose pas de question, siffla-t-il en tirant sa tête vers le bas pour qu'elle arrête de maintenir son regard.

Il y avait une telle colère, un tel mépris dans sa voix que le cœur de Hermione se brisa. Tous haïssaient les nés-moldus dans ce nouveau monde, mais lui… Il la faisait se sentir dégoutante et elle détestait cette sensation.

Hermione se retourna, se couvrant de sa couverture désagréable. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par la sirène affreuse de la prison, elle sauta à terre, suivant Fred de près.

\- Tu apprends vite, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Evidemment. Je suis Hermione Granger.

Il rit un peu, mais ça ressemblait plus à une quinte de toux. Elle goba son petit-déjeuner qui ressemblait en tout point à la bouillie qu'elle avait ingurgité à chaque repas depuis son arrivée. Son travail de la journée commença alors. Son binôme, Daniel, était particulièrement taciturne. C'est lui qui lui avait « tout appris » de sa tâche. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, lui désignant sa brouette puis les piles de sacs de pommes de terre.

Les pieds de Hermione la faisaient atrocement souffrir et la sirène annonçant la pause déjeuner tomba à pique. Ses mains lui brûlaient, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et son cou était si douloureux qu'elle peinait à redresser la tête.

\- Alors cette deuxième journée ? demanda Fred en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur l'un des bancs de pierre.

\- Demi-journée, souffla Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une demi-journée et je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre à cet après-midi. J'ai mal absolument partout.

\- Le transport n'est pas l'une des missions les plus simples… Mais tu verras, ton corps s'habituera peu à peu. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

\- Ou alors mon dos va se casser en deux.

Elle massa le bas de son dos et grimaça. Elle avait la sensation qu'il n'était qu'une planche de bois raide bonne pour la casse.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter bien longtemps. Il était temps de retourner au travail. Le soir, elle avait le dos en compote. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : une douche. Elle demanda à Fred leur emplacement qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

\- Tu veux vraiment aller aux douches ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être couverte de crasse.

Avec la chaleur, la poussière terreuse qui entourait la prison avait collé à son visage en sueur. Elle détestait cette sensation.

\- C'est comme tu veux, dit-il lentement, mais tu abandonneras rapidement tes petites habitudes.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie que tu te douches, Hermione.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sombre aux gardes qui passaient par là. Hermione frissonna. Elle ressentit une pointe de colère, et se leva, tonnant :

\- Ils pourront tout m'enlever. Ma liberté, mes cheveux, mes vêtements, ma baguette, mais ils ne pourront pas me prendre ma dignité, Fred, dit-elle avec un peu trop de fierté.

Fred eut soudainement le regard fuyant, se ratatinant sur lui-même. Toute la cantine était devenue brusquement silencieuse. Hermione vit une ombre se découper sur le mur face à elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, le cœur fébrile.

\- Oh tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux garder ici, sang de bourbe ?

Cette voix, elle la reconnaissait entre toutes.

\- Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une misérable qui mérite de crever dans la poussière.

Tous les poils de Hermione se hérissèrent et un tremblement la traversa. Lentement, elle se retourna avant de reculer d'un pas. Il se dressait devant elle, terrifiant, enragé. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Son intelligence s'était peut-être évaporée lors de sa longue fuite. Elle recula encore lorsque Malefoy fit un pas vers elle, et elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux me braver sans conséquences ? siffla-t-il.

Tout le monde tendait l'oreille, le nez enfoncé dans leur bol en bois. Fred avait le regard figé sur le sol, incapable de lever les yeux et c'est ce qui choqua le plus Hermione. Il était terrifié, très loin de ce garçon rieur et joueur qui n'avait jamais rien pris au sérieux.

\- Tout le monde dehors, gronda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de hurler. D'un mouvement uniforme, tous les détenus se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, non sans recevoir quelques coups de la part des gardiens qui leur hurlaient de retourner dans leur cellule.

Seule avec lui, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si oppressée. Il se rapprocha. La respiration de Hermione était erratique.

\- Alors. Dis-moi à quel point tu es digne. Dis-moi que je ne pourrais jamais te retirer cela.

Hermione garda les lèvres scellées, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, terrifiée.

\- REPETE !

Il avait hurlé, faisant sursauter Hermione.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Parle, toi qui es si digne, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de me dire ce que tu penses ? Ou est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?

\- Je voulais juste me doucher.

La gifle partit à toute vitesse, lui décrochant la mâchoire.

\- Ne me brave plus jamais comme ça. Plus jamais, siffla-t-il. Pas devant ces pourritures. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? dit-il en serrant le menton de Hermione entre ses doigts.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Excuse-toi.

\- Je voulais simplement prendre une douche, je n'ai rien fait de mal, insista Hermione qui ne voulait pas s'abaisser à s'excuser.

\- Rien fait de mal ? s'emporta Malefoy en frappant le mur derrière elle. Tu te permets de me provoquer et ce n'est pas ta faute ?

Il semblait ahuri par la réponse de Hermione, et elle, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction disproportionnée. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé en lui pour qu'il en arrive à être ainsi ? Si déséquilibré, si excessif.

\- Excuse-toi, répète-t-il.

\- Pardon, monsieur, capitula-t-elle finalement, la joue rouge et brûlante.

\- Maintenant casse-toi. Avant que je décide de te tuer.

Hermione quitta la cantine, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur physique qui la mettait dans cet état, c'était plutôt la façon dont Malefoy l'avait rabaissé. L'ironie du sort fit qu'elle tomba sur les douches en cherchant sa cellule.

La prison était un véritable dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Elle peinait à retrouver sa cellule et sa petite couchette depuis hier, son premier jour.

Les douches étaient dans un état pitoyable, pas très entretenues et pas très utilisées. Le carrelage était craquelé et crasseux. La moitié des lavabos étaient cassés, les morceaux de porcelaine jonchaient le sol sale. Des vieilles serviettes crasseuses sentaient mauvais l'humidité. Elle se glissa dans l'une des cabines, celle qui avait encore un rideau accroché au portant, bien que celui-ci soit dans un état épouvantable. Elle retira ses vêtements et appuya sur le bouton pressoir. Un torrent d'eau froide se déversa sur elle, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se défendre. Elle se doucha plus rapidement que jamais. L'eau était glacée, même au beau milieu de l'été. Elle ressortit tremblotante et s'essuya avec l'une des serviettes douteuses avant de remettre ses vêtements sales avec une grimace.

Elle regarda son reflet dans l'un des miroirs piqués de rouille. Elle avait encore la joue rouge et ses cheveux commençaient déjà à rebiquer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut l'horloge au-dessus de la porte au travers du miroir. 20h58. Hermione se retourna, alarmée. Les portes des cellules fermaient à 21h00 précise. Elle partit en courant, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre ses chaussures.

Ce n'était que son troisième jour, si elle faisait une erreur de plus… Malefoy allait la détruire. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir.

Elle aperçut sa cellule, accéléra le rythme, et la sirène annonça la fermeture des portes. D'un mouvement unique, toutes les portes à barreaux se refermèrent dans un claquement bruyant.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, gémit-elle en tirant sur les barreaux, espérant les forcer.

Fred se redressa, l'air désolé pour elle.

\- Pourquoi tu arrives en retard, Hermione ?

\- J'étais aux douches…

\- Tu es allée aux douches après ce qui s'est passé ? Il va te tuer…

\- Comment je vais faire, Fred ?

Elle était terrifiée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle aurait pu vomir son maigre repas si sa gorge n'était pas si serrée.

\- Tu n'as que deux options : rester là et attendre qu'un garde te voit. Tu auras sans doute le droit à quelques coups et quelques sortilèges sous les yeux de tous ceux qui dorment dans ce couloir. Ou seconde solution, tu vas chercher un garde et tu auras peut-être la chance de subir ton supplice sans que personne ne puisse te voir.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer ?

\- Malheureusement, oui.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à tous les visages collés contre les barreaux, l'observant avec curiosité. Elle préférait encore subir sa punition sans qu'aucun d'eux ne la voit. La mort dans l'âme, elle déglutit et tourna les talons, ses chaussures toujours dans les mains. Il y avait toujours plein de gardes pour déambuler dans les couloirs, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait à tomber sur aucun d'eux. Et à chaque seconde qui passait, elle savait que sa situation s'aggravait. Son courage disparaissait peu à peu. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher et ne plus jamais réapparaitre. Mais il n'y avait aucune cachette.

Elle entendit enfin le bruit de pas au loin et son cœur fit un bond. Au fond, elle espérait un peu ne jamais croiser quiconque et qu'on ne se rende pas compte de son absence dans sa cellule. La gorge serrée, elle rejoignit les pas et s'arrêta net.

Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui. Celui qui la haïssait plus que n'importe qui ici. Celui qui était le plus cruel. Celui qui venait de la menacer. Malefoy. Il arpentait le couloir, sa matraque frappant chaque barreau qu'elle croisait. Les cellules étaient inoccupées.

Hermione rasa le mur pour le rejoindre. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Malefoy la remarqua et se figea, alors qu'elle approchait toujours.

\- Dis-moi que je rêve.

\- Je …

Elle fut incapable d'en dire plus sous peine de fondre en larmes. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, effaçant cet affreux visage de son esprit pour reprendre contenance. Après une grande inspiration, elle rouvrit la bouche :

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure et…

Malefoy se rapprocha et Hermione recula, braquant ses bras devant elle.

\- Je ferais attention la prochaine fois, je le jure !

Malefoy ricana. La Granger de Poudlard avait perdu de sa superbe, c'en était impressionnant. Il s'adoucit un peu, attrapant son poignet avec calme pour baisser ses bras. Il posa sa main chaude sur sa joue encore douloureuse.

\- Je devrais te faire regrette ton retard, tu sais.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention, insista-t-elle, espérant éviter un doloris.

Malefoy passa une main dans les cheveux mouillés de Hermione, et elle frissonna.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- T… Vous savez où j'étais, monsieur. Ne me force pas à le dire.

\- Je n'ai pas à être indulgent avec toi.

La main dans ses cheveux se crispa et Hermione retint la prise sur son crâne. Cette main brûlante la réchauffait un peu, mais elle était terrifiée. Elle attendait le coup, mais il ne venait pas.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Aux douches. Monsieur.

Un moment passa. Ce moment, il parut une éternité à Hermione. Elle était incapable de le lâcher du regard. Ce regard gris tantôt orageux tantôt couleur de lune. Ce regard était si différent de celui qu'elle avait côtoyé si longtemps à Poudlard. Il n'avait rien du garçon qu'elle avait connu.

Etonnamment, c'est lui qui flancha, détournant le regard avant de dire entre ses dents :

\- Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, Granger.

Hermione retint un sursaut lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la nuque. Son regard se posa sur ses pieds seulement vêtus de chaussettes, puis sur les chaussures dans les mains de Hermione.

\- Tes chaussures sont trop grandes, Granger, bougonna-t-il en la forçant à s'asseoir.

\- On ne m'a pas vraiment demandé ma pointure avant de me donner mes chaussures.

Elle ne résista pas à Malefoy et s'assit. Ses pieds lui faisaient tellement mal qu'après tout, ça lui convenait.

\- Tu ne connais pas encore les combines de tes camarades ? Il faut mettre du papier au bout des chaussures.

Appliquant ses propres conseils, il attrapa les chaussures de Hermione qui le regardait faire avec ahurissement. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit des mouchoirs qu'il fourra au fond des bottines. Son calme tranchait brusquement avec la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve à la cantine. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère alors qu'elle avait transgressé l'une des règles de la prison ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait été capable de plonger dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle avait osé parler de sa dignité ?

Hermione enfila ses chaussures, pensive. Les turbines de son cerveau fonctionnaient à toute vitesse et cela lui fit du bien. Son intelligence s'était un peu rouillée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Réfléchir lui manquait.

\- Merci mais … pourquoi m'aider ? Monsieur.

Elle détestait l'appeler monsieur. Ça lui faisait une sensation bizarre, elle était mal à l'aise. Il avait son âge, et ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

\- Ne pose pas de question, dit-il sèchement. Je n'aime pas être interrogé.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, observant sa réaction. Il s'était montré intransigeant avec les règles. Il aimait qu'on lui réponde et Hermione ne lui avait pas répondu. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas. Etonnant.

\- Merci, dit-elle finalement en se redressant.

\- Tu sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si j'avais décidé de te faire subir le même sort qu'à ceux qui ont le malheur d'être dehors après le couvre-feu ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu demanderas à tes copains. Ceux qui ont survécu.

Hermione le regarda avec horreur et il ricana. Ou il rit ? Son rire avait quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules, un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres. Il lui fit signe d'avancer et Hermione obtempéra. En silence, ils marchèrent jusqu'à sa cellule. Il passa sa baguette sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Hermione grimpa rapidement dans sa couchette. Elle jaugea Malefoy depuis sa couchette, alors qu'il poussait la porte.

\- Ne recommence plus, Granger.

Elle hocha de la tête et il disparut, alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle avait survécu à la colère de Malefoy, et cela, c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

\- Tu es toujours en vie ! s'exclama Fred sous sa couchette.

\- J'imagine qu'après la cantine, il considérait que j'avais été assez punie.

\- Il ne considère jamais qu'on est assez puni, Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle pouvait imaginer son air sombre au ton de sa voix. Pensive, elle s'endormit. Peut-être que la réputation de Malefoy était surfaite. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il soit si mauvais. Même à l'époque de Poudlard, s'il n'était pas un enfant de chœur, qu'il était moqueur et désagréable, il n'était pas si perturbé.

L'avenir l'aiderait à forger son opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions à travers les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, d'ailleurs ! **

**En réponse aux reviews : **

**Jenny : Alors ce serait un peu trop simple s'ils pouvaient transplaner ! Même si je ne l'ai pas encore dit dans l'histoire, je pars du principe qu'il y a un sortilège pour empêcher les prisonniers de transplaner. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. **

**ELHerisson : Effectivement, ça va peut-être un peu vite, toutefois je pense que c'est plus de l'indécision de la part de Malefoy. Il change d'avis toutes les deux minutes par rapport à Hermione. Un jour, il a envie de la tuer, l'autre de la garder en vie. A mes yeux, il est vraiment hésitant par rapport à elle, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. En tout cas, pas encore. Il y a de grandes chances pour que dans les chapitres suivants, il se montre très dur avec elle, puis beaucoup plus sympathique, ce qui perturbera sans doute beaucoup Hermione (sans vouloir te spoiler). **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

Voilà deux semaines que Hermione avait rejoint la prison Malefoy. Si Fred lui avait assuré que la douleur s'atténuerait avec le temps, elle n'avait pas encore pu lui donner raison. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Chaque muscle hurlait de douleur à chaque mouvement et la faim commençait à l'amaigrir. Deux fois, elle n'était pas arrivée à temps pour avoir un peu de gruau. Le peu qu'ils mangeaient à chaque repas ne lui permettait pas de sauter un repas et elle essayait encore de calmer le grognement de son ventre, affamée.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser en mille morceaux. Hermione faisait des efforts pour garder le dos droit, maintenir les regards douteux qui se posaient sur elle. La prison était peuplée d'hommes en quasi-totalité. Il n'y avait que quatre femmes dont Hermione, et elles n'avaient pas la même carrure qu'elle. Larges d'épaules, les bras solides, elles étaient taillées pour survivre dans ces environnements difficiles. Hermione, elle, avait droit à des regards vicieux et pervers qui lui donnaient froid dans le dos à chaque fois qu'elle en sentait un sur elle. Elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais être seule, souvent accompagnée par Fred qui se montrait d'un grand soutien. Malgré sa propre fatigue extrême, il était toujours là pour épauler Hermione.

Chaque jour, Hermione se forçait à se rendre aux douches. L'eau était gelée, mais en cet été chaud, le froid lui faisait du bien. Elle s'y rendait le soir, peu de temps avant le couvre-feu pour éviter d'y croiser quiconque. De toute façon, peu d'entre eux y mettaient les pieds. Elle avait réussi à dégoter une brosse à dents qui lui avait couté un morceau de pain auprès d'un détenu qui travaillait aux fournitures et c'était un confort non-négligeable. Elle avait survécu quelques jours sans et cela avait été une véritable horreur.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup croisé Malefoy non plus. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'elle s'endormait plus tôt ou parce qu'il passait plus tard. Ou les deux. Hermione avait suivi les conseils de Malefoy et Fred, elle ne s'était pas faite remarquée depuis le malheureux évènement du couvre-feu.

Mais bien sûr, Hermione Granger allait se faire remarquer, faire un faux-pas. C'était évident. Elle ne pouvait pas maintenir un comportement exemplaire pour l'éternité, ni éviter d'attirer l'attention pendant des mois. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que Malefoy se rappelle son existence. Il ne suffirait que d'une mauvaise journée pour celui-ci, pour qu'il se décide à passer ses nerfs sur elle.

Il n'attendait que ça, elle en était certaine. Elle le sentait chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Le regard gris du Serpentard s'accrochait à elle, attendant qu'elle trébuche. Et toute cette attention qu'il lui accordait interrogeait chaque personne dans cette prison. Que ce soit les gardes ou les détenus. Elle entendait les murmures sur son passage.

Tout le monde savait que Hermione Granger avait été capturée. Personne n'ignorait qu'elle et Malefoy étaient ennemis depuis toujours. Autant dire qu'elle faisait les choux gras parmi les détenus. On ne parlait que d'eux et les paris avaient été lancés à propos de son espérance de vie.

L'humanité de chaque individu disparaissait dans des conditions aussi affreuses. Parier sur la vie d'un camarade ne posait de souci à personne. Hermione se refusait à y prêter attention. Elle avait bien d'autres soucis à gérer.

Alors Hermione avait essayé. Vraiment essayé. Parce que malgré tout son courage de Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir, pas envie de subir les atrocités que Malefoy lui avait promis de lui faire vivre si elle osait se faire remarquer.

Pourtant, toutes ces remontrances qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même depuis son arrivée se dissipèrent au moment où elle aperçut Fred, prostré sur lui-même. Son corps était secoué de spasmes musculaires et sa mâchoire était serrée. Il n'aurait même pas pu crier entre ses dents, bien trop crispé. Un gardien avait sa baguette pointée sur lui, et Hermione avait vu suffisamment de doloris pour en reconnaitre un lorsqu'elle en voyait une victime.

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle lâcha sa brouette.

\- Eh, ne le touche pas ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le garde qui accusa le coup avec un cri étouffé.

Hermione n'était pas bien lourde, il la repoussa sans difficulté.

\- Sale vermine, ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi ! cria-t-il.

La baguette quitta Fred pour se braquer sur elle. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle soit foudroyée par un éclair de douleur. Le garde ricanait.

Hermione commençait à voir de petites étoiles blanches apparaitre devant ses yeux et ses extrémités fourmillaient quand le garde leva finalement sa baguette. Le corps entier de Hermione n'était que douleur. L'homme se pencha sur elle et la jaugea de son regard dégouté.

\- Tu as de la chance. Le Général veut te garder en vie pour l'instant. Tu vas aller lui rendre une petite visite, cracha-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je jure de ne pas …

Mais le garde n'en avait rien à faire. Il l'avait déjà hissé sur ses pieds et la trainait en direction de la prison. Hermione planta les talons dans le sol mais elle était dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour résister. Le garde n'écoutait pas les supplications de Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, il allait lui faire du mal. Fred lui avait dit ce qu'on faisait subir à ceux qui avaient le droit à une visite privée dans le cabinet du Général. Hermione avait dû mal à croire aux horreurs qu'on lui avait répété, mais la peur était plus forte. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se confronter à cette pièce qui la terrifiait.

\- Entre là-dedans, aboya-t-il en la poussant à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper. La porte de métal claqua derrière elle. Un néon froid grisaillait au plafond du petit hall dans lequel elle avait été jetée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que trois portes fermées.

Hermione s'efforça de reprendre son calme, respirant à rythme régulier. Le néon sifflait au plafond. Ce son désagréable n'était dissimulé que par des cris de temps en temps qui émanaient de derrière les portes. Hermione osa essayer de les ouvrir mais aucune d'elle ne s'écarta devant elle.

Alors elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, relevant les genoux contre sa poitrine, attendant que son bourreau arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir et plus le temps passait, plus son courage s'amenuisait.

Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Par-dessus tout, elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être l'une de ses victimes qui hurlaient derrière ces portes. Hermione plongea le visage entre ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour que Malefoy ne la tue pas à petit feu.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione n'osait pas relever la tête. C'est comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient flétris. Elle entendit un long soupir et un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Il se rapprocha. Elle entendit ses chaussures de cuir craquer lorsqu'il s'accroupit face à elle. Hermione avait les doigts crispés sur ses genoux.

Il était tout proche. Menaçant.

\- Regarde-moi.

Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle.

Elle dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour réussir ce qu'il lui demandait. Lentement, elle releva la tête. Il était plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle pouvait discerner toutes les nuances dans son regard bleu-gris. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait de si beaux yeux à l'époque de Poudlard. Comment avait-elle pu rater ça ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près. Ça devait être cela.

\- Granger, Granger …, souffla-t-il. Je te pensais plus intelligente. T'opposer à un garde pour aider un traitre à son sang. Tu pouvais difficilement faire pire, tu sais ? C'est une infraction très grave. C'est passible des chambres.

Instantanément, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle devait faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas les relâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer face à lui, à cause de ses menaces. Elle se l'était interdit depuis ce jour où elle avait été traitée de sang de bourbe pour la première fois. Par lui.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, Malefoy, dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Malefoy. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

\- Je voulais juste aider mon ami. Mais … Mais, je n'aurais pas dû. J'essaie encore de me faire aux règles de la prison et …

\- Arrête de te justifier, sang de bourbe, dit-il durement. Tu me mens. Effrontément. Et je déteste ça.

Il leva la main et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Malefoy ne supportait pas qu'elle évite son contact. Il était celui qui était dégouté par elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser son toucher.

\- Toute entorse au règlement nécessite une punition. Tu le sais, Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se redressa brusquement, tirant Hermione avec lui derrière l'une des autres portes. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette nouvelle pièce. Malefoy la souleva et la contraignit à s'allonger sur une table de métal froid. Elle se sentait dans une morgue. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, ses poignet et genou droits étaient entravés. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper, bloquée sur cette table de métal froid.

\- Non, non, non, s'il te plait, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci qui fouillait dans une armoire métallique se retourna, furibond, une grosse tenaille à la main.

\- Ce n'est pas Malefoy pour toi, sang de bourbe. Tu as oublié les règles ?

Hermione aurait aimé s'excuser, appliquer toutes les règles qu'il lui avait édicté mais sa respiration était trop difficile. Elle avait beau inspirer, c'est comme si ses poumons ne voulaient pas se remplir. Malefoy attrapa sa main droite et ses longs doigts délicats la forcèrent à s'immobiliser.

Sa peau était froide. Aussi froide que son cœur. La pince s'ouvrit et entoura son petit doigt, menaçante. Hermione leva le regard, incapable de regarder ce spectacle une seconde de plus.

Elle croisa son regard. Bleu-gris. Froid, guettant avec une curiosité morbide la réaction de Hermione.

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes qui déferlaient. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Elle allait mourir avant même de sentir son petit doigt quitter le reste de son corps. La pression augmenta un peu sur son doigt et Hermione retint le geste de Malefoy de sa main gauche, s'accrochant au bras de celui-ci avec désespoir.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, la jaugeant silencieusement. Les cheveux courts de Granger l'avait rajeuni, lui donnant un air de garçon manqué de 15 ou 16 ans. En ignorant les cernes et ses joues qui commençaient à se creuser, elle ressemblerait à la fille de Gryffondor de 5ème année.

Malefoy recula la pince et releva la manche trop grande de la chemise de Hermione. Son pouce passa délicatement sur le tatouage qui avait bien cicatrisé. Hermione frissonna. Son contact la terrifiait. Hermione serra le poing, espérant qu'il oublie la possibilité de lui couper quelques doigts.

Il était tellement silencieux. Le pleurnichard de Poudlard avait disparu. C'est en sixième année que Hermione avait remarqué ce changement chez Malefoy. Il avait arrêté de se vanter à tout va, arrêter de se moquer dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Parce qu'il ne l'ouvrait presque plus. Et ce mutisme obstiné et sombre n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis cette époque visiblement.

Il attrapa sa main droite et la força à déplier les doigts, observant les boursoufflures sur les paumes de ses mains. Elles étaient brûlantes et tremblantes de douleur depuis des jours. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à calmer la douleur.

\- Ne me mens plus jamais, Granger. Ou je le saurais.

Le contact s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione avait réussi à reprendre sa respiration, calmée par l'étrange comportement de Malefoy.

\- D'accord … promis …, dit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Tu as intérêt. Parce que la prochaine fois…, c'est tous les doigts que je te couperai.

Hermione hocha silencieusement de la tête et Malefoy retira les entraves à son poignet et à sa cheville.

\- Ne pleure pas, Granger.

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et sauta de la table. Quel genre de malade pouvait bien attacher quelqu'un sur une table pour lui couper un doigt ? Hermione jeta un œil à l'armoire qui contenait toute une collection de pinces et couteaux en tout genre. Il y avait même une scie. Elle ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il faisait subir avec ce genre d'instruments.

Malefoy la força à détourner le regard, attrapant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle regarde ces choses-là. Parce qu'elle serait incapable de retenir ses questions, et il savait le dégout qu'il éveillerait chez elle si elle savait à quel point son âme était noire.

\- Quel dommage que tu sois une sang de bourbe.

Il avait parlé si bas que Hermione n'était pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Il l'avait toujours détesté, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour lui faire sentir qu'elle était une moins que rien.

Il recula brusquement, redressant son manteau sur ses épaules, comme reprenant ses esprits. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blanc et regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

\- Dépêche-toi de rejoindre le réfectoire si tu veux manger quelque chose.

Hermione soupira lourdement.

\- Merci, monsieur. Plus de mensonge, répéta Hermione pour elle-même.

Il la retint avant qu'elle passe la porte et Hermione frissonna en sentant sa main sur son épaule. Elle l'interrogea du regard et une once de dégout passa dans le regard du blond.

\- Ne dis à personne ce qui s'est passé ici, siffla-t-il. Et baisse les yeux, sang de bourbe. Si j'apprends que des rumeurs courent parmi vous à propos d'aujourd'hui… Crois-moi, tu le regretteras.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Il y avait un tel dégout dans le regard de Malefoy, une telle froideur, qu'elle ne se voyait pas remettre sa menace en question.

Il la poussa à l'extérieur et Hermione détala à toute vitesse. Quand elle arriva au réfectoire, il y avait déjà une longue queue qui se profilait. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis et attendit qu'on remplisse son bol de bouillis. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Hermione sursauta.

\- Hermione ? Tu es là ? souffla Fred, les yeux ronds.

\- Belle observation, Fred, ironisa Hermione.

\- Mais tu as été dans le cabinet de Malefoy, souffla-t-il.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Quand quelqu'un y va, crois-moi, toute la prison est au courant. Comment tu as fait pour en ressortir vivante ?

\- Arrête, Fred, tu exagères, dit-elle en baissant d'un ton alors qu'elle récupérait son repas et s'installait dans un coin reculé du réfectoire.

Fred s'assit en face d'elle et engloutit une grosse cuiller de son gruau.

\- Jamais personne n'est ressorti vivant de cette pièce, expliqua-t-il. Jamais, insista-t-il. Il les torture à mort. Généralement en leur coupant deux ou trois extrémités.

Fred avait perdu tout son humour dans cette prison. Adieu les blagues, bonjour le macabre. Fred n'avait qu'une préoccupation : survivre.

\- Alors pourquoi je suis encore en vie ? soupira Hermione qui désespérait de lui sortir cette affreuse idée de la tête.

\- Excellente question.

Hermione ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, elle était pensive. Fred semblait sérieux lorsqu'il lui disait que personne ne sortait vivant du « cabinet » de Malefoy. Alors pourquoi s'en était-elle sortie sans même un doigt en moins ?

Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Les bras croisés dans le dos, il arpentait le réfectoire sans un mot, fusillant du regard quiconque osant poser ses yeux sur lui. Il lui jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement. Elle détourna le regard.

Drago Malefoy détestait tous ces êtres ni moldus ni sorciers dont il avait la charge. Chaque fois qu'il croisait leur regard pathétique, il n'avait qu'une envie : les réduire à néant. C'est sans doute pour cela que le Lord lui avait confié la charge de cette prison. Il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour être certain que le fils Malefoy aurait les épaules assez larges et une volonté indéfectible pour faire de la vie des sangs de bourbe un enfer.

Et il n'avait pas eu tort.

Hermione évita les regards de Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il change subitement d'avis et qu'il décide de l'humilier au beau milieu du réfectoire. Elle n'était pas certaine que Malefoy soit aussi mauvais que Fred le disait mais elle ne se faisait pas non plus d'illusion. Il était loin d'être un allié dans sa situation.

Et la vie continua.

Les jours suivants, Hermione ne put que remarquer que Malefoy semblait être partout où elle se rendait. Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçu pendant des jours depuis le début de son séjour dans la prison Malefoy, à présent, elle l'apercevait chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête. Et Hermione n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Elle avait vu tous les regards curieux qui se posaient sur elle, les murmures sur son passage. Elle avait connu la même situation à Poudlard, elle l'ami de Harry Potter, le survivant. Cette fois, c'était pour une toute autre raison mais Hermione n'y avait pas prêté attention. Et il valait mieux pour elle. Lui, il faisait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Elle n'avait pas croisé son regard depuis sa visite dans son « cabinet ». Il la rendait perplexe. Elle ne le comprenait pas ou plus. Si tant est qu'elle l'avait cerné un jour. Il était si différent du garçon qu'elle avait fréquenté à Poudlard. Quand s'était-il assombri ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait perdu son arrogance et son air de peste pour devenir l'un des plus grands tortionnaires de son temps ?

Quand est-ce qu'il avait succombé aux plaisirs de la cigarette ?

Hermione l'avait aperçu à travers les grillages qui encadraient le territoire de la prison, une cigarette aux lèvres, plusieurs fois par jour. Il semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et fumait à toute allure. S'il y en a bien un qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé fumer, c'était bien Drago Malefoy.

Elle s'était efforcée de se comporter le mieux possible, anxieuse à l'idée que Malefoy puisse la surveiller. Mais bientôt l'angoisse s'apaisa. Malefoy ne semblait vraiment pas s'intéresser à sa petite personne.

La brouette usée qui lui servait d'outil de travail avait fini de lui esquinter les mains. Elle s'en réveillait de douleur la nuit. Des boursoufflures inquiétantes et rougeâtres cloquaient sur les paumes de ses mains. La douleur était assez désagréable et Hermione avait fini par se rendre à l'infirmerie. Si on pouvait appeler ça une infirmerie. Elle avait dû traverser une pièce pleine craquée de lits sur lesquels reposaient des détenus en bien bon état qu'elle. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'ils étaient tous en vie. Hermione avait détourné le regard et s'était pincé le nez pour oublier l'odeur de putréfaction et de mort latente.

Le sorcier qui l'avait reçu s'était contenté de lui donner un morceau de compresse ridiculement petit avant de la renvoyer avec les autres.

Alors Hermione s'était contentée de fabriquer un pansement à l'aide de ses chaussettes après s'être assurée de les avoir bien nettoyées. Elle se faisait peu à peu à la vie en détention. Mais le manque de sommeil et surtout la faim pesaient sur son moral. Son ventre s'était creusé, et sa peau avait adopté un teint terne qui n'allait à personne.

Mais Hermione tenait bon et se rendait aux douches aussi souvent que possible pour se laver et décrasser le vieux tissu qui lui servait d'habits. Mais l'eau ne suffisait pas à nettoyer sa chemise blanche incrustée par la saleté. Elle essayait au moins.

Et c'était une réussite. Malefoy ne pouvait pas la rater. Elle était celle avec la chemise la plus propre et au visage relativement nettoyé. Il ne lui avait pas retiré sa dignité. Elle qui avait promis de ne pas le laisser la réduire à rien avait raison pour le moment. Malefoy avait été énervé de la voir batailler tant et si bien pour rester propre. Il avait fait couper l'eau des douches et Granger n'y était pas retournée pendant plusieurs jours, mais Malefoy n'avait pas tenu.

Si elle voulait se laver, qu'elle se lave. Elle mourait bientôt d'une pneumonie de toute façon. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle passe l'hiver et ce serait bien plus satisfaisant de la voir agoniser plutôt que de la tuer maintenant. La voir lutter pour mieux plonger serait une victoire.

Il avait ignoré la minuscule voix qui lui murmurait tout autre chose. Hermione Granger l'avait toujours fasciné. Même lorsqu'il était enfant. A présent, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle avait toujours su retomber sur ses pattes, gardé la tête haute. Elle l'avait humilié si souvent qu'il avait fini par se prendre au jeu. La faire craquer, la faire pleurer, la faire sortir de ses gonds, était l'un de ses jeux favoris depuis tout petit. Et là, il s'était à nouveau pris au jeu. Il avait envie de voir comment elle allait s'y prendre pour gagner la partie dans ce monde qui n'était plus le sien. Dans cette prison qui n'avait qu'une seule vocation : la tuer.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait rejoint la prison. Elle avait perdu du poids, elle était aussi fatiguée que les autres mais elle avait toujours son air farouche. Elle n'avait pas encore les yeux vitreux et apeurés de tous les autres détenus. Ça prenait toujours un peu plus de temps pour les courageux de Gryffondor, mais ils finissaient tous par craquer. Son tour viendrait.

Elle s'était confectionné un pansement avec une paire de chaussette qu'elle avait dû chiper par-là, mais Malefoy n'avait rien dit.

\- Général, un des sangs de bourbe des tranchés vient de crever. J'envoie qui à la place ? demanda Goyle.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû emporter ses deux débiles avec lui. Il s'en serait bien passé. Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant la tranchée non loin du grillage. Un garde jetait un doloris à un détenu qui ne travaillait pas assez vite tandis qu'un deuxième faisait léviter le corps sans vie du détenu mort.

\- Envoie Granger.

\- Granger ? On devrait plutôt envoyer un catégorie 12 si on veut que la tranchée avance plus vite. Elle est …

\- Ne discute pas, siffla Malefoy.

Goyle croisa son regard et sa voix s'éteignit. Avec un air apeuré, il quitta le bureau du Général.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de sortir de son bureau pour surveiller Granger. Ça éviterait les rumeurs indélicates des gardiens. L'arrivée de Granger avait complètement chamboulé la prison avant même qu'elle n'arrive. Elle ne s'en doutait sans doute pas, mais Malefoy avait jubilé en apprenant la nouvelle. Et tous les regards de ses gardiens s'étaient tournés vers lui, attendant une réaction. Il n'en avait rien montré évidemment, mais Malefoy avait attendu son arrivée avec impatience. Il s'était enfermé dans un quotidien morose et ennuyeux. Granger avait apporté l'étincelle dont il avait besoin pour se rappeler ce qu'était la vie. Pour se rappeler ce que c'était en dehors cette prison qui puait la mort et la putréfaction.

Il se leva et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking. Il n'y avait aucune voiture devant sa fenêtre. Personne n'avait le droit d'occuper cette place. Il aimait observer les sangs de bourbe qu'on pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la grille haute de plusieurs mètres et surplombée de barbelés.

Un des gardes, Collins, poussa Granger pour qu'elle accélère le pas. Il remua les lèvres, lui désignant la pelle que le sang de bourbe mort avait laissé par terre. Granger la ramassa et s'aligna avec les autres. Elle planta la pelle dans la terre dure et sèche en ce mois de septembre beaucoup trop chaud.

Malefoy ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant s'acharner pour planter la bèche dans la terre.

Elle avait perdu l'air suffisant et supérieur qu'elle avait adopté pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard lorsqu'elle apercevait Malefoy. A présent, c'était elle l'être dégoutant. Elle n'avait plus le droit de le jauger avec répulsion. Il détourna le regard et retourna à sa paperasse. Le Lord attendait son rapport. Il était temps qu'il lui envoie.

Et si Hermione pensait avoir souffert quand elle avait pour mission le transport des légumineuses jusqu'aux cuisines, elle s'était trompée. Tout son corps protestait de douleur. Sa nuque était raide et brûlante, brûlée par le soleil tapant toute la journée.

Elle resta longtemps sous la douche ce soir-là. Elle en avait besoin pour apaiser son corps brûlant et douloureux. Ses muscles étaient crispés et elle avait la sensation d'être une gigantesque crampe. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois pendant la nuit à cause de ses mollets endoloris et le lendemain elle était plus épuisée que jamais.

Et elle devait assumer une nouvelle journée à creuser une tranchée. Tout ça pour installer une nouvelle clôture, réduisant les chances déjà minimes de s'échapper. Sans baguette, aucun d'eux n'avait le moindre espoir de quitter cette prison. Le seul moyen d'en partir était de mourir. Et Hermione ne se sentait pas prête à passer cette étape.

\- Dépêche-toi, sang de bourbe ! lui cria un garde en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Hermione encaissa le coup et redoubla d'effort. Le résultat n'était pas glorieux. Elle pouvait entendre les rires gras des gardiens chargés de surveiller la dizaine de détenus. Ses camarades ne pipaient pas mot, profitant de la soudaine attention tournée vers Hermione Granger pour se faire oublier.

\- Pas de déjeuner pour toi, sang de bourbe. La prochaine fois tu travailleras plus vite. Tu continues pour rattraper les autres.

Hermione n'avait même pas la force de protester. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil ses camarades s'éloigner pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Elle essuya la sueur de son front et écarta les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ils avaient un peu repoussé depuis son arrivée.

\- Porter, allez prendre la relève au réfectoire et envoyez Jones. Je surveille la sang de bourbe en attendant.

Hermione se tendit. Malefoy.

Porter se dépêcha d'obéir et il ne resta bientôt plus que Hermione et Malefoy. Elle ne releva pas les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire face à son regard triomphant. Il s'appuya contre le grillage et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres. Hermione plissa du nez, incommodée par l'odeur. Le tabac l'avait toujours dégoutée.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil à l'ancien Serpentard qui lisait une lettre avec un air attentif.

\- Baisse les yeux, Granger, dit-il de but en blanc en lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil. Tu ferais mieux de travailler plus vite que ça si tu ne veux pas être expédiée aux chambres à la prochaine sélection.

Hermione frissonna.

\- Une … nouvelle sélection ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

\- Evidemment. Tu ne pensais quand même pas être en sécurité. A chaque nouvelle cargaison de sangs de bourbe, on sélectionne les plus faibles d'entre vous. Je ne te fais pas un dessin, dit-il avec un sourire froid.

Ce sourire lui rappela l'affreuse fouine de Poudlard. Elle avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Elle se retint, se concentrant sur sa bèche.

\- Au moins, je n'aurais plus à vivre dans cet enfer, siffla-t-elle.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sang de bourbe. Tu n'es pas à l'abri de retourner dans mon cabinet.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui répondre qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose s'il se montrait aussi clément que la dernière fois. Elle n'était pas encore totalement folle et il n'en faudrait pas plus pour faire perdre la raison au Serpentard.

\- Et réponds-moi quand je te parle, gronde-t-il.

Hermione se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Malefoy. Il s'était rapproché, à un pas d'elle, il bouillonnait de colère. Elle lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Elle et Harry, ils étaient les meilleurs pour le mettre hors de lui. Tout comme il était le meilleur pour les mettre hors d'eux.

Le cœur de Hermione s'étreignit douloureusement. Poudlard et Harry lui manquaient.

\- Baisse les yeux, sang de bourbe.

Il appuya sur sa tête, la forçant à regarder le sol terreux. Elle ne résista même pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Si Harry avait été là, ils auraient sans doute pesté ensemble contre Malefoy, se seraient moquer de son air geignard.

Mais Malefoy n'avait plus d'air geignard, Harry était probablement mort et pourrissait quelque part où personne ne l'avait trouvé, et Hermione n'avait pas la force de pester.

\- Est-ce que je peux t… vous demander quelque chose ? Monsieur.

Malefoy avait retrouvé sa place contre le grillage, une deuxième cigarette aux lèvres.

\- Parle.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous savez si Harry est mort, monsieur ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le visage de Malefoy se déforma de colère, il dégaina sa baguette et une seconde plus tard Hermione se tortillait de douleur, subissant un doloris des plus corsés.

Malefoy se pencha sur elle, attrapa sa cigarette entre ses doigts et l'approcha de la joue de la Gryffondor. Si Hermione avait pu s'enterrer, elle l'aurait fait.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de lui, sang de bourbe, cracha-t-il. Tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé à Potter. Ce n'est qu'un minable. Comment tu as pu croire qu'il avait la moindre chance contre le Lord ? Lui, du haut de ses 17 ans avec ses grosses binocles ridicules.

Hermione ne pouvait le lâcher du regard, plongée dans ce regard bleu-gris tourmenté, instable.

Pourquoi tant de colère en ce garçon qui avait tout eu dans sa vie alors que Harry, qui avait sans doute plus subi que n'importe qui, était si bon, si stable ? Cet esprit malade, d'où venait-il ?

\- Son cadavre doit pourrir quelque part dans la forêt interdite. Ne prononce plus jamais son nom.

Il écarta la cigarette et Hermione se permit de respirer.

\- Pauvre malade, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas l'entendre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. De colère, Malefoy était parti et aucun gardien ne la surveillait. Elle jaugea la vaste étendue de champs tout autour de la prison et la hauteur du grillage qui la séparait de la liberté. Elle se risqua à approcher. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait grimper ? Elle effleura le grillage et une violente décharge la traversa. Elle jura en massant ses doigts endoloris.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Même le grillage était ensorcelé, détectant sans doute les nés-moldus pour les repousser chaque fois que l'un d'eux osait toucher le grillage.

Elle soupira lourdement.

Elle devait se faire à sa nouvelle vie de rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre qui se faisait attendre, il est un peu court, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour tous ceux à qui je réponds plusieurs fois pour la même review, je manque un peu d'organisation je crois, ahah. **

**Merci beaucoup à Ciel, BestAnonymous et Guest pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Hermione avait fini par être envoyée à un autre poste. Malefoy ne l'avait plus approché après leur prise de bec. Il s'était contenté de venir fumer sa cigarette de l'autre côté de la grille, la narguant et la toisant de son regard bleu-gris plein de mépris lorsqu'il se posait sur un né-moldu. Elle s'était refusée à croiser son regard méprisant, attendant qu'il ne l'observe plus pour lui jeter son regard le plus assassin.

Un gardien, l'ayant surpris à marmonner quelque chose à propos de Malefoy s'était assurée qu'elle ne recommencerait plus en lui jetant un doloris bien senti. Il n'était pas aussi douloureux que celui de Malefoy.

Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu pour jeter un sortilège de doloris, avoir une volonté de faire mal à l'autre à toute épreuve. Harry avait échoué en cinquième année, son âme était trop pure, pas aussi tordue que celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione ne s'était jamais essayée à ce sortilège impardonnable. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'envie. Faire souffrir n'avait jamais été dans sa nature.

Elle avait été renvoyée dans l'équipe de transport, ce qui lui convenait très bien pour le moment. Elle s'était confectionné une paire de gants avec des chaussettes qui protégeaient relativement bien ses paumes. C'était épuisant, mais en cette fin de mois de septembre, la chaleur s'était dissipée et son travail était donc moins insupportable. Ses pieds s'étaient habitués à la douleur si bien qu'elle ne la ressentait presque plus !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il commençait à faire sombre et l'unique ampoule fonctionnelle de la salle de douches menaçaient de lâcher à son tour. Les cheveux de Hermione avaient repoussé, maintenant, elle avait plus l'air d'avoir une coupe au carré très courte qu'une coupe à la garçonne. Ils bouclaient toujours excessivement. Ses cheveux ne pesaient plus assez lourds pour imposer une relative raideur à ses mèches. Elle démêla vaguement ses cheveux avec ses doigts et rejoignit sa cellule.

Fred et elle partageaient toujours leur repas, mais ils ne se voyaient jamais énormément. Une fois leur couchette rejointe, aucun d'eux n'avait la force de discuter. Trop épuisé, trop brisé, ils se contentaient de s'endormir, l'esprit vide de toute pensée.

Il était temps qu'elle rejoigne sa couchette d'ailleurs. D'un pas pressé, elle rejoignit sa cellule et grimpa les barreaux de l'échelle pour se laisser tomber dans sa couchette avec un soupir. Le matelas n'était pas confortable, si tant est qu'on pouvait appeler ce tapis tout fin, un matelas, mais c'était toujours mieux que le sol. Hermione profita de la légère brise qui se glissait à travers la fenêtre béante de sa cellule.

Les yeux clos, elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'endormait que lorsqu'elle entendit une matraque frappée contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa si vite qu'elle se cogna la tête contre la couchette supérieure. Elle retint un juron très fleuri et plissa les yeux pour reconnaitre le gardien.

Raven. Elle l'avait vu quelques fois. Il ne faisait pas partie des plus violents. Il lui tendit un carton que Hermione lut avec attention.

\- Demain, tu t'occuperas du service pour le repas des officiers, dit-il sans lui accorder un regard de plus, partant déjà pour la distribution des autres cartons.

Hermione se mit à la lumière de la lune pour lire l'écriture délicate et penchée sur le carton.

Convocation aux cuisines le mardi 29 septembre à 18h30 précise en prévision d'assurer le service lors du repas des officiers. Tenue correcte exigée.

Hermione rit jaune. Comme si elle avait la moindre tenue correcte à porter. Ce qu'elle avait, c'était une chemise moins abimée que l'autre. Elle rangea soigneusement le carton sous son matelas, sur la plateforme de bois qui la séparait de Fred qui dormait déjà.

Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et le lendemain, c'est lui qui la réveilla. Même l'alarme n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour la sortir de son sommeil.

\- Tu as reçu une invitation ? lui demanda-t-il en attrapant son bol de porridge.

Hermione hocha de la tête et prit son repas du matin. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un coin reculé de la pièce. C'était là qu'on voyait le moins les gardiens et que ceux-ci avaient moins de risque d'entendre la conversation des détenus.

\- Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer.

Hermione soupira lourdement. Fred lui répétait ce même mantra tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Elle savait qu'il se souciait seulement d'elle, mais elle ne supportait plus cet éternel rappel. Elle devait se faire discrète, baisser les yeux, courber l'échine et s'excuser dès lors qu'un gardien lui adressait la parole quand bien même il ne lui faisait pas le moindre reproche. Hermione n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie chaque jour, elle bien plus que les autres, car on n'attendait le faux pas de Hermione Granger avec impatience. Elle le savait. Alors elle se faisait discrète, comme Fred lui conseillait chaque jour. Mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui répète inlassablement. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour rester en vie.

Pour autant, elle ne lui fit pas part de son irritation. Fred était son ami et son seul soutien dans cette prison. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, il souffrait déjà suffisamment. Il lui demandait souvent ce que Fred avait fait après la bataille de Poudlard, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Fred puisse quitter cette prison et retrouver George qui ne vivait plus qu'une demi-vie depuis la « mort » de Fred. S'il savait…

\- Je sais, Fred. C'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis arrivée.

\- Fais plus attention encore, avertit-il. Le diner des officiers… C'est quelque chose. Ils n'attendent que ça, que l'un d'entre nous fasse un faux pas pour lui faire passer sa maladresse en public. Parfois tu-sais-qui est présent … et généralement tous les détenus ne reviennent pas de leur soirée de service.

\- Et demain, il est là ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Si Hermione Granger était présente à la réception, elle était quasiment sûre que Voldemort passerait ses nerfs sur elle. Il vouait une telle haine en Harry Potter, que la meilleure amie de celui-ci subirait les conséquences de sa colère puisque le Survivant n'était pas là pour la supporter.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu le sauras quand tu y seras, j'imagine. Ne sois pas en retard en tout cas.

Hermione hocha de la tête.

L'angoisse ne la quitta pas de la journée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser aux innombrables scénarii qui pourraient se produire. Est-ce que Malefoy avait décidé de la laisser mourir cette fois ? Il n'avait peut-être pas digéré leur petite escarmouche et il avait pris la décision de la présenter à Voldemort au beau milieu d'une pièces pleine de mangemorts qui ne rêvaient que de la voir mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances.

Elle n'avait pas fini d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle allait subir ce soir-là quand un gardien vint la chercher. Elle n'eut pas le droit à la moindre explication, mais elle se doutait bien que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son rôle de la soirée.

Elle n'était pas seule à avoir été sélectionnée. On l'avait conduit dans une pièce ou 8 autres détenus s'habillaient sous l'œil moqueur des gardiens qui les surveillaient. Ils avaient l'air de pingouins qu'on avait déguisé pour l'occasion, habillé de chemises blanches trop grandes et d'un pantalon noir trop grand.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas porter ça ? dit Hermione avec un air plus que dubitatif.

\- Tu mettras ce qu'on te dira de mettre, lui cracha le garde en la bousculant.

Hermione ne protesta pas et retint un soupir. Le veston ajoutait une dernière touche de ridicule. La soirée promettait d'être vraiment exceptionnelle. Le veston était trop petit, donnant un air bouffant à sa chemise bien trop grande. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans un des miroirs.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux trop courts. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé ses cheveux, indomptables, incoiffables. A présent, elle les aimait encore moins. Ses boucles trop épaisses lui manquaient.

\- Attendez-la, aboya un garde en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione s'affala contre le mur, tirant sur son veston trop court. On les avait laissés tout seul dans cette pièce trop petite et sans fenêtre. Ils ne risquaient pas de s'enfuir. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'envie de discuter, alors ils restèrent en silence.

\- C'est la première fois que vous faites ça ? demanda finalement Hermione.

L'homme à côté d'elle haussa des épaules, le deuxième ne cilla pas tandis que les autres secouèrent la tête négativement.

Hermione n'insista pas et s'efforça de garder son calme. Ses idées noires revenaient pourrir son esprit. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver face à Voldemort. Sa gorge était nouée.

Elle connaissait l'esprit malsain du mage noir, bien plus malsain que l'âme de Drago Malefoy. Elle se rappelait la peur qui l'avait prise aux tripes lorsque Malefoy avait été si menaçant dans son « cabinet ». Voldemort serait capable de bien pire, de lui imposer la pire des tortures en ricanant, invitant ses disciples à participer aux horreurs qu'il lui ferait subir.

Hermione fut interrompue avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Un gardien les accompagna aux cuisines où le chef cuisiner leur expliqua le plus désagréablement possible leur tâche de la soirée. Hermione comprit rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Si un verre avait le malheur de tomber, il y avait de grandes chances que quelques mangemorts et certains gardes se feraient un plaisir de leur faire payer leur maladresse.

Alors Hermione fit de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler lorsqu'elle tenait le plateau qui contenait un poulet qui sentait affreusement bon. Hermione aurait tout donné pour en gouter rien qu'une bouchée.

Quand elle fut poussée dans la salle de réception, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard. Elle ne ressemblait en rien au reste de la prison, à tel point qu'on pouvait douter qu'elle se trouve bien à l'intérieur de ses murs. Les murs gris de béton nu avaient été couverts avec de longues tapisseries aux allures riches. Tout rappelait les couleurs de Serpentard, y compris les longues tables de bois sombre.

Les gardes étaient rassemblés sur la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, tandis que les autres accueillaient le menu gratin des mangemorts. La table le plus au fond, perpendiculaire aux autres était plus petite et rassemblaient l'élite. Malefoy y était, aux côtés de quelques mangemorts qu'Hermione avait eu le privilège de croiser lors de sa cavale. Parmi eux, Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Malefoy et Greyback. Cet homme lui donnait des frissons de dégout.

Pas de Voldemort.

Finalement, Hermione qui regrettait ses cheveux, ne les regrettait plus tant que ça. Ainsi, il y avait moins de chance qu'on la reconnaisse, dans cet accoutrement ridicule et avec sa coupe de cheveux à la garçonne. Hermione déposa le plat sur la table de Malefoy et comme lui avait indiqué le chef de cuisine, elle prit la bouteille de vin, servant chaque mangemort qui l'appelait comme un chien.

Elle devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas leur cracher au visage. Ou de ne pas cracher dans la bouteille de vin. S'il n'y avait pas un si grand risque qu'elle se fasse prendre, elle l'aurait sans doute fait.

Malefoy ne lui avait pas accordé un regard en plus de deux heures. Hermione commençait à avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester debout à piétiner. Elle n'y était plus habituée. Elle s'efforçait de se tenir droite, après avoir vu un des serveurs recevoir un doloris simplement parce qu'il dansait un peu trop sur ses pieds au gout d'un mangemort. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de subir une telle humiliation devant plus de cent convives. Alors elle se faisait discrète. Elle courbait l'échine chaque fois qu'elle remplissait un verre de vin.

Le mangemort qu'elle servait, assis face à Malefoy, sentait le vin à plein nez. Hermione l'avait servi au moins 8 fois depuis le début du repas. Il parlait de plus en plus fort et ricanait lourdement.

\- Sang de bourbe, du vin, aboya-t-il.

Il venait de boire le verre qu'elle avait servi d'un trait. Sans se faire attendre, elle remplit encore une fois son verre. Il attrapa brusquement son poignet et Hermione croisa le regard de celui-ci, enivré. Son regard exprimait quelque chose de sale et Hermione essaya de reculer. Mais la main de l'homme restait crispée sur son poignet.

\- Reste-là, cracha-t-il.

\- Je dois aller servir d'autres convives, monsieur, souffla Hermione.

\- Non.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Alors ça y est, elle avait attiré l'attention. Elle allait subir la colère de ce mangemort pathétique qui aurait sans doute du mal à sortir sa baguette.

\- Viens me servir. Tout de suite.

Hermione releva les yeux. Ce n'était pas le mangemort qui la tenait qui l'avait appelé. Malefoy avait levé son verre et attendait qu'elle vienne le remplir.

\- Est-ce que tu vas l'en empêcher, Maxwell ? Est-ce que tu es trop ivre pour te rendre compte du danger que tu encours ? siffla Malefoy.

Le silence s'était imposé dans la salle de réception. Malefoy n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Tous tendaient l'oreille.

\- Pardon, Général, souffla Maxwell qui ne semblait plus du tout plongé dans les méandres de l'alcool. Son regard n'était plus si vague et son sourire mauvais s'était évaporé.

Hermione se dépêcha de faire le tour de la table et remplit le verre de Malefoy d'une main tremblante. Elle recula d'un pas, restant contre le mur. Malefoy lui avait sauvé la mise encore une fois. Peut-être qu'il était finalement passé au-dessus de leur prise de bec.

Il fallut bien dix bonnes minutes avant que le niveau sonore redevienne normal. Malefoy avait jeté un froid.

Finalement, peu à peu, la salle de réception se vida. Mangemorts et gardiens retournaient chez eux pour se lever le lendemain afin de pourchasser et torturer des sangs de bourbe.

Quelques serveurs furent libérés pour rejoindre leur cellule, mais Hermione eut le droit de rester jusqu'à la fin afin de débarrasser les tables, nettoyer et servir les derniers convives qui tardaient à s'en aller. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure mais la fatigue commençait à lui tomber sur le coin du nez.

Les deux derniers convives, le bras droit de Malefoy et un mangemort qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu de sa vie quittèrent finalement la pièce. Elle se dépêcha de débarrasser, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait que ça irait bien plus vite si elle avait une baguette entre les mains.

\- Rejoins ta cellule, aboya le chef cuisinier qui supervisait depuis le début de la soirée. Et ne tarde pas si tu ne veux pas qu'un gardien s'occupe de ta correction.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Le chef cuisinier aimait beaucoup menacer tous les détenus qu'il croisait.

Hermione n'était pas angoissée. Après tout, elle avait été convoquée pour cette soirée. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais la peur commença à s'installer quand elle fut incapable de retrouver le chemin de sa cellule. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin de la prison et c'était un véritable dédale.

Si on la trouvait de ce côté de la prison, à roder au milieu de la nuit, il y avait peu de chance qu'on la laisse s'en sortir sans le moindre doloris.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je suis déjà passée par là… souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant un tableau qu'elle avait déjà croisé cinq minutes plus tôt. Je tourne en rond.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand des voix attirèrent son attention. Elle pourrait peut-être demander directement son chemin. Elle traversa les couloirs tous semblables, se rapprochant des voix, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre cette conversation. Elle tendit l'oreille.

\- …n'aimera pas qu'on évince son Général, dit une voix qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

\- Le Lord aime ceux qui sont capables de prendre des initiatives et de s'imposer. Au contraire, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire une place parmi ses Généraux. Si Malefoy tombe de notre main, je suis certain que …Tu as entendu ?

Hermione venait de se cogner contre un porte-parapluie. Ni une ni deux, elle partit en sens inverse, courant à toute vitesse et dans n'importe quelle direction en espérant qu'elle ne tomberait pas face aux deux comploteurs.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut sûre de les avoir distancés. Essoufflée, elle reprit son souffle, cachée dans un angle de couloir.

Alors Malefoy avait des ennemis. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Les mangemorts se bouffaient entre eux comme des chiens affamés, se battant pour l'amour d'un maitre qui ne leur accordait pas la moindre importance. Ils étaient pathétiques. Et Malefoy … on voulait le tuer. A qui appartenait cette deuxième voix ? Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu.

Le souffle un peu moins court, mais le cœur battant toujours à mille à l'heure, elle reprit sa route à la recherche de sa cellule. Finalement, elle tomba sur les cuisines où le chef cuisinier travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied, de jour comme de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? aboya-t-il.

\- Je me suis perdue. Est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'ouvrir ma cellule, s'il vous plait ?

Le chef cuisinier marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, en cherchant sa baguette dans sa tenue de cuisinier.

\- Dépêche-toi, grogna-t-il.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme. Parfois plus clément que les gardes, parfois bien plus dur. Il était sans doute trop fatigué pour lui jeter un sortilège. Hermione se glissa dans sa couchette et remercia platement le cuisinier. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas rejoint sa cellule aussi facilement si elle était tombée sur un garde.

Elle se garda bien de lui faire part de la discussion qu'elle avait surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions avec une petite review ! Bonne lecture.**

Hermione chargeait sa brouette pensivement, observant du coin de l'œil Drago Malefoy qui fumait une énième cigarette. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remercier pour son aide lors du banquet, et Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de provoquer une rencontre avec l'être malsain qu'était Drago Malefoy.

Pour autant, il n'avait jamais plus occupé son esprit que depuis cette soirée.

C'était difficile de le reconnaitre, mais elle était tiraillée de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle voyait le Serpentard qui fumait sans se douter de ce qui se tramait dans son dos, elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité de ne pas lui révéler ce qu'elle savait.

Elle détourna le regard alors que Malefoy avait surpris son regard sur lui. Elle jeta un dernier sac de blé dans sa brouette et prit le chemin des cuisines.

Elle le détestait, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais haï quiconque. Elle le haïssait plus que Voldemort. Elle se rappelait toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir à Poudlard, toutes les humiliations qu'elle avait dû supporter, qui l'avaient empêché de dormir à cette époque. Tout ça, Malefoy en était responsable. Alors elle se détestait de penser à lui, d'éprouver des remords à l'idée de cacher ce complot.

\- Hermione, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à ça, soupira Fred.

Fred aperçut aussitôt ses remords dans son regard perplexe lorsqu'elle le rejoignit pour le diner.

Elle lui avait fait part de sa découverte dès qu'elle avait pu. Fred lui avait déconseillé de le dire à Malefoy. Il avait énuméré tout un tas de raisons tout à fait valables, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à les accepter pour autant.

\- De toute façon, il ne te croira pas. Il pensera que tu dis ça pour attirer ses faveurs, et il te fera regretter ton honnêteté. Et je suis sûr qu'il est tout à fait capable d'assurer sa sécurité. Il a toujours évolué dans l'environnement mangemort. Il doit se douter que certains veulent sa peau, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais, Fred, imagine qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je serais responsable en partie de sa mort. Il était avec nous à l'école et…

\- Et aujourd'hui il est le principal responsable de notre présence ici, de l'enfer qu'on vit, dit-il durement. S'il crève, c'est tant mieux.

Il avait baissé d'un ton et vérifié plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait aucun garde autour d'eux. Il avait fini par accepter de parler de Malefoy, mais il se montrait toujours très prudent. Les premières semaines, il ignorait Hermione chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de Malefoy au prétexte que les gardes risquaient de leur tomber dessus s'ils les entendaient.

\- Je refuse de devenir comme eux, dit durement Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Toi, ça ne te dérange peut-être pas de laisser mourir Malefoy, mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais être responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit.

\- Arrête, Hermione, siffla Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Ron et Harry pendant tout ce temps à chasser les horcruxes alors ? Tu pensais peut-être que Voldemort allait disparaitre tout seul ? Tu es hypocrite. On a tous cherché la mort de quelqu'un. Alors Malefoy, franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel reproche de la part de Fred.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? dit-elle finalement.

\- Pour rien, dit-il sèchement. Pour rien du tout. J'aimerais simplement que tu abandonnes tes bons sentiments ridicules. Ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Pas si tu veux survivre en tout cas.

Il ne laissa pas Hermione répondre et se leva brusquement. Il déposa son bol et quitta le réfectoire. Hermione engloutit le reste de son repas et partit avec énervement à son tour. C'était un coup bas de la part de Fred. Il était sensé être son ami, pourquoi lui faire un reproche aussi mesquin ?

Hermione rejoignit la salle des douches un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, il y avait déjà quelques détenus qui procédaient à une succincte toilette. Elle grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas aller aux douches alors qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Elle n'avait jamais trop su pourquoi, mais il y avait une ambiance étrange dans cette prison presque uniquement peuplée d'hommes. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans une pièce avec quelques-uns d'entre eux. En particulier dans la salle des douches. Elle avait senti les regards s'arrêter sur elle plus d'une fois, et si elle n'était pas du genre à être sur la défensive, elle n'en était pas pour autant stupide. Mieux valait être prudente. Elle s'éloigna un peu, s'asseyant contre le mur dans un couloir adjacent. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se reposer un peu, mais son esprit était en ébullition. Elle avait envie de retrouver Fred pour lui faire part du fond de sa pensée.

Quand est-ce qu'il avait perdu son courage de Gryffondor ? Avant ou après que son humour se soit perdu dans l'atmosphère sombre et macabre de la prison Malefoy ?

Elle soupira lourdement, plongeant sa tête entre ses genoux.

Fred avait souffert de son emprisonnement, de la séparation avec le reste de sa famille et plus particulièrement de ne plus voir George. Elle le savait bien. Cela faisait des mois qu'il vivait ici, et après quelques semaines ici, elle pouvait imaginer la souffrance qu'il devait subir chaque jour depuis trop longtemps.

Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Son sommeil n'avait rien de réparateur, elle avait faim. Toujours faim. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait trop maigri et chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort sur humain. Alors le pauvre Fred, il ne devait pas aller beaucoup mieux. Hermione ne survivrait sans doute pas aussi longtemps que lui.

Hermione commençait à somnoler quand elle entendit une porte claquer au loin. Elle se redressa et rejoignit les douches à présent désertes. Elle ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps sous le jet d'eau froide. Elle se brossa les cheveux du bout des doigts et rejoignit sa cellule. Elle n'adressa pas la parole à Fred qui fixait obstinément le sommier de la couchette supérieure. Hermione se glissa sous sa couverture et soupira assez fort pour que son « ami » l'entende. Il ne pipa pas un seul mot et Hermione ravala sa frustration.

Elle ne sut pas trop à quel moment elle s'endormit, mais elle était toujours en colère le lendemain matin. Fred lui, fit comme si de rien n'était, engageant la conversation comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés la veille.

Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à le rembarrer, mais elle ne fit pas le moindre effort pour entretenir la discussion. De toute façon, elle devait rejoindre son poste de travail. Elle chercha du regard Malefoy. Chaque matin, lorsqu'elle rejoignait le parc à brouettes, elle apercevait Malefoy de l'autre côté du grillage, fumant sa cigarette.

Mais ce matin-là, il n'était pas là. Elle attrapa la brouette aux poignées les moins esquintées et sortit du hangar. Il n'était toujours pas là.

Et si les deux hommes qu'elle avait surpris étaient passés à l'acte ? Si Malefoy était mort, et attendait qu'on retrouve son cadavre dans son bureau ? Elle frissonna. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Et même s'il était bien mort, ça ne serait pas sa faute.

Hermione s'efforça de penser à autre chose, mais son inquiétude sommeillait dans un coin de son crâne. Chaque fois qu'elle rejoignait les champs, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher Malefoy du regard de l'autre côté des grilles. Mais il n'apparaissait pas.

Et Dieu sait que Malefoy sortait plus d'une fois pour fumer une cigarette. Hermione ne le connaissait pas bien, mais elle savait qu'il était incapable de se passer d'une cigarette plus d'une heure. Elle aurait déjà dû l'apercevoir.

\- Plus vite, sang de bourbe ! hurla un garde quai la voyait trainer pour remplir sa brouette.

Hermione soupira et finit de remplir sa brouette et prit le chemin des cuisines.

\- Le Général n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? osa demander Hermione en déchargeant les sacs de blé.

Le cuisinier releva les yeux, surpris que la sang de bourbe ose parler sans autorisation.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, pourriture, grogna-t-il.

\- Je demandais simplement…

\- Eh bien occupe-toi de tes affaires. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux curieux ici ? menaça-t-il.

Hermione lui tourna le dos pour lever les yeux au ciel. Le vieux cuisinier n'était décidément pas du genre très bavard. Elle ne risqua pas à poser la moindre question, et elle avait perdu espoir d'apercevoir le Serpentard lorsque la journée de travail se termina.

Fred n'avait pas tort. Si Malefoy disparaissait, la prison aurait un nouveau maitre et celui-ci ne pourrait pas imposer des conditions de vie plus rudes que celles de Malefoy. De toute façon, c'était déjà un mouroir ici. Elle laissa l'eau couloir sur ses épaules un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que le tuyau rouillé ne veuille plus que cracher de l'eau boueuse. Elle s'extirpa de la douche et se rhabilla, pensive.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Fred de leur petite dispute. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne lui dise pas le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu m'as cherché aujourd'hui, sang de bourbe ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Malefoy était là, appuyé contre l'encadrement de porte. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… vous faites là ? souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant.

\- Je discutais avec le cuisinier. Il m'a dit que tu avais posé des questions à mon sujet. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout, dit-il, l'air sombre.

Son regard gris se faisait orageux. Ses épaules étaient tendues, et il semblait crispé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mes allers et venues ? siffla-t-il.

Hermione en était coite. Alors il n'était pas mort. Elle en venait à le regretter. Son air hautain et sa colère constante ne lui avaient pas manqué.

\- C'était de la simple curiosité, monsieur.

Il se rapprocha encore, ancrant son regard gris-bleu dans celui de Hermione.

\- Je ne te crois pas, Granger, cracha-t-il.

\- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, dit-elle sèchement en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Fred avait raison. Il pouvait bien crever.

Malefoy s'écarta aussi, détournant le regard et passant une main dans sa nuque.

\- Pourquoi cet air préoccupé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione était surprise qu'il ait remarqué son changement d'humeur. Malefoy ne donnait pas l'impression de se soucier de ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait.

\- Pour rien du tout.

\- Très bien. Alors retourne dans ta cellule.

Il tourna les talons et Hermione le suivit. Elle devait rejoindre sa cellule, et lui, sans doute ses appartements. Il n'avait plus sa démarche altière. Il était raide et Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi il semblait en si mauvaise santé.

\- Attendez, le retint Hermione.

Elle pouvait déjà se douter de ce que Fred lui dirait en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais Hermione voulait être en paix avec sa conscience.

Il s'arrêta et Hermione le rejoignit.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des ennemis, monsieur ?

\- Bien sûr, Granger, comme tout bon mangemort, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Est-ce que tu me menaces ?

Son regard redevint orageux et menaçant. Ce garçon n'avait-il donc aucun cœur ? Il était sur la défensive chaque instant de sa vie. La paix n'apparaissait jamais dans son regard. Elle avait de la peine pour ce garçon qui ne connaissait que haine et colère.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Change de ton avec moi, sang de bourbe.

Hermione reprit son souffle. Il était toujours à fleur de peau et elle avait peine à imaginer que Malefoy accueillerait sa révélation avec calme et gentillesse. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être le réceptacle de sa colère.

\- Méfiez-vous de ceux qui vous entourent, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit-il durement.

Le regard de Malefoy se durcit et la poussa contre le mur, menaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Granger ?

Sa main se posa sur sa gorge, menaçant.

\- Rien du tout, dit-elle difficilement en déglutissant. J'ai simplement surpris une conversation dans les couloirs.

\- Quelle genre de conversation ?

Le regard de Malefoy n'avait jamais été si sombre mais cette fois, sa colère ne semblait pas dirigée vers Hermione. Pour une fois.

\- Le soir du banquet. J'ai entendu des hommes discuter dans les couloirs. Mais je ne veux pas …

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, le souffle court. La main de Malefoy se refermait plus fermement sur son cou.

\- Parle, Granger, dit-il en lâchant son cou.

\- Ils parlaient de défaire le Général. Pour gagner les faveurs de vous-savez-qui. Ils disaient que le meilleur moyen d'y arriver, était de tuer un des Généraux du Lord.

Malefoy recula d'un pas et Hermione retint son souffle. Est-ce qu'il allait la tuer pour avoir osé entendre une telle conversation ou simplement la remercier ? Elle était incapable de le dire.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? dit-il d'une voix atone. Pourquoi me livrer des informations qui auraient pu entrainer ma perte ? Tu me détestes, et je te le rends bien depuis toujours, alors pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Hermione n'avait pas d'autre réponse que « pour soulager ma conscience ». Malefoy avait gravé son nom sur son bras, lui avait fait vivre un enfer depuis qu'elle était dans cette prison, sans parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu à Poudlard par sa faute.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle honnêtement. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience. Même celle d'un Malefoy.

Il ricana.

\- Je ne savais pas que ma vie importait encore à tes yeux, Granger.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise.

\- Qui aurait cru que Hermione Granger m'aurait tendu la main un jour, hein ?

Il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma, pensif.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il finalement, la sondant de ses yeux gris-bleu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas vu, seulement entendu.

Il hocha de la tête, et Hermione ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air si calme en sa présence, et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Comme s'il risquait de se mettre en colère contre elle à chaque instant.

\- Il est temps que tu retournes dans ta cellule, Granger. Avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Hermione hocha de la tête et prit le chemin inverse.

\- Réponds-moi quand je te parle, Granger, gronda-t-il.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Elle retint un soupir.

\- Et je ne te ferais jamais de mal alors que tu fais preuve de loyauté, Granger. Jamais.

Le terme « loyauté » la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle ne lui était pas loyale. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne cherchait pas à le protéger. Elle se retint bien de lui dire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se le mettre à dos alors qu'elle avait peut-être gagné un peu de son estime. Un jour, cela pourrait lui servir, sait-on jamais. Peut-être que Malefoy ferait preuve de compassion un jour.

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Malefoy la regarda disparaitre dans le couloir, perplexe. Pourquoi lui avait-elle raconté ça ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, et c'était un euphémisme. Alors pourquoi lui révéler une chose pareille ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir, et il était certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance quant à ce qu'elle lui avait répété.

Il ricana, seul dans le couloir, terminant sa cigarette.

Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu faire confiance à cette foutue Gryffondor alors que ses alliés menaçaient de le poignarder dans le dos. Il devait mener son enquête pour mettre la main sur les traitres.

Granger … Hermione Granger … Sa vie était un peu plus mouvementée depuis que celle-ci était apparue dans la salle des sélections, il y a quelques semaines. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation depuis ses années Poudlard. Il sortit une deuxième cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres.

Qui pouvait bien être le traitre ? Il avait au moins deux cents hommes sous ses ordres et ça pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Sans parler des nombreux invités qui étaient là le soir du banquet. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui.

Il n'y avait qu'une méthode qui fonctionnait pour faire parler des lâches et des mangemorts. Il mettrait son plan à exécution dès le lendemain.

Et Hermione comprit quelles étaient ses méthodes dès le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire en même temps que tous les autres pour le petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait aucune soupière qui les attendait. Tous les gardes étaient alignés, les bras croisés dans le dos, le regard bas.

Malefoy arpentait les rangs silencieusement. Il jouait délicatement avec sa baguette, faisant trembler ses hommes.

Elle fit comme les autres détenus et s'assit en silence. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que Malefoy procédait ainsi car les détenus ne semblaient pas si surpris que cela.

\- Hier, j'ai eu l'heureux plaisir d'apprendre que parmi vous, il y a un traitre. Ou plutôt deux traitres.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais il y avait un tel silence que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Froide et terrifiante, personne ne pipait mot. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu'ils se dénoncent.

Il attendit une bonne minute sans que le moindre garde n'esquisse le moindre geste.

\- Je le demande une deuxième fois, que le responsable se dénonce. Avant que d'autres paient à sa place. Que ceux qui ont des informations s'avancent.

Hermione ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce spectacle terrifiant. Elle savait comment cela allait se terminer et contrairement à ses camarades, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

Aucun garde ne s'avança.

Malefoy arrêta de jouer avec sa baguette et la pointa sur l'un des gardes. Sans qu'il ne dise le moindre mot, d'un sortilège informulé, un rayon verdâtre s'échappa de sa baguette et heurta de plein fouet l'un des gardes du troisième rang. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Il s'écroula par terre.

Aucun garde n'avait bougé. Pas même jeté un coup d'œil à leur camarade mort.

Cinq autres gardes tombèrent avant que l'un d'eux ne s'avance, tremblotant. Il n'était pas le traitre, Hermione ne reconnut pas sa voix lorsqu'il parla d'une voix chevrotante pour informer le Général Drago Malefoy qu'il avait entendu parler d'un groupe qui avait pour idée de faire tomber Malefoy. Rien que Drago ne savait pas.

Il le tua d'un sortilège impardonnable.

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de vomir ou de pleurer.

Elle en avait presque oublié la réputation de Malefoy. Il ne s'était pas montré aussi impitoyable avec elle et le voir agir ainsi … tuant ses sbires simplement dans l'espoir d'en voir un se désigner comme coupable … cette méthode ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Ils étaient tous trop lâches, qui se dénoncerait pour mourir aussitôt de la main du Général ? Pas un Mangemort, en tout cas.

La bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, elle obéit en même temps que les autres lorsque le Général Malefoy leur hurla d'aller au travail.

Personne n'eut le droit à son bol de porridge matinal. Ainsi, les détenus étaient punis du manque de loyauté des hommes de Malefoy. Granger n'eut pas à récupérer sa brouette ce jour-là. Un garde qui était toujours pâle suite à l'intervention de Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu changes de secteur, sang de bourbe. Le Général t'a affecté aux archives.

\- Aux archives ?

Hermione était étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un poste aux archives.

\- Rejoins le réfectoire. On t'y attend.

Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. On lui avait répété suffisamment de fois, la curiosité n'apportait rien de bon dans la prison Malefoy.

Un garde l'attendait déjà et la conduisit sans un mot dans les profondeurs de la prison. Il ouvrit une porte épaisse qui dévoila une pièce gigantesque garnis de dizaines de rangées d'étagères, toutes écrasées sous des tonnes d'ouvrages et de dossiers en tout genre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Le Général va t'expliquer.

Le garde s'éclipsa, saluant respectueusement ledit Général qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce mal éclairée. Les néons à la lumière froide lui donnaient un air plus pâle que jamais. De minuscules gouttelettes de sang tâchaient son visage si pur.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette pièce et Hermione eut peur soudainement. Il était en colère car il ne trouvait pas les traitres et Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire face à un Drago Malefoy en colère, sans doute plus instable qu'à l'habitude.

\- Baisse les yeux, sang de bourbe, siffla-t-il.

Hermione ne fit pas de manière et obéit. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son regard tourmenté, elle ne voulait pas faire face aux reflets des tortures qu'il avait infligé à de pauvres hommes simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se taire.

Fred avait eu raison. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Elle ne serait pas responsable de la souffrance de tous les hommes qu'il allait torturer.

\- Tu t'occuperas de classer tous les documents qui seront apportés aux archives. Habituellement, ce sont des gardes qui s'en occupent mais au vu des circonstances …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas simplement tué les gardes qui s'occupaient des archives.

\- J'aurais pu garder mon poste, monsieur. On va se poser des questions si je ne suis plus dans la prison, argumenta Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on parle d'elle plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Et avoir un poste aux archives, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une faveur. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'on pourrait dire d'elle.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait en vous parlant de ce que j'ai entendu, mais je ne veux pas de récompen…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sang de bourbe ? cracha-t-il en l'attrapant par le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Pourquoi était-il si incertain ? Pourquoi la forcer à détourner le regard pour créer le contact une minute plus tard ? Elle ne le comprenait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça, pourriture.

Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel dégout sur son visage, une telle répulsion. Et ça lui fit plus de mal que ça n'aurait dû. Quand Malefoy était là, elle se sentait comme une personne, et pas comme une détenue quelconque, comme une sang de bourbe bonne à crever.

Lui, savait qui elle était, ils avaient un passé ensemble, et ça l'aidait à ne pas oublier celle qu'elle était autrefois. Celle qu'elle essayait de rester.

Mais quand il la regardait avec un tel dégout, il lui rappelait sa condition répugnante, celle de née-moldue dans un monde qui les exècre.

\- Tu as parlé pour m'extorquer deux ou trois privilèges un de ces jours, ou simplement par peur d'être retrouvée par les deux traitres que tu as surpris. Je ne suis pas stupide, Granger, cracha-t-il. Ne te fais pas passer pour ce que tu n'es pas.

Il s'éloigna brusquement et Hermione resta muette, choquée. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait la vie de Malefoy ? Une vie de méfiance et de colère contre quiconque osait s'approcher de lui, que ce soit pour l'aider ou le poignarder dans le dos. Etait-ce si inconcevable que cela qu'on puisse vouloir simplement l'aider ?

\- Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu vas me servir à quelque chose, dit-il en pointant son index dans le thorax de Hermione. Tout le monde passe ici pour y déposer ses rapports. Tu vas écouter attentivement chacun d'eux et si tu reconnais la voix du traitre, je veux que tu me le dises immédiatement. Est-ce que c'est clair, pourriture ?

Hermione serra les dents, retenant le venin qu'elle avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. S'il tenait tant à ce qu'elle fasse preuve de bonne volonté, il ferait mieux de se montrer plus gentil. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'aider.

Elle se garda bien de lui dire pour éviter une mort soudaine et brutale.

\- Et baisse les yeux, cracha-t-il.

Hermione recula, contrite. Malefoy ne ferait pas autant le fier s'il n'était pas en position de force. Elle avait envie de lui rappeler quand elle lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. Elle avait envie de le frapper. De toutes ses forces.

\- Tu devrais être contente, Granger. Tu es dans ton environnement ici, au milieu de ce vieux papier.

Il se racla la gorge, et se détourna d'elle. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le cerner et elle doutait d'y arriver un jour.

\- Oui. Monsieur.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Granger, dit-il avec irritation.

\- Comme ça comment ? soupira-t-elle.

Il darda son regard, en colère et Hermione attrapa un tas de dossiers qui trainait, essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Laisse tomber. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien pour toi.

Hermione dodelina de la tête.

\- Je doute que tout aille bien pour moi dans les circonstances normales.

Malefoy s'apprêtait à lui rentrer dedans pour son insolence, tournant brusquement la tête vers elle, mais sa colère fut coupée aussitôt. Un sourire jouait sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Il ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup sourire depuis son arrivée.

Il eut une sensation étrange, ramené plusieurs années en arrière. Quand il croisait encore la Gryffondor dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux amis. Cette époque était révolue, et il ressentit une pointe de nostalgie. C'était l'époque où tout était plus simple, blanc ou noir. Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

\- Tout est classé par ordre alphabétique. Tu n'as plus qu'à classer les dossiers. Je repasserai alors n'oublie pas ta mission, dit-il rapidement.

Hermione n'eut pas à répondre. Malefoy disparut et elle se retrouva seule dans le silence des archives. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de gardien à roder dans son dos pour la frapper dès qu'elle ralentissait un peu le rythme. Elle observa la gigantesque pile de dossiers qui reposaient sur une table qui pliait sous la charge.

Elle avait suffisamment de travail pour les quinze prochaines années, c'était certain. Elle soupira lourdement. Il était temps qu'elle se mette au travail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre après une looooongue attente (je sais), mais je n'étais pas très inspirée, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Confinement oblige (merci mais non merci le coronavirus), j'ai trouvé le temps de continuer cette histoire ! Alors voici le dernier chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout !**

**Merci a Ice Cream et Nedwige Stark pour vos reviews ! **

Si Hermione pensait avoir une paix relative maintenant qu'elle travaillait à l'abri des regards mauvais des gardes, elle s'était trompée.

Il n'y avait pas quinze minutes qui passaient sans qu'un garde n'arrive pour lui jeter une montagne de dossiers sans même un bonjour ou un merci. Parfois, elle avait même le droit à quelques insultes et quelques menaces qu'elle s'efforçait de soigneusement ignorer, s'excusant même parfois de sa présence.

Ici, il n'y avait personne pour la protéger de la soudaine fureur d'un garde. On pourrait la tuer sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte et elle devait avouer que cette idée la terrifiait. En plus de l'animosité de chaque individu qui entrait dans les archives, elle avait le droit à une visite quotidienne de Malefoy qui se montrait toujours plus colérique. Lui-même poursuivait ses recherches infructueuses, et il attendait que Hermione identifie au moins l'un des deux traitres. Alors chaque fois qu'il venait et qu'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu l'une des voix, il ne manquait pas de lui cracher à la figure qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser crever au lieu de la sélectionner lors de son arrivée.

Hermione encaissait les coups, la violence et la haine de Malefoy, mais elle devait bien avouer, qu'isolée au fin fond des archives la solitude lui pesait beaucoup et la méchanceté de Malefoy n'aidait pas.

Il se montrait toujours méchant et dégoutant dans ses paroles.

Elle ne se rebiffait pas et s'efforçait de ne rien montrer de son pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire le plaisir de l'avoir touché. Elle se rappelait lui plus jeune, qui jubilait chaque fois qu'il comprenait qu'il avait touché juste. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction supplémentaire.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu es ici, Granger et tu vas me dire que tu n'as toujours pas reconnu le traitre ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Hermione recula d'un pas alors que Malefoy s'avançait vers elle, sombre et menaçant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur lui, louchant sur la grosse tâche de sang sur le col de la chemise du Serpentard. A qui appartenait ce sang ? Est-ce que son propriétaire était mort ou se vidait lentement de son sang quelque part dans le cabinet du Général Drago Malefoy simplement pour avoir eu la malchance de ne pas savoir qui pouvait bien avoir pour idée de trahir l'héritier Malefoy ?

\- Réponds-moi, sang de bourbe.

La baguette de Malefoy se planta dans sa gorge, menaçante.

\- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore venu aux archives.

\- Tout le monde est passé aux archives. Tous mes subordonnés y font au moins un tour par semaine. Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle attrapa la pointe de la baguette de Malefoy pour l'écarter de sa gorge et une violente décharge traversa son bras. Malefoy recula d'un pas et essuya sa baguette sur son pantalon avec un air dégouté.

\- Ne touche pas à ma baguette, pourriture. Les sangs de bourbe n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher.

Hermione se redressa, sonnée, le bras parcourut de fourmillements.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? persiffla-t-il en surprenant son regard sur la grosse tâche de sang.

\- Rien du tout …

La baguette vint s'écraser une nouvelle fois contre sa gorge et Hermione retint son souffle.

\- Ne me mens pas, sang de bourbe. Sinon, ce sera ton sang qui tâchera mon col de chemise la prochaine fois. Tu as compris ?

Hermione hocha de la tête et la baguette s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa gorge.

\- Oui, monsieur, souffla-t-elle en pressant ses paupières ne voulant plus voir ce visage.

\- Bien. Alors identifie le traitre, sinon je risque d'oublier la raison pour laquelle tu m'aies utile.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et quitta les archives. Hermione déglutit douloureusement et essuya les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un abruti. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dénonce quelqu'un au hasard ? Car c'était le moyen d'agir si tel était le cas. Elle se rappelait chacune des voix qu'elle avait entendu dans ce couloir, et elle était certaine de ne pas avoir croisé le moindre individu avec une voix semblable. Ce n'était pas faute de tendre l'oreille. Malefoy lui faisait suffisamment peur pour la motiver à trouver les traitres.

Il se faisait de plus en plus irritable et Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il finirait par se venger sur elle. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait que c'était son sang qui allait tâcher sa chemise.

Elle frissonna et reprit son classement de dossiers.

Au moins, elle n'était plus aussi fatiguée à la fin de sa journée. Ou du moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'une fatigue physique. Tout son corps ne hurlait pas de douleur chaque soir lorsqu'elle rejoignait sa cellule. Ses pieds n'étaient plus couverts d'ampoules et ses mains ne lui donnaient pas la sensation d'être gonflées en permanence.

Et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, le changement de secteur ordonné par Malefoy l'aidait à tenir le coup. Elle se sentait moins affaibli et moins affamée à la fin de la journée. Elle sentait qu'elle reprenait des forces tandis que Fred et les autres détenus s'affaiblissaient en même temps que le froid arrivait.

Oh, Hermione ne se méprenait pas. Malefoy n'avait pas fait ça pour elle, il n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, Hermione, lui dit Fred. Maintenant, si tu ne lui donnes pas un nom très bientôt, c'est toi qui vas passer à la trappe.

\- T'es franchement déprimant, Fred, soupira Hermione.

\- Mais réaliste.

\- Un peu dramatique quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Peut-être, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rit un peu. Ça ressemblait plus à un hoquet d'étouffement. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de rire ici. Même sourire lui donnait l'impression de grimacer.

Fred s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand une bagarre éclata non loin d'eux. Presque aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à genoux par terre, le front contre le sol, la tête entre les bras alors que trois gardes pointèrent leur baguette sur les deux prisonniers qui se battaient lamentablement. Sous la force d'un sortilège doloris, ils se tortillaient sur le sol en gémissant de douleur.

Hermione observait la scène aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, dans la même position que tous les autres détenus.

Si un détenu avait le malheur d'oublier de se mettre dans une telle position, il le regrettait amèrement, subissant le même châtiment que les fauteurs de trouble. Hermione l'avait appris à ses dépens, mais n'avait plus jamais fait l'erreur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont battus ? souffla Hermione à Fred à côté d'elle.

\- Parce qu'il parait qu'une nouvelle cargaison ne devrait pas tarder. Ça a tendance à angoisser un peu tout le monde, expliqua-t-il en se redressant après autorisation des gardiens qui avaient évacué les deux prisonniers qui allaient sans doute faire un petit séjour dans le cabinet de Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ça les angoisse ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce que quand une cargaison arrive, ça veut dire qu'on va être soumis à une nouvelle sélection. Et crois-moi, personne n'aime cette idée.

\- Une … nouvelle sélection ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Fred hocha gravement de la tête :

\- Tu ne te croyais pas sortie d'affaire quand même ? Si la faim et la fatigue ne te tuera pas, ne t'inquiète pas, on se chargera de t'envoyer aux chambres si tu n'es pas assez efficace.

Hermione déglutit douloureusement. Efficace ? Elle avait un poste qui ne servait absolument à rien, parfaitement inutile une fois qu'elle aura mis la main sur l'un des traitres. Et sur les postes qu'elle avait occupés avant celui-là, elle était loin d'être efficace. Elle n'était pas assez solide, pas assez rapide. Elle ne faisait pas partie du haut du panier. Elle faisait partie des moins bon à présent, bien que ce soit difficile à accepter.

\- Mais moi, je suis vraiment inefficace, Fred, souleva-t-elle.

\- Comme 10% d'entre nous à chaque nouvelle sélection. Les nouveaux sont sélectionnés pour remplacer les anciens qui n'ont pas été assez efficaces. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il y a encore plein de cellules inoccupées ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de se débarrasser de nous.

\- L'intérêt, ce n'est pas de faire de la place, c'est de nous rappeler que notre vie est comptée chaque jour. Que si on ne se montre pas assez bon, on y passera. Pour qu'on ne se sente jamais en sécurité. C'est une des inventions du Général, dit-il moins fort.

\- Un véritable champion de la torture, murmura Hermione.

Fred hocha simplement de la tête.

Hermione comprenait mieux les regards plus terrifiés que jamais et ses camarades qui redoublaient d'efforts pour travailler plus vite et mieux.

\- Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre à une nouvelle sélection, désespéra Hermione.

\- Arrête, dit sèchement Fred. On sait tous que le Général s'arrangera pour te garder ici. On a tous beaucoup plus de soucis à se faire.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? réagit Hermione, piquée au vif.

\- Parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, Hermione, dit-il entre ses dents. Peut-être pas en bien, mais tu accapares toute son attention. Il ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de te tomber sur le coin de la figure à chaque fois que tu fais un pas de travers.

Hermione resta coite.

\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais crois-moi, ici, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Jamais on n'a autant vu le Général dans les couloirs que depuis que tu es là. Tu es son jouet. Et il ne va pas jeter son jouet préféré tout de suite si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet, dit-elle durement.

\- Va lui dire si tu oses, dit-il avec un mouvement du menton vers Malefoy qui traversait justement un couloir.

Hermione se garda bien de relever le défi de Fred. Elle n'était pas pressée de mourir.

\- Tu te trompes totalement. Malefoy ne me protégera pas. Il y a même de grandes chances qu'il se fasse un plaisir de m'annoncer lui-même que la partie est terminée pour moi.

\- On parie ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'insolence de Fred, mais elle n'en dit rien. L'air furieux qu'elle affichait était suffisamment clair.

Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait face à la fureur de Malefoy chaque fin de journée lorsqu'elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas identifié l'un des traitres. Malefoy se montrait de plus en plus impatient et Hermione ne serait pas surprise qu'il la tue sur un coup de colère.

Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé trace du traitre. Elle essayait d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge qui s'installait toujours plus tôt dans la journée à l'idée de sa rencontre quotidienne avec Malefoy, mais cela devenait difficile. Sa première pensée lorsqu'elle se réveillait allait toujours à celui-ci.

Elle rejoignit les archives en soufflant lourdement. Ses journées n'étaient pas des plus captivantes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. 17h00 approchait.

C'était l'heure à laquelle Malefoy venait toujours et la boule dans sa gorge grossissait de minute en minute. Un peu fébrile, les mains moites et le cœur battant, elle ferma les yeux une seconde en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans un claquement.

Malefoy avança à grands pas. Ses cheveux d'un blond parfait étaient désordonnés et son regard était plus orageux qu'à l'habitude.

Hermione reculait au même rythme qu'il avançait, une pile de papiers dans les bras. La colère de Malefoy ne faisait que grandir en la voyant reculer, signe qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu le moindre traitre.

\- J'ai réfléchi, et il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas encore trouvé le traitre.

\- Abrège, Granger, tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu fais ta je-sais-tout, siffla-t-il en dégainant sa baguette.

Hermione leva les mains, essayant de l'appeler au calme, mais les yeux couleur orage ne laissaient que peu d'espoir à Hermione.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne vient jamais ici, peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de venir aux archives, dit-elle rapidement.

\- Tout le monde doit déposer des papiers aux archives. Je me suis assuré que tous y viennent ces dernières semaines. Chaque gardien est passé dans cette putain de pièce et tu n'as pas réussi à me trouver le traitre. Tu …

Il s'arrêta brusquement, son regard se perdant dans le vague, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et Hermione resta plantée là, coite. Il n'était vraiment pas clair ce garçon. Elle allait sans doute mourir d'une crise cardiaque précoce ou d'un anévrisme provoqué par le stress, elle hésitait encore sur la cause probable de sa mort.

Quoique ces morts étaient trop naturelles. Elle avait plus de chance d'y passer lors d'une future sélection.

Elle soupira lourdement et entama son rangement par ordre alphabétique. Il lui restait encore deux heures de travail à fournir. Elle hissa une montagne de dossiers au-dessus d'une des armoires-classeurs à bout de bras en espérant secrètement qu'elle disparaisse avant le lendemain matin.

Hermione n'avait jamais aimé le rangement, encore moins le classement. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'un travail stupide, fatiguant et bien trop fastidieux. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et Malefoy tenait à ce qu'elle se charge de ce dur labeur afin de démasquer un traitre qui ne se ferait peut-être jamais connaitre.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas reçu la notification que j'ai envoyé il y a deux semaines, Wagner.

Hermione se figea, entendant la voix du Général Malefoy un peu lointaine. Dans le silence quasi religieux des archives, Hermione n'avait pas la moindre difficulté à suivre la conversation qui s'annonçait tendue. Intriguée, elle se glissa entre les rayons grisâtres et ternes des archives, se rapprochant pour entendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait.

Hermione n'avait pas perdu sa curiosité légendaire, et cela finirait par lui couter cher. Elle le savait, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Ecoutez, Général, je fais ce métier depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, je pense pouvoir gérer le rangement de mes dossiers sans aide.

Hermione se tendit. Cette voix… Elle se rapprocha encore, attrapant un balai et feintant un ménage assidu.

\- Ne me parlez pas de cette façon, Wagner. N'oubliez pas qui est le Général. Le Lord ne vous a pas confié la charge de cette prison. Alors jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas, vous lirez chacune de mes notifications et vous y obéirez, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Très clair, Général, dit l'homme entre ses dents.

Hermione se figea, levant les yeux vers Malefoy et croisa aussitôt son regard, comme s'il attendait sa réaction. Elle n'eut pas à dire le moindre mot.

Il fit un signe du menton au dénommé Wagner qui déposa une pile monstrueuse de dossier sur le bureau que Hermione aimait appeler « le sien ». Elle croisa le regard de l'homme âgé. C'était celui qui assistait Malefoy le jour de son admission. Elle se rappelait l'impression qu'il lui avait faite : celle d'un homme qui se sentait tellement supérieur à elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un détritus qui ne méritait pas la vie.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Wagner, mais il ne dit rien. Il tourna les talons, accordant un signe de tête respectueux à Malefoy et disparut des archives.

Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un iota, attendant le moindre geste de Hermione qui restait figée, le regardant sans la moindre réaction. Son regard chocolat était stupéfait et c'était l'une des premières fois où il la voyait sans voix, le souffle coupé.

\- Baisse les yeux, siffla-t-il, reprenant contenance en se rapprochant.

Mais c'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu :

\- C'était cette voix ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, sautant presque sur place en lâchant son balai. C'était lui !

Et le soupçon de Malefoy se matérialisa. Il sentit la colère montée en lui.

\- Comme par hasard, cracha-t-il en l'attrapant par l'épaule avec violence. Il fallait que ce soit mon bras droit, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui t'a fait une si forte impression lors de ton arrivée.

Elle attrapa sa main sur son épaule et il se sentit comme brûlé, un spasme le traversa et il vit quelque chose passé dans son regard. Ça l'avait blessé. Comme il la blessait à Poudlard en lui crachant qu'elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, qu'elle ne valait rien. Comme quand il lui rappelait qu'elle était tellement moins que lui.

Il arracha sa main de sous la sienne, incapable de supporter son contact plus longtemps. Il ne supportait plus le moindre contact depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne mens pas, dit-elle en détournant le regard une seconde.

\- Avoue que ça tombe plutôt bien.

Elle braqua son regard dans le sien, un brin revanchard et Malefoy se sentit à Poudlard l'espace d'un instant. Il sentit la chaleur s'insinuer dans ses extrémités. Mais cette douce sensation disparut rapidement, le rappelant entre ses murs gris et froids.

\- Il n'y a pas un garde a qui je n'ai pas de raison d'en vouloir ici, _Monsieur_, dit-elle avec insistance.

Malefoy plissa les yeux, menaçant mais elle ne détourna toujours pas le regard.

Elle avait du courage. Il pouvait lui reconnaitre ça. A moins que ce soit de l'inconscience. Peut-être un peu des deux. Putain de Gryffondor avec leur courage à deux balles.

\- Je croyais que t… vous saviez toujours quand je mentais ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait une envie monstrueuse de la gifler. Il détestait sa façon de se rappeler de chacune de ses paroles, de les lui rappeler. Il détestait qu'elle prête une attention si particulière à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, et en même temps il aimait ça.

Non, il adorait ça. Il adorait être son monde, son centre de tout.

Il aimait le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle. Elle, qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique à Poudlard. La souris était devenue le chat. A moins qu'il ait toujours été le chat.

Alors il ne la toucha pas. Il ne défigura pas ce minois si familier qu'il avait vu grandir, devenir celui d'une jolie fille, et plus ce visage enfantin aux dents trop longues et aux cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Granger. Ou ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait penser de ces derniers mots.

Elle ne se fichait pas de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Drago ricana. Elle pouvait être drôle, la sang de bourbe. C'était tout à fait son genre de se foutre de lui.

\- Jour de fête pour toi, Granger. Tu peux disposer, profite de ta soirée.

Il tourna les talons et disparut de la salle des archives, laissant Hermione perplexe et chamboulé.

Malefoy était une vraie girouette, menaçant puis joueur, passant d'une humeur passablement correcte à massacrante, Hermione ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà 17h30. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de temps libre depuis très longtemps. Une seconde, elle se demanda ce qui allait arriver à Wagner, mais elle se força à le sortir de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de se torturer les méninges ce soir. Elle avait échappé à une mort certaine, elle avait bien le droit de souffler le temps d'une soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore une fois faites moi part de vos impressions ! **

**Merci à drou, puerta et Sarah pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir comme d'habitude ! Pour les autres je vous réponds en pv, bien sûr ! Effectivement, c'est un peu sombre et glauque, c'est l'idée ! Mais notre petit Malefoy va finir par s'adoucir ! peut-être pas tout de suite ...**

**Bonne lecture. **

Hermione était là, figée, spectatrice de la scène macabre qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir plus glauque encore.

Fred était juste à côté d'elle. Son épaule touchait presque la sienne, tout comme celle de son voisin de gauche. Tous amassés les uns contre les autres, ils observaient sans un mot, et Hermione ne s'était pourtant jamais senti aussi seule.

Seule au monde, comme s'il n'y avait personne avec elle assistant à une horreur pareille, à une telle inhumanité.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Hermione avait cru entrapercevoir quelque chose à travers lui, quelque chose d'humain, d'un peu plus fragile que le monstre sanguinaire et froid qu'il avait toujours affiché. Qu'il affichait depuis Poudlard, qu'il affichait encore plus dans cette prison de malheur qui était déjà suffisamment malsaine.

Il lui avait semblé qu'il avait parfois un peu baissé sa garde.

Elle s'était trompée.

Wagner. Le pauvre Wagner qui l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre quelques semaines auparavant et à qui elle aurait souhaité tout le malheur du monde hier encore, lui inspirait la plus grande pitié à présent. Elle avait honte d'elle qui n'avait pas voulu penser à l'avenir de cet homme maintenant que le Général Drago Malefoy savait qui était le traitre.

Elle avait envie de détourner le regard, de ne plus regarder le visage tuméfié et sanglant de l'homme, déformé par les coups, mais elle en était incapable. Son regard ne voulait pas lâcher ce visage. Le macabre attirait l'œil. Alors Hermione continuait de regarder, scrutant chaque plaie, chaque marque bleutée, observant avec curiosité chaque mouvement douloureux de l'homme agenouillé qui tenait à peine droit.

Chaque respiration lui semblait douloureuse, son dos rond s'arquait un peu plus chaque fois que ses poumons se gonflaient et son épaule droite ne semblait plus à la même hauteur que la gauche.

Hermione, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre, avait la nausée. Et en même temps, elle se demandait quel sortilège Malefoy avait bien pu utiliser pour infliger une telle souffrance. Ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'il avait appris cela, ni dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle doutait même que la réserve contienne des ouvrages qui parlaient d'une telle torture.

En fait, elle comprit une chose. Il n'y avait pas que des sortilèges qui avaient été utilisés sur ce pauvre homme. Malefoy avait utilisé la forme de torture la plus basique, celle qu'on attribuait aux êtres qu'il répugnait pourtant au plus haut point : la torture employée par les moldus.

Son regard se décrocha pour la première fois de l'homme qui semblait vivre un supplice. Il avait dû subir plus d'un doloris et Hermione ne doutait pas que Malefoy était un maitre dans l'art de ce sortilège impardonnable.

Son regard se braqua sur Malefoy.

Il avait la baguette tendue vers le pauvre homme.

Les gardes étaient tous alignés, observant la déchéance du bras droit de Malefoy, Wagner, cet homme qui les avait commandés pendant plusieurs années. Certains étaient incapables de soutenir ce spectacle. D'autres avaient les yeux écarquillés, terrifiés par cette scène.

\- Regardez ce qui arrive à ceux qui m'ont trahi, tonna le Général.

Hermione regarda les lèvres de Drago Malefoy bouger. C'était comme si cette voix n'émanait pas de la bouche de ce garçon qui avait partagé toute sa scolarité. Comment ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Comment avait-il pu devenir si cruel, si mauvais alors qu'ils avaient partagé les mêmes cours, les mêmes repas ?

Sa gorge se serra. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Et ce dont elle avait honte, c'est qu'elle avait envie de pleurer pour ce garçon. Pas pour Wagner qui allait mourir de la main de Malefoy. Elle avait le cœur serré pour ce garçon qui avait perdu son innocence, à qui il ne restait plus une once de bienveillance et de joie.

Elle et Malefoy n'avaient jamais été amis, mais elle l'avait observé. Il avait ri, s'était amusé avec ses camarades Serpentard, même si c'était parfois au dépend de Hermione. Il avait souri quand il recevait une lettre de ses pensées, avait sauté de joie lorsque Serpentard gagnait les matchs de Quidditch, avait fêté sa propre victoire quand il avait écrasé l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Elle l'avait vu se démener sur ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, lui hurler dessus pour qu'elle lui donne le foutu livre dont il avait besoin pour son devoir de potions.

Et ce garçon, il avait été broyé par l'homme sans âme face à elle. Il ne restait rien de ce garçon, il n'y avait plus que le mangemort, le Général Drago Malefoy qui n'hésitait pas à torturer et à tuer celui qui avait eu le malheur de le trahir.

Le regard gris métallique et froid défia chaque regard de chaque gardien avant de balayer la foule de détenus qui avaient été conviés à la fête. Il s'arrêta une seconde sur Hermione, et elle sentit la nausée tout près de ses lèvres. Son regard se durcit.

Ses lèvres bougèrent à nouveau mais cette fois Hermione n'entendit aucun son sortir de la bouche du Général. Mais elle lut sur ses lèvres. Ce sortilège, elle pourrait le lire sur n'importe quelles lèvres, c'est ce sort dont elle rêvait chaque nuit.

L'éclair de lumière verte frappa de plein fouet la poitrine de Wagner.

Un sursaut général secoua la ligne de gardiens qui observaient la scène sans un mot. Hermione pressa les paupières une seconde, inspirant profondément.

Elle n'était pas si fragile. Beaucoup de ses camarades étaient morts, certains juste devant elle. Ses compagnons de fuite et de cavale avaient été capturés, parfois torturés sans qu'elle puisse agir.

Elle avait déjà vu la mort, bien en face. La mort de Wagner ne devrait pas la heurter.

Le corps sans vie de l'homme s'écroula sur lui-même, comme un pantin qui n'avait jamais été animé.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas un reniflement, pas un éternuement, pas un chuchotis. Rien. Juste le son du vent qui sifflait dans le grillage qui les séparait de la liberté.

La sirène retentit. Elle annonçait le diner, et pourtant l'empressement qui animait habituellement les détenus n'anima pas la foule. Pas un seul mouvement n'avait été amorcé, chacun attendant le signal qui annonçait qu'ils avaient enfin le droit de bouger.

Aucun n'aurait pris le risque de bouger alors que le Général n'en avait donné l'autorisation. Pas alors qu'il venait de tuer un homme d'un simple coup de baguette.

\- Allez-y, dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Aussitôt, gardes comme prisonniers se dissipèrent d'un même mouvement, échappant à l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait dehors. Tous fuyaient cet endroit qui risquait de devenir leur peloton d'exécution s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de disparaitre de la vue du Général qui semblait prêt à commettre un massacre.

Hermione était bousculée, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Wagner. Elle entendait la voix de Fred, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il la secouait par l'épaule, essayant de l'arracher à cette contemplation pour qu'ils partent eux aussi, avant que Malefoy ne décide de passer ses nerfs sur eux.

Des têtes passaient devant elle, la coupant une seconde de la vision du mort, mais ça ne changeait rien. L'image était imprimée sur ses rétines.

Elle accrocha le regard du Général. Et Malefoy eut envie de lui lancer le sortilège de mort à elle. Elle qui l'avait confronté à la trahison de celui en qui il avait attribué sa confiance par erreur. Il avait envie de voir la vie s'échapper de ce regard plein de terreur et plein de jugement. Ce regard qui lui disait « tu es un monstre » sans utiliser le moindre mot.

Le rouquin, l'unique Weasley de la prison, réussit à l'arracher de sa contemplation et elle disparut dans la multitude de têtes qui se précipitaient pour obtenir leur ration quotidienne.

Il soupira. Lourdement.

Hermione attrapa son bol sans un mot, suivant Fred mécaniquement.

\- Il l'a tué.

\- C'est ce qui se passe quand on ose défier le Général, dit-il en baissant d'un ton.

\- Il l'a tué, répéta Hermione.

Fred soupira, plantant sa cuiller dans le gruau trop compact. Elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Il dut presque la tirer derrière lui pour qu'elle quitte le réfectoire bondé et finalement, il accepta de la laisser rejoindre les douches.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme, un peu déconnectée de la réalité, le regard hagard, il s'inquiétait un peu de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il connaissait Hermione, elle était flamboyante, capable de tout même quand c'était dangereux pour elle.

Elle lui assura qu'elle ne ferait pas d'imprudence et il finit par la laisser. Il était bien trop fatigué pour lutter. Elle était intelligente, elle saurait se contenir et éviter une mort certaine. Il l'espérait.

Alors Hermione rejoignit la douche, profitant enfin d'un moment de solitude pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé et le froid commençait à se faire sentir, pourtant elle resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau gelée. Le froid lui faisait du bien, brûlant presque sa peau abimée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à retirer l'image de la mort de Wagner de son esprit. Elle était imprimée dans son cerveau, claire et limpide. Elle revoyait encore et encore le rayon vert heurté le corps abimé de Wagner et son corps tombé. Mort.

Elle sortit de la douche alors que son corps commençait à convulser de froid. Elle enfila ses vêtements, essayant d'oublier le froid et d'ignorer ses tremblements. Elle se brossait les dents, se demandant si le tremblement de ses mains était dû au froid ou plutôt à la peur, à l'angoisse. Au traumatisme.

Peut-être un peu de tout ça.

Hermione plongea le visage sous l'eau stagnante de l'évier, essayant une dernière fois de retirer le visage sans vie de Wagner de son esprit et quand elle redressa la tête, cherchant son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir le visage de Malefoy.

C'est comme si elle savait, comme si elle avait senti qu'il viendrait ce soir-là plus que les autres. Elle se retourna, toujours appuyée contre le lavabo abimé.

Son regard avait eu l'air plus bleu dans le miroir, moins dur. Gris et impénétrable, il la regardait sans ciller. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle sentait la tension qui régnait entre eux et il savait qu'il ne suffirait que d'une étincelle pour déclencher l'explosion, pour qu'il décide de lui faire du mal. Mal comme il savait le faire.

Alors elle ne dit rien, soutenant ce regard si impénétrable, qui lui restait si intriguant, cherchant à y trouver quelque chose encore et encore.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? dit-il finalement en s'approchant de quelques pas, jouant avec une bague à son doigt.

Hermione s'éloigna un peu du lavabo.

Est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire ? Elle se rappela le visage tuméfié de Wagner. Non elle n'avait rien à dire. Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer son état d'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement. Est-ce que je devrais ?

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire, Granger. J'ai surpris ton regard tout à l'heure. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pense alors ?

Elle se le demandait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il saurait mieux qu'elle mettre des mots sur son état d'esprit.

\- Tu penses que je suis un monstre, dit-il durement. Parce que je lui ai fait du mal. Parce que je l'ai tué.

Hermione hocha de la tête.

\- Tu l'as tué, souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu l'as tué, Malefoy ? Pourquoi ne pas … simplement le renvoyer chez lui ?

Sa voix était trop aiguë, presque chevrotante et Hermione savait de quoi elle avait l'air : d'une fille à moitié hystérique et fragile. Elle en avait oublié les foutues règles de Malefoy. Elle ne supportait pas de le vouvoyer, ni de l'appeler monsieur. Elle ne supportait pas d'être rabaissée si bas.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, orageux.

\- Pourquoi le faire souffrir, pourquoi l'humilier jusqu'au dernier instant, le tuer en face de nous ? De ses collègues et amis ?

\- Première chose, Granger, il n'y a pas d'amis parmi les mangemorts. Il n'y a que des rivaux, des traitres potentiels, des individus qui n'hésiteront pas à te planter un couteau dans le dos si ça peut leur assurer un tremplin pour avoir l'air plus utile auprès du Lord. Il n'y a pas de bons sentiments chez nous.

Il reprit son souffle une seconde, la bousculant.

\- Seconde chose, le meilleur moyen d'éviter la prochaine traitrise, c'est de montrer à tous les candidats potentiels ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont le malheur de se faire prendre.

Il la bouscula encore une fois :

\- Troisième chose, surveille tes paroles, sang de bourbe. N'oublie pas les règles.

\- Sinon quoi ? s'énerva Hermione en le bousculant en retour. Sinon tu vas me faire la même chose qu'à Wagner ?! C'est tout ce que je mérite de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'aider, jamais dû te dire que c'était lui. Si j'avais su …

Sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot et elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. Terrible erreur. Le rayon de lumière verte se rappela à elle.

\- Si je n'avais rien dit, il serait toujours en vie.

\- Mais toi, tu serais morte, gronda Malefoy. Il est le traitre, il méritait son sort. Tu sais combien de gens comme toi il a torturé ? Combien de sangs de bourbe il a torturé ? Pourquoi tu éprouves de la pitié pour cet homme… il était une pourriture.

Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Malefoy. Pourquoi cherchait-il son approbation ? il aimait tant lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien, qu'un détritus qui ne méritait pas de vivre. En quoi son avis importait de toute façon ?

\- Baisse les yeux, sang de bourbe.

Hermione obéit. Pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de croiser ce regard.

\- Je devrais rejoindre ma cellule. Avant le couvre-feu.

Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais il la retint par le poignet et elle frissonna.

Il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui briser le poignet pour avoir simplement oser frémir à son contact. Et pourquoi faisait-il cet effort d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi se retenait-il de lui faire mal s'il en avait tant envie ? Il avait tous les droits, y compris celui de vie ou de mort, alors pourquoi ?

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, si je n'y suis pas avant …

\- C'est moi qui fais les règles ici. Si je dis que tu restes, tu restes.

Hermione resta sans bouger. Parfois, il valait mieux faire la bête morte.

\- Et je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça. Tu n'as aucun droit ici, encore moins celui de me juger.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te juge, Drago, pourquoi tu es ici, à essayer de me tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce que je pense de toi. Si tu es si sûr de tes actes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à attendre que j'approuve tes actes ?

Les doigts de Malefoy se resserrèrent autour de son poignet et Hermione crut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop dépassé la ligne rouge, et elle pensait avoir passé la ligne noire, celle qui signifiait que Malefoy allait lui faire passer son envie d'oublier les règles.

\- Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer. Il n'y aura plus aucun traitement de faveur pour toi, persiffla-t-il. Aucun.

Hermione se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu la sensation d'avoir le moindre traitement de faveur. Elle avait plutôt eu l'impression d'attirer toute l'attention de chaque gardien et du Général, ce qui lui avait valu bien plus de remontrances que n'importe qui.

Elle pouvait sentir Malefoy en ébullition qui menaçait de lui éclater le crâne contre le mur dès maintenant, alors elle ne dit rien.

\- Cours jusqu'à ta cellule, car si tu n'y es pas avant la sirène, je te promets la plus belle des remontrances.

Doucereux, Hermione fut un peu déstabilisé. Il lâcha son poignet et Hermione partit en courant. Elle eut juste le temps de retenir la porte pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la cellule avant qu'elle ne se referme. Le cœur battant et au bord des lèvres, elle s'approcha de la plaie béante qui lui servait de fenêtre pour humer l'air frais extérieur, essayant de faire disparaitre cette nausée qu'elle peinait à faire disparaitre depuis la mort de Wagner et qui n'était que plus présente depuis la petite visite de Malefoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, un peu plus long que le précédent. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**

**Pour les reviews des guests :**

**Drou : Merci pour ta review, je me sens flattée, ahah. J'espère vraiment que tu te sentiras toute aussi imprégné dans les prochains chapitres où j'ai essayé de faire dans la même ambiance ! **

**Puerta : Merci beaucoup, j'adore les compliments :3**

**Sarah MAES : Merci pour la review, et effectivement Hermione a des remords, mais je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui est fondamentalement bon. Peu importe que la personne qui soit morte était particulièrement mauvaise, elle éprouvera des remords à l'idée d'avoir provoquer cette mort (Gryffondor dans l'âme, on va dire). Malefoy lui se montre très calculateur, et quand on grandit dans un milieu de mangemorts, le meurtre est considéré comme un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'hésite pas à user de cet acte pour garder le contrôle, au grand damne de Hermione bien sûr ! **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant,**

Hermione qui avait osé douter de l'effectif traitement de faveur lorsque Malefoy l'avait menacé de l'en priver, n'en doutait plus un instant. Ses rations étaient bien plus légères, elle avait été réaffectée au transport et chaque garde semblait à l'affut du moindre faux pas comme s'ils avaient le droit à une prime de 10 galions chaque fois qu'elle serait prise en faute.

Fred l'avait encore une fois sermonnée et Hermione lui avait jeté un tel regard noir qu'il n'avait plus osé lui faire le moindre commentaire sur sa conduite inconsciente et stupide.

Evidemment qu'elle regrettait d'avoir poussé le Général dans ses retranchements, son estomac qui grognait plus bruyamment que jamais le lui rappelait chaque jour. Malefoy devait s'assurer qu'elle écopait de toutes les missions les plus désagréables et dangereuses possibles car elle avait eu le droit à plusieurs heures supplémentaires le midi, la privant d'un repas déjà bien maigre.

Alors elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'un garde lui tendit un coupon froissé pendant le diner.

\- Qu'est-que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute avant même d'avoir lu le carton.

\- La nuit des torches, dit Fred en grimaçant.

Le coupon indiquait seulement « laisser passer pour matricule : DM ». Merlin, qu'elle détestait être nommée ainsi. « Validité : 19 octobre, 21h00. Dispense de travail à partir de 14h00 exceptionnelle ».

\- Je n'ai pas à travailler demain après-midi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, peu importe le prix à payer.

\- Oh tu vas moins rire, demain soir, dit sombrement Fred. La nuit des torches, c'est quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- 3 fois par an, quelques prisonniers sont réquisitionnés pour raviver les torches extérieures de la prison. Sans magie bien sûr. C'est très dangereux car elles sont haut perchées. Chaque fois, il y a quelques détenus qui disparaissent dans la nuit. Tu ferais mieux de prier pour que ce ne soit pas toi.

\- Fred, tu es vraiment trop déprimant, soupira-t-elle.

Fred la fusilla du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis déprimant, c'est toi qui es inconsciente, Hermione. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Hermione ne répondit rien, un peu honteuse. Fred vivait dans l'enfer permanent de cette prison depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Il avait bien le droit de faire peser sur elle ses humeurs sombres. Il l'avait toujours épaulé, l'avait aidé et conseillé pour lui éviter des problèmes.

Elle se fit plus aimable et dissimula son contentement d'échapper à une demi-journée de travail jusqu'à ce que Fred lui tourne le dos pour rejoindre son travail. 5 autres personnes restèrent au réfectoire et Hermione en déduisit qu'ils l'accompagneraient sans doute dans sa mission de la soirée. Parmi eux, il y avait Elizabeth. C'était l'une des seules femmes de la prison qui pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Large d'épaules, une mâchoire prononcée, il fallait dire qu'elle était plus costaud que bon nombre d'hommes de la prison. On racontait qu'elle était cracmol. Hermione n'aurait pas su dire si c'était la vérité, n'ayant jamais adressé la parole à la dame en question.

Elle se garda bien de les rejoindre, rejoignant sa couchette pour y faire une sieste bien méritée. Le regard perdu sur le sommier de bois de la couchette supérieur, elle se prit à imaginer ce à quoi sa vie ressemblerait si Voldemort n'avait pas gagné la guerre.

Peut-être qu'elle filerait le parfait amour avec Ron, vivant dans une belle petite maison de la banlieue tranquille de Londres. Les souvenirs de la guerre seraient loin derrière elle, elle n'aurait de pensée que pour le rouquin, envisageant peut-être d'avoir un enfant.

Elle aurait aimé travailler au ministère de la magie, continuer de défendre les droits des elfes de maison.

Sauf que Voldemort avait gagné la guerre, et Hermione devait se soucier de son sort plutôt que celui des elfes de maison alors qu'elle était réduite à l'esclavage au même titre que les elfes utilisés depuis des siècles. C'était sa cause qu'elle devait défendre.

Quelqu'un cria dehors. Sans doute parce qu'il avait reçu un doloris.

La gorge de Hermione se serra. Elle ne gouterait sans doute plus jamais à la liberté. Elle mourrait avant que Voldemort ne soit défait. Plus jamais elle ne verrait le visage de ses parents, ni celui de ses amis. Ron et Harry lui manquaient. Terriblement.

Depuis tout ce temps … elle avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait de vacances d'été à rallonge, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une passade. Comme si elle allait retrouver Harry et Ron à la rentrée qui ne saurait tarder. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague et que bientôt les jumeaux Weasley apparaitraient en éclatant de rire.

Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague.

Elle était dans cette prison de malheur avec pour bourreau Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne sut pas trop quand elle s'endormit, mais elle ne se réveilla que lorsque la sirène annonça le diner. Elle eut du mal à s'arracher à son sommeil peuplé de rêves cauchemardesques. Elle se redressa, les paumes contre ses paupières. Des tâches blanches troublaient le noir sidéral derrière ses paupières closes.

Elle soupira lourdement et trouva le courage de rejoindre le réfectoire avant qu'il ne reste plus la moindre trace de gruau au fond de la marmite jamais assez remplie pour nourrir toutes les bouches affamées qui travaillaient douze heures par jour.

Hermione resta au réfectoire comme les autres détenus et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant qu'un garde ne vienne les chercher. Leur geôlier leur expliqua en une minute leur mission et Hermione avait déjà le vertige en levant le nez en haut du pilier qui portait la torche.

Elle se garda bien de rappeler au gardien qu'il suffirait simplement d'un coup de baguette pour que la flamme brûle pour quelques mois supplémentaires.

\- Les poteaux n'ont pas l'air très solides, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le garde.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes 6. Deux d'entre vous se chargeront de grimper sur les piliers, les autres maintiendront du mieux qu'ils peuvent le poteau. Tout simplement, dit-il avec un sourire froid.

Hermione ne fit pas la moindre remarque sur la fiabilité de la méthode décrite. Encore une fois, une baguette magique aurait fait des miracles.

\- Bien, on va composer deux équipes.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux voisins et pria silencieusement pour être dans la même équipe qu'Elizabeth. Les deux hommes lui jetaient des coups d'œil douteux, ricanant et marmonnant entre eux. Ils n'inspiraient pas confiance.

Et comme Hermione n'avait pas de chance dans son malheur, elle tomba avec les deux lourdauds qui ne lâchaient pas du regard. A son grand déplaisir.

Hermione qui s'était réjoui d'avoir son après-midi de libre perdit rapidement son sourire. Etant la plus légère, elle était chargée de grimper les piliers pour craquer quelques allumettes pour raviver la flamme faiblarde de chaque torche. Les genoux serrés contre le pilier de bois, ses articulations commençaient à la faire souffrir. Chaque rafale de vent lui donnait l'impression de faire tanguer le pilier.

Elle pouvait entendre les ricanements de ses camarades plus bas qu'elle soupçonnait de secouer pour lui faire des frayeurs. Au début, elle avait eu envie de leur faire part de son sentiment sur leur comportement puéril mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur regard qui la terrifiait. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle cherche des poux à ce genre d'individus.

Alors elle avait fermé sa grande bouche, avait détourné leur regard en surprenant leur regard malsain sur elle et s'était hissé le plus rapidement possible sur les piliers, espérant se débarrasser de cette mission au plus vite.

Lorsqu'enfin la dernière torche fut ravivée, Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle resta un moment, perché à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. D'ici, dans la pénombre nocturne seulement perturbé par la lueur froide et pâle de la lune, elle pouvait se sentir libre. Elle ne voyait pas les grillages surplombés de barbelés. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'étaient les champs à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Tu redescends ou on te laisse là ?! entendit-elle plus bas.

Avec un dernier soupir, elle essaya d'imprimer cette image dans son esprit. Les genoux raides, elle descendit les échelons du poteau et sauta à terre.

\- Terminée !

Son sourire se transforma en grimace en voyant les deux hommes qui la surplombaient bien d'une bonne tête.

Le garde leur fit signe de rejoindre leur cellule et de l'y attendre pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Hermione se dépêcha de tourner les talons, faisant un grand détour pour éviter que ses camarades la suivent. Longeant le grillage, elle espérait secrètement qu'ils n'auraient pas idée de la suivre et qu'aucun garde ne se rendrait compte de sa petite escapade sans autorisation. Elle savait quel sort on lui réserverait si on la prenait à prendre une trajectoire non nécessaire.

Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet derrière elle. Elle était certaine de sentir un regard sur elle, une présence. Pourtant, elle avait beau scruter les environs, il n'y avait personne dans la pénombre. Elle regarda au travers du grillage. Personne.

Hermione allait enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement, certaine que personne ne la suivait, quand elle reçut un coup dans l'estomac qui la jeta contre le grillage, faisant gémir ses côtes. Sonnée, sa vision se troubla et elle s'écroula par terre. Elle fut redressée de force et Hermione réussit à reconnaitre ses compagnons de travail à la lueur de la lune.

\- Qu'est-ce …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une main épaisse et poussiéreuse couvrit sa bouche, étouffant toute protestation. Les yeux écarquillés, elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui la maintenait contre le grillage. Elle y lut quelque chose qui la terrifia, quelque chose qui lui donna envie de vomir : le désir.

C'est comme si ses narines n'étaient plus capables d'inhaler suffisamment d'oxygène, elle suffoquait. Paniquait.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, petite trainée. Personne ne viendra te sauver ici, souffla le second homme.

Hermione se débattait de toutes ses forces, essayant d'échapper à cette main qui l'étouffait sans que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte. Mais la peur rendait chacun de ses mouvements trop faiblards pour écarter les mains qui cherchaient les boutons de sa chemise. Les borborygmes étouffés dans sa gorge n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants pour alerter un quelconque garde au milieu de la nuit.

La main s'écarta enfin de sa bouche le temps d'une seconde et elle inspira une grande goulée d'air alors que son cœur faisait des ratés.

\- Lâchez-moi, dit-elle difficilement en s'extirpant du piège tendu.

Elle se mit à courir, mais aussitôt, l'un des hommes la rattrapa, la tirant si brutalement par l'épaule qu'elle crut qu'elle s'était démise.

\- Pourquoi tu cours ? Tu penses pouvoir nous échapper ?

Tous les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent, ne laissant que la maigre barrière qu'était son débardeur.

\- Ne me touchez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit, bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas, et ils n'arrêteraient pas. Elle était une proie facile, sans protection, sans personne pour la sauver de cet affreux mauvais pas. Elle était trop faible, trop fragile. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'aurait jamais dû passer la première sélection. Elle n'était même pas capable de se protéger elle-même, elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette prison qui abritait des animaux.

Elle aurait aimé crever.

\- Il n'y a que le Général qui peut profiter de tes faveurs peut-être ? Tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu tes petits aller et venus aux douches ? C'est marrant comme il ne tarde jamais à t'y rejoindre.

Sa ceinture fut débouclée, tirée si violemment qu'Hermione manqua de s'écrouler à genoux. D'une main désespérée, elle maintenant le pantalon sur ses hanches trop étroites pour ce pantalon trop large.

\- Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ?

Un éclair de lumière rouge traversa la nuit sombre, heurtant de plein fouet celui qui la maintenait toujours par l'épaule, l'écartant brusquement d'elle. Presque aussitôt, un second rayon rouge expulsa à plusieurs mètres le deuxième homme.

\- Doloris.

La voix de Malefoy n'avait été qu'un sifflement, la baguette pointée sur l'un des deux hommes qui avaient osé déroger aux règles de sa prison.

\- Doloris, répéta-t-il.

L'homme se tortillait de douleur, les dents si serrées qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre cri qui s'échappait de sa bouche hideuse. Malefoy écarta sa baguette une seconde, l'appuyant rapidement sur sa marque des ténèbres avant de lancer un nouveau sortilège de douleur à cet homme.

\- Oh, ne pense pas t'échapper toi, dit-il avec un petit rire à faire froid dans le dos alors que le deuxième rampait pour essayer de se cacher.

Il l'attrapa par le col et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Trois gardes arrivèrent à toute vitesse, essoufflés, surpris d'être appelé par le Général au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Malefoy s'arrêta, le poing couvert de sang, tâchant sa chemise et sa peau si pâle.

\- Amenez-les dans mon cabinet.

Le souffle court, ses épaules se soulevaient lourdement alors que le silence avait repris ses droits, comme si les cris de souffrance des sangs de bourbe avaient été engloutis. Puis soudain, un sanglot le ramena à la réalité. C'était pour ça qu'il était là.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait débarqué à toute vitesse.

Là, contre le grillage, recroquevillée, les boutons de sa chemise arrachée, Hermione Granger tremblait de tout son corps. Malefoy parcourut à grandes foulées la distance qui le séparait d'elle et se pencha, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Mais Hermione n'y voyait rien, les yeux noyés de larmes. Elle recula plus encore dans le grillage qui grinça sous la contrainte.

\- Non, ne me touchez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, hystérique.

\- Granger, calme-toi.

\- Non, non, non …

Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle pouvait encore sentir la main couvrant sa bouche, une autre lui arrachant sa chemise. Elle pouvait sentir l'haleine fétide de ses compagnons.

Une gifle monumentale la sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Calme-toi, répéta Malefoy.

Hermione cligna des yeux une seconde, évacuant les larmes qui la rendaient aveugle. Elle tomba dans le regard gris orageux de Malefoy, et son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Elle chercha du regard les deux hommes mais elle ne les vit pas.

\- Où … où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont touché ? dit-il froidement.

\- Ils … Ils voulaient mais …

Elle détailla Malefoy. Ses phalanges étaient couvertes de sang. Pas le sien. Elle en était certaine.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont touché, Granger ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à lâcher du regard le rouge vermeille qui couvrait la peau blanche de Malefoy. Il attrapa son visage brusquement, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Elle avait une sensation étrange, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait une sensation de nausée au creux du ventre et avait la désagréable impression qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait jamais.

Malefoy la hissa sur ses pieds, ignorant le tremblement quasi compulsif de son corps. Hermione n'arrivait pas à oublier le contact sur sa peau. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, son corps ne demandait qu'une chose : se retrouver enfermer dans la petite cellule qu'était la sienne, être protégée par les 4 murs infranchissables.

Mais Malefoy l'entraina dans les couloirs, sans faire fi de son état déplorable. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où il l'entrainait.

Et ces vêtements … Elle savait qu'aucun garde ne lui donnerait un nouvel exemplaire de sa chemise. Elle était condamnée à réparer les lambeaux du tissu qui était déjà bien abimé. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle allait réussir un tel exploit. Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa. Malefoy poussa une porte et Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit sans discuter alors que Malefoy se dirigeait tout droit vers une autre porte, la verrouillant à double-tour d'un coup de baguette.

Malefoy observa du coin de l'œil la fille assise sur le bord de son lit, le dos courbé, l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Je crois que …

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase. Elle se pencha, dégobillant sur le sol son maigre repas. Son estomac se contorsionnait violemment, essayant d'expulser un repas qu'elle n'avait pas. Ses yeux pleuraient, son nez coulait et son ventre se crispait violemment.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement alors que Malefoy se rapprochait.

\- C'est bon, Granger, dit-il entre ses dents. C'est bon.

Il l'aida à se redresser et l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Hermione, sans la moindre délicatesse, essuya sa bouche d'un geste du poignet alors que Malefoy s'affairait, ouvrant le robinet de la douche. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortant deux serviettes de bain, un jogging et un t-shirt noir.

\- Douche-toi.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et poussa un long soupir.

Il n'arrivait pas à calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Pourquoi était-il si enragé ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un état pareil pour elle ? Pour une sang de bourbe.

Il repensa au visage de la Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle impuissance et une telle folie furieuse. Une seconde, il avait imaginé le pire : il avait cru que l'irréparable s'était passé. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait infligés à ces pourritures s'ils avaient osé franchir les limites.

Hermione resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Elle n'avait pas eu une douche chaude depuis des mois. Elle s'extirpa de la douche avec lassitude, attrapant les serviettes. Chaque mouvement était douloureux. Son épaule lui faisait mal et un bleu violacé commençait à apparaitre sur son ventre. Elle enfila lentement le jogging et le t-shirt et soupira lourdement.

Le coton était doux et chaud. Une douce odeur de lessive en émanait. L'odeur de la terre n'imprégnait plus ses vêtements, ses cheveux n'étaient plus si ternes et rêches à force d'être dans la poussière. Elle se pencha sur le lavabo, observant son visage avec minutie.

Elle avait une marque qui apparaissait au cou, une plaie coupait son arcade sourcilière. Elle n'avait même pas senti ces blessures. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et son corps se remit à trembler. La chaleur de la douche l'avait aidé à calmer les soubresauts qui secouaient son corps.

Sa chemise était dans un état lamentable et son pantalon … il était traversé d'une grosse déchirure. Elle massa ses paupières, espérant empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Elle ouvrit la porte, sans trop savoir ce à quoi elle allait faire face.

Malefoy … Malefoy lui avait sauvé la mise cette fois, et à présent qu'elle était calmée, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire plus mal encore ?

Elle referma silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et Malefoy releva la tête.

\- Jette tes vêtements.

\- C'est les seuls que j'ai …

\- Jette-les, je te dis, siffla-t-il. Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à me mettre en colère ce soir ?

Hermione serra les dents. Elle jeta ses vêtements, essuyant discrètement ses yeux un peu trop larmoyants.

\- Je t'en donnerai d'autres.

Hermione hocha de la tête, s'asseyant au bord du lit, l'air prête à bondir pour se défendre à chaque instant.

\- Arrête de trembler, grinça-t-il.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Hermione qui enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Malefoy posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les forçant à interrompre leur mouvement.

\- Arrête !

\- Mais j'ai peur, souffla-t-elle.

\- Arrête d'avoir peur alors. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, Granger, dit-il en s'efforçant d'être le plus doux possible.

Mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ça ne l'avait jamais été, mais il devait faire un effort aujourd'hui, pour ne pas briser la petite chose fragile qui menaçait de s'effondrer juste devant lui.

Hermione releva les yeux, croisant ce regard gris orageux qui était en colère. Mais pas contre elle aujourd'hui. Elle renifla bruyamment. Il lui rappelait le Malefoy de Poudlard, pas la brute épaisse et froide qui tenait cette prison d'une main de maitre.

\- Tu vas rester dormir là, dit-il en se redressant brusquement, s'arrachant à la contemplation de ce visage amochée par les coups.

\- Où … où ça ?

\- Ben, Granger, où est-ce que tu as mis ton gros cerveau ?

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Malefoy, mais il n'était plus habitué à produire ce son. Il s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

\- Dans le lit, Granger. Où d'autre ?

Mais Hermione n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire, jaugeant ce lit froid et sombre d'un œil vide.

\- Et … t… ?

Elle ne finit pas. Ne pas le mettre en colère, elle avait failli oublier.

\- Comme tu peux le remarquer, c'est un lit deux personnes. Tu dormiras à droite et moi à gauche, tout simplement.

Hermione essaya de sourire. L'air snob et suffisant de Malefoy aurait pu lui manquer.

Elle jaugea Malefoy d'un œil critique.

\- Je ne te toucherai pas.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec ce Malefoy qui avait tellement changé en quelques petites années.

Elle se glissa sous la couverture, si près du rebord qu'elle aurait pu en tomber. Malefoy l'avait remarqué et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'aigreur envahir sa bouche :

\- A moins que je te dégoute à ce point ?

Hermione releva la couverture sur elle, se couvrant entendant à moitié Malefoy. Les paroles puantes des deux ordures qui avaient osé la toucher envahissaient ses oreilles, couvrant la menace du Général.

\- Et arrête de trembler.

Il agita sa baguette et la lumière s'éteignit. Hermione ferma les yeux, mais elle avait la sensation que des dizaines de paires d'yeux clignaient dans la pénombre et sur ses rétines, l'observant, menaçantes, murmurant des paroles effrayantes.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous me dégoutiez.

Elle ignora sa gorge qui se serrait.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, Granger. Arrête ça, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui le voulais, dit Hermione d'une voix à moitié endormie. C'est toi qui tenais à ce que je t'appelle « monsieur », que je te vouvoie.

\- Ne me provoque pas, gronda-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Si susceptible … Hermione n'avait pas la force d'y faire face ce soir.

Elle s'endormit, l'esprit tourmenté.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous ! Alors d'abord j'ai été très contente d'avoir autant de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, c'est Noël avant l'heure, ahah. Je vous remercie tous pour cet élan de communication et sachez que je réponds à toutes les reviews. Il sembleraient que certains ne voient pas mes réponses qui sont normalement dans votre messagerie FF, mais sur l'application il pourrait y avoir des messages qui passent à la trappe. J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews jusque-là, et pour les guests je réponds en haut du chapitre. **

**Pour les guests : **

**Puerta : Leur relation est plus que tordue, et je pense qu'elle le sera toujours un peu. Une relation saine est plutôt difficile à avoir dans un tel environnement !**

**Sarah MAES : Malefoy devient une petite guimauve petit à petit ... ahah. Ceci dit, un acte de bonté ne changera pas ce qu'il est, et il n'est pas prêt d'être le parfait gentleman ! **

**Drou : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Bestanonymous : alors là, je suis plus que flattée, merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur pour toi.**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ce chapitre est un peu plus long. Je pense pouvoir garder un bon rythme, étant enfermée chez moi à rien faire, je ne peux plus me trouver d'excuses ... Bonne lecture ! **

Hermione avait passé une nuit tourmentée de cauchemars. Elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller, couverte de sueur, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés d'horreur. Elle avait senti Malefoy se tendre à côté d'elle, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il était resté muet et immobile, le poing serré sous la couverture.

Et Hermione avait préféré cela. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre qui que ce soit lui dire que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les paroles si inconvenantes et désagréables du Général qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe et qu'elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait, qu'elle ne devrait pas s'étonner d'avoir subi un tel traitement de la part de ses « congénères », ces fichus sangs de bourbe qui n'étaient que des monstres sans âme, usurpateurs qui prétendaient savoir user de la magie alors qu'ils n'étaient que des violeurs.

Alors quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle fut incapable de se rendormir, elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, écoutant la respiration lente et reposée à côté d'elle.

Elle ne le voyait pas dans la pénombre.

Il aurait presque pu avoir l'air humain, respirant silencieusement. On aurait jamais cru qu'il passait son temps à torturer des nés-moldus, à décider qui mourait ou vivrait à la prochaine sélection.

Hermione massa doucement son épaule douloureuse. La nuit ne l'avait pas aidé. Son épaule était raide et affreusement douloureuse. Elle était quasi certaine qu'elle était déboitée. Ou cassée si c'était possible, elle n'en était pas certaine.

La douleur l'empêchait de se rendormir malgré la fatigue. Son épaule la lancinait jusque dans la nuque.

Cependant, la nuit lui avait fait du bien. Son esprit était plus calme et bien qu'elle soit encore terrifiée et traumatisée. A présent, elle avait réussi à remettre ses idées au clair. Une question subsistait : Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait-elle sauvé de cette attaque ?

Il n'avait cessé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien ni personne, qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il lui arrive ce genre d'horreur. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Et par-dessus tout : pourquoi était-elle dans son lit ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Réfléchir lui faisait du bien, la forçant à ne pas penser à la nuit affreuse qu'elle avait passé.

Elle se rappelait les avertissements de Fred. La nuit des torches était dangereuse, comment avait-elle pu se réjouir de participer à de telles festivités ?

Le réveil sur la table de chevet de Malefoy hurla soudainement, faisant sursauter Hermione qui sauta du lit avant même que Malefoy n'ouvre les yeux.

Malefoy grimaça, allumant la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Il soupira lourdement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait passé une nuit d'enfer au côté de Granger qui n'avait pas cessé de remuer et de gémir dans la nuit. Hermione attrapa le tas de vêtements déchirés qui était toujours par terre.

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, dit Malefoy, la voix rauque.

Il attrapa un pantalon qui trainait par là et le tendit à Hermione. Elle le prit sans grande conviction et l'enfila dans la salle de bain. Il était trop grand et menaçait de tomber sur ses hanches. Malefoy passa une ceinture dans les anneaux du pantalon et la boucla sèchement.

Le pantalon était bien plus chaud que son jeans 100 fois rapiécé.

\- Garde le t-shirt et mets ça.

Il lui tendit la chemise chiffonnée qui trainait sur son bureau.

\- Il va commencer à faire froid. Mieux vaut plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Hermione n'allait pas le contredire. Elle passa la chemise sur ses épaules et ignora le pincement au cœur. Cette chemise … elle était tâchée de sang, et le nom de Malefoy était imprimée sur la poitrine de la chemise. Elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Elle pouvait sentir la colère de Malefoy, il était à fleur de peau comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de porter un vêtement au nom de Malefoy, elle détestait le message que cela faisait passer. Et ce sang … c'était le sang de ses agresseurs. C'était la chemise qu'il portait la veille. Elle retroussa les manches, croisant le regard de Malefoy qui la fixait avec provocation. Il attendait qu'elle ose protester.

Mais Hermione ne dit rien. Elle retroussa le bas de son pantalon et enfila ses chaussures sans un mot.

Elle n'avait pas la force de protester, pas la force de batailler avec Malefoy qui avait bien plus d'énergie qu'elle. Elle avait une chemise toute neuve bien plus chaude que l'ancienne, un t-shirt qui l'aiderait à conserver la chaleur qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de son corps.

Alors elle boutonna sa chemise sans un mot, lissant ses cheveux d'une main fébrile. Elle grimaça, alors que son épaule lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait pouvoir travailler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Malefoy avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- J'ai mal à l'épaule. Je crois qu'ils me l'ont déboité.

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy tira sur son col, observant l'épaule à l'angle bizarre, un peu gonflée et bleutée. Il dégaina sa baguette et Hermione eut un mouvement de baguette. D'un regard noir, il calma ses ardeurs et d'un sortilège informulée, l'épaule se remboita dans un craquement sonore qui manqua de faire tourner de l'œil Hermione. Aussitôt, la douleur se dissipa et Hermione soupira.

\- Merci.

Malefoy, pour toute réponse, s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ne manquant pas de prendre sa baguette avec lui. Il ne voulait sans doute pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'empare de son instrument et cherche à s'enfuir. Il ne manquait pas de prudence.

Hermione s'autorisa à respirer normalement lorsqu'elle entendit le jet d'eau de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'unique fenêtre qui n'était pas barrée de barreaux dans la prison Malefoy. Il n'y avait pas une seule habitation en vue, rien d'autres que des champs à perte de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? gronda Malefoy qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, habillé et prêt à se mettre au travail. Si tu penses pouvoir t'échapper, sache que tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais, dit-elle sans même soulever la pointe de colère du Général Malefoy.

\- Alors éloigne-toi de cette putain de fenêtre.

Hermione le fit. Il n'était que 6h14 du matin et elle était déjà épuisée, éreintée et Malefoy utilisait le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait récupéré dans la nuit.

\- Allez dépêche-toi. Il faut que tu rejoignes le réfectoire avant l'ouverture des cellules.

Hermione le suivit sans protester, courant presque pour maintenir sa démarche trop rapide. La sirène annonça le début de la journée et l'ouverture des cellules. Il s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir qui jouxtait les quartiers des détenus et ceux des officiers.

\- Vas-y, dit-il en regardant d'un mauvais œil tous les détenus qui couraient pour rejoindre le petit-déjeuner.

Hermione avança d'un pas mais hésita. Elle se retourna, jaugeant du regard le Général Drago Malefoy qui la détaillait sans la moindre émotion.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sans toi, je …

\- C'est bon, la coupa-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Il tourna les talons et Hermione le regarda s'éloigner. Malefoy avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il la cherchait chaque instant, espérant tomber sur une occasion de l'approcher pour lui faire regretter sa présence dans cette foutue prison et dès qu'ils étaient face l'un à l'autre …c'est comme s'il la fuyait brusquement.

Vraiment très étrange.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, essayant de trouver son courage sans trop y arriver. Elle baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois sur sa chemise. Elle avait l'impression que les caractères d'imprimerie « MALEFOY » clignotaient sur sa poitrine. Le blanc éclatant de la chemise, seulement entaché par quelques gouttelettes de sang, ne ferait qu'attirer les regards. Au moment où elle entrerait dans le réfectoire, tout un chacun jaserait. Et ce nom … ne laisserait que peu d'hypothèses à envisager.

Le regard bas, elle entra, attrapant un bol de gruau à moitié rempli et chercha la tête rousse de Fred. Elle traversa le réfectoire à grands pas et s'assit, essayant de se cacher au mieux.

\- Tu es là, souffla Fred. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage, Hermione ?

Elle en avait presque oublié les marques dans son cou et sur son visage.

\- Longue histoire.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas revenir cette nuit …, et les rumeurs … il y a des rumeurs qui courent. Miles dit avoir entendu des cris cette nuit. Il dit avoir vu des choses … a ton sujet, Hermione.

Hermione se raidit. Des rumeurs ?

Elle se rappelait parfaitement bien ce qu'avaient insinué ses agresseurs. Ce qu'ils avaient suggéré à propos de ses rapports avec Malefoy. C'étaient les rumeurs et les on-dit qui l'avaient mené à cette situation malsaine. C'était parce qu'on s'était permis de lui attribuer des actes infames qu'elle avait frôlé … Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent ces rumeurs ? demanda froidement Hermione qui se découvrit un détachement dont elle ne se croyait pas capable.

\- Que le … Général Malefoy a réduit en miettes Alphonse et Gregor. Parce qu'Il n'a pas apprécié le comportement qu'ils avaient avec toi, dit-il si bas que Hermione devait tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait dans le brouhaha du réfectoire.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit, Fred.

\- Pourtant, ni Alphonse ni Gregor ne sont de retour ce matin. Toi, si. Avec une chemise au nom du Général et du sang sur le col, sans parler des marques de coups.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et Fred se rapprocha d'elle, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour d'eux.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Hermione dit-il plus doucement. Moi je sais très bien qui tu es mais ici … on est des chiens en cage, ils attendent tous la moindre occasion pour sauter au cou de celui qui devient le chien galeux du groupe. Tu es Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et meilleure amie de feu Harry Potter.

Il s'arrêta une seconde et Hermione ignora le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit en entendant le nom de son ami. Disparu. Pas mort, elle l'espérait.

\- Mais tu sais quelle image cela renvoie, toi arborant une chemise avec le sang de tes frères…Admets qu'ils peuvent se poser des questions.

\- Et pourquoi serais-je en faute, moi, Fred ? dit-elle en haussant un peu le ton. Personne ne s'est dit que c'étaient plutôt les deux autres qui ont agi de façon répréhensible ? Non, personne ?!

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Hermione se savait écoutée. Elle détestait passée pour celle qu'elle n'était pas là. Et qu'on puisse accorder le statut de victime à ses agresseurs … ça la révulsait. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Elle pouvait encore sentir leurs sales pattes sur son corps, entendre leur voix rauques dans ses oreilles, voir leur sourire malsain se dessiner sur leurs lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir.

Elle passa une main fébrile sur son front, essayant de reprendre son calme.

Cette putain de chemise … Comme si avoir le sang de ces gens-là sur ses vêtements l'aidait. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir les regards en coin qu'on lui jetait.

\- Fais simplement attention à toi. Arboré cette chemise risque de te porter préjudice. Ne lui fais pas confiance, dit-il encore plus bas en parlant de Malefoy. Tu crois qu'il t'a aidé, mais ce n'est jamais en ta faveur quand il s'intéresse à toi. Crois-moi.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit, Fred.

Fred la détailla avec minutie.

\- Et il t'a donné une chemise couverte de sang en sachant pertinemment ce que ça allait insinuer. Tu crois qu'il t'a aidé en éloignant ses hommes, il t'a simplement créé une ribambelle d'ennemis.

Hermione planta son regard brun fatigué dans celui de Fred.

\- Gregor et Alphonse, tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit ? Ils m'ont agressé. Ils ont essayé de me … ils m'ont arraché mes vêtements. Et pendant que vous tous vous dormiez, lui est intervenu. Il ne l'a pas fait pour m'aider moi. Il l'a fait parce que personne n'aime les violeurs, Fred.

Un nouveau silence s'était créé autour d'eux, plus imposant que le premier. On la fusilla du regard, lui jetant des regards mauvais qui cherchaient à la faire taire, mais Hermione ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on pardonne ces porcs qui avaient essayé de lui faire du mal. Ils ne méritaient pas la paix.

Elle se força à prendre une respiration calme, essayant d'éloigner les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de lui monter aux yeux.

\- Les traces de coup, ce n'est pas le Général. Ce sont vos petits copains, siffla-t-elle en se levant. Ce sont des violeurs. Ils méritent ce qui leur arrive.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'exclama un homme en se levant brusquement, rouge de colère en entendant les propos de Hermione. Ces hommes étaient mes amis et par ta faute, ils doivent être torturés s'ils n'ont pas eu la chance de mourir rapidement. Ils agonisent pour toi, une petite trainée qui s'attire les faveurs du Général et qui ne survit ici que grâce à ça.

Hermione sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. La colère, la douleur, la peine et la tristesse se mélangeaient toutes à la fois. Elle ne savait pas quelle émotion prédominait, ce qui la faisait se sentir le plus mal. Mais cet homme face à elle, qui s'était levé pour lui dire à quel point elle n'était rien, qu'elle était responsable du sort de ces deux hommes, qui risquait probablement une punition bien sévère pour avoir osé la politique de l'établissement, lui montrait à quel point on ne lui vouait aucun respect, elle la fille fragile qui survivait sans qu'on sache trop comment dans la prison Malefoy.

\- Ils étaient des violeurs, dit-elle dans un souffle, incapable de sortir le moindre son.

Elle haïssait cet homme. Cet homme qui refusait de voir qu'elle était la victime, qu'elle était celle qu'on avait essayé d'abuser et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir simplement survécu à leur agression.

\- Regarde-toi dans un miroir, dit-il avec dégout. Regarde-toi et tu verras le sang de mes amis sur ta toute nouvelle chemise. Tu verras que tu es un monstre au même titre qu'eux.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps, dans ce réfectoire trop bondé, trop accusateur, elle quitta le réfectoire sans un regard en arrière. Peut-être par bravoure, mais plus certainement pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait mal, à quel point elle était au bord des larmes. Cette nuit, elle avait compris une chose : elle vit avec des animaux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. On leur a tout retiré, leur vie, leur fierté et leur humanité. Elle devait se montrer forte, camouflée ses faiblesses pour éviter qu'on la prenne à défaut encore une fois. Plus jamais elle ne serait une fragile victime.

Elle ne se retourna pas non plus lorsque trois gardes braquèrent leur baguette sur l'homme debout pour l'assommer d'un sortilège doloris. Elle ne se retourna pas non plus lorsque l'homme lévita en couinant pour rejoindre le cabinet personnel du Général.

Elle rejoignit son poste, attrapa la brouette qui était la moins abimée, protégeant ses mains de quelques lambeaux de tissus qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir pour éviter les écorchures. Elle dut faire bien des efforts pour ignorer la douleur de ses côtes. Son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal, mais elle avait reçu un violent coup dans la cage thoracique et chaque effort était ressenti comme une masse sur sa poitrine.

La journée était longue. Très longue.

Hermione ne levait jamais les yeux de sa brouette, évitant les regards appuyés. Elle pouvait les voir ragoter sans le moindre état d'âme, sans même essayer de s'en cacher. Elle sentait leur regard brûlant sur elle. Elle était inratable dans cette chemise trop blanche, trop propre, souillé par le sang de « ses frères ».

Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais c'est comme si elle pouvait sentir l'odeur sanglante et pourrie qui restait sur son col. Parfois quand elle baissait les yeux, elle pouvait voir une ombre rouge tout près du nom « MALEFOY » et elle relevait aussitôt la tête, incapable de faire face à une chose pareille. Elle pouvait voir l'horreur dans les yeux qu'elle croisait, elle pouvait voir la peur.

Ç'avait été plus flagrant encore lors du déjeuner. On l'avait évité comme la peste. Il n'y avait personne qui l'approchait à moins d'un mètre si ce n'est Fred. Et pourtant, dans ce réfectoire trop petit pour contenir tout le monde, tous étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, les épaules se touchant entre elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas eu le moindre voisin de table.

Même Fred semblait un peu angoissé, jetant des coups d'œil terrifiés à la porte, comme si Malefoy allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre pour tous les réduire en miettes.

\- Fred, tu ne m'écoutes pas !

\- Hein ? Oh, désolé, je …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et Hermione surprit son regard sur le nom de sa chemise. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple morceau de tissu pourrait faire un tel effet ? Pas Hermione.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Fred …

\- Facile à dire, marmonna-t-il. C'est que … je n'ai pas envie que Malefoy me prenne en grippe simplement parce que je suis ton ami, tu comprends. Je ne te lâcherai pas ! dit-il précipitamment, mais je me demande simplement si ça ne fait pas de moi une proie facile.

\- Ce n'est qu'une chemise, il n'y a aucune proie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit le sang sur ta chemise.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le tissu ensanglanté. Comme si ça ne la dégoutait pas assez, on ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler chaque jour ce qu'était cette tâche rouge. Elle le verrait dans chaque regard.

Le cœur au bord des élèves, Hermione passa un diner tout aussi exécrable que le déjeuner. C'est à peine si elle pouvait avaler son repas inconsistant. Et l'homme de ce matin … que lui était-il arrivé ? Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il soit tué. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis, il était en colère, il avait parlé sur le coup de l'émotion. Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Et tous ces regards …

Hermione quitta le réfectoire seulement quelques minutes après l'avoir rejoint. Elle ne passa même pas par sa cellule, elle traversa à grands pas les couloirs tous semblables de la prison. Les douches étaient désertes, il était sans doute encore trop tôt pour que quiconque n'y vienne.

D'une main fébrile et tremblante, elle déboutonna sa chemise. Elle étouffait dans ce vêtement trop grand et pourtant trop étroit pour elle. Elle s'extirpa de la chemise et inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Elle devait se calmer.

Cette chemise, c'était du pain bénie. Elle était bien plus chaude que son ancien vêtement, et cela l'aiderait sans doute à passer l'hiver. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était retiré le sang et tout le monde oublierait qu'elle avait pu être taché.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et plongea le tissu sous l'eau. Elle prit un morceau de savon et frotta vigoureusement, avant de frotter en essayant de ne pas abimer le tissu.

Mais les tâches restaient et pourtant, l'eau se teintait d'un rouge pâle presque invisible. Sa gorge se serra. C'était leur sang. Le tissu commençait à rechigner mais Hermione ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas de sang sur sa chemise. Elle ne voulait plus jamais repenser à eux. Plus jamais. Et ne plus faire face aux regards accusateurs de ses camarades.

Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione se figea, penchée sur le lavabo, sa chemise détrempée entre les mains. Le ton plein d'animosité de Malefoy ne faisait pas douter une seconde à Hermione qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de se retourner. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il voie son visage tuméfié et terrifié alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de retirer une pauvre tache de sang de sa chemise. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ce soir, c'était lui.

Hermione reprit son labeur. Quitte à ce que Malefoy se mette en colère contre elle, autant qu'elle réussisse ce qu'elle entreprenait.

\- J'essaie d'enlever le sang…

\- Elle ne te plait pas, ma chemise ? persiffla-t-il. Tout le monde n'a pas le droit d'en avoir une, encore moins les sangs de bourbe.

\- Ils ont peur de moi, batailla Hermione la voix faible sans relever l'insulte du Général. Ils ne me regardent plus comme avant. A cause du sang. Et …

Elle s'arrêta, avant de dire quelque chose qui ne mettrait que plus encore en colère Malefoy.

\- Et quoi ? rugit-il.

Cette fois, sa voix n'avait pas raisonné depuis plusieurs mètres mais juste derrière elle. Hermione sursauta brutalement, se retournant, incapable de tourner le dos à la menace grandissante derrière elle.

\- Dis-le, gronda-t-il. C'est à cause de mon nom ? Il te dégoute à ce point, sang de bourbe ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Hermione, serrant dans son poing la chemise qui se détrempait dans le lavabo.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux la reprendre.

Brusquement, il attrapa le tissu qui trainait dans le lavabo et le tira à lui. Hermione laissa s'échapper ce vêtement qu'elle n'avait pu porter qu'une journée. A fleur de peau depuis la veille, elle pouvait sentir son cœur flancher encore une fois, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux. Elle était si fatiguée, si triste et si mal dans sa peau. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle pleurait.

\- Tu veux que je te renvoie là-bas dans cette tenue ? Je suis sûre que tu te ferais de nouveaux copains du même genre que ceux de cette nuit. A moins que tu préfères que je t'envoie avec eux ? Pour que vous puissiez faire plus ample connaissance ?

Hermione qui essayait de récupérer sa chemise, le bras tendu, eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi était-il si cruel après l'avoir aidé ? Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors que c'était encore frais dans l'esprit de Hermione ?

Elle recula d'un pas, là, vêtue de ce t-shirt noir trop grand qui ne portait pas le nom de Malefoy mais qui la rendrait tout aussi visible dans la masse de nés-moldus de la prison. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage alors que Malefoy roulait en boule la chemise gorgée d'eau.

\- S'il te plait, Malefoy…, dit-elle à mi-voix, les yeux clos, épuisée.

\- S'il me plait ? Eh bien ça ne me plait pas, et à toi non plus. Je ne voudrais pas te faire mauvaise réputation avec ce nom si disgracieux sur ta chemise, cracha-t-il.

Son regard gris était plus orageux que jamais et Hermione se demanda comment la situation avait pu dégénérer si rapidement, simplement parce qu'elle avait essayé de retirer quelques tâches de sang sur cette foutue chemise. Pourquoi était-il si susceptible ?

\- Je ne veux simplement pas qu'ils me détestent.

\- Putain de Gryffondor, cracha-t-il en se rapprochant. Il faut toujours qu'ils soient aimés de tous, si ce n'est des Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu apprendras, Granger, qu'être détesté, c'est le lot des gens exceptionnels.

Cette phrase, elle résonnait comme un mantra que Malefoy devait se répéter depuis toujours. Elle le détailla du regard, se demandant si son père ne lui avait pas répété cela depuis le plus jeune âge. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on disait aux enfants de mangemort pour qu'ils acceptent toute la haine qu'on devait leur vouer ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on dit à son gosse qui a été envoyé à Serpentard et qui par conséquent sera rejeté de tous ?

Elle se le demandait.

Et Malefoy, si dur, si impénétrable semblait avoir intégré ce principe, le portant comme une armure indestructible, le protégeant de toute la haine qu'on pouvait lui vouer.

\- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-il brutalement en lâchant la chemise sur le sol crasseux des douches.

Hermione regarda la chemise tombée avec un pincement au cœur. Elle n'aurait plus rien de blanc.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que mon nom sur la chemise suffira à te protéger de toute éventuelle agression, Granger ? gronda-t-il. Que les rumeurs sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir suffira à tous éloigner leur regard pervers de ta personne ?

\- Mais à quel prix ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir la peur dans le regard chaque fois que je leur adresse la parole. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'éloignent de moi ou se taisent brusquement quand j'entre dans une pièce parce qu'ils ont peur de moi et de ton ombre dans mon dos.

Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux si ordonnés. Il retira son manteau, le déposant avec un air dégouté sur un porte-manteau qui n'était pas trop sale.

\- Ici, je suis plus seule que jamais. J'ai besoin d'eux. Pour me rappeler ce que c'est que d'être humain.

\- Ils n'ont rien d'humain, dit-il froidement du tac au tac. Rien du tout.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il avait une telle haine des nés-moldus. C'était sans doute le résultat d'un matraquage constant depuis sa tendre enfance.

Malefoy retira son pull, décoiffant ses cheveux plus encore et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il déboutonna sa chemise rapidement et la jeta à Hermione sans la moindre gentillesse, avant d'enfiler son pull et de remettre son manteau. Il jaugeait Hermione avec froideur, alors qu'elle tenait la chemise dans sa main sans trop savoir ce qu'elle était censée en faire.

\- Mets-la au lieu de rester là comme une imbécile, grogna-t-il. Et jette l'autre. Tu aurais dû frotter plus fort, tu aurais peut-être réussi à la déchirer, dit-il, sarcastique.

Hermione avait frotté si fort que le tissu s'était affiné et boulochait d'une façon très peu esthétique. Elle enfila la chemise, encore chaude et cela lui fit une impression bizarre. Elle avait toujours détesté Malefoy et porter un de ses vêtements … elle ne savait pas trop si cela la dégoutait ou si c'était simplement très inhabituel et malaisant pour elle. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur sur le col et elle se retint de justesse de grimacer.

Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour faire changer d'avis à Malefoy et lui reprendre l'intégralité de ses vêtements.

Hermione entendit des voix au loin, un peu inquiète, elle jeta un œil à la porte, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de croiser qui que ce soit dans les douches avec Malefoy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, personne ne mettra un pied ici tant que j'y suis. On m'évite comme la peste figure-toi, dit-il avec un sourire froid.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait en être soulagée ou terrifiée. Elle boutonna ses boutons sans un mot, lissant son col de chemise d'une main distraite.

\- Merci encore, Malefoy. Pour la nuit dernière.

Malefoy perdit son regard quelque part sur le miroir à côté de Hermione. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il était mal à l'aise si elle ne le connaissait pas. Il ne répondit rien. Et pourtant, il adorait avoir le dernier mot. Il roula des épaules, ajustant son manteau.

\- Et … ce n'est pas que j'ai honte du nom, Malefoy, c'est simplement que je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent. C'est tout.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de métal de Malefoy mais disparut presque aussitôt avant que Hermione ne puisse l'analyser. Il était si impénétrable, indescriptible. Il n'était capable d'exprimer qu'une seule émotion : la colère. C'était la seule qui osait rester suffisamment longtemps dans ce regard orageux, qui imprégnait le ton de sa voix et enlaidissait ses paroles.

C'était comme si la colère avait noyé tout autre sentiment, engloutissant tout ce qui l'entourait, ne laissant pas la moindre place à une émotion plus paisible, plus douce. Jamais il ne connaissait la paix. Il n'y avait que le chaos.

Il tourna les talons, sans un mot pour Hermione. Elle le regarda disparaitre, perplexe.

Il avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Malefoy. Quelque chose de … Hermione n'aurait pu le nier, il lui vouait une attention toute particulière, mais elle avait pensé que cela découlait de leur lien si spécial à Poudlard, lui le Serpentard, ennemi juré du trio d'or. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Hermione était persuadée qu'elle était celle qu'il détestait le plus parmi le trio. Il n'aimait pas Ron, mais il le prenait pour un imbécile, il détestait Harry parce qu'il l'avait rejeté mais celui-ci tombait toujours dans les provocations de Malefoy, mais par-dessus tout, il avait haï Hermione, cette née-moldue qui était si douée en magie, qui avait les meilleures notes, meilleures que les siennes. Cette née-moldue qui ne correspondait pas à l'idée de la sang de bourbe qu'il s'était faite.

Il avait été cruel avec elle plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, il avait cherché à chaque fois qu'il la croisait à lui faire du mal.

Alors elle avait simplement pensé qu'il cherchait à faire de même ici, parce que sa proie préférée était de retour, et cette fois sur son terrain de jeu, un terrain déloyal ou Hermione n'avait pas la moindre chance de combattre à force égale malgré son intelligence.

Elle attrapa la chemise détrempée sur le sol et la jeta dans une corbeille sans un mot, rejoignant sa cellule sans prêter attention aux regards, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant et se remémorant les souvenirs de Poudlard.

Elle se glissa sous ses deux couvertures, se serrant du côté gauche de sa couchette, la partie la plus protégée du vent qui entrait par la fenêtre sans vitre.

Elle se rappelait du Malefoy de sixième année, qui avait l'air si mal dans sa peau à l'époque, qui avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore mais qui avait flanché. Cette année-là, c'est celle où il ne lui avait pas accordé sa méchanceté habituelle, sans doute trop occupée à chercher des plans pour tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard. Quelques fois, il s'était même installé à la même table qu'elle à la bibliothèque sans lui adresser la moindre parole déplacée.

Elle s'en rappelait car c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Loin de l'ordinaire, loin de leur relation conflictuelle qui avait perduré pendant 6 ans.

Le Malefoy de sixième année ne ressemblait pas au Malefoy plus jeune qu'elle avait connu, et ce Général Malefoy ne ressemblait pas non plus à ceux qu'elle avait connu avant d'arriver dans cette prison de malheur. Malefoy avait changé. Pas en bien. Mais il avait changé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir, voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, les choses commencent à prendre place peu à peu ! **

**Pour les reviews, merci à tous, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! **

**Réponse aux reviews des guests : **

**Puerta : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait hyper plaisir, parce que c'est vraiment ce que j'essaie de dépeindre. La déshumanisation qui apparait dans ce genre d'endroits super glauques et toutes les dérives qui en découlent. **

**Drou : Merci beaucoup d'abord, et ensuite, je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas encore pensé, mais que ça pourrait être quelque chose d'intéressant à explorer. Donc concernant la magie sans baguette ... je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est fort possible que cela arrive, et si ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'utilise, cela pourrait également être un autre prisonnier. A voir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Hermione avait repris un rythme normal de vie. Elle avait fini par se faire aux regards un peu insistants qui s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares. Ils avaient fini par oublier les circonstances qui avaient conduit à ce qu'on finisse par l'appeler « la fille à la chemise » et plus « la fille qui était amie avec Harry Potter ».

Malefoy lui avait dit que le nom sur sa chemise lui apporterait protection et Hermione ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Si on avait arrêté de l'éviter comme la peste, on se permettait plus de la bousculer dans les rangs, et on n'envisageait plus de lui voler ses lacets. Hermione en avait tiré quelques avantages, bien qu'elle en eût un peu honte.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment revu le Général Malefoy, qui arpentait toujours les couloirs dès la nuit tombée. Elle ne le voyait plus si souvent rodé en journée, et Hermione avait cessé de le chercher du regard. Cela avait sans doute contribuer à ce qu'on arrête de la craindre. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre de Malefoy dans son dos, cherchant à prendre quiconque s'en approchait ou l'offensait.

Tous les détenus étaient en ébullition. Hermione avait vu comme les autres le train arriver en gare, déposant sans doute une toute nouvelle collection de travailleurs potentiels. Jamais Hermione n'avait assisté à tant de bagarres, et paradoxalement, à un tel calme lors des repas. Tous les détenus cherchaient à se faire discret, à se faire oublier pour ne pas être sélectionnés.

Car chaque nouvelle arrivée signifiait surtout des départs. Des nouveaux détenus prendraient bientôt les couchettes disponibles, et d'autres quitteront les leurs pour ne plus jamais revoir le jour.

Les détenus émettaient des pronostics et des paris avaient commencé à apparaitre sur les futurs sélectionnés. C'était là l'étincelle qui déclenchait les bagarres bien souvent. Certains étaient considérés comme des candidats ayant de fortes chances d'être sélectionnés. A partir de là, d'autres cherchaient à dépouiller tous ceux qui étaient malades ou pas assez performants. Après tout, une paire de chaussures ne manquerait pas à un futur mort ? Un morceau de pain non plus. Hermione n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Et pourtant.

Hermione s'était faite discrète et n'avait pas approché les meneurs de paris. Elle n'était pas des plus performantes, mais Fred lui avait assuré que son nom était au plus bas. Personne ne pensait qu'elle allait être sélectionnée. Hermione n'en était pas si sûre. Ils pensaient tous que Malefoy la protégerait d'une sélection, mais elle … Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si son humeur n'était pas des plus clémentes le jour de la sélection.

Fred, lui, avait pris plusieurs paris. C'était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une nouvelle chemise un peu moins élimée que la sienne, des nouvelles semelles et des lacets. Hermione s'était refusée à de telles pratiques et Fred ne s'était pas privé de lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait le luxe de pouvoir le faire et que cela changerait dans les prochains mois, « si elle était toujours en vie ».

\- Fred, tu es vraiment déprimant. Tu as bien changé, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qui se passe ici. On devrait y aller. Le travail commence toujours plus tôt quand une nouvelle collection arrive.

Hermione grimaça. Elle détestait le terme de « collection ». Ils n'étaient pas des objets qui sortaient par saison et étaient vendus en soldes quelques mois plus tard.

Fred n'avait pas tort. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sirène annonçait le début du travail. Hermione eut le droit à la brouette la plus abimée cette fois-là, et grimaça. Elle aperçut Collins, un des gardiens, approché suivi de 3 hommes, tous habillés du traditionnel jeans rapiécé, chemise d'un blanc douteux dans un état lamentable.

Alors voilà les nouveaux arrivants. Deux avaient dans la trentaine, le troisième devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Tous trois avaient l'air costauds, et c'était sans doute la raison de leur survie à la première sélection. Collins leur dit quelque chose, désignant chacun des trois travailleurs qui attendaient patiemment qu'on leur donne l'ordre de commencer leur travail de leur journée.

Le plus jeune hocha de la tête alors que Collins désignait Hermione et la rejoignit. Un énorme sourire d'un blanc éclatant apparut sur le visage du jeune homme et il lui tendit la main :

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Barnabé.

Hermione resta coite une seconde. Ce garçon était bien trop enjoué, bien trop heureux pour finir dans un tel endroit. Ses cheveux bruns, qui avaient été coupés courts, faisaient de la résistance, bouclant sur son crâne, et son regard noir n'avait rien de froid. Il était chaleureux, et Hermione se prit à lui rendre son sourire.

\- Enchanté, répondit-elle finalement en lui serrant la main.

\- Alors c'est toi qui vas m'apprendre ma mission ? dit-il en regardant la brouette de Hermione. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas prendre bien longtemps.

Il rit de bon cœur et Hermione le regarda avec ahurissement. Comment pouvait-il être si heureux alors qu'il venait de débarquer dans la pire prison du pays ?

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de savoir où tu viens d'atterrir, Barnabé ? demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oh oui, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de ruminer à ce propos. Alors, où est-ce que je récupère ma brouette ?

Hermione lui désigna le hangar et lui apprit tous les filons du métier. Elle lui rappela de venir le plus tôt possible pour avoir une brouette pas trop abimé s'il voulait éviter d'avoir les mains irritées et éraflées, qu'il risquait une infection s'il ne prenait pas garde à bien se nettoyer les mains dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle lui conseilla de trouver quelques vieilles paires de chaussettes pour se protéger les mains. A vrai dire, elle lui donna tous les conseils qu'on lui avait donné lors de son arrivée et même quelques-uns de son invention.

Hermione était heureuse de voir de nouveaux visages, qui n'avaient pas encore les joues creusées ni le regard terne et terrifié. La joie de Barnabé lui apportait un nouveau souffle. Il l'avait suivi dans son travail toute la journée alors que Hermione lui montrait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait écouté avec attention et Hermione avait oublié à quel point elle aimait discerner son savoir et son élève était des plus attentifs. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe dans une prison de sangs de bourbe.

Barnabé était agréable et ne manquait pas de conversation. Pour tout dire, il ne se taisait jamais. Sans doute parce qu'il avait encore l'énergie pour cela. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous ceux qui étaient là depuis plusieurs mois.

Hermione lui proposa de diner avec elle et Fred, et le garçon accepta avec un sourire gigantesque. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était vraiment plus habituée à ce genre de comportements.

\- Je n'ai fui que pendant 4 mois, expliquait Barnabé alors que Fred et Hermione mangeaient leur gruau. Mais les rafleurs sur lesquels je suis tombé n'ont pas trop aimé quelques sortilèges que je leur ai envoyé. Alors sur le formulaire, ils ont dû spécifier que j'avais fui pendant un an et demi pour qu'on m'envoie ici. Autant dire que j'ai moins ri quand on me l'a annoncé.

\- Pas de chance, dit Fred. Tes chances de survie ont été divisé par 4.

Hermione leva silencieusement les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait secrètement que Barnabé réussirait à rapporter sa joie de vivre à Fred. Il était si malheureux, l'ombre de lui-même sans son frère, Hermione aurait aimé qu'il retrouve au moins un peu le sourire.

\- Je suis catégorie 8, dit-il en jetant un œil à son tatouage tout frais sur son bras. Il parait que c'est pas mal.

\- C'est même très bien, mais même les plus robustes sont sujets à une pneumonie fulgurante l'hiver. Tu ne seras peut-être plus là pour voir le printemps.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, j'ai un système immunitaire très performant, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Hermione avec un petit rire. La vie est loin d'être agréable, mais le tout c'est de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse s'en sortir, pas vrai ?

Fred eut un mouvement de recul si violent que même Hermione le regarda d'un air inquiet.

\- Ne dis jamais ça ici, Hermione, dit-il durement. Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit de méchant, dit-elle avec ahurissement.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, parler de … sortir d'ici, dit-il tout bas, c'est de l'insubordination. Voir de l'insurrection. Si un garde te prend à parler de ça, c'est un aller simple pour les chambres.

Hermione se tut. Elle connaissait la susceptibilité des gardes. Fred n'exagérait sans doute pas. Elle suivit le conseil de Fred et n'aborda plus l'idée d'une éventuelle libération. Chacun retourna à sa cellule après le repas, Barnabé la salua d'un grand geste de la main qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire.

Ce garçon était exubérant, complètement décalé dans l'ambiance glauque et malsaine de cette prison. Il était comme une tâche colorée sur un fond en noir et blanc. Hermione eut du mal à se départir de son sourire, et se rendit aux douches avec une bonne humeur habituelle.

Elle n'était pas fatiguée aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas faim. C'était comme si son corps n'avait réclamé qu'un peu de joie et de bonne humeur pour se remettre d'aplomb. Son énergie avait été au plus bas depuis plusieurs semaines et ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Elle en oubliait sa condition, oubliait qu'elle était prisonnière de ces murs gris et ternes, que chaque garde qu'elle croisait n'attendait qu'une chose, lui jeter un sortilège doloris.

Elle n'avait pas eu froid de la journée malgré cette fin d'octobre qui faisait sentir le début de l'hiver qui approchait. Les vêtements de Malefoy étaient bien plus chauds que les guenilles qu'elle portait auparavant, et elle avait la chance d'être plus couverte que les autres.

L'eau gelée des douches passa un peu sa bonne humeur, mais était tout de même bien plus enjouée que la veille. Hermione se brossa les dents vigoureusement, pensive et cracha dans l'évier. Elle se fit le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable, observant son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle aimait croire que son regard était aussi pétillant qu'autre fois, qu'elle n'arborait pas cet air abattu que tous les détenus avaient. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le même regard, sans vie, plein de douleur qui n'exprimait qu'une chose : mourir pour ne plus subir la faim, le froid, les mauvais traitements, et le travail excessif.

\- C'est à cause de ton nouveau petit-copain ce sourire ?

Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la salle des douches, cet endroit qui lui devenait de plus en plus familier. Le visage fermé, le regard dur et inexpressif, il attendait qu'elle lui réponde. Hermione se refusa à faire disparaitre ce petit sourire qui flottait sur son visage. Elle se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne le laisserait pas tout ruiner.

\- Non pas du tout, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. C'est simplement qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas faim, ni froid. C'est une bonne journée.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que c'était le bon moment pour venir aux douches te foutre à poil en prenant le risque que ce gars vienne ? Ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon la dernière fois ?

Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça. Elle avait tort, Malefoy était tout à fait capable de ruiner sa joie. Il était visiblement d'une humeur massacrante et avait bien décidé de le faire payer à Hermione.

Malefoy se rapprocha passant une main dans les cheveux humides de Hermione avec un œil critique, comme dégouté. Ces cheveux avaient repoussé. Un peu.

Elle le regarda, ayant une soudaine envie de vomir.

\- Est-ce que tu tiens à te faire violer, Granger ?

Il planta son regard orageux dans le sien blessé.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Malefoy ? dit-elle en éloignant sa main de ses cheveux. Pourquoi tu cherches absolument à me faire du mal ?

\- Parce que tu me donnes l'impression d'en redemander, cracha-t-il. Je te sauve la mise une fois, et la meilleure idée que tu aies, c'est de te jeter sur ce sang de bourbe.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? Je n'aurais que ce que je mérite, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses des gens comme moi ? On mérite tout le malheur du monde, alors réjouis-toi.

Hermione le contourna, cherchant à fuir cette pièce dans laquelle l'atmosphère était devenue trop lourde. Mais Malefoy la retint par le poignet.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai donné certaines permissions que tu peux me parler comme à un chien.

Son ton était menaçant, son regard plus sombre que jamais et Hermione ne se risqua pas à répondre, le fusillant du regard.

Il avait tout gâché. Elle qui avait passé une merveilleuse journée ne garderait que le souvenir de cette altercation aux douches, avec un Malefoy en colère, qui lui reprochait de provoquer les hommes, de provoquer son propre malheur.

\- Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma cellule. Avant le couvre-feu, dit-elle en tirant sur son poignet.

\- Ne t'enfuis pas comme ça, siffla-t-il.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être un appel au viol en trainant dans les couloirs alors que je n'ai pas de raison d'y être, _monsieur_.

Dardant son regard dans le sien, elle était certaine que son insubordination ne lui plairait pas, mais la joie de Barnabé l'avait revigoré, lui donnant des ailes, lui donnant un courage qu'elle n'aurait pas eu habituellement.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Malefoy.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gronda-t-il.

Son regard s'était assombri, mais Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux malgré sa terrible envie de le faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher quelque chose dans ce regard bleu-gris, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la colère et la rage, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien de bon qui ressortait de Drago Malefoy. Depuis son plus jeune âge, son âme était pourrie. Hermione devait se faire une raison.

Ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça, c'étaient les seuls mots qu'il avait en bouche constamment. Il était incapable de converser, de discuter. Il ne pouvait que donner des ordres, maintenir le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait, poser des barrières tout autour de lui, empêcher quiconque de fleurir à ses côtés. Il n'y avait que la pourriture et la mort qui pouvaient subsister à ses côtés.

\- Tu me fais mal, dit-elle en sentant le sang s'échapper de sa main.

Sa prise se relâcha, comme s'il revenait brusquement à la réalité.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant que tu as eu tes vêtements chauds et un nouveau copain, cracha-t-il.

Il la bouscula brusquement.

\- Cours le retrouver alors, sang de bourbe.

Hermione ignora le douloureux pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit et tourna les talons.

Malefoy était vraiment un malade, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

\- Et ne viens pas te plaindre quand il te violera, tonna-t-il dans le couloir.

Hermione se retourna brusquement vers lui :

\- C'est bas, même pour toi, Malefoy. Vraiment bas.

Et Hermione comme Malefoy se sentirent à Poudlard à ce moment précis, lorsqu'elle osa le jauger de toute sa bien pensance de Gryffondor alors que Malefoy usait de toute sa fourberie et méchanceté pour lui faire du mal. Malefoy put presque imaginer les murs de pierre chaleureux de Poudlard autour d'eux, Granger parcourant ces mêmes couloirs, les bras portant une dizaine d'ouvrages plus épais les uns que les autres, entourés de ces foutus amis de toujours.

La colère explosa en lui, mais quand il fut rappelé à la réalité, Granger avait déjà disparu, rejoignant sans doute les murs protecteurs de sa cellule en espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher pour lui infliger un sortilège de doloris.

Hermione, le cœur meurtri, eut bien du mal à s'endormir. Il y avait bien que Malefoy pour lui faire si mal, taper là où il fallait pour infliger un maximum de dégâts. La gorge serrée, elle essayait de se sortir le blond de la tête mais elle en était incapable.

Il la rendait folle. Il était si méchant avec elle et pourtant, il l'avait aidé ce soir-là. Il lui avait permis de dormir dans son lit. Hermione savait que cela représentait beaucoup pour lui, le sang pur qui haïssait les sangs de bourbe comme elle.

Hermione passa une nuit terrible, emplie de cauchemars, tantôt peuplé par un Malefoy violent, tantôt par un Barnabé qui cherchait à lui faire des choses dont elle n'avait pas la moindre envie. Malefoy avait réussi à son coup. Elle ne réussit pas à servir son plus beau sourire à Barnabé le lendemain matin.

Si Malefoy avait pour objectif de ternir ces journées, il avait réussi avec brio. Il avait tout ruiné encore une fois. Hermione n'aurait pas le droit au moindre répit, pas le droit à la moindre once de paix et de bonheur, pas un seul instant. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous, voici le dernier chapitre qui s'est un peu fait attendre ! J'avoue avoir tout simplement oublié de publier alors qu'il est prêt depuis quelques temps, ahah. **

**Pour les reviews : **

**Drou : Eh bien, écoute parce que la spécialité de Drago Malefoy est de tout ruiner, ahah**

**Puerta : Effectivement, Barnabé risque d'un peu trop attirer l'attention de Drago en s'approchant de Hermione et il va vite s'en rendre compte ! Je considère que la relation entre Drago et Hermione sera toujours un peu malsaine de toute façon, rien de "sain" ne peut naitre dans un tel environnement, pour autant, ils vont tendre vers une relation qui se veut plus "égalitaire" dans le sens où Drago ne pourra pas toujours profiter de cet avantage d'être "le dieu de la prison", Hermione n'est pas du genre à se laisser "dompter" si facilement, surtout après la tentative d'abus qu'elle a pu subir. Le consentement est quelque chose qui m'intéresse énormément (merci la fac de droit qui m'a complètement transformé, ahah). J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Awa : Oh la la, merci pour tous ces compliments, j'adore ! En espérant que tu auras le même avis pour la suite. **

**Merci à toi Guest aussi ! Et à tous également, pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent toujours plus envie d'écrire ! **

Hermione avait été un peu angoissée à l'idée de croiser Malefoy qui devait sans doute être encore très en colère du fait de son comportement, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas croisé en 4 jours. Elle avait fini par arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet derrière elle et profitait de la présence chaleureuse de Barnabé. Les cauchemars avaient vite été oubliés, éclipsés par le comportement exemplaire de Barnabé qui se montrait toujours respectueux et heureux de la voir. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé et Hermione avait maudit silencieusement Malefoy de lui avait insufflé une telle idée. Barnabé était quelqu'un de bon et gentil.

Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Il partageait ses repas avec Hermione et Fred qui avait fini par se faire à la joie débordante du nouveau venu. Hermione l'avait même vu répondre à quelques-unes de ses plaisanteries.

Hermione et Barnabé faisaient leur tournée ensemble, discutant en promenant leur brouette depuis le hangar jusqu'aux cuisines plusieurs fois par jour. Barnabé était quelqu'un de drôle et il avait le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Jamais il ne lui avait demandé d'où provenait cette chemise au nom de Malefoy, jamais il n'avait posé son regard dessus. Hermione n'était pas stupide, il avait dû entendre parler des rumeurs qui circulaient dans la prison, mais il ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question et Hermione lui en était très reconnaissante.

Hermione profitait de la présence de Barnabé, de son engouement pour la vie pour voir à nouveau ce qui l'entourait en couleur. Il était comme un nouveau souffle, et bientôt son agression et les méchancetés de Malefoy devinrent secondaires. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, mais il ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Malefoy était quelqu'un d'irascible et impétueux, incapable de laisser quiconque s'approcher de lui. Il était odieux et mesquin, et Hermione ne voulait plus se confronter à lui alors qu'il ne se complaisait que dans l'idée de lui faire du mal, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors qu'elle gardait péniblement la tête hors de l'eau.

Alors quand Collins, un des gardiens se dirigea à grands pas vers eux alors qu'ils rejoignaient le parc à brouettes, Hermione perdit son sourire. Ce regard noir annonçait quelque chose qui n'allait sans doute pas plaire à Hermione. Est-ce que c'était déjà l'heure de la sélection ? Pourtant, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite, Fred ne l'avait pas prévenu !

\- DM et le nouveau, aboya-t-il, interdiction de faire sa tournée à plusieurs !

\- Mais … ça ne fait pas partie des règles, répliqua Hermione, perplexe.

La réponse de Collins ne se fit pas attendre. Sa baguette siffla et Hermione encaissa un doloris bien senti de quelques secondes. Barnabé l'avait regardé tomber avec un air horrifié, figé face à ce spectacle.

\- On ne discute pas les ordres, sang de bourbe, dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Hermione se releva, le souffle un peu court. Collins n'était pas le meilleur des gardiens, du genre plutôt susceptible, mais au moins, il n'était pas très doué avec le sortilège de doloris. Les détenus tenaient un classement très précis des gardes selon l'intensité de leur doloris. Collins était plutôt dans le bas du classement, et Hermione n'osait imaginer l'intensité d'un doloris envoyé par l'un des membres du top 3. Hermione passa une main tremblante sur son front, brûlant.

\- Remettez-vous au travail avant que je ne vous envoie rendre une petite visite au Général.

L'effet fut immédiat. Hermione attrapa sa brouette, aussitôt suivi de Barnabé qui accéléra le pas.

Ça avait eu le don de le faire taire pour une fois. Hermione lui ordonna de partir en premier, elle partirait quelques minutes plus tard. Barnabé s'exécuta sans un mot, ne voulant sans doute pas offenser Collins qui les observait toujours d'un œil mauvais.

Hermione chargeait sans brouette, morose.

C'était sans doute un coup de Malefoy. Elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas Barnabé, qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle puisse ressentir la moindre once de joie dans cette prison aux murs ternes. La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse lui rendre la vie plus agréable le mettait hors de lui, elle avait pu le constater. Dès le premier jour, il avait tenu à ruiner le peu de bonheur que Barnabé lui avait insufflé.

Hermione savait très bien qu'il pouvait la voir lorsqu'il prenait sa pose clope, qu'il devait être hors de lui en la voyant continuer de discuter avec Barnabé alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader. C'était forcément lui qui avait envoyé Collins pour leur interdire de travailler ensemble. Fourbe et mesquin, c'était sa signature.

Elle lâcha un dernier sac dans sa brouette et toussa encore une fois. Elle filait un mauvais rhume. Même ses vêtements plus chauds ne pouvaient pas l'immuniser face au froid de plus en plus prenant. La fenêtre de sa cellule ne l'épargnait pas. Elle se redressa, cherchant le Général de l'autre côté du grillage. Elle ne manqua pas de le trouver, appuyé contre un mur, il l'observait sans un mot, fumant sa cigarette.

Quel con.

Elle attrapa sa brouette et partit pour les cuisines.

Elle croisa Barnabé sur le chemin mais il se contenta d'un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Le travail était bien moins agréable et les journées ne passaient plus si rapidement à présent, et Hermione en était très contrarié. Si Malefoy s'était mis en tête de les séparer un maximum c'était réussi, mais Barnabé mangeait avec elle et Fred chaque jour à tous les repas. Au fond, elle espérait bien que Malefoy le remarque et en soit frustré.

En même temps, elle se méfiait. Malefoy était bien du genre à créer de nouvelles règles qui l'empêcheraient de le voir même en dehors du temps de travail, alors elle ne se faisait pas remarquer, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard du dit Malefoy car elle savait que quand elle tombait dans ce regard orageux, elle participait à le mettre plus en colère encore.

Hermione passa une main fébrile sur ses joues, essayant de calmer la chaleur qui irradiait dans son crâne. Elle avait une migraine depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait tenir la journée. Elle était passée à l'infirmerie la veille au soir, mais on l'avait gentiment renvoyé dans sa cellule avec un ricanement moqueur. L'infirmerie n'était pas là pour les bobos.

\- Je vais m'occuper des plus gros sacs, ok ? Je suis plus costaud, prends-les plus légers. Au moins, le temps que ça aille mieux, lui dit Barnabé avec un air concerné.

\- Merci beaucoup, Barnabé, mais je ne peux pas te demander ça … toi aussi tu dois préserver tes forces.

\- Tu ne me demandes rien, je le fais de moi-même !

Il attrapa quelques petits sacs qu'il lâcha dans la brouette sans délicatesse.

\- Allez fonce, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et le remercia à demi-mot.

Son nez bouché l'empêchait de respirer correctement, et Hermione commençait à regretter le temps où son nez était parfaitement fonctionnel.

Elle remercia le ciel qu'aucun garde ne traine trop dans le coin du parc à brouettes car aucun n'aurait manqué son manque d'énergie et elle aurait sans doute reçu quelques doloris pour la remettre d'aplomb. Elle hissa avec difficulté un sac dans sa brouette et éternua bruyamment. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Tu es malade ?

Hermione sursauta brusquement. Derrière le grillage qui la séparait de sa liberté, Malefoy se tenait, une cigarette à la bouche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère envers lui, celui qui avait claqué des doigts pour qu'elle ne puisse plus travailler avec Barnabé. Toutefois, elle se rappela qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à mettre en colère dans un tel endroit.

\- Oui. Un peu, dit-elle en reniflant un peu.

Elle n'était pas si malade que cela, c'était simplement un mauvais rhume mais travailler dur en étant malade était vraiment désagréable.

\- Tu devrais arrêter les douches à l'eau froide, dit-il en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu avec sa brouette.

\- C'est tout ce qui me reste. Je travaille dans la terre toute la journée, si je ne me lave pas pendant plus de deux jours, je change carrément de couleur de peau.

Malefoy ricana. Un peu. Hermione le regarda faire un peu étrangement.

Alors après lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs quelques jours auparavant, il venait faire un brin de causette comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'être morte.

\- Ça respire la joie de vivre ici, dis donc.

Malefoy darda son regard sur elle. Quelque chose joua sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se retenait de montrer qu'il était amusé. Hermione se prit à oublier la méchanceté de Malefoy. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air seul. Depuis toujours.

\- Je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail.

Il ne répondit rien, jetant sa cigarette sans un mot et en sortant une deuxième qu'il alluma aussi vite.

\- Sans doute.

Son regard accrocha Barnabé qui approchait au loin, et il tourna les talons. Hermione attrapa sa brouette et entama son périple jusqu'aux cuisines. Malefoy était vraiment très étrange.

\- Toi, aboya Collins qui semblait décidément beaucoup s'occuper de Hermione, tu es réaffectée.

\- Quoi, mais …

Hermione s'interrompit alors que la sirène hurlait dans leurs oreilles, sonnant le début du déjeuner. Elle en fut sauvée car Collins n'entendit pas son début de protestation.

\- Où ça ?

\- Aux archives. Tu commences cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer où ça se trouve, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un large sourire hypocrite.

Hermione se garda bien du moindre commentaire.

Elle se dépêcha de déposer sa brouette au hangar alors que Barnabé l'attendait pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

\- Je suis réaffectée, soupira Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? Où ça ?

\- Aux archives.

\- C'est génial, ça l'air beaucoup moins fatiguant que ce qu'on fait ! s'exclama Barnabé en lui donnant une claque dans le dos qui manqua de lui décoller les poumons.

Hermione accusa le coup. Barnabé avait raison, elle ne devrait pas se plaindre. Elle finirait sans doute par devenir folle au milieu des archives mais elle aurait chaud et tous ses muscles ne hurleraient pas de douleur. Elle risquait beaucoup moins les ampoules. C'était plutôt un cadeau béni d'obtenir une réaffectation pareille alors que l'hiver approchait, elle ne devrait pas s'en plaindre.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Car encore une fois, cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Malefoy. Personne n'avait subi autant de réaffectation en si peu de temps. Il cherchait la séparer de Barnabé et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de faire ses coups en douce.

Cela ne devrait pas la surprendre de la part du Serpentard – et ça ne la surprenait pas d'ailleurs – mais elle ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement. Elle était frustrée, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre moyen de protester. Elle ne pouvait que subir ces changements, sans un mot, sans une protestation au risque de subir un doloris bien senti. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle se trouvait dans une prison où on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait d'elle.

Elle déjeuna avec Fred et Barnabé et rejoignit son nouveau poste. Elle y retrouva son « bureau », qui était une table qui pliait sous le poids d'une montagne de dossiers. A croire que personne n'avait fait l'effort de ranger ses dossiers depuis qu'elle avait été réaffectée au transport. Et c'était probablement le cas.

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir irrité. Et dire qu'elle avait mis tout un système de classement plus simple pour tout le monde ! Aucun d'eux n'avait fait l'effort de l'adopter, et pourtant, tout le monde savait que Hermione Granger était une professionnelle de l'organisation.

\- Doux Jésus, je ne peux pas y croire ! Et dire que j'ai mis des heures à tout remettre en ordre ! Tout ça pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas à mettre un dossier dans le bon casier. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir marqué la lettre en gros …

Hermione soupira lourdement une nouvelle fois. Elle avait collé une feuille A4 sur chaque meuble-classeur, indiquant la première lettre de chaque dossier. Ça n'avait pas empêché certains de fourre le dossier FORNEL dans les Q.

\- Je vois que ton esprit de névrosée de l'organisation est au bord de l'implosion face à un tel désordre, la nargua Malefoy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Hermione pâlit un peu, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait pu l'entendre.

Il lâcha quelques dossiers supplémentaires sur la table qui menaçait véritablement de s'écrouler.

\- Relax, Granger, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si sa réaction était absurde.

Hermione se garda bien de lui dire qu'à certains moments de la journée, il l'aurait insulté pour bien moins que ça. Elle attrapa quelques dossiers pour se redonner contenance et les rangea à leur emplacement.

\- C'est toi qui as demandé à ce que je sois réaffectée ? osa-t-elle.

Malefoy n'aurait pas pu rater la pointe d'animosité dissimulée dans la voix de la Gryffondor. A cet instant précis, il avait envie de lui rappeler qu'elle lui devait le respect, qu'elle était toujours en vie simplement parce qu'il avait toléré sa présence dans cette prison, qu'il pouvait faire cesser ce privilège à chaque instant. Il avait envie de lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas égaux ici, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le vouvoyer.

Mais il lui avait donné ce droit. Et paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas lui retirer. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre parler avec une telle distance.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement en se redressant.

Il aperçut la colère passer par le regard de la Gryffondor. Elle était si transparente. Il voyait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme à l'époque. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour dissimuler ce qu'elle pensait malgré cet air supérieur et snob qu'elle affichait chaque fois que Malefoy s'était moqué d'elle. Elle ne le trompait pas. Il savait qu'il tapait juste, que ça la touchait malgré l'apparent désintérêt qu'elle affichait.

\- C'est à cause de Barnabé ?

Le simple fait qu'elle ose prononcer son prénom menaça de le faire exploser. Il ne supportait pas cette nouvelle relation. Il savait que Fred Weasley était son ami, mais ce nouveau, il portait une attention toute particulière à Granger, et celle-ci n'avait pas bataillé longtemps avant de n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

En quelques jours, elle n'avait plus cherché sa présence au détour des couloirs. Elle souriait, elle semblait « heureuse » malgré tous les efforts de Malefoy pour éradiquer ce mot et cet état d'esprit de sa prison. Il l'avait sauvé d'une situation terrible et il avait eu le droit à un vague merci avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers ce putain de sang de bourbe.

Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir envoyé aux chambres dès la première sélection. Il n'aurait pas cette nouvelle variable à gérer. Il n'aimait pas le comportement de Granger depuis qu'il était là. Elle redevenait cette fille insupportable et insolente, celle qui le jugeait sans chercher à comprendre. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de peur dans son regard, il n'y avait que la défiance.

Granger s'était toujours sentie plus forte entourée par ses amis, il l'avait déjà remarqué à Poudlard, et cela se confirmait ici. Elle se sentait indomptable. Et Malefoy n'appréciait pas ce comportement. Il avait passé des semaines à lui rappeler ce dont il était capable, à la faire trembler comme une feuille chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce et il ne suffisait que de quelques jours avec ce clown pour qu'elle en oublie ce dont elle était capable.

Et dire qu'il avait donné des vêtements à cette sang de bourbe sans reconnaissance. Dire qu'il l'avait réaffecté.

\- Bien sûr, tout tourne autour de ton nouveau mec. Est-ce que tu veux que je vous prête une chambre pour baiser ? Ou bien ça ne vous dérange pas de faire ça dans vos draps crasseux ?

Hermione fut soufflée par une telle méchanceté. Il était dégoutant. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Il n'y a rien du tout entre Barnabé et moi. C'est interdit de sourire dans cette prison ?

\- Oui, ça l'est, cracha Malefoy en s'approchant si près que Hermione recula d'un pas. Je t'ai fait réaffecter pour que tu puisses être au chaud. Pour que tu n'aies pas à passer dans ces putains de douches froides maintenant que tu ne traines pas dans la poussière toute la journée. Et toi, pour me remercier, tu me parles de ton putain de sang de bourbe dont je n'ai rien à foutre. Je devrais le faire exécuter simplement pour t'apprendre le respect.

Hermione recula d'un nouveau pas, les mots lui échappant de la gorge.

Malefoy avait vraiment fait cela pour elle ? Ou cherchait-il simplement à la manipuler, essayant de se faire passer pour le gentil alors qu'il voulait simplement la séparer de ses amis ? Elle chercha une réponse dans son regard orageux, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Que de la colère.

Elle se sentit mal, rougissant un peu de honte, alors qu'elle l'avait accusé avant même de savoir. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas le genre de Malefoy. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il ferait le moindre geste pour l'aider. Si on pouvait appeler ça aider.

\- Je … Comme tu n'aimais pas Barnabé, j'ai cru que …

\- Oh oui, je sais ce que tu as cru, Granger. Je le sais très bien. Mais ne te donne pas une telle importance, cracha-t-il. Je n'ai rien à faire d'avec qui tu baises. Mais n'oublie pas qui je suis ici. Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Aucun. Alors quand je te donne quelque chose, tu le prends, tu me remercies, et tu fermes ta grande gueule, si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis.

Il avait planté son index sur l'épaule de Hermione qui ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux, la bouche béante, un peu choquée.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia Hermione. Comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me reprocher de trainer avec lui, de … coucher avec lui, j'ai cru que tu essayais simplement de nous séparer. Après tout, ça aurait bien été ton genre, il y a quelques années. Mais merci. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu avais pu agir de façon altruiste. Enfin, ce n'est pas une critique. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais Barnabé et moi, il n'y a rien.

Hermione en perdait ses mots, parlant à toute vitesse, sans trop savoir si elle devait se justifier ou pas. Elle était mortifiée à l'idée d'avoir accusé Malefoy de quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable et en même temps, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il croie qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre elle et Barnabé.

\- Enfin… Je suis désolée. Merci. Et rien du tout. Il y a rien du tout entre nous. Enfin entre Barnabé et moi.

Malefoy dut retenir un sourire face à l'état de Granger, complètement décontenancée et mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout.

Il avait besoin d'une cigarette.

\- Travaille maintenant, Granger.

Elle hocha de la tête, profitant de cet échappatoire pour se cacher dans une pile monstrueuse de dossiers. Malefoy tourna les talons, quitta la petite salle des archives, tirant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son manteau pour prendre une cigarette.

Il en avait bien besoin pour oublier la brunette qui le mettait en rogne tous les 4 matins. Et toutes les 4 secondes.

Il rejoignit son coin préféré pour fumer sa clope, de là il la voyait passer. Il n'aurait plus le privilège de la voir se donner du mal pour rester en vie et il en était un peu déçu. Le dénommé Barnabé passa et Drago le regarda charger sa brouette.

Il était costaud, il ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça, et son sourire était éclatant. Même lui l'avait remarqué. Malefoy n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avoir un sourire si large. Il pouvait bien comprendre que Granger tombe sous son charme. Pour autant, cela l'irritait.

Il lui avait menti en disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la voir roder avec ce sang de bourbe.

Il détestait ça.

Hermione avait travaillé consciencieusement toute l'après-midi et elle n'allait pas mentir, elle avait aimé pouvoir travailler à son rythme, assise sur une chaise, loin des brouettes trop lourdes et usées jusqu'à l'os. Alors quand elle rejoignit Fred et Barnabé, ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres. Eux, étaient épuisés, Hermione ne pouvait pas se targuer d'être dans le même état.

Barnabé lui demanda si elle voulait faire un tour dehors après le diner et elle accepta malgré le regard moralisateur de Fred. Fred n'approuvait pas les « folies » de Hermione, qui passait tout son temps à se balader. Les gardes n'aimaient pas voir les détenus passer un moment agréable et Hermione n'allait pas tarder à se faire remarquer si elle continuait à afficher un sourire aussi resplendissant.

Hermione aimait sa compagnie et elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Il était bien le seul qui n'était pas encore pourri par la pire prison pour sang de bourbe du pays. Assis là, contre l'un des murs de la prison, ils regardaient le soleil se coucher.

Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué comme la vue pouvait être belle depuis la cour de la prison.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra avoir une vie normale ? Comme avant ? Avec une baguette magique ?

Barnabé avait perdu son sourire éternel, l'air mélancolique. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi abattu et Hermione eut de la peine pour ce garçon qui allait certainement mourir dans cette prison, tout comme elle.

\- Bien sûr que oui, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Un jour, nous sortirons d'ici.

\- Et en attendant ?

\- En attendant, on continue de vivre.

Barnabé la regarda et Hermione lui sourit. Il lui rendit, moins éclatant que d'habitude.

Hermione aperçut Malefoy au loin, qui fumait sa cigarette, derrière le grillage qui les séparait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage d'ici. Elle le regarda un long moment, un peu mélancolique.

Elle n'avait jamais profité du calme olympien qui régnait une fois le diner sonné. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, et sous le soleil couchant, tout semblait endormi, apaisé. Même Malefoy semblait plus serein. Sans doute parce qu'il était loin. Elle plissa les yeux, alors qu'il lui semblait que Malefoy s'était rapproché du grillage.

Avec le soleil couchant, elle n'arrivait pas à bien le voir. Est-ce qu'il …

Il lui semblait que Malefoy lui faisait signe d'approcher. Perplexe, et un peu angoissée à l'idée d'un nouveau règlement de compte, elle se leva.

\- Il faut que je te laisse, dit-elle.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Barnabé la regarda bizarrement, et elle ne se leva que lorsqu'il fut entré, une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la juge, ni qu'il se fasses des idées.

Malefoy avait une main enfoncée dans ses poches. Appuyé contre le grillage qui pliait sous son poids, il la regardait approcher. Son regard était perdu au loin. Lui aussi il regardait le soleil couchant. Même lui ne pouvait qu'être touché par un spectacle si beau. Il partageait la même mélancolie que Hermione.

Elle s'appuya contre le grillage elle aussi, mais une violente décharge lui fit regretter son geste. Elle avait oublié que les sangs de bourbe ne pouvaient pas toucher la grille sous peine de recevoir un ersatz de doloris. Heureusement qu'il était moins puissant.

Malefoy n'avait même pas tourné les yeux vers elle, fumant sa cigarette tout en observant les champs noyés dans l'or chaleureux du soleil.

\- C'est beau, pas vrai ? dit-il finalement.

\- Magnifique. On pourrait oublier où on se trouve.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, mais il était d'accord avec elle. Il en oubliait les sangs de bourbe autour de lui, il oubliait ses responsabilités et le Lord, il oubliait toutes les tortures qu'ils devaient infliger le lendemain. C'était l'un des rares moments où il se sentait en paix, paisible, loin de la rancœur constante qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire tout au fond de lui.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot. Elle sentait Malefoy pensif, loin du monde et de sa voix. Il était susceptible, elle le connaissait un peu, et elle n'avait pas envie de le brusquer. S'il l'avait appelé, il avait certainement quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Tu avais raison, Granger, dit-il après un long moment de silence.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle, l'observant à travers le grillage de son œil gris un peu moins ténébreux qu'à l'habitude.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir avec lui, dit-il finalement.

Le cœur de Hermione s'étreint dans sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Malefoy qui l'émouvait. Ce garçon lui faisait de la peine. Il lui donnait l'impression de se débattre avec lui-même. Elle se doutait de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour lui ouvrir une minuscule porte sur ce qui se cachait derrière le Malefoy dur et impénétrable.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, siffla-t-il en regardant à nouveau le soleil, incapable de soutenir ce regard empli de compassion, empli de pitié sur lui.

\- Comme ça comment ?

Il ne répondit pas, finissant sa cigarette pour l'écraser sous sa chaussure.

\- Pourquoi me le dire ? insista légèrement Hermione.

Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette simple réflexion. Elle avait toujours été curieuse, et Malefoy était une porte de prison, littéralement. Alors quand celui-ci s'ouvrait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, Hermione n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'y engouffrer pour découvrir ce qui se cache derrière cette froideur et cette colère excessives.

\- Pour que tu agisses en conséquence, dit-il un peu plus durement alors que le soleil venait enfin de disparaitre à l'horizon. Il a quelque chose de pas net.

Hermione pouffa, incapable de s'en retenir. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait le grillage entre elle et Malefoy, autrement elle aurait trouvé la force de se taire, elle en était certaine. Il la fusilla du regard :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? gronda-t-il.

\- Pas net ? C'est le garçon le plus gentil que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, Malefoy, dit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres. S'il y en a un de vous deux qui n'est pas net, ce serait plutôt toi.

Un instant, Malefoy se sentit sombrer, en colère alors qu'elle osait le comparer à ce garçon abject, à ce sang de bourbe, mais il aperçut le sourire sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Elle plaisantait. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait une vague plaisanterie, ça devait dater d'il y a plusieurs mois.

Un peu désarçonné, il ne répondit rien.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Le couvre-feu va bientôt sonner.

Malefoy hocha de la tête et elle disparut dans la pénombre, rejoignant sa cellule. Il resta un moment à réfléchir en écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Il avait toujours aimé le calme une fois la nuit tombée. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et l'aidait à réfléchir, à mettre de l'ordre de ses idées.

Il soupira lourdement.

Il valait mieux qu'il retourne au travail.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoiiiir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Concernant les réponses aux reviews, comme d'habitude je réponds en privé pour ceux qui ont un compte , pour les anonymes : **

**Drou : Ahah, peut-être ou peut-être pas, je ne peux pas dévoiler la fin ! **

**Puerta : Oui, Malefoy s'ouvre peu à peu à Hermione mais le chemin est encore long...**

**Bonne lecture à tous, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! **

Hermione filait une vie parfaitement tranquille et presque sans soucis depuis plusieurs semaines. Le mois de novembre était bien entamé et le froid était bien la seule tâche au tableau pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas reçu de doloris depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, ses vêtements étaient toujours en bon état et ses pieds ne la faisaient plus souffrir maintenant qu'elle travaillait aux archives.

Elle ne souffrait du froid qu'une fois le soir venu lorsqu'elle devait retourner dans sa couchette venteuse. Elle détestait entendre le vent siffler dans les oreilles et ses couvertures n'étaient vraiment pas assez épaisses pour la protéger du froid glacial. Parfois, elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit tant elle avait froid et elle était bien incapable de dormir.

Alors parfois c'était difficile de rester éveiller lors de sa journée de travail, alors qu'elle était bercée par la douce chaleur des archives. Elle aurait bien piqué un petit somme mais elle avait bien trop peur de se faire prendre par un gardien qui passerait par là pour déposer de nouveaux dossiers.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et soupira lourdement. Son corps était fatigué à cause du manque de sommeil et elle se prit à se rappeler de sa dernière nuit passée dans un lit, au chaud derrière 4 murs épais. Si ce n'était pas des circonstances si terribles qu'il l'avait conduit dans le lit de Malefoy, elle en aurait gardé un bon souvenir.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que cela s'était passé et Hermione y pensait chaque jour. Il n'y avait pas un jour où elle ne cherchait pas les visages de ces bourreaux dans la foule qui envahissait le réfectoire à chaque repas. Il n'y avait pas une fois où elle n'avait pas ressenti l'angoisse se saisir d'elle lorsqu'elle arrivait à un angle de couloir, toujours effrayée à l'idée de tomber face à eux alors qu'elle était seule et sans défense.

Elle n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question à Malefoy, mais Fred lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'idée à se faire. Ils étaient probablement morts dans de terribles souffrances. Hermione avait décidé de ne pas poser la question à Malefoy, pas certaine de pouvoir gérer la réponse qu'elle recevrait de sa part et la réaction de celui-ci face à une telle question.

\- Salut, la miss ! scanda Barnabé qui venait d'arriver au réfectoire en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule.

Hermione lui sourit malgré l'affreux surnom que lui avait donné Barnabé. Elle n'aimait pas être appelée ainsi mais il était si gentil, si drôle, elle pouvait bien lui pardonner ce petit écart.

\- N'est-ce pas une belle journée ? Le ciel n'a jamais eu l'air si bleu. C'est peut-être l'effet d'avoir survécu à une sélection, dit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Tu n'aurais même pas pu être sélectionné, Barnabé, le contra Fred. Tu es un nouveau, tu ne risquais rien du tout.

\- Mais vous oui, et mes codétenus préférés sont toujours en vie !

Il donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Fred qui grimaça. Parfois le rouquin avait dû mal avec l'exubérance de Barnabé et Hermione avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant l'air contrit de Fred. Fut un temps, c'était lui le rigolo qui embêtait tout le monde.

Hermione aperçut Malefoy qui entrait dans le réfectoire. Aussitôt, les voix descendirent de quelques tons, au point de n'être plus qu'un vague murmure. Hermione s'écarta un peu de Barnabé sans que celui-ci n'en remarque rien.

Malefoy avait été clair, elle se rappelait bien son conseil. Il n'aimait pas la voir autour de Barnabé. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de mourir prématurément ni que Barnabé subisse les foudres de Malefoy par sa faute, Hermione avait agi en conséquence. Elle s'assurait que Barnabé n'était jamais trop tactile lorsque Malefoy rodait dans les couloirs, c'est-à-dire, très souvent.

Elle avait repoussé plus d'une fois le bras trop imposant de Barnabé sur son épaule, avait tapé le moins souvent dans sa main levée.

Malefoy balaya le réfectoire du regard et Hermione croisa son regard. Il jaugea un instant Barnabé qui discutait avec Fred et Hermione s'enfonça dans son bol pour éviter ce regard inquisiteur.

Le cœur de Hermione battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se rappelait l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le Général dehors, loin des regards. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le cerner. Il ne voulait pas la voir approcher Barnabé et Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de vouloir contrôler le moindre de ses faits et gestes, n'acceptant pas qu'elle puisse nouer des liens avec quiconque.

Hermione avait bien une idée de ce qui pouvait bien le motiver à agir ainsi. Il avait toujours eu à cœur de faire de sa vie un enfer sur Terre. Voir Hermione se réjouir, être heureuse aux côtés de Barnabé, ça devait le mettre hors de lui. Maniaque du contrôle comme il était, il ne devait pas apprécier qu'elle puisse échapper à son influence destructrice.

Malefoy était vraiment détraqué. C'était bien l'une des choses dont elle était certaine.

Hermione rejoignit son poste de travail avec l'idée d'appliquer son nouveau modèle de classement dès aujourd'hui. Elle avait fini par récupérer son retard et à présent, il n'y avait plus un seul dossier qui trainait sur son bureau. Hermione avait trouvé quelques cartons rigides et s'était décidée à créer des bannettes pour que les gardes puissent déposer leurs dossiers selon son type.

Elle fouilla dans son tiroir et en tira un rouleau de scotch. Elle bricola ses cartons et 3 belles bannettes à l'aspect peu solides furent déposer sur un coin de son bureau. Elle attrapa une plume et écrivit sur une feuille volante : « Veuillez déposer vos documents dans la bannette appropriée svp ».

Alors quand Malefoy eut une pile suffisamment importantes de dossiers sur son bureau, il se rendit lui-même aux archives, épargnant cette corvée à son assistant qui n'était pas des plus débrouillards. Lorsqu'il aperçut le petit écriteau scotché au bureau, il ne put retenir un ricanement.

Elle ne manquait pas de toupet. Lâchez-la dans un endroit qui sent le vieux papier, et Hermione Granger prendra ses aises jusqu'à faire de cette pièce son territoire. Il chercha la dénommée du regard à travers les rangées de meubles classeurs. Il pouvait entendre du scotch déroulé, mais il ne la voyait pas.

Il lâcha bruyamment ses dossiers sur le bureau et aussitôt, il aperçut la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés apparaitre à l'angle d'un rayon. Granger sembla surprise de le voir un instant. Hermione rejoignit son bureau avec un air courroucé.

Malefoy ne pouvait-il donc pas lire l'écriteau comme tout le monde ? Tous les autres gardes s'y étaient conformés toute la journée, mais le Général lui, ne prenait pas cette peine !

Elle désigna la feuille de l'index avec un air circonspect.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire, Malefoy ?

Malefoy, qui se sentait plutôt de bonne humeur, c'est-à-dire, pas en colère, perdit aussitôt son engouement. Il avait envie de lui casser tous les doigts à ce moment précis. Il fronça les sourcils, fusillant du regard la Gryffondor quand il aperçut le sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

Elle plaisantait. Encore une fois.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas faire ton travail à ta place.

Hermione rit un peu.

Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle trouverait que ce ton snob et trainant, drôle.

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy en tête à tête. Il n'était pas venu à sa rencontre avant le couvre-feu. Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle le détailla du regard. Il était toujours aussi parfaitement habillé. Il n'y avait pas une mèche de cheveux qui allait de travers. Sa peau pâle était parfaite. Son regard gris métallique ne semblait pas annoncé la moindre colère à l'horizon.

Elle tria rapidement les dossiers qu'elle répartit dans les bannettes, un peu distraite.

\- Est-ce que … ça va pour toi, Malefoy ?

Celui-ci un peu surpris fronça les sourcils. Cette question était vraiment étrange.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Eh bien … on n'a pas discuté depuis longtemps. D'habitude on se voit plus régulièrement, alors je demande si tout va bien, expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Il fronça plus encore les sourcils.

\- Enfin, ça a l'air d'aller, ajouta-t-elle, gênée par le silence. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais pas. Après tout, tu ne montres jamais ce que tu ressens, alors c'est difficile à dire. Donc je préfère demander. Tu comprends ?

Malefoy cligna des yeux, la regardant un instant sans avoir la moindre idée de la réponse qu'il pourrait donner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'intéresse de près ou de loin à son état d'esprit. Granger l'avait toujours détesté, l'avait toujours rejeté aussi durement qu'elle le pouvait, même ici, dans cette prison.

Elle et ses deux copains s'étaient toujours fait un malin plaisir de s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas bien, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter à présent ?

\- Oui. Ça va, dit-il finalement. C'est très délicat de ta part de le demander. Même si je me doute que tu n'en as pas vraiment quelque chose à faire.

\- Si je te le demande, c'est que ça m'intéresse, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Granger. Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu me détestes depuis toujours et je doute que les choses aillent en s'améliorant dans cet endroit.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

A vrai dire, Malefoy soulevait un point important. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question, et la réponse était la plus évidente était « oui, je te déteste. ». Après tout, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer dès tout petit et il continuait. Elle l'avait toujours eu en horreur, sa simple chevelure au détour d'un couloir suffisant à la mettre hors d'elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait …

Elle ne l'appréciait pas. Hermione n'aurait pas pu dire le contraire. Il lui en faisait toujours voir de toutes les couleurs dans cette prison où on l'achevait à petit feu. Il avait tatoué son nom à même la peau de Hermione, il lui avait jeté le sortilège de douleur (plusieurs fois), avait menacé de lui couper un doigt, de lui faire du mal, de la faire exécuter.

Hermione aurait pu faire une liste longue comme le bras des horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir en deux mois.

Toutefois, il l'avait sauvé de quelque chose de terrible. Et Hermione avait beau mettre en balance tout ce qu'elle avait subi par sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas le détester. Il l'avait sauvé. Elle n'aurait osé imaginer l'état dans lequel elle serait aujourd'hui si l'irréparable s'était produit.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, dit-elle finalement en attrapant une des trois piles de dossiers qu'elle avait formées.

Hermione traversa les rayons pour y glisser les dossiers un à un.

\- Ne me mens pas, sang de bourbe. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

\- Je ne mens pas, soupira-t-elle avec irritation. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter qu'on puisse ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour toi.

\- Parle-moi autrement. N'oublie pas où tu es.

Hermione retint un soupir. Malefoy ressentait toujours le besoin de remettre les choses à leur place. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse s'introduire un tant soit peu dans sa tête. Hermione avait pitié de lui. Garder le contrôle constamment devait être épuisant. Il n'y avait aucune place à l'imprévisible dans son monde, aucune place pour la confiance. Il n'y avait que la méfiance, l'humiliation pour s'assurer qu'on n'aurait pas idée de lui planter un poignard dans le dos et la vengeance.

Alors quand Hermione prenait ses « aises », du moins selon la définition de Malefoy, il reculait de 4 mètres, s'assurant qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrevoir quoique ce soit en lui.

\- Excuse-toi.

Hermione ne protesta pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans une bataille qu'elle perdrait de toute façon.

\- Je suis désolée, Malefoy.

\- Evite les questions la prochaine fois ; ça ne te réussit pas, dit-il froidement.

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, il quitta les archives laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Elle soupira lourdement.

Elle aurait aimé, ne serait-ce que 10 minutes, que Malefoy ne soit pas si indéchiffrable et si compliqué. 10 minutes où elle pourrait simplement poser une question et en obtenir la réponse sans passer dans un ascenseur émotionnel qui passait de « je vais mourir ce soir parce que je l'ai mis en colère » à « il a souri, je crois qu'il a trouvé ça drôle ».

Hermione ne passa pas la soirée avec Barnabé comme à son habitude. Elle était épuisée, alors elle rejoignit sa cellule. Elle n'était pas allée à la douche depuis deux jours, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter l'eau glaciale, alors ça attendrait le lendemain.

Malefoy avait raison, au moins aux archives, elle n'était pas poussiéreuse et terreuse. La douche se faisait moins nécessaire.

\- Il est venu te voir ?

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Fred.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu sais qui.

Hermione soupira lourdement. Elle connaissait l'avis de Fred sur la question, il n'approuvait pas sa façon de parler à Malefoy, de le pousser dans ses retranchements, de le titiller. Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'impression de faire tout ça. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de bousculer Malefoy, de le pousser à revenir vers elle.

C'était lui qui venait, qui la menaçait.

\- Oui.

\- C'est lui qui a demandé ta réaffectation ?

\- Oui.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

\- Non.

Un silence retomba entre eux l'espace de quelques minutes.

\- Je ne le cherche pas, Fred.

\- Je sais. Mais…

La tête de Fred apparut soudainement au bout de son lit, l'observant, songeur.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas souvent des gardes qui trainaient dans les couloirs avant le couvre-feu, tous occupé à manger.

\- Peut-être un peu, mais il a toujours été un peu étrange. Encore plus ici.

\- Mais encore plus avec toi, insiste Fred.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Fred soulevait un point important mais Hermione n'avait pas envie d'y penser ni d'y réfléchir. Et surtout pas de se confronter à une quelconque réponse.

C'était bien l'une des premières fois que Hermione n'avait pas envie de faire fonctionner son cerveau.

Fred finit par abandonner l'idée de la faire parler, de lui tirer les vers du nez. Avec un soupir fatigué, il était retourné dans sa couchette et avait laissé Hermione seule avec ses questionnements, avec ses peurs et ses angoisses. Elle était si perturbée, qu'elle en oublia le couvre-feu et sursauta violemment en entendant les sirènes annonçant la fermeture des portes.

D'un seul mouvement, les grilles de toutes les cellules se fermèrent. Hermione était épuisée, mais elle avait beau essayé de s'endormir, elle en était incapable. La voix de Fred la hantait.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait bizarre ? Serait-ce si surprenant que Malefoy la surveille simplement parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger, l'amie du Survivant, l'ennemi numéro 1 de Voldemort qui était à présent disparu. Il l'avait détesté toute sa vie, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne continue pas.

Elle se retourna avec irritation dans sa couchette inconfortable, cherchant une position qui l'aiderait à s'endormir. Sans succès.

Le regard perdu quelque part dans le couloir sombre, le silence se faisait de plus en plus imperturbable. Il n'y avait plus de toux ou d'éternuement pour le perturber, les détenus s'endormaient, épuisés par leur journée. Elle pouvait entendre un jeu de clés teinté à la ceinture d'un gardien au rythme de ses pas.

Oui, Malefoy ne la titillait qu'en souvenir du « bon vieux temps », de l'époque de Poudlard, quand ils se chamaillaient à longueur de journée. C'était peut-être sa façon de quitter ce monde affreux qu'était la prison, sa façon de se rappeler l'époque où son cœur n'était pas un gigantesque glaçon. Ou du moins, à l'époque où il était un peu moins froid.

Une matraque raisonna contre une porte à barreaux de cellule. Sans doute un détenu qui ronflait trop fort et qui était réprimandé. Hermione entendit des bruits de pas au loin. Ça venait des quartiers des officiers. Aucun gardien ne venait jamais par là le soir venu. Une seule personne empruntait ce couloir, le Général en personne.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu de la grille qui la séparait du couloir et plissa les yeux. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour qu'elle aperçoive la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc de Malefoy. Toujours vêtu de son éternel uniforme militaire. Adieu les tenues hors de prix et raffinées de l'époque de Poudlard, bonjour rigueur militaire.

Peut-être que Fred avait raison, que son attention toute particulière pour Hermione était étrange et déplacée. Peut-être qu'il ne se remémorait pas le bon vieux temps quand il la malmenait.

Le regard de Malefoy survola chacune des cellules pour s'arrêter sur celle de Hermione. Elle croisa son regard d'acier, indéchiffrable et neutre ce soir-là. Il ne s'arrêta pas, ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un mouvement vers elle, continuant sa ronde quotidienne.

Ou bien il était comme elle. Elle ne le détestait pas et ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'il était comme elle. Il ne la détestait pas et ne l'aimait pas.

Ils étaient dans un entre-deux, dans un monde auxquels aucun d'eux n'appartient, un monde qu'ils empruntent pour définir cette relation si étrange qui les définit. Une relation sans haine et sans amour, une relation qui rappelle à l'autre qu'il est en vie, qu'il n'y a pas que ces murs gris et ternes.

L'un rappelait à l'autre qu'il n'était pas qu'une sang de bourbe emprisonnée dans une prison affreuse et qu'il n'était pas qu'un sang-pur à la botte de Voldemort sans la moindre liberté, la corde au cou qui menace de se resserrer à chaque instant.

Il disparut au coin du couloir.

Oui. C'était ça qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle en était certaine.

Il était ce qui recollait les morceaux de son cœur brisé par les horreurs qu'elle avait déjà vécu. La mort de son meilleur ami, la fuite du second, l'extinction des gens comme elle. Et elle était ce qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas qu'un cœur emmuraillé, un cœur de fer sans aucun sentiment. Elle lui rappelait ce que c'était que d'être vivant, de ressentir.

Ils se rappelaient Poudlard. Leur maison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! Voici le dernier chapitre qui s'est un peu fait attendre, je vous l'accorde ! Comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews en privé sauf pour les guests à qui je réponds dans le chapitre bien sûr ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! **

**Miss Siera : Malefoy devient un petit coeur fragile peu à peu, effectivement, ahah ! J'essaie vraiment d'instaurer un climat un peu glauque, j'espère que c'est réussi...**

**Ivy : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'essaie vraiment de m'appliquer au mieux au niveau de l'écriture ! Concernant la fin ..., je ne suis pas vraiment une adepte des fins tristes !**

**Drou : Salut, effectivement, une bonne partie de l'intrigue se passera dans la prison. Il y aura un tournant, bien sûr, mais pas avant le chapitre 20 (au moins) ! La vie doit vraiment être lente et misérable pour Hermione, à mes yeux, c'est l'ambiance qui devrait régner dans ce genre d'endroit, je pense. J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré le cadre !**

**Merci à Guest ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Hermione regardait avec inquiétude Barnabé. Il était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Le dos courbé, un œil gonflé et une lèvre fendue, il tendait de garder son sourire mais la douleur le lui arrachait à chaque mouvement un peu trop osé.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Barnabé ? s'inquiéta Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

Un gardien l'avait passé à tabac et il avait reçu 4 doloris d'après ses dires. Il avait l'air pâle et Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il vomisse dans son bol de gruau.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire la différence entre la bouillasse qu'on leur servait et le vomi d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, ça va aller. La prochaine fois, j'éviterais d'être un peu trop enjoué avec l'un d'eux, dit-il en pressant un morceau de sa chemise contre sa lèvre qui saignait abondamment.

\- Quelle idée aussi, soupira Fred. Tu crois qu'ils ont envie de rire à tes blagues ? Ils ne rêvent que d'une chose : te tomber sur le coin de la figure et tu leur as donné une excuse toute trouvée !

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de la moindre excuse pour nous tomber dessus, dit Hermione avec un regard entendu.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Barnabé n'eut pas le courage de passer la soirée avec elle. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa cellule, l'aidant à se glisser dans sa couchette qui était à ras du sol, bien heureusement pour lui. Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit et rejoignit la salle de douches sur un « à demain, la miss ». Qu'elle détestait ce surnom…

\- Pourquoi je continue de te voir fourrée avec lui à longueur de journée ?

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu la trouver en traitre dans la salle des douches. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se brosser les dents, il était déjà, les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il devait sans doute attendre qu'elle arrive, Hermione en était certaine.

\- C'est mon ami.

\- Ce n'est pas ton ami, ce n'est qu'un pauvre mec qui ne cherche qu'une chose, et tu sais très bien laquelle.

\- Tu te trompes. Il n'a jamais rien tenté, insista Hermione en tartinant sa brosse à dents d'une pâte douteuse qui était censée être du dentifrice.

Malefoy s'avança, les sourcils froncés, l'air excédé.

\- En plus, il t'appelle « la miss ». Franchement, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'être aussi lourd.

Hermione se pencha juste à temps, crachant son dentifrice dans l'évier, éclatant de rire. Malefoy recula d'un pas, surpris par ce soudain élan.

Elle avait du mal à contenir ce fou rire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Malefoy avait réussi à entendre Barnabé l'appeler ainsi.

\- Personne n'est parfait, j'imagine, rit-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, l'observant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Ou du moins qu'il l'entendait rire parce qu'il avait été _drôle_. Son visage s'était illuminé l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle l'avait trouvé _hilarant_.

Hermione cracha dans l'évier et se rinça la bouche. Elle croisa le regard bizarre de Malefoy dans le miroir et elle se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il ne répondit rien, l'air de réfléchir. Hermione ouvrit le robinet et passa de l'eau sur son visage en frissonnant. L'eau était vraiment glaciale, elle ne se sentait pas d'imposer à son corps tout entier ce froid.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te doucher ici. C'est le meilleur moyen d'attraper une pneumonie et d'en mourir.

\- De toute façon, si ce n'est pas l'eau gelée, ce sera le froid de la cellule…

\- Viens dormir avec moi cette nuit, Granger.

Si Hermione n'était pas cramponnée au lavabo, elle serait sans doute tombée à la renverse. Incapable de cacher son air ahuri, elle se retourna vers le Général Malefoy. Elle avait dû mal comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, siffla-t-il en reculant d'un pas comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace entre eux. Ne prends pas cet air dégouté.

\- Je n'ai pas d'air dégouté, Malefoy. Je suis juste … c'est inattendu de ta part.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, les dents serrées, regrettant déjà cette proposition ridicule. Les mots lui avaient échappé avant même qu'il s'en rende compte et il en était mortifié. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter une sang de bourbe dans son lit ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Si jamais je ne suis pas dans ma cellule la nuit…Il va y avoir des rumeurs.

\- Je suis du genre à prêter attention à ce qui se dit, Granger ?

Mais pourquoi insistait-il ? Alors qu'il regrettait déjà sa première proposition ? Pourquoi continuait-il de s'enfoncer ? Elle allait finir par se poser des questions, cette foutue Gryffondor qui ne cessait jamais de s'interroger. Et puis, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui malgré ce qu'elle prétendait. Elle ne devait pas avoir la moindre envie de se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de son pire ennemi. Si ç'avait été ce putain de Barnabé, elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésité une seule …

\- D'accord.

Son flot de pensées nauséabondes s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'il sentait la colère poindre, menacée d'exploser comme chaque fois. Il avait dû mal comprendre.

\- D'accord ? répéta-t-il lentement.

\- C'était une proposition sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une soudaine hésitation.

Il n'aurait pas osé lui tendre un piège pareil tout de même ? Quoique … a l'époque, il était du genre à humilier de cette façon.

\- Oui.

Hermione ne répondit rien, aussi immobile que le Général, chacun se regardant dans les yeux sans trop savoir quoi dire ni faire. Elle était mal à l'aise face à son silence, craignant qu'il change brusquement d'avis et lui fasse payer son audace d'accepter et lui, il ne savait simplement pas … il ne savait rien, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait invité, si ce n'est pour l'empêcher de crever d'une pneumonie d'ici quelques semaines. Mais pourquoi la sauver ? Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à la maintenir en vie au point de l'inviter dans son lit, elle, la sang de bourbe et meilleure amie de Saint Potter ?

Ces questions sans réponse …il les détestait, elle le faisait se sentir insécure, mal dans sa peau et inconnu à lui-même. Comme s'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur ce qui se passait autour de lui et en lui. Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'une mélasse dans laquelle s'était insinuée Hermione Granger sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Je n'en parlerais à personne, dit-elle finalement. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie que ça se sache, alors …

\- Que quoi se sache, Granger ? Il n'y a rien à savoir, dit-il froidement. Dépêche-toi de me suivre.

Hermione accusa le coup sans un mot. Mieux valait ne pas énerver Malefoy pour le moment alors que lui-même semblait en proie à des doutes et des questions existentielles que Hermione partageait. Il était du genre explosif et elle avait la sensation de graviter autour d'une bombe qu'elle apprenait à désamorcer très lentement et avec très peu d'informations.

Il était si indéchiffrable.

Il poussa la porte que Hermione avait passé une première fois plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ça lui paraissait si loin à présent, comme si une éternité la séparait des évènements tragiques dont elle avait été victime. Et pourtant …, c'est comme si tout son corps lui hurlait de faire attention chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule et sans défense. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Mais Malefoy ne lui inspirait pas cette peur, peut-être parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait tiré de là, ou parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas.

\- Tu peux prendre ta douche, prends ce que tu veux dans le placard. Il faut que je termine ma tournée.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte que Hermione n'avait jamais traversé, et le loquet tinta, annonçant sa fermeture.

\- Merci, Drago, dit-elle.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avant qu'elle ne voie son regard se troubler.

Mais que faisait-il ?

Il clôtura sa tournée à toute vitesse et en profita pour fumer deux cigarettes. Mais cela ne l'aida pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il était toujours aussi troublé, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui motivait ses actes. Il avait bien essayé d'y réfléchir mais aucune explication ne le satisfaisait.

Hermione quant à elle, se prélassait dans un jogging molletonné si doux qu'elle aurait pu vendre son âme pour pouvoir le garder. Le t-shirt noir de coton était des plus agréables et un faux feu de cheminée brûlait dans une âtre magique diffusant une douce chaleur dans la chambre.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention au mobilier lors de sa dernière visite, et à présent, loin de l'œil de faucon de Malefoy, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détailler tout ce qui lui passait sous l'œil.

C'était quelque chose de très étrange d'entrer dans l'intimité de Drago Malefoy. Du Général Drago Malefoy. Tout était assez impersonnel, sa curiosité s'en trouvait fort déçu. Un bureau supportait quelques piles de dossiers sans importance qui devaient être là depuis des mois, du papier à lettre tentait de s'échapper de l'un des tiroirs du bureau et une plume menaçait de tomber par terre.

Hermione l'attrapa et la déposa dans l'encrier, à sa place. Une si belle plume qui devait couter un bras, ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Hermione s'approcha de la porte que Malefoy avait pris soin de verrouiller avant de la laisser seule. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière elle. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la poignée ronde qui n'attendait que d'être actionnée pour dévoiler ce qu'elle dissimulait.

Malefoy avait de toute façon lancer un sortilège qui l'empêcherait de réussir sa manœuvre, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait terriblement envie de savoir.

\- Ecarte-toi de cette porte, Granger. Je ne peux pas partir dix minutes sans que tu cherches à fuir ?

Hermione sursauta si fort qu'elle recula d'un bon mètre, le cœur battant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit rien, se claquemurant dans la salle de bain sans un mot.

\- Bon …, éluda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, sans trop savoir si elle n'outrepassait pas ses droits.

Après sa douche brûlante, toute la fatigue lui était retombée sur les épaules et elle se rendait compte de son état d'épuisement. Habituellement, le froid la maintenait éveillé, mais bercée par la douche chaleur du faux feu de cheminée …, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de poser la tête sur l'oreiller.

Quand Drago eut fini de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, il se risqua hors de la salle de bain, prêt à affronter les questions insupportables et incessantes de la Gryffondor qu'il avait invité contre sa volonté dans son lit.

Mais elle était endormie, assise sur le bord du lit, sa tête avait basculé sur l'oreiller alors que ses jambes pendaient encore dans le vide. La bouche à demi ouverte, elle respirait si fort que Drago aurait presque pu dire qu'elle ronflait. Comme ça, elle ressemblait beaucoup la Granger qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs mouillés et son visage était bien moins tiré lorsqu'elle dormait. C'est comme si la pression qu'exerçait la prison sur elle s'était évaporée.

Elle se retourna dans son sommeil, s'installant un peu plus dans le lit. Dans son lit. Drago se sentit un peu en colère à l'idée qu'elle se comporte ainsi sans même lui en demander l'autorisation. Il avait la sensation de perdre le contrôle de la situation et qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Qu'elle en profitait.

Drago aperçut la marque tatouée sur le bras gauche de la Gryffondor.

Elle était là, dans SES vêtements, avec SES initiales sur son bras, et il se sentait absolument malsain de s'en satisfaire. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il arrête de porter une attention si grande à de si petits détails. Il se sentait pathétique, comme s'il ne pouvait rien avoir d'elle et qu'il devait se contenter de ces quelques marques.

Ruminant, il éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette et la glissa sous son oreiller. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'elle lui vole son outil et s'en serve pour fuir. De quoi aurait-il l'air ?

\- Malefoy ? dit-elle la voix ensommeillée, à moitié sortie du sommeil.

\- Ouais ?

Il avait tenté d'arborer le ton le plus neutre possible, mais dans ce silence parfait, il avait l'impression que la moindre inflexion de sa voix serait perçue et interprétée.

Un si long silence suivi qu'il crut qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie.

\- Tu as vraiment le lit le plus confortable qui existe, dit-elle finalement.

Il ricana, se glissant sous la couverture et jetant un pan par-dessus Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire confiance à ton avis sur ce sujet étant donné que tu dors le lit le plus inconfortable qui puisse exister.

\- Sans doute, dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle enfonça un peu sa tête dans l'oreiller, étendant ses jambes dans ce lit si confortable. Elle aurait tout donné pour y dormir chaque nuit. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle referma les yeux, prête à se rendormir dans un instant.

\- C'est grâce à moi que tu es dans ce lit, Granger.

Elle fronça les sourcils, rouvrant les yeux. Où voulait-il en venir ?

\- Oui, dit-elle simplement sans trop savoir ce qu'elle était censée dire.

\- Alors pour remercier, je pense que tu devrais accéder à l'une de mes demandes.

Dans la pénombre éclairée par le feu de cheminée mourant, elle le vit se redresser sur un coude, l'observant probablement.

\- De quel genre ? soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Hm…Tu pourrais t'occuper de ma manucure tous les jours ?

\- Excuse-moi ?

Elle vit un sourire danser sur ses lèvres, et elle rit. Un peu.

\- Même pas en rêve, Malefoy.

\- J'aurais essayé au moins, dit-il avec un faux soupir déçu en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Hermione lui jeta un coup de coude dans les côtes en se rallongeant et regretta aussitôt son geste. Figée, elle attendait la réaction du Général qui risquait de ne pas se faire attendre. Mais rien, il ne dit rien.

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes ces petites reviews, je vais commencer à prendre la grosse tête (ahah). Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions pour les prochains chapitres ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus longs que les derniers ! **

**Pour les reviews des guests : **

**Artnock : Wow, merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma fic aurait pu être considéré comme la meilleure pour quelqu'un, mais ça me fait hyper plaisir en tout cas ! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, ça restera toujours un peu dark mais l'horizon s'éclaircira un peu au fil des chapitres, je t'avoue ! Toutefois, Malefoy ne pourra jamais être quelqu'un de parfaitement lumineux à mon avis. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Drou : Un peu plus humain, un peu moins douloureux mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans une prison pour sangs de bourbe ! Il faut bien qu'il y ait du tragique de temps en temps, ahah. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, il est un peu moins ténébreux !**

**Awa : J'espère que la suite plaira ! Ce chapitre là est un peu plus long en plus ! **

**Puerta : Merciii !**

**Jenny : Drago va s'apaiser peu à peu, mais je pense qu'il restera toujours un peu "cassé", on ne vit pas une enfance comme la sienne pour devenir sain d'esprit en deux temps trois mouvements à mon avis, mais Hermione va l'aider à s'adoucir un peu bien que ce sera toujours très compliqué ! Et effectivement, on en saura plus à propos de Harry, mais pas tout de suite ! Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça te captivera jusqu'au bout !**

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira c'est un de ceux que j'ai préféré à écrire je crois ! **

Hermione rangeait quelques dossiers avec lenteur, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait entendu quelques rumeurs courir et bien qu'elle n'en ait confirmé aucune, elle savait que tous continuaient de parler. Que ce soient les prisonniers ou les gardiens, tous s'intéressaient à la soudaine disparition de Hermione Granger de sa cellule une fois la nuit tombée.

Aucun n'avait osé poser la moindre question à Hermione, bien trop effrayé par le nom en caractères noirs sur la chemise qu'elle arborait toujours, mais Hermione savait. Elle sentait les regards sur elle, elle entendait les murmures sur son passage.

D'autant plus que cela n'était pas arrivé une fois et même Hermione se posait des questions. Elle n'était même pas certaines de pouvoir répondre aux interrogations des curieux. Malefoy l'avait réinvité trois fois en moins de deux semaines et Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas les motivations du Serpentard.

Il ne l'aimait pas, n'avait pas la moindre envie de la maintenir en vie d'après ses dires… alors pourquoi s'évertuer à la faire dormir au chaud ? Dans SON lit ? Elle connaissait son dégout des sangs de bourbe, et elle était certaine qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, il n'aurait même pas accepté de manger à côté d'elle, ni même de l'effleurer au prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une usurpatrice.

Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi finalement il ne montrait plus trace de ce dégout si ce n'est quand elle l'effleurait par mégarde ? Il arborait toujours cette grimace qui passait l'espace d'une seconde sur son visage, et avait toujours un mouvement de recul. Il ne manquait pas de l'insulter de sang de bourbe dès qu'elle osait faire un pas de travers, mais il y avait tant de fois où il aurait pu montrer son dégout mais ne le faisait pas.

Elle mourait d'envie de lui poser toutes ces questions mais elle savait qu'elles seraient bien mal accueillies par le Général Malefoy.

Et pourtant … Elle crevait d'envie d'entrer dans cette tête si difficile à cerner.

La deuxième fois, lorsqu'il l'avait une nouvelle fois accostée pour lui « ordonner » de venir dormir dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois, elle était restée estomaquée comme si c'était la première fois. Il n'avait pas aimé sa réaction. Pas le moins du monde et n'avait pas manqué de lui faire une remarque désobligeante. La troisième fois, Hermione avait accusé le coup et s'était montrée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre.

Et pourtant, chaque fois, elle ressentait une plus grande perplexité. Quel était l'objectif de cette mascarade ? Que cherchait-il à obtenir ?

Fred ne lui avait pas parlé de ses absences répétées, mais elle pouvait sentir dans son regard qu'il était préoccupé par ce qui se passait. Déjà, il s'était montré inquiet à peine quelques jours auparavant. Et puis depuis le début de son incarcération.

Malefoy lui vouait une attention inhabituelle qui pouvait se montrer dangereuse.

Au moment où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit passer la tête blonde qui occupait son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui dit froidement Malefoy en voyant son air mal à l'aise.

\- Oh. Rien, dit-elle rapidement en attrapant les dossiers. Je réfléchissais simplement.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ce que tu fais toute la journée.

Elle eut un sourire douloureux et repartit dans les rayons, toujours aussi perplexe. Le voir rendait la chose plus difficile. Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne depuis l'incident et bien que Malefoy soit son sauveur… elle commençait à se poser des questions sur ses motivations.

Elle osa un regard vers le dénommé qui l'observait avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'il était du genre à se montrer si déloyal ? A lui tendre un piège mesquin pour lui faire du mal ?

C'était définitivement son genre, mais elle tendait à croire que ce garçon savait se montrer droit. Il ne l'avait jamais touché, n'avait jamais fait la moindre proposition indécente. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il serait du genre à lui infliger de telles souffrances. Pas de ce genre-là en tout cas.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Granger ? Tu as l'air pâle.

Hermione passa une main sur son front un peu chaud. Elle devait encore être malade. Elle avait l'impression d'être malade depuis des semaines, incapable de se débarrasser de cette fièvre insupportable.

\- Est-ce que tu te risques à aller prendre des douches froides ? Alors que je te donne accès à un putain de lit au chaud et à une douche ?

Elle glissa le dernier dossier dans son emplacement et rejoignit son « bureau ».

\- Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, tu crois vraiment que dormir dans un lit deux fois par semaine et éviter les douches froides suffiront à me garder en vie ? On est bientôt en décembre, il fait un froid de canard et je me promène en chemise toute l'année, sans parler que je ne mange pas à ma faim depuis des mois. Alors oui, je perds du poids, je m'affaiblis. Mais c'est l'objectif, non ?

La fièvre devait lui faire perdre la tête pour se permettre de parler ainsi au Général et cette même idée effleura l'esprit de Malefoy.

\- Oh, cela ne suffit pas à madame la princesse ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'apporte le repas au lit et que je t'envoie en croisière peut-être ? Est-ce que tu as oublié pourquoi tu es ici, sang de bourbe ? Je peux te le rappeler si tu veux.

\- Ça ne fera que me tuer plus vite, ce n'est pas bien grave, persiffla-t-elle.

Malefoy devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas habitué à une telle aigreur de la part de la Gryffondor qui rivalisait presque avec son ton sarcastique.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'a eu le droit à ces avantages, et tu arrives encore à te plaindre. A croire qu'il faudrait que je te fournisse également une chambre privée pour batifoler avec ton sang de bourbe.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les mains au ciel, absolument ahurie qu'il puisse ramener la conversation sur Barnabé.

\- Qu'est-ce que Barnabé vient faire ici ? dit-elle en s'appuyant sur la table, soudain prise d'un vertige.

\- Peut-être que je devrais le faire passer dans la prochaine sélection, un nouveau convoi arrive en fin de semaine. Je serais débarrassé de son air de mongole et de tes soudains élans de courage depuis qu'il est dans les parages.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à réagir, mais une information venait de faire l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Un nouveau convoi ? Donc une nouvelle sélection ? Elle qui ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait survécu à la première, encore moins à la deuxième, elle ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance de survivre à la troisième. Surtout vue son état. Surtout vue la colère qu'elle créait chez le maitre de toutes choses dans cette prison.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, souffla-t-elle.

Est-ce qu'il oserait ? Lui faire du mal en exécutant son ami ? Oui, sans aucun doute. C'était tout à fait son genre.

Il contourna le bureau, s'approchant si près de la Gryffondor qui se tenait toujours à la table qu'elle dut lever le menton pour soutenir ce regard orageux. Ce regard qui ne lui infligeait que souffrance depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Je vais me gêner, Granger, dit-il la voix rauque de colère.

\- Il est innocent ! Et performant ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez dans cette fichue prison de malheur ?

\- Mais il est proche de toi, et ça, ça me déplait.

\- Proche de moi ? Nous sommes juste amis, Drago ! Rien d'autre, arrête de te faire des idées à son sujet. Il ne me plait même pas un peu, et lui ne nourrit pas la moindre attirance pour moi. Tu lui imagines des sentiments qui sont clairement inexistants, dit-elle avec un air ahuri et des grands gestes.

\- Que tu es naïve, Granger. Tu leur fais tous tourner la tête à ces chiens galeux.

Hermione ne sut que répondre.

Malefoy était si en colère et Hermione ne pouvait pas le calmer, il croyait bien trop fort à ce qu'il disait. Il était persuadé que Barnabé nourrissait une quelconque attirance pour elle, et ce n'était pas faute de s'éloigner de son ami. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas leur proximité. En fait, il _détestait _ça, plus précisément.

Le simple fait de les voir ensemble le mettait hors de lui, et elle n'en mesurait pas vraiment le niveau. Il avait envie d'éclater le crâne de ce Barnabé contre le mur juste devant elle pour lui apprendre à le provoquer de la sorte, à continuer de le fréquenter malgré toutes les fois où il lui avait demandé de s'en éloigner.

Mais Hermione faisait des efforts, elle ne touchait pas Barnabé et elle devait bien dire qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Le contact l'angoissait toujours un peu depuis son agression, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la main sur l'épaule et ce qu'elle avait failli subir. Alors c'était sans trop se faire prier qu'elle avait gardé ses distances. Mais elle appréciait Barnabé, elle n'allait pas couper tout contact alors qu'il était bien sa seule source de joie, son seul rayon de soleil à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Mais ces efforts, si louables étaient-ils, étaient bien trop insuffisants pour Malefoy qui n'arrivait pas à calmer le feu dans son crâne chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec lui.

Il l'accueillait dans son propre lit, et elle ne consentait même pas à oublier ce sang de bourbe.

\- Barnabé n'est que mon ami, dit-elle finalement. Rien d'autre.

\- Je ne veux même pas qu'il soit ton ami, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre pour que ce soit plus clair ? siffla-t-il.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de Malefoy.

\- Et ne t'éloigne pas.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'air. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Tout ça, juste parce que je suis un peu malade ?

Malefoy ne répondit rien. Il se sentait ridicule quand elle lui parlait ainsi, comme s'il n'était qu'un gosse irritable et capricieux. Comme s'il n'était que ce gosse insupportable qu'il avait été plus jeune, si arrogant, si narcissique et vaniteux, si riche qu'il préférait payer des balais tout neuf à toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pour pouvoir être attrapeur et rivaliser avec Harry Potter.

Il recula d'un pas à son tour.

Il devait arrêter de s'impliquer, de porter une telle attention aux relations de Granger. C'était malsain et complètement ridicule. C'était une effarouchée, elle ne risquait vraiment pas de tenter quoique ce soit avec ce sang de bourbe. Il n'était sans doute pas assez intelligent pour elle de toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui trouver.

\- Tu es malade ? dit-il finalement.

\- Un peu.

\- Tu es vraiment fragile, Granger, dit-il en croisant les bras avec son air pédant. Tu travailles au chaud toute la journée, tu as même le droit d'avoir des douches à l'eau chaude, sans parler d'un vrai lit quelques fois, et tu arrives quand même à être malade ?

\- Désolée de ne pas être un sanglier capable de survivre à toutes les conditions extrêmes, y compris le travail forcé, la faim, le froid, et les maladies qui se propagent comme neige fond au soleil, Drago, dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

Malefoy retint un sourire. Oui, elle était sarcastique. Un peu.

\- Tu as pourtant le même air avec tes cheveux, Granger.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, choquée par une telle insulte. Et cette fois, Malefoy ne put retenir un petit ricanement devant son air outré. Elle était vraiment ridicule.

\- Tu peux parler toi, avec tes cheveux blancs comme si t'avais 90 ans. J'ai failli te confondre avec Dumbledore quand tu es rentré tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne te permets pas, Granger, dit-il avec son air snob de gosse de 12 ans. C'est l'héritage Malefoy, des cheveux blond platine, ce n'est pas le genre de cheveux qu'on trouve dans la forêt dans un troupeau de sangliers, si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione qui avait du mal à ne pas glousser, ne put retenir un rire. Malefoy était vraiment le pire des personnages.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir maintenant, dit-elle finalement.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, occupé à retenir un sourire qui menaçait dangereusement d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres et de troubler son masque si bien travaillé depuis des années. Elle, elle ne s'encombrait pas d'un masque pour cacher tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était un livre ouvert que Drago prenait plaisir à lire chaque fois qu'une nouvelle expression apparait sur ce visage, chaque émotion qu'il était capable de provoquer chez elle.

Autrefois, il n'y avait que colère et dédain, mais là, il y voyait cette lueur rieuse dans son regard brun, ce sourire rouge et son air amusé.

Oui, il adorait lire ce livre-là. Un livre si facile à lire comparé à tout ceux qu'il côtoyait, tous ces gens qui passaient leur temps à mentir et manigancer tout en affichant ce masque de fer que Drago était si doué à afficher.

\- Tu sais où trouver ma chambre, ce soir, Granger.

Et sans un mot de plus, il abandonna Hermione qui riait toujours à la plaisanterie de Malefoy. Il savait être drôle parfois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se cachait toujours derrière cette froideur excessive. Elle n'était que Hermione, une détenue de cette prison dont elle sortirait probablement jamais.

Pourquoi se cacher devant elle ?

Elle haussa des épaules, l'esprit un peu plus léger, en oubliant presque sa migraine.

C'est l'esprit léger qu'elle rejoignit le réfectoire pour diner avec ses amis. Elle devait bien dire que ça lui manquait de ne plus travailler avec Barnabé et elle se sentait plus isolée que jamais dans les archives. Elle ne voyait pas le moindre détenu et se sentait passablement seule au monde.

Passer du temps lui faisait du bien et lui faisait oublier ce statut si particulier marqué par cette chemise que personne d'autre ne possédait.

\- Les nuits sont de plus en plus fraiches, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne mettent pas de vitre ! Un petit coup de baguette, et c'est réglé. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il jeta un regard si étrange à Hermione qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi cette soudaine remarque ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Barnabé, l'objectif est de nous faire vivre une vie désagréable. Histoire qu'on ne se croit pas en vacances, tu comprends ? dit-il avec un faux air ahuri parlant comme si Barnabé était un idiot.

Hermione, elle, ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le regard de Barnabé. Elle savait comme les rumeurs se propageaient à toute vitesse dans la prison, et Barnabé avait dû entendre parler de son absence dans sa cellule de temps à autre.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que Hermione le côtoyait et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'y prêter attention, mais cette fois … Elle savait qu'il avait entendu tout ce qui circulait à son sujet, à propos de ce qui se dit sur ce qu'il y aurait prétendument entre elle et Malefoy. Visiblement, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, tout cela avait fait écho et cette fois, ça devait être la goutte de trop pour qu'il puisse ne pas lui demander la moindre explication.

Elle ressentit une pointe de déception. Il était son ami, il n'aurait pas dû douter d'elle. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à vendre son corps pour obtenir des faveurs. Tout le monde savait que Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy n'avaient jamais été amis, et même ennemis. Comment pouvait-on la soupçonner de pactiser avec le mal ?

Hermione éloigna la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui disait qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme une ennemie, qu'elle pactisait avec le mal véritablement. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'impression d'avoir le mal incarné face à elle lorsqu'elle le rejoignait le soir venu ? Pourquoi oubliait-elle les horreurs qu'il faisait subir aux gens comme elle ?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi elle cherchait à lui trouver des excuses, une raison à son comportement et ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si violent et froid ?

\- Il parait qu'un nouveau convoi va bientôt arriver ?

Cela suffit à effacer Malefoy des esprits de Barnabé et Fred. Un convoi annonçait une nouvelle sélection, tous le savaient.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais bientôt, dit Hermione en finissant son repas.

Tous les deux partirent dans des pronostics mais Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à y participer. Bientôt, toute la prison serait au courant et les paris pourraient bientôt s'ouvrir concernant les futurs sélectionnés.

Hermione déclina la proposition de Barnabé de passer un petit bout de leur soirée ensemble, bien trop refroidi par la question indélicate de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être prise au piège et de devoir s'expliquer sur son comportement. Elle détestait ces ragots qui couraient dès que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire monotone de la prison.

Pourquoi tout le monde devait avoir un avis sur ses actes ? N'avait-elle pas le droit à une vie privée ?

_Une vie privée ? Mais où tu te crois, Granger ? _

Elle pouvait entendre la voix froide de Malefoy et son ricanement suffisant. Evidemment. Ici, elle n'avait le droit à rien. Surtout pas à une vie privée.

Pensive, elle rejoignit la chambre de Malefoy, après s'est assuré qu'il n'y avait personne pour la voir emprunter le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Malefoy. D'ailleurs, elle était surprise que celui-ci se contente d'une simple chambre. Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu des gouts de luxe, et aurait cru qu'il se serait accordé tout un pan de la prison rien que pour lui.

Elle toqua à la porte et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Malefoy pour lui ouvrir.

\- Tu es en retard, dit-il froidement.

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

C'était vrai. Elle était la personne la plus ponctuelle qui puisse exister au monde. Malefoy rit. Granger était du genre à réagir si on insultait son intelligence ou sa ponctualité, il aurait dû s'en rappeler.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche, dit-il finalement. Mange.

Il désigna du menton le plateau qui attendait patiemment sur son bureau. Hermione resta plantée là, clignant des yeux avec des airs de poisson rouge.

\- Est-ce que tu es sourde, Granger ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Non, mais … C'est vraiment pour moi ? Tout ça ?

Le plateau était si rempli que Hermione ne savait même pas si elle serait capable d'ingurgiter une telle quantité de nourriture. Elle attrapa le plateau avec des mains tremblantes, peu sûre que Malefoy ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle risqua un regard vers lui, mais il fixait résolument la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Grouille-toi, avant que je change d'avis, dit-il finalement en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte avec un peu trop de violence.

Hermione fixa la porte un long moment. Pourquoi Malefoy agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi lui apporter un repas ?

Elle se rappelait leur conversation de l'après-midi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre alors qu'elle mourait de faim.

Et elle avait un plateau gigantesque devant le nez.

Il essayait de la maintenir en vie, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer. Malefoy n'était pas clair. Il ne lui disait pas tout, toujours caché derrière ce masque de froideur, il se passait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête si insondable, mais elle devait bien dire que cela était au-dessus de ses capacités. Elle avait bien une idée, mais … Malefoy n'était vraiment pas de ce genre-là.

L'eau se mit à couler dans la salle de bain et elle s'assit au bureau, plantant une fourchette résolue dans le steak qui l'attendait. Le repas était chaud et délicieux. Hermione avait même pleuré quelques larmes, émue de manger pour la première fois un vrai repas en plusieurs mois.

Elle ne put se résoudre à manger le dessert, l'estomac noué. Il n'était plus habitué à ingurgiter autant de nourriture, elle en avait envie de vomir. Elle s'éloigna de son plateau, nauséeuse. Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides et en bataille et jeta un coup d'œil au plateau presque vide.

\- Tu ne finis pas ?

\- Si je mange plus, je crois que je vais vomir, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il hocha de la tête, pensif.

\- Va te doucher, et on va se coucher.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle sentait qu'il était d'une humeur fragile, menaçant à chaque instant de perdre son calme. Elle avait fini par apprendre à sentir la tempête approcher. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et remarqua aussitôt ce qui était devenu son pyjama sur la corbeille qui l'attendait patiemment.

Elle se demandait comment Malefoy se sentait à l'idée de l'héberger dans sa propre chambre.

Malefoy de l'autre côté de la porte se posait exactement la même question, faisant disparaitre le plateau d'un coup de baguette. Il avait envie de stopper le flot de questions incessant qui lui pourrissait l'esprit, l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il voulait simplement arrêter de se prendre la tête, mais il en était incapable alors que sa conscience et sa raison n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois à regarder au travers. Sans doute se prenait-elle à rêver de fuite en empruntant cette fenêtre sans barreaux.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Granger, les cheveux mouillés et vêtue tout de noir.

Cette couleur lui allait, elle qui avait toujours arboré le rouge et l'or des Gryffondor, c'était assez ironique de voir qu'une couleur si sombre se mariait si bien avec son teint.

Il plongea dans son regard brun si fatigué, bien moins pétillant qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, cerclé de cernes impressionnants. Il n'avait plus l'éclat flamboyant qu'elle arborait autrefois dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pourtant il pouvait encore voir l'élève de Poudlard qu'elle avait été autrefois. Il revoyait cette fille avec qui il avait partagé quelques fois une table à la bibliothèque.

Il pouvait presque encore entendre sa plume gratter sur son parchemin à toute vitesse, la voir lever subitement la tête, l'air furieux parce que des première année se permettaient de discuter trop fort. Et ce regard qui se posait sur lui, assis face à elle en diagonale. Ce regard emprunt d'interrogation et de curiosité. Il l'avait croisé quelques fois en sixième année. Il s'en rappelait bien.

Il se rappelait aussi ce regard plein de défiance qu'il croisait chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de ses amis. Comme si la considération qu'elle pouvait lui porter seule n'avait jamais existé dès qu'elle se trouvait avec les deux autres vainqueurs.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait, Granger.

Son ton avait été cassant, froid. Il tira brusquement le rideau, les coupant du monde extérieur. Il la vit froncer les sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

\- On va se coucher.

Elle ne protesta pas, bien trop fatigué. Malefoy était un véritable mystère pour elle, bien trop complexe pour elle. Elle avait beau être intelligente, Drago Malefoy était un nœud qu'elle n'était pas capable de dénouer.

La lumière s'éteignit avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de rabattre la couverture sur elle.

Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement et il retint une remarque désobligeante. Il n'avait pas la force, pas ce soir, trop occupé à ruminer.

Elle était là, sur le dos, fixant le plafond, les bras sous la couverture, les mains à plat sur le drap housse si doux, si agréable. Malefoy était dans la même position, mais lui, c'étaient les ténèbres qu'il regardait, qu'il cherchait pour se rappeler qui il était.

Le silence était lourd, écrasant, aucun d'eux ne dormait. Tous les deux savaient que l'autre avait quelque chose à dire et attendait patiemment.

\- Tu te souviens de la sixième année, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

Malefoy était plus disposé à se divulguer une fois la lumière éteinte, comme si la pénombre allait garder ses secrets, comme si cela rendait les choses moins réelles. Alors Hermione ne protestait pas, acceptant chacune de ses confessions nocturnes et n'en reparlait jamais, craignant de le mettre en colère.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle simplement dans un souffle que cacha presque le feu crépitant de la cheminée.

\- De tout ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens de moi ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. La question était étrange, emprunte d'une neutralité que Malefoy n'avait jamais. Il n'exprimait que la colère, il exigeait toujours, ne demandait jamais.

\- Oui.

Comment pourrait-elle oublié cette année-là, celle où Dumbledore était mort, que les mangemorts avaient ravagé Poudlard. Que Malefoy était la raison de cette déchéance. A ce moment-là, elle se dégouta d'être dans son lit, de ne pas lui cracher au visage comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de sa scolarité.

Mais elle ne se rappelait pas que de ce Malefoy qui avait précipité la mort du plus grand sorcier de son temps. Elle se rappelait son teint plus maladif que jamais, de ces tentatives pitoyables pour se débarrasser de Dumbledore.

Il était intelligent. Il aurait pu être bien plus sournois que cela.

Elle se rappelait l'accident dans les toilettes, de Harry qui avait pleuré pour son pire ennemi lorsqu'il lui avait jeté un sortilège de magie noire sans même le savoir.

Hermione avait la gorge serrée. Harry. Il lui manquait d'une telle force, imaginer qu'il soit mort…ce garçon si petit et chétif, qui n'avait eu le droit qu'aux vêtements trop usés de son cousin, qui avait grandi dans un placard avant d'être enfermé comme dans une cage à seulement 12 ans.

Harry Potter avait eu une vie si triste et il était mort en essayant de les sauver. Elle essuya une larme silencieuse de sa joue.

Et Drago Malefoy avait eu une vie si épanouie, et pourtant …il avait eu l'air si mal en point à cette époque-là.

\- Tu étais souvent à la bibliothèque, dit-elle finalement.

Malefoy retint son souffle.

\- Je t'y voyais souvent.

\- On a même discuté parfois. Tu te souviens, Granger ?

Oui, Hermione se souvenait un peu. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir beaucoup parlé avec le Serpentard. Il était à sa table de temps en temps mais Hermione avait ressenti une telle animosité à son égard qu'elle se refusait à lui accorder la moindre attention à ce moment-là. Parfois ils avaient partagé un bouquin, et elle lui avait même prêté une plume parfois.

\- Moi, je me souviens.

\- Moi aussi.

Nouveau silence, mais moins pesant. C'était un silence plein de nostalgie et de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi tu essaies de me garder en vie, Drago ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Drago frissonna à côté d'elle. Drago.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est moi qui décide de tout ici.

\- Ce n'est pas ma question.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait sentir sa main qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne sous la couverture. Elle l'avait effleuré sans faire exprès avant de s'éloigner.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Tu as vraiment besoin de le savoir pour manger ce que je te donne et dormir dans ce lit, Granger ?

\- Non.

\- Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe ici. Tout ça… ça peut rester entre ces 4 murs, alors on peut simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. Si rien n'a à sortir de cette pièce, rien n'a besoin d'y rentrer. On a juste à … oublier cette prison.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, Malefoy. C'est la vraie vie, là, dehors. Une vie où je suis qu'une misérable qui ne mérite que de mourir à cause de mes origines, et où toi, tu es chargé de me tuer.

Nouveau silence.

\- Et ma réponse, elle changerait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait de savoir pourquoi je veux te garder en vie ?

\- Rien. Mais on saurait.

Saurait quoi ? Hermione ne savait même pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait à dire ni même ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Mais elle avait terriblement envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, le faire parler tant qu'il l'acceptait.

\- Tu as déjà eu le cœur brisé, Granger ?

\- Oui. Comme tout le monde, je crois.

Cette réponse énerva Malefoy, mais il se contint.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'un vague chagrin d'amour, dit-il avec un peu trop de froideur dans la voix, je te parle d'avoir suffisamment mal pour ne plus être la même.

Hermione tourna la tête. Malefoy regardait toujours le plafond.

\- Ma parole, tu es complètement suicidaire, Malefoy !

Son ton avait été léger malgré la gravité de ses paroles et Malefoy se détendit un peu. La tension était trop lourde dans cette pièce.

\- Désolée pour toi, Drago. Je suis sûre que tu lui as fait regretter, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'il ne devait pas voir dans la pénombre.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione ne brisa plus le silence. Pas même lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Drago contre la sienne. Pas même quand il l'attrapa. Il devait déjà dormir, agissant sans doute dans son sommeil mais Hermione était incapable de s'endormir, obnubilée par cette main froide qui tenait sa main trop moite.

Cette conversation n'avait eu ni queue ni tête et Hermione n'y comprenait rien. Malefoy volait d'un sujet à un autre sans lui donner la moindre réponse, et elle avait la sensation qu'il lui manquait une information capitale pour comprendre enfin ce qui se passait.

Lentement, elle s'écarta de cette main envahissante qui rendait tout plus compliqué.

Demain serait un autre jour, loin de ces 4 murs qui garderaient cet étrange moment dans le plus grand des secrets. Oui, Hermione oublierait tout demain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz pour nos deux tourtereaux, je vous laisse le découvrir ! **

**Artnrock : Un peu plus long, oui, je t'assure, ahah ! Les choses avancent peu à peu oui, mais avec un inapte sentimental comme Malefoy, ça risque d'être encore compliqué !**

**Drou : Merci à toi ! **

**Puerta : Je n'en dévoilerai pas trop sur Harry, mais tu n'as sans doute pas tort ... ahah**

**Jenny : Merci pour ton retour, effectivement, Malefoy a vraiment des grosses difficultés de communication, mais comme tu le dis, il est loin d'avoir eu une enfance saine, à voir si notre Gryffondor peut un peu arranger les choses ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

Malefoy n'avait pas menti. Trois jours plus tard, un convoi entra en gare, finissant de convaincre les plus sceptiques qu'une nouvelle sélection allait avoir lieu avant la fin de l'année. Les plus anciens – c'est-à-dire ceux qui étaient là depuis un an et demi, deux ans pour les plus costauds – n'en revenaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une sélection avant janvier, habituellement on gardait un maximum de détenus car beaucoup d'entre eux mouraient pendant l'hiver.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de sélectionnés cette fois, hésita Hermione. Après tout, il y a des couloirs entiers de cellules qui ne sont pas utilisés, ils peuvent garder beaucoup d'entre nous et avoir encore plus de main d'œuvre que d'habitude.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, dit Fred. Ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions un travail utile…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Il avait raison. Tout ce qui les tuait à la tâche était facilement réalisable avec une baguette magique.

\- Ils ont dû dénicher un camp de résistants, ajouta Léonard.

Léonard était un homme en fin de trentaine bâti comme une armoire à glace. Hermione n'avait pas de mal à comprendre comment il avait survécu jusque-là. Il avait les joues creuses mais elle ne savait par quel miracle, il avait réussi à conserver son épaisseur d'entant.

\- Ou ils ont assoupli les conditions pour avoir la chance d'intégrer la prison Malefoy, dit sombrement Hermione.

La sirène annonça la fin de la discussion et Hermione rejoignit ses archives. Le travail commençait à manquer et elle peinait à trouver quelque chose à faire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être réaffectée, surtout pas à l'extérieur. Alors, elle continuait de ranger ses dossiers avec le plus de lenteur possible.

Elle repensa à la menace de Malefoy et elle se demanda s'il oserait sélectionner Barnabé. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ait oublié l'idée mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Malefoy avait très bonne mémoire.

A la fin de la journée, ils découvrirent les nouveaux venus et Hermione les regarda comme une bête curieuse. Il ne se passait jamais grand-chose d'autre que la mort dans cette prison, alors voir de nouveaux visages, des nouveaux venus, était ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant dans leur vie.

Fred était encore assis avec Léonard, discutant en observant les nouveaux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ce ne sont pas des capturés, apparemment, ils ont évacué l'une des prisons du pays.

Hermione se pencha brusquement pour regarder Léonard. Une prison pour nés-moldus ?

\- Une prison comme la nôtre ? Pourquoi ?

Léonard se pencha par-dessus Fred, baissant encore d'un ton.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une attaque…

Il se tut, et Hermione comprit son soudain repli.

Malefoy venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire, toisant la foule d'un œil froid. Evidemment, il avait besoin de faire son petit numéro pour impressionner les nouveaux. Il ne manqua pas de lancer quelques doloris sur des détenus qui ne se tenaient pas assez convenablement selon lui, mais cela n'eut qu'un moindre effet sur les nouveaux qui se tassaient devant les grandes tables du réfectoire.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt maigrichons, moins que les prisonniers qui séjournaient ici, et l'air en meilleure santé. Mais ils avaient le même air brisé, prostrés sur eux-mêmes.

Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de les intimider, ils étaient déjà complètement cassés.

\- Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air en forme, dit Barnabé en soulignant l'évidence.

\- On ne doit pas avoir l'air en bien meilleure santé, fit remarquer Hermione.

Une ambiance étrange régnait ce soir-là dans les couloirs gris de la prison, il se murmurait que les nouveaux venus n'étaient pas comme les autres, et Barnabé promit à Hermione de se renseigner à ce propos. Barnabé n'aurait aucune difficulté à soutirer quelques informations à ceux qui seraient affectés au transport.

Hermione ressentait une pointe de frustration, isolée dans les archives, jamais au contact de quiconque si ce n'est les gardes qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'ils lui étaient en tout point supérieur. Malefoy ne l'invita pas ce soir-là et elle rejoignit sa cellule avec un peu de déception. Il faisait particulièrement froid et elle allait sans doute passer une nuit affreuse.

Et Barnabé remplit son rôle à la perfection. Le lendemain midi, il arriva avec un air si fier que Hermione était certaine qu'il avait une tonne d'informations à lui donner.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

\- Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles, dit-il en ayant du mal à contenir son engouement.

\- Alors ?

Même Fred tendait l'oreille.

\- Leur prison a été attaquée par un groupe qui fait sans doute partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ont réussi à pénétrer la prison et ça a été un véritable carnage, d'après le nouveau…Les mangemorts ont débarqué assez rapidement mais ils avaient réussi à mettre à feu et à sang toute la prison. C'est pour ça qu'ils les ont transférés. Beaucoup de gardiens sont morts dans l'attaque et ils ne sont plus aussi certains de leurs défenses.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix ? s'étonna Fred. On n'a pas entendu parler d'eux depuis des années.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Fred n'avait pas tort, l'Ordre du Phénix avait été réduit à quasiment rien en quelques mois après la disparition de Harry. La plupart avait été tué, l'autre partie avait été faite prisonnière, et les quelques-uns qui avaient réchappé à ce triste destin avaient fui.

\- Ils les ont sans doute envoyés ici à cause du Général. Personne n'osera s'attaquer à cette prison, pas alors qu'il a le soutien le plus complet de vous-savez-qui, dit pensivement Hermione.

\- Vous imaginez si c'est vrai ? Peut-être qu'on serait libre avant l'année prochaine, avait soufflé Barnabé.

Fred eut un mouvement de recul, s'éloignant de Barnabé comme s'il ne voulait plus qu'on puisse l'associer à lui.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Barnabé. Tu vas nous faire tuer, souffla Hermione dont le cœur tambourinait lourdement dans sa poitrine alors que Malefoy venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire.

Il avait l'ouï fine, elle le savait. Sa relation avec lui était déjà suffisamment compliquée, suffisamment tendue. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Barnabé vienne rajouter un cheveu dans la soupe.

La sirène retentit, annonçant le début de la seconde demi-journée de travail. Hermione fut bien heureuse de pouvoir s'éloigner de Barnabé qui avait un air de fou halluciné à présent que l'espoir s'emparait de son corps. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne devait pas trop espérer car il restait d'être déçu, mais il avait l'air si heureux …il finirait par s'en rendre compte tout seul.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de briser ses espoirs et ses rêves.

Mais c'est le cœur serré qu'elle travailla cet après-midi-là. Si elle s'efforçait de ne pas trop y croire à l'instar de Barnabé, au fond, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une once d'espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire « et si… ? ».

Elle vivait un enfer dans cet endroit, un enfer terrible auquel elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait jamais. Mais après tout, une prison avait été attaquée. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le tour de celle-ci ? Son intelligence lui disait sèchement : « réfléchis, Hermione, il n'y aucune chance qu'on s'attaque au premier bastion de tu-sais-qui, ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es. ».

Foutu cerveau, toujours là pour lui rappeler la triste réalité qu'était la sienne.

C'est quelque peu perdue dans ses propres émotions qu'elle accepta de passer du temps avec Barnabé ce soir-là. Bien trop obnubilée par ses propres sensations, ses émotions et ses tiraillements, elle ne remarqua pas l'air bizarre de son ami.

Le réfectoire commençait à se vider, Hermione mangeait lentement sa bouille qui peinait à atteindre son estomac, gluante et farineuse à la fois.

\- Ça va, Barnabé ? demanda-t-elle finalement en le voyant les bras croisés, fixant Malefoy qui discutait avec deux de ses gardes.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Son éternel sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un air vague.

\- Oui. Oui, ça va, dit-il sans grande conviction.

\- Où est passée ta bonne humeur de cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire peu convaincant.

Il haussa des épaules.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura une vie normale un jour, Hermione ?

Elle se dandina un peu, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la surprenne à dire quelque chose qui pourrait l'envoyer tout droit dans le cabinet de Malefoy.

\- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas simplement vivre d'espoir. Vivre dans un hypothétique futur n'a aucune utilité. Vis ta vie maintenant. Profites-en.

Hermione se trouva une sagesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appliquer ses propres préceptes.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et alors se passa l'impensable aux yeux de Hermione. La cuiller plantée dans son bol, elle vit Barnabé s'approcher. Si près et encore plus près. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, elle sentit les lèvres rouges et brûlantes de Barnabé sur les siennes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Barnabé fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres et le dos de Hermione heurta lourdement le mur 3 mètres derrière elle. Son crâne accusa le coup et Hermione bascula sur le côté, sonnée.

Elle cligna des yeux, ayant une drôle de sensation dans la tête. Elle sentit presque aussitôt du sang couler de son nez et quelque chose se répandre dans sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tâtonner dans ses cheveux pour deviner que c'était son sang. La douleur pulsait si violemment dans sa tête que sa vision s'estompait par intermittence.

Elle entendit un cri à côté d'elle mais elle ne réussit pas à se redresser. Elle vit un éclair de lumière qui heurta une chose par terre. Barnabé.

Hermione réussit à se basculer sur le dos. Le plafond tournait.

\- Toi, gronda une voix menaçante au-dessus d'elle.

Elle vit une tête surplombée d'un halo blanc puis elle fut soulevée de terre. Puis le trou noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui fallut un bout de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Son crâne la faisait affreusement souffrir, tout tournait autour d'elle dès qu'elle osait faire le moindre mouvement. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaitre l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Le cabinet de Malefoy.

Douloureusement, elle se redressa sur la table de métal sur laquelle elle était allongée. L'horrible lumière blanche et blafarde lui brûlait les yeux. Elle cligna des yeux pour essayer d'éclaircir sa vision mais tout restait trouble. Elle balança les pieds dans le vide et s'écroula en avant.

Elle avait tellement mal à la tête. Elle passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Du sang avait séché, créant des mèches de cheveux compactes qui dégoutèrent passablement Hermione. Les mains un peu tremblantes, elle réussit à se redresser contre le mur.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit quelqu'un pour pousser la porte métallique du cabinet. Hermione redressa la tête et reconnut la chevelure blonde de Malefoy. Mais la vision toujours trouble, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement son visage.

\- Ma … Malefoy ? Que … s'est-il passé ?

Le souffle court, l'esprit peu clair et le cerveau en compote, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle passa une main fébrile sur sa chemise et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que plusieurs boutons avaient sauté, dévoilant son débardeur.

\- Pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Tu te fous de moi, sang de bourbe ? cracha-t-il en se rapprochant, menaçant.

Avant que Hermione ait pu défendre sa cause, Malefoy l'attrapa par le col, la plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Sa tête heurta une nouvelle fois le mur et elle gémit de douleur.

\- Tu avais juré, pourriture. Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre vous.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Elle se souvenait à présent. Elle se rappelait Barnabé qui s'était penchée sur elle. Qui l'avait embrassé. Puis la douleur, les bruits de coups, un cri de son ami. Effrayée, elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy, fou de colère.

Sa vision était un peu moins troublée malgré le nouveau coup reçu à la tête. Elle était si près de lui, elle ne pouvait pas manquer le tourbillon de colère qui jouait dans ses yeux gris.

\- Comment as-tu pu alors que je t'ai accueilli dans mon lit, cracha-t-il avec une grimace de dégout. Comment tu as pu l'embrasser ?

Hermione rougit furieusement, posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur la poigne de Malefoy qui serait toujours son col. Il n'exerçait pas la moindre pression sur sa gorge mais elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie chaque seconde, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle rage.

Il retira brutalement sa main, comme si son simple contact le brûlait.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, dit finalement Hermione. C'est lui qui a…

\- Arrête de mentir ! cria-t-il.

Hermione, choquée, se tut. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu lever la voix. Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, se détournant d'elle une seconde avant de la jauger à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que ce n'était pas assez clair ? J'aurais dû écouter les rumeurs, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer la pute. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû attendre de plus d'une sang de bourbe comme toi ? dit-il avec un rire froid.

Il tournait en rond, l'air fou. Il se parlait à lui-même et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il disait. Il l'accusait injustement.

\- Je n'ai même pas compris ce qui se passait, Drago, je …

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-il. Tu n'as plus ce droit.

Cela blessa Hermione plus que les coups. Il la regardait avec un tel dégout, une telle haine. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus avoir la moindre emprise sur lui, comme si ses paroles n'allaient pas avoir un quelconque impact sur lui. Elle n'était plus assez humaine à ses yeux, elle n'était plus qu'un démon, la sang de bourbe qu'il détestait depuis toujours, qui n'était que mensonges et sournoiseries.

\- Pourquoi, Granger ?

Sa voix eut une drôle de vibration quand il prononça son nom.

\- Tu es comme tous tes sauvages de congénères. Tu mens comme tu respires, tu manipules. Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ça…

\- Arrête ! l'interrompit Hermione en se rapprochant tant bien que mal malgré le sol qui tanguait. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre sentiment autre que l'amitié pour Barnabé. Je ne me doutais pas que …

\- Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi, gronda-t-il. Ne me fais pas cet affront.

Hermione frissonna. Il se rapprocha, dardant son regard froid dans le sien.

\- Je ne te crois pas, sang de bourbe, cracha-t-il.

Il regarda le nom sur sa chemise. Le sien et il sembla plus dégouté que jamais.

\- Est-ce qu'il aurait fallu que je te mette mes initiales sur le front aussi pour qu'il comprenne le message ? Est-ce qu'il est trop stupide pour comprendre que personne n'avait le droit de te toucher, de t'approcher ? Et toi, je croyais que tu avais un peu de jugeotte, pourquoi aimer cet abruti ?

Elle savait que cela était une menace et elle recula d'un pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir un nouveau tatouage. Encore moins sur le front.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, se défendit-elle en reculant d'un nouveau pas.

Il la retint par le poignet et tira brusquement sur son bras.

\- Si c'est comme ça, souffla-t-il.

Il dégaina sa baguette et Hermione prit peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle, la voix tremblante alors qu'elle sentait son regard pénétrant sur elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais bientôt, elle fut incapable de décrocher son regard de ses yeux gris. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, obnubilant, menaçant et terrifiant. Elle sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans son esprit et elle comprit.

Il entrait dans sa tête.

Non…Ne fais pas ça.

Mais il continuait de pousser sur ses maigres résistances. Elle avait l'impression de mettre toute son énergie à le repousser mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à passer au travers.

C'était douloureux, affreusement douloureux alors qu'elle essayait de protéger sa conscience, ses souvenirs, toutes ces choses heureuses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir, de toucher.

\- Malefoy, arrête.

Il pouvait sentir les doigts de la Gryffondor crispés sur ses poignets, qui tentaient de l'empêcher dans sa tête. Mais elle n'était pas capable de le repousser, pas sans entrainement ni baguette. Alors il s'insinuait dans sa tête, il défilait parmi les souvenirs en vrac, certains avec ses parents, d'autres avec ses amis. Il y en avait même où il pouvait se reconnaitre, plus jeune. Ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, bredouillait-elle.

Il se revit un instant à travers les yeux de la Gryffondor plusieurs années auparavant, sous la lumière chaude qui traversait les vitres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Penché sur son parchemin, il lisait alors qu'elle l'observait. Il avait levé la tête et Drago croisa son propre regard. Elle, elle avait détourné le sien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement, ressortant de cette tête trop remplie de chaleur et de bons sentiments.

Il reprit son souffle en même temps que la Gryffondor qui avait les larmes aux yeux et il se sentit mal. Comme s'il avait le mal de mer. Il était honteux. Si honteux, qu'il avait envie d'oublier cet instant et de ne plus pouvoir s'en rappeler, que personne ne puisse lui parler de ce moment.

Mais la colère grondait si fort au creux de son ventre. Sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il n'avait croisé aucun souvenir étrange avec ce Barnabé, rien de compromettant.

Il attrapa plus durement le poignet de Granger et le tourna vers le ciel, laissant la colère écraser son malaise.

Il dessina une croix sur son poignet qui disparut au bout de quelques secondes avec sa baguette. Il murmura quelques mots que Hermione ne comprit pas alors qu'il parlait trop bas et elle sentit une vive douleur jusqu'à l'épaule. Elle tira brusquement sur son bras, essayant d'échapper à cette sensation, mais celle-ci disparut rapidement. Méfiante, elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui avait un air satisfait.

\- Oh crois-moi, Granger, tu ne pourras plus jamais me mentir à ce sujet, dit-il avec un ricanement froid.

Il tira à nouveau son poignet et sembla désarçonné. Il perdit son sourire suffisant et jeta un regard méfiant à la Gryffondor. Elle n'aurait pas pu contourner le maléfice, il en était certain, encore moins sans baguette. Elle n'aurait pas pu fausser ses souvenirs et encore moins la marque. C'était impossible.

\- Si tu oses ressentir le moindre sentiment amoureux pour quiconque ici, Granger, je le saurais. Si je vois une croix apparaitre sur ce poignet… je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. C'est clair ?

Hermione commença à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait jeté un sortilège. Les yeux écarquillés, elle cherchait une once de plaisanterie sur le visage du Serpentard mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que son air fier et suffisant, malsain.

C'était un sortilège de magie noire, elle le savait.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? protesta-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas et tu es tout simplement incapable de me croire ! Et ça … ça, c'est inhumain. Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans ma tête, Malefoy. Tu n'as pas le droit, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. Et ça …

Sa voix se brisa.

Malefoy attrapa son visage par le menton, la fusillant du regard.

\- J'ai tous les droits sur toi, pourriture. Absolument tous les droits, y compris d'être dans ta tête et je ne vais pas me gêner.

Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et Hermione pouvait voir à quel point il avait perdu pied, à quel point il ne pouvait pas supporter la perte de contrôle. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il devait maitriser chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses pensées.

Il était malade. Il avait un esprit malade, rongé par la noirceur, rongé par cette marque noire qu'il avait sur le bras.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus et y abandonna Hermione qui se laissa glisser contre le mur. Le corps endolori, la tête au bord de l'explosion et les émotions à fleur de peau, elle laissa les larmes déborder de ses yeux.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée depuis toujours ?

Tout avait commencé avec cette fichue lettre, puis elle était devenue amie avec Harry Potter. C'était de loin la chose la plus dangereuse qu'elle avait faite car dès ses 11 ans, elle avait risqué sa vie année après année en plus d'être une sorcière. A présent, elle avait l'incroyable chance de vivre à l'époque de la guerre qui menaçait d'éradiquer tous les gens comme elle. Elle allait finir sa vie dans cet endroit pourri qui puait la mort où elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Elle avait eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de Drago Malefoy qui semblait déterminé à faire du reste de sa vie un enfer avant de rejoindre le véritable royaume des enfers, celui que rejoignaient les sorciers et sorcières selon les chrétiens.

Elle pleurait toute la pression qu'elle accumulait depuis qu'elle était gosse, toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, toute la honte qui la rongeait, celle de ne pas avoir réussi à défaire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger son ami qui était mort si jeune. Elle pleurait le destin de Harry Potter et son destin à elle. Le destin de Drago Malefoy entrainé là-dedans lui aussi, aussi jeune qu'elle. Elle pleurait ce monde malade qui avait perverti tout le monde. Lui, elle, Harry, Ron et tous les autres.

Et ce pauvre Barnabé …lui, il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait simplement voulu vivre, il avait eu le malheur d'aimer Hermione Granger la maudite. A présent, elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, mais elle avait fini par s'endormir sous la lumière blafarde du cabinet de Drago Malefoy. Elle s'était endormie sans trop savoir si elle se réveillerait un jour, se demandant si ce n'était pas la douleur dans son crâne qui lui disait de s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Mais elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans le cabinet de Malefoy mais dans l'infirmerie de fortune de la prison. Des dizaines de lits étaient alignés accueillant des patients qui étaient très certainement tous mourant si Hermione faisait confiance à son avis médical de non professionnel de la santé.

Elle se redressa douloureusement dans le lit en fer qui grinça lourdement sous son poids. Elle tâtonna sa tête qui la faisait toujours souffrir. Un bandage entourait son crâne, couvrant son front. Elle regarda son poignet. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la croix qui avait dessiné Malefoy. Mais elle pouvait la sentir, juste-là, pulsant sous sa peau.

Deux infirmiers soulevaient à l'aide de leur baguette le corps inanimé de l'un de ses camarades. Il était mort.

Le corps disparut derrière une porte et il ne tarda pas à être remplacé par un autre malade.

Affalée dans ce lit inconfortable, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans le cabinet. Elle avait encore mal à la tête et elle n'avait pas le sentiment que cela venait du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. Non, c'était l'intrusion dans son esprit qui lui faisait ce mal.

Elle pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières. Elle avait envie d'oublier ce sentiment de trahison, ce sentiment d'avoir été sondée si profondément. Qu'avait-elle vu ?

Tout s'était passé si vite. Elle avait vu ses souvenirs défiler, des plus honteux aux plus heureux. Elle avait vu son enfance passer à toute vitesse, ses années Poudlard si chaleureuses et douces malgré les horreurs que Malefoy avait pu lui faire.

Elle se rappelait du dernier souvenir. Un de la bibliothèque, quand Malefoy était face à elle.

Puis il était reparti. Elle s'était endormie et maintenant elle était dans cet endroit qui sentait la mort.

Et Barnabé ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Et Fred ? Il devait s'inquiéter.

Elle se rendormit à nouveau, plongeant dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu tardivement, je l'avoue ... surtout qu'il est écrit depuis quelque temps, mais j'avais une énooorme flemme de le transposer sur ... bref, le voici ! **

**Désolée, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews individuellement aujourd'hui, je vous dis juste un gros merci à tous, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur et me motive à écrire plus vite (même si ça ne se voit pas, ahah), mais j'ai appris que je reprenais le travail assez tardivement, donc c'est un peu la course, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre promis ! **

**Juste quelques réponses à certaines questions qui sont venues : Personnellement, je suis plutôt branchée Happy End, pour ceux à qui cela ferait peur et au niveau du nombre de chapitres, je pense que ça va osciller entre 35 et 40 chapitres ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, comme d'habitude ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews (j'en suis plutôt fière, héhé...)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Lorsque Hermione avait pu quitter l'infirmerie, les regards n'avaient jamais été plus pesants que ce jour-là. On ne prenait plus la peine de propager les rumeurs à voix basse sur son chemin. On la dévisageait sans la moindre gêne, parlait si fort qu'elle pouvait presque suivre la conversation.

L'accès de colère du Général Malefoy avait perturbé les esprits. Comprenez bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris par la colère du Général mais plutôt par la raison qui avait provoqué une telle rage. On cherchait à se mettre d'accord sur le fait que cela soit normal ou pas, surprenant ou non.

Après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de femmes dans cette prison, et elles étaient toutes si masculines qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de cas de batifolages ou du moins, personne ne s'était fait prendre. Personne n'avait osé agir ainsi dans le réfectoire bondé de gardiens. Encore moins quand le Général était dans les parages. Alors certains pensaient que cela n'était peut-être pas si surprenant que cela, mais plutôt que les amoureux avaient eu beaucoup trop d'audace et de naïveté pour se permettre une telle chose.

Mais la majeure partie était d'accord pour se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à un tel comportement du Général. Cette hypothèse-là séduisait un peu plus les foules qui cherchaient toujours une nouvelle rumeur à propager, de nouveaux ragots à saigner jusqu'à ce que les gardiens les forcent à parler d'autres choses.

En effet, le comportement du Général aurait pu avoir quelque chose à voir avec la fille, la Gryffondor : Hermione Granger. D'autant plus qu'elle avait disparu plusieurs fois la nuit. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à ce sujet et beaucoup estimaient qu'elle devait sans doute batifoler avec le Général qui n'avait pas apprécié son soudain rapprochement avec le pauvre homme qui avait osé s'approcher de la sang de bourbe préférée du Général.

Bien sûr, aucun détenu n'avait dit à voix haute que le Général aurait pu s'intéresser à une sang de bourbe, mais on n'en pensait pas moins.

Malefoy avait donné l'ordre à ses gardes de ne rien laisser passer, de punir chaque détenu qui osait formuler une telle idée. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à faire taire ces détritus.

Hermione ne l'avait pas revu depuis cet incident et elle se passait bien de croiser ce visage si parfait et si monstrueux à la fois. C'était maintenant un garde quelconque qui venait lui déposer les dossiers du Général et cela convenait très bien à Hermione.

Il l'évitait et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Malefoy était du genre sûr de lui et il ne devait pas douter un instant qu'il avait agi en son bon droit. Peut-être avait-il décidé qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être approchée. C'était sans doute cela.

Et Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère à cette idée. Oh, pas parce qu'elle voulait que Malefoy continue de lui rendre visite, loin d'elle cette idée, mais parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être accusée à tort. Elle n'avait pas embrassé Barnabé malgré ce qu'il croyait.

Et sa colère l'empêchait de dormir chaque soir.

Elle ne savait ce qui la mettait le plus hors d'elle, le fait qu'il ait osé entrer dans sa tête ou qu'il lui en veuille de quelque dont elle était innocente ?

La seule idée qui l'aidait à se calmer, c'était que Barnabé n'était pas mort par sa faute. Fred lui avait certifié qu'il était bien en vie bien qu'il avait perdu quelques dents. Il était aux cachots d'après les dires de son ami, et elle se demandait bien ce qu'on pouvait lui faire subir là-bas.

Fred avait refusé de lui dire mais elle en avait idée. Il devait avoir le droit à quelques doloris de temps en temps, c'était certain.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dessiner du bout des doigts la croix invisible qu'elle sentait sous sa peau. Pourtant il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace, mais elle savait qu'elle était là.

Alors quand elle vit Malefoy se pointer la bouche en cœur, comme si de rien n'était un soir alors qu'elle était aux douches, elle n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait au moins 10 jours qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entraperçu dans les couloirs. Il avait complètement disparu de la circulation.

Il était là, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de regret sur son visage et elle se sentit en colère. Il avait déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle y pensait à chaque instant de sa journée. Elle se sentait ridicule d'accorder autant d'attention à ce garçon qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Elle n'était qu'un jouet qui l'occupait tant qu'elle était en vie.

\- Viens dormir avec moi, ce soir, Granger.

Oui, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Elle se retourna, incapable de dissimuler la colère qui rugissait en elle.

\- Excuse-moi ? dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop insolent.

Mais Malefoy ne souleva pas, trop mal à l'aise.

\- Viens dormir, répéta-t-il.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, dit-elle avec un rire froid en se retournant vers le lavabo pour se brosser les dents.

Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle détestait ces rendez-vous aux douches. C'était pathétique, bien trop inintéressant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet endroit qui l'étouffait.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je plaisanterais.

Elle bouillonnait de colère. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille après l'avoir humilié en public dans le réfectoire puis être entré dans sa tête ? Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle était hors d'elle et elle devait se contrôler de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'insulter purement et simplement.

A cet instant précis, elle le détestait comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne. Même à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle haine envers lui.

Elle cracha dans le lavabo avec un peu trop de verve et contourna Malefoy pour quitter les douches mais sa main s'abattit sur son épaule et Hermione s'en écarta prestement, comme brûlé par ce contact. Elle crut voir quelque chose passer dans le regard du Serpentard qui laissa son bras retomber le long de son flan.

\- Tu l'as cherché, Granger, dit-il en regardant le bandage qui entourait toujours son crâne. Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'approcher.

Et voilà le fond du sujet.

Hermione sentit une bulle éclater dans son ventre, comme si la pression pouvait enfin s'évacuer.

Elle s'était trompée. Elle avait envie de le voir, de lui parler et de lui cracher ses vérités. Elle avait envie de l'entendre dire ce qu'il avait à dire et elle avait besoin de lui dire son ressenti.

\- C'est entièrement ta faute, insista-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie, Drago, arrête ça, dit-elle sèchement. De toute façon je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe, une pourriture, alors pourquoi tu voudrais que je vienne dormir avec toi, hein ?

Elle attendit qu'il réponde mais il gardait les lèvres résolument scotchées. Son regard la dardait avec une telle froideur qu'elle aurait pu être foudroyée sur place.

\- Tu continues de m'accuser de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Malefoy ! Tu es entré dans ma tête, tu m'as fait je-ne-sais-quoi, dit-elle en agitant son poignet sous son nez, et tu continues de m'accuser ?!

Malefoy avait les dents serrées, elle pouvait le voir mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait à quelqu'un d'autre, alors pourquoi me faire ça ? Pourquoi moi, Malefoy ?

Elle reprit son souffle, mais il ne disait toujours rien, la sondant du regard. Une seconde, elle eut la sensation qu'il se sentait piégé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses reproches mais son masque impénétrable la replongea dans le doute.

Elle avait presque cru qu'il avait été blessé par ses reproches mais Malefoy était une bête sans émotion. Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et elle s'en sentit triste. Et fatiguée.

\- C'est toi qui m'enverras dans la tombe, Malefoy, dit-elle plus doucement.

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage alors que l'émotion la comprimait de l'intérieur.

\- C'est faux, réagit-il finalement.

\- Mon Dieu, Malefoy, mais regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Regarde ce que tu es capable de faire ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me garder en vie ? Un jour, tu seras plus en colère que d'habitude, et tu te vengeras sur moi. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais depuis toujours, tu te venges sur tout ce qui te passe sous la main, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un être humain ou d'un vase. Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches parce que tu n'en as rien à faire des autres. Il n'y a que toi et tes désirs.

Malefoy en avait des sueurs froides. Les paroles de Granger continuaient de sortir de sa bouche et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres se muer pour laisser passer les pires mots qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Jamais on ne l'avait traité avec un tel dédain, comme s'il n'était qu'une bestiole à comprendre et décortiquer qu'on avait finalement réussi à comprendre et qu'on se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une chose hideuse et inutile qui ne valait même pas la peine d'être comprise.

Il ne répondait rien mais elle restait là, à le dévisager, espérant sans doute une réponse de sa part. Mais lui, il ne pouvait que plonger dans ce regard brun plus fatigué que jamais parce qu'il savait que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il faisait face à la Hermione Granger qu'il avait connu à Poudlard.

Il avait cassé son jouet.

Elle avait sans doute raison, il était un monstre sans âme, il n'y avait plus la moindre émotion en lui.

Elle regarda la sortie mais Malefoy trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'elle ne parte :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? cracha-t-il.

Il se sentit pathétique à cracher sa colère alors qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Il savait que c'était la pire chose à faire, qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire si c'était pour la faire partir sans qu'elle ne se retourne. Il aurait dû lui parler plus doucement, lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était quelque chose dont il était incapable. Les mots traversaient sa bouche avec une intonation affreuse.

\- Que je suis désolé, que je regrette ? Mais je ne suis pas désolé, je ne regrette pas. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Que ton travail … Si tu arrives à y croire, Drago, j'imagine que c'est le principal. Comme si ta façon de te conduire avec moi, ce n'était que pour le travail.

Malefoy était au bord de l'explosion alors qu'elle maintenait son regard. Il avait envie de lui dire de se taire, de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, de ne pas oublier qui commandait, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle depuis des semaines. Il était le petit toutou qui se faisait mener par le bout du nez et elle le savait à cet instant précis.

Il avait envie de la faire taire avant qu'elle ne dise des choses qui ne lui sortiraient jamais de la tête, qui l'empêcheraient de dormir. Il avait envie de lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable qui l'empêcherait de parler pour toujours mais il était tétanisé de colère. Il pouvait presque sentir le feu brûlant qui circulait dans ses veines. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la mettre dans cet état.

Elle tourna les talons et Malefoy trouva la force de la regarder partir dans les couloirs.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me trainer dans les pattes, sang de bourbe, car je peux te promettre que tu ne vivras pas longtemps ! tonna-t-il.

\- Mourir, ce sera toujours mieux que d'être près de toi.

Le feu se transforma en un torrent de lave et il manqua même de s'évanouir de colère. Jamais il n'avait été si en colère de toute sa vie.

\- Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer, sang de bourbe, gronda-t-il.

Hermione l'entendit et frissonna mais ne se retourna pas.

Elle en avait fini avec lui. Elle qui avait cru discerner quelque chose de moins mauvais qu'à l'habitude chez lui, elle s'était trompée. Il était le mal incarné.

Alors Hermione se fit la plus discrète possible. Elle ne parlait jamais trop fort, ne riait jamais à gorge déployée même lorsqu'une rare occasion de rire se présentait et n'avait pas protesté quand un garde lui avait annoncé qu'elle changeait encore une fois de poste.

A présent, elle était chargée de l'entretien des quartiers des sorciers. Elle y croisait toujours des gardes mécontents de son travail qui ne manquaient pas de la piquer d'un sortilège bien senti, d'un coup entre les côtes ou de quelques insultes.

On ne lui avait donné qu'une brosse et un vieux seau pour frotter le sol et un balai usé jusqu'à l'os.

Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait pas rechigné, elle se contentait de travailler du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les moyens du bord.

Elle avait croisé plusieurs fois Malefoy qui ne manquait pas de l'insulter et de la titiller mais Hermione avait gardé le regard bas se contentant d'un « oui, monsieur » ou d'un « excusez-moi ». Elle savait que ça le mettait hors de lui, elle pouvait le voir quand ses poings se serraient malgré toute sa retenue.

Pourtant, il ne levait pas la main sur elle. Il ne cessait de la provoquer mais chaque fois il retenait ses coups et elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain comportement. Après tout, il lui avait promis de faire de sa vie un enfer, alors pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas du mal physiquement ?

Il était à la limite de l'explosion quand elle l'appelait monsieur ou quand elle évitait son regard pourtant il ne la brutalisait pas.

Et une idée germa dans l'esprit de Hermione.

Il avait du _remord. _

Etait-ce possible pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

Après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir, était-ce possible qu'il ressente le moindre regret de lui avoir infligé une dernière souffrance, celle de pénétrer profondément dans son intimité ? Elle en doutait. Après tout, il se montrait toujours impassible, impénétrable, n'hésitant pas à torturer et tuer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et montrer qu'il était le Général le plus intransigeant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui tatouer ses initiales sur le bras, à la malmener et la traiter de tous les noms, la rabaissant plus bas que terre.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de penser à tous ces autres moments ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à cette nuit où il l'avait sauvé d'un funeste évènement ? A ces soirées, tard dans la nuit, dans les ténèbres lorsqu'il avait ouvert quelque peu son cœur ? Pourquoi ces maigres instants prenaient-ils le pas sur toutes les autres fois où il l'avait réduit en cendres ?

Elle se détestait de lui trouver des excuses, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler à l'ordre mais elle ne pouvait pas forcer sa conscience à avoir une opinion tranchée et indétrônable. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Encore plus quand elle l'entendait l'insulter dans les couloirs en passant.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour se cacher derrière Fred et n'avait pas refréquenté Barnabé qui était finalement sorti des cachots. Elle l'avait aperçu au loin dans le réfectoire mais il ne lui avait adressé qu'un regard effrayé avant d'aller prendre son repas à l'opposé de sa position.

Il lui manquait quelques dents, et il avait eu le crâne rasé. Hermione n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, il avait maigri.

Et d'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne plus s'approcher. Il manquerait à Hermione mais c'était le meilleur moyen de le protéger. Tous ceux qu'elle approchait prenaient un grand risque, celui d'énerver le Général Drago Malefoy et tout le monde l'avait bien compris.

On ne l'approchait pas, on ne lui parlait qu'assez peu tout en gardant une distance excessive. Il n'y avait que Fred qui s'était refusé à changer de comportement et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il était son seul ami, ici.

Hermione soupira lourdement en entendant Fred parier à côté d'elle. La sélection approchait à grands pas. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre les paris. Fred ne se privait pas de lui faire part des derniers pronostics.

Les détenus étaient plus agités que jamais. Jamais on n'avait vu un tel désordre dans la prison Malefoy et les gardiens devaient redoubler de sévérité pour calmer les disputes et les bagarres qui éclataient à chaque repas. Il y avait eu beaucoup plus de nouveaux détenus à cause du rapatriement des prisonniers d'un autre camp, alors on soupçonnait que la sélection serait plus mortelle que jamais.

\- Sans surprise, tu es tout en bas du classement, dit Fred qui griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de papier. Personne ne pense qu'Il te fera sélectionner.

\- Ils pensent mal, dit-elle sombrement. Je ne suis plus dans ses petits papiers.

Il lui jeta un air désabusé.

\- Hermione, sois réaliste. Tu crois que tu as plus de chance d'être sélectionnée que Rafferty ? dit-il en désignant un homme chétif au dos courbé qui toussait toute la journée. Ne joue pas aux victimes alors qu'il y en a qui sont beaucoup moins bien lotis que toi.

Il était un peu sec, mais Hermione encaissa.

Il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre alors qu'elle passait ses journées au chaud. Elle n'avait qu'à supporter la mauvaise humeur des gardiens et elle avait toute la journée pour nettoyer sans qu'on la surveille véritablement. Il y avait au moins la moitié des détenus qui se trouvaient en moins bonne santé qu'elle.

Elle avait toujours ses vêtements un peu plus épais même si elle avait dû bricoler des boutons de fortune après l'incident du réfectoire. Elle ne côtoyait aucun détenu malade, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Elle sentait la haine que lui portait le Général. Elle pouvait l'entendre vibrer dans sa voix quand il l'insultait, elle la sentait dans ses regards plein de dégout et de rage. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la mettre dans un tel état.

Elle était de loin la sang de bourbe qu'il exécrait le plus.

Le soir venu, tous les prisonniers étaient plus tendus que jamais. Les rumeurs disaient que la sélection aurait lieu le lendemain. Demain après-midi au plus tard, tous ceux qui verraient leur vie s'éteindre le sauraient et auraient une marque noire sur la main. Et le lendemain matin, il y aurait plusieurs cellules avec de nouveaux lits disponibles.

Cette idée fit frissonner Hermione et elle s'endormit sur cette macabre pensée.

Mais le lendemain, l'angoisse était à son comble. Elle n'avait jamais eu plus peur que ce jour-là d'être sélectionnée. Elle avait toujours douté que Malefoy puisse l'épargner mais à présent, il y avait une nouvelle variante. Il semblait la détester plus que tout et malgré les dires de Fred, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait un risque : celui qu'il la déteste tellement qu'elle avait pu être placée tout en haut de la liste.

Jamais une journée n'avait été plus longue. Elle parvenait à peine à penser suffisamment pour frotter le sol. Chaque fois qu'un garde passait, elle manquait la crise cardiaque et était au bord des larmes.

Comment le choixpeau avait-il pu croire qu'elle était une Gryffondor ? Elle était une véritable lavette terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Elle aurait pu vendre son âme pour rester vivante. Elle aurait pu supplier à genoux n'importe qui du moment qu'elle pouvait être épargnée.

Elle n'avait même pas encore 20 ans. C'était si jeune pour mourir.

Elle n'avait même pas réussi à manger le midi et avait donné son repas à Fred qui ne s'était pas privé de le manger en trois cuillers.

Alors quand enfin la sirène annonça la fin de la journée de travail, Hermione sentit son cœur retomber dans sa poitrine.

Malefoy l'avait épargné et elle n'en revenait pas. Il semblait si en colère … c'était plutôt surprenant qu'il ne se venge pas d'une façon ou d'une autre. Guillerette, elle rejoignit le réfectoire avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'efforça de cacher son soulagement alors que certains pleuraient et d'autres réconfortaient leurs amis sélectionnés.

Les chambres étaient loin d'être un sort enviable. Hermione était certaine que Voldemort avait voulu s'inspirer des nazis. Entre malades mentaux, on se comprend bien et on se partage les bonnes idées, pensa-t-elle sombrement.

\- Je n'ai pas été sélectionnée, dit-elle à Fred en avalant la moitié de son repas d'une bouchée.

\- Félicitations, lui dit Fred en mangeant lentement sa pâté.

\- Je t'avoue que j'étais un peu angoissée. C'était quitte ou double, soit j'étais en haut de la liste de Malefoy, soit tout en bas. J'imagine que j'ai eu de la chance.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas eu la même chance.

C'est comme si le joli tableau qu'elle voyait tout en couleur devenait subitement une vieille toile d'encre noire. Son sourire s'effaça et son cœur s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ?

Il tendit la main devant elle et lui montra la marque noire qui la tâchait.

\- J'ai été sélectionné.

\- Mais…c'est impossible. Tu es encore en forme, tu es loin d'être le plus faible et le moins performant des détenus. Tu n'aurais pas dû être choisi. C'est impossible.

\- C'est la vie, soupira Fred qui avait l'air blasé. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis ici, il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse croire que la prison Malefoy est une croisière, tu comprends ?

\- Non. Non, je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour observer la marque, comme si elle était fausse.

Sa gorge se serrait violemment menaçant d'expulser le peu qu'elle avait pu manger.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir, Fred. Pas toi … Pas encore quelqu'un…

Elle avait envie de pleurer et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse. Parce que ce qu'elle supportait moins, c'était l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un. Elle ne supportait plus les morts, elle ne voulait plus voir un de ses amis disparaitre et c'était encore le cas.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis fatigué, Hermione, dit-il, las. Je meurs de faim, j'ai mal absolument partout… Je ne veux plus batailler. La mort, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Il avait beau parlé, Hermione n'en croyait pas un mot. La vie, c'était toujours mieux que la mort.

\- Je ne veux pas, Fred. Je ne veux pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu veux la fin ? Je n'en aurais pas besoin, dit-il en lui tendant son gruau.

Hermione manqua de dégobiller.

Ce soir, son ami rejoindrait les chambres et il ne reviendrait jamais. Demain matin, il n'y aura plus de Fred, juste une couchette vide sous la sienne.

Ça ne manqua pas, elle vomit. Puis soudain, elle eut une idée.

\- Il y a peut-être encore une chance de te sauver, souffla-t-elle.

Fred la regarda bizarrement et compris. C'était une très mauvaise idée.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut ! Voici le dernier chapitre qui s'est fait beaucoup attendre et qui en plus est particulièrement court (ne me détestez pas, ahah)**

**Je vais répondre aux reviews (qui sont nombreuses, et ça, ça me plait !) du chapitre 15 et 16.**

**Jenny : Tu auras ta réponse pour Barnabé dans ce chapitre ! Mais oui, Drago a dépassé les bornes ! **

**Drou : Je sens que tu attends avec impatience une intervention extérieure ... ahah. D'ailleurs, merci pour tes reviews sur mes deux autres fics ! **

**Alice394 : Ah cool que ça te plaise alors ! C'est assez sombre et en même temps, ça aurait pu être bien pire, je reste "soft". Niveau nombre de chapitres, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre d'avant (parce que j'avais vu ta question, ahah), je pense que ça va tourner entre 35 et 40 chapitres.**

**Miss Siera : Evidemment, il faut bien que cette croix serve à quelque chose, tu devines bien ! **

**Puerta : J'aurais tendance à dire que comme d'habitude, elle va s'embarquer dans un bourbier pas possible...**

**Nenya : Je ne vais pas trop te spoiler sur le sort de Fred, ahah**

**Merci beaucoup à Doudoudasilva, Guest, Dharmiony, narutogroupie ! Et merci aux autres aussi (si j'en ai oublié...).**

**Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à arriver, il est écrit et ce chapitre est vraiment court alors le chap 18 devrait arriver ce weekend ! Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! **

Hermione était partie en courant dans les couloirs malgré les protestations de Fred. Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au destin funeste de son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire, elle devait au moins essayer quelque soit le prix.

Grâce à son nouveau travail, elle devait dire qu'elle connaissait tous les couloirs par cœur et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un chemin sans garde qui s'y promenait. Grâce à son nouveau travail, elle devait dire qu'elle connaissait tous les couloirs par cœur et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un chemin sans garde qui s'y promenait.

« C'est un détraqué », lui avait dit Fred mais Hermione ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de sauver Fred. Il y avait une seule et unique personne qui pouvait gracier Fred : le Général Malefoy.

Il la détestait, il lui rirait sans doute au nez, mais elle devait tenter. Peu importe ce que cela couterait. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Fred meure. Et si George le savait …elle n'osait pas penser à son frère jumeau qui n'avait pas été le même depuis qu'il pensait son frère mort.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une longue inspiration. Il devait rester une bonne heure avant que les détenus sélectionnés soient emmenés aux chambres. Elle passa une main sur son visage, espérant faire disparaitre l'air larmoyant de ses yeux et ses joues rouges, puis elle toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malefoy en pantalon de survêtement et au t-shirt manches longues noir. Il sembla en colère, sans doute irrité qu'on puisse venir le déranger dans sa chambre, puis surpris en découvrant Hermione à sa porte.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Malefoy ?

Elle qui avait espéré avoir l'air digne, elle s'était trompée. Sa voix avait trahi des sanglots et elle sentit quelques larmes brûler la commissure de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant lui, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

\- De quoi tu parles, Granger ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, comment se fait-il qu'on t'ait laissé passer, persiffla-t-il en regardant dans le couloir à la recherche d'un garde à punir.

\- Tu l'as condamné à mort alors qu'il était innocent. Il travaille bien, il est bien plus performant que beaucoup d'autres qui ont vécu, alors pourquoi le sélectionner ? Pour me faire du mal ? S'il n'y avait que ça, tu aurais pu me sélectionner, moi.

La voix de Hermione se brisa une nouvelle fois. Le visage de Malefoy s'était endurci.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sélectionné, ton petit-copain, ne t'inquiète pas, gronda-t-il. Comment oses-tu te pointer à ma porte pour défendre la cause de ce sang de bourbe ? Tu ne manques pas de culot.

\- Je ne parle pas de Barnabé, dit-elle soudainement surprise.

Elle se sentit un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à son ami, mais revint vite au sujet de sa visite.

\- Je parle de Fred. Fred Weasley.

Malefoy se détesta de ressentir du soulagement à cette idée. Il attrapa son poignet et le détailla. Rien. La croix n'était pas réapparue.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, Malefoy, dit-elle faiblement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la lâcha. Il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle parle et Hermione appréhendait. Elle ne savait pas comment former sa requête sans que cela provoque sa colère. Il allait forcément partir au quart de tour.

\- Je …Malefoy, retire-le de la liste. S'il te plait. Ne le laisse pas mourir, c'est mon ami. Et son frère …, il ne mérite pas ça. Il peut encore travailler quelques mois. Je t'en prie, retire-le, ne le tue pas. Je ferais ce que tu veux. Je veux bien recevoir autant de doloris que tu veux, tu peux même entrer dans ma tête autant de fois que tu le souhaites, mais ne le laisse pas mourir.

Elle avait réussi à le dire et elle avait eu raison. Dans son regard gris, elle vit se déployer l'étendue de sa rage. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à être balayée par une tempête.

\- Comment oses-tu te pointer ici pour me demander un passe-droit après ce que tu m'as dit, cracha-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

Il aurait pu être moins impressionnant, en jogging et pieds nus, mais la vérité c'était qu'il était tout aussi terrifiant avec son air sombre.

\- Tu ne voulais plus me voir en peinture il y a deux semaines. Tu te rappelles « mourir, ce sera toujours mieux que d'être près de moi » ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

Hermione recula d'un pas et Malefoy avança de deux.

\- Et maintenant, tu te pointes la bouche en cœur pour me supplier d'épargner ce putain de rouquin. Maintenant que tu as besoin de moi, je ne suis plus si détestable, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione recula encore un peu. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait été stupide de lui parler ainsi. Elle s'était mise dans une mauvaise position.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, Malefoy, je … tu es entré dans ma tête, c'est inhumain.

\- Parce que tu as embrassé ce connard.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne méritais pas un tel traitement.

\- Alors casse-toi, gronda-t-il si bas qu'elle sentit presque la vibration dans l'air. Casse-toi avant que je te fracasse le crâne, Granger. Puisque de toute façon je suis néfaste. Un monstre. Tu n'es rien pour moi, je ne te dois rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que tu pouvais débarquer quand tu voulais pour que j'épargne tes petits potes sangs de bourbe ?

Il ricana froidement et Hermione ignora la douleur sourde de son cœur.

\- Pas moi, Granger. Tu devrais commencer à me connaitre.

Il la poussa dans le couloir et Hermione recula, la gorge serrée.

\- Barre-toi, cracha-t-il.

Hermione recula un peu encore, abandonnant son espoir de sauver Fred.

\- C'est parce que je te connais un peu, Malefoy, que j'ai cru que tu pourrais sauver Fred. J'ai dû me tromper.

Hermione tourna les talons et partit au pas de course, des sanglots plein la gorge. Elle s'effondra à l'angle du couloir et tira ses genoux contre elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Si elle ne s'était pas disputée avec Malefoy, peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi à sauver Fred.

Elle prit une longue inspiration. C'était la dernière soirée de Fred, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Elle se redressa et prit la direction des dortoirs. Elle aperçut Fred qui attendait près de leur cellule et elle était certaine d'avoir vu une lueur d'espoir dans son regard mais elle s'éteignit bien vite en voyant les yeux rougis de Hermione.

\- Il n'a rien voulu entendre…Il a dit que je venais seulement pour obtenir des faveurs.

\- Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là.

\- Il aurait pu … pour … pour se faire pardonner.

\- Le Général n'a rien à se faire pardonner, Hermione. Il faut que tu comprennes ça. Nous ne sommes rien ici. Plus vite tu le comprendras, plus tu vivras longtemps.

Hermione ne répondit pas, la gorge trop serrée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir agacée de l'air abattu de Fred. Pourquoi ne se battait-il pas ?

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment principal. Lorsque la sirène sonnerait le couvre-feu, les sélectionnés allaient devoir se rendre tout au fond du parc de la prison, là où il y avait un bâtiment avec des grosses cheminées qui ne fonctionnaient jamais sauf lors des sélections.

Ils restèrent un long moment, assis contre les murs gris de la prison. Ils ne parlèrent pas, regardant la nuit devant eux. La Lune était pleine et Hermione se sentait plus mélancolique encore. Elle avait envie de dire tellement de choses à Fred mais sa gorge refusait de laisser passer le moindre son et Fred ne semblait pas dérangé. Il regardait le ciel, les traits un peu plus tirés qu'à l'habitude.

Il était son seul ami, et le voir mourir après l'avoir cru mort une première fois… c'était si difficile. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à George, à l'air catatonique qu'il avait depuis la première mort de Fred. Il n'avait jamais été le même. Il avait perdu son sourire et son humour. Il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs à chaque instant de la journée et Hermione ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Toute la famille Weasley avait été heurté de plein fouet par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Les parents n'avaient pas été en meilleur état. L'un de leurs enfants était mort et c'était Charlie qui portait toute cette famille bancale depuis qu'elle avait perdu un pied.

\- Tu devrais y aller. A mon avis, la sirène va bientôt retentir.

Hermione hocha de la tête et se leva, aussitôt suivi de Fred. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Hermione le prit dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes.

C'était lui qui allait mourir, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui voler sa peur. Elle devait se montrer forte pour lui.

\- Je t'aime, Fred.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je penserai à toi chaque jour, je te le promets. Et le jour où je sortirais de cette prison, je trouverais George et je lui raconterais tout.

\- Ne lui fais pas plus de mal qu'il ne subit déjà, dit-il douloureusement. Une seule mort, ça suffit peut-être.

Hermione essaya de sourire mais c'était plutôt une grimace.

\- Courage, souffla-t-elle.

\- A toi aussi.

Et ils se séparèrent.

Hermione rejoignit sa cellule. Elle avait les jambes en compote et elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer en grimpant à l'échelle qui menait à sa banquette.

Elle se rapprocha de sa fenêtre. De là, elle pouvait voir les cheminées gigantesques qui commençaient déjà fumer, chauffant doucement avant l'arrivée des sélectionnées. Cette vision lui fit plus de mal encore si c'était possible.

Elle ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, regardant la fumée s'élever dans les ténèbres d'un gris étrange à la lumière de la lune. Et l'odeur … c'était l'odeur qui l'empêchait de dormir. C'était une odeur de chair brûlée immonde qui vous restait dans les narines pendant des jours. Des semaines quand il s'agissait d'un de vos amis qui avait été sélectionné.

Elle en avait vomi à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre béante. Une seconde, elle regretta de ne pas avoir ravalé son vomi. Ça lui aurait permis d'oublier cette affreuse odeur au moins pendant quelques minutes.

Elle n'était pas à sa première sélection mais jamais un ami n'avait été sélectionné. Fred était son seul ami. Et il était mort.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoiiir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Qui n'est encore pas très long (mais le prochain fait le double de longueur) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en pensez et à suivre ma fic !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que certains découvrent toujours ma fic !**

**Nenya : Ahah, je pense qu'on doit pouvoir s'arranger ! Merci de ton soutien !**

**Drou : Oui, je sais, c'était dur pour Fred...**

**Guest : Merci !**

**Jenny : Je comprends, la mort de Fred n'est pas facile à accepter ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

Hermione tâchait de travailler correctement mais elle était aussi amorphe qu'un zombie. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil une seule seconde et chaque mouvement lui provoquait une fatigue extrême. Elle n'était déjà pas bien en forme habituellement, alors une nuit de sommeil en moins, il n'y avait pas pire pour réduire à néant le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait.

Elle frottait le sol sans la moindre conviction, somnolant parfois un peu sur place, réveillée brusquement par les pas des gardes qui approchaient de temps en temps.

Ce soir-là, elle n'allait sans doute pas perdre de temps à aller aux douches. Elle mangeait et allait se coucher aussitôt, il n'y avait rien à redire.

Elle engloutit son repas et rejoignit sa cellule. Quand elle vit la couchette vide sous la sienne, elle sentit son cœur s'étreindre une nouvelle fois. Le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner avaient sans doute été les moments les plus difficiles de sa journée. Sans la présence du rouquin à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait que penser à sa mort toute fraiche.

A peine allongée et malgré le froid, elle s'endormit.

_Hermione était postée dehors, regardant la silhouette de Fred disparaitre à l'horizon alors qu'il rejoignait les cheminées avec quelques autres sélectionnés qui marchaient seuls et en silence. Elle était incapable de décrocher les pieds du sol et elle avait beau appelé son ami, il ne se retournait pas. C'est comme s'il ne l'entendait pas ! _

_\- Fred ! cria-t-elle encore une fois mais sa voix se brisa. _

_\- Mieux vaut la mort que d'être près de toi, tu te rappelles de ça, Granger ? _

_Elle se retourna brusquement et Malefoy était là. Il était plus grand que jamais, menaçant. Sa voix tonnait si fort qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec l'orage. _

_Il se mit à pleuvoir et Hermione fut trempée en quelques secondes mais Malefoy était toujours sec. _

_\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, Granger ? C'est pour ça que je l'ai sélectionné. A cause de toi. Tu es celle qui l'a condamné à mort. _

_\- Non…_

_\- Si tu avais su te taire, il serait vivant. _

\- Hermione.

_\- C'est faux. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je …_

\- Hermione !

Elle se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, sortie de son cauchemar par la force. Son rêve avait été si réel qu'elle peinait à se débarrasser de cette affreuse image. Fred était là devant elle, comme s'il était réel et elle sentit son cœur s'étreindre. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux mais Fred était toujours là, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je deviens complètement folle en plus de ça, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oh tu ne rêves pas, Hermione, c'est bien moi !

Une seconde, elle reconnut le ton enjoué du Fred de Poudlard, le Fred d'avant-guerre.

\- Quoi, mais …Fred ?

\- Je ne suis pas mort ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione tomba plus qu'elle ne descendit de son lit, tâtant le visage de Fred comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

\- C'est impossible, tu as été sélectionné ! Tu es allé là-bas hier soir, comment tu peux … être là ?

\- Il semblerait que ta petite conversation avec le Général ait fait mouche, dit-il un peu plus bas.

Mais il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Tous mangeaient et discutaient dans le réfectoire. Hermione attrapa la main de Fred. Elle était réelle. C'était impossible.

\- Il est venu me voir dans les rangs et il m'a dit de me mettre à la fin de la file. J'ai obéi, bien sûr, tu te doutes bien. Et puis à la fin, il m'a dit de récurer toutes les chaussures qui avaient été laissés par les sélectionnés derrière eux, dit-il un peu plus sombrement. Ça m'a pris toute la journée.

Il reprit son souffle, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux qui étaient plus ternes qu'à l'époque.

\- J'ai cru qu'il m'avait oublié là-bas, mais il est venu me chercher tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit de déguerpir avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Autant te dire que je n'ai pas discuté, je suis parti en courant. Et tout ça, grâce à toi, Hermione, dit-il plus doucement.

Il l'attrapa entre ses bras et Hermione lui rendit son étreinte. Elle était si heureuse que son cœur menaçait d'exploser et les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

Il avait sauvé, Fred ! Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait craché à la figure quand elle était allée le voir, il l'avait sauvé !

\- Finalement, je ne suis pas pressé de mourir, dit-il en la relâchant. La vie, même ici, ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Oh, Fred, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Elle était complètement euphorique et ahurie. Son cerveau avait l'air de planer plus haut que son crâne. Elle ne se sentait plus sur Terre, tout lui semblait… réalisable.

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir, Fred. A tout à l'heure.

\- Tu le remercieras de ma part, dit-il avec un rire qui se coinça bien vite dans sa gorge.

Hermione éclata de rire alors que la blague n'était même pas si drôle.

Elle courut si vite dans les couloirs que ses boots trop grandes menaçaient de se décrocher de ses pieds. Elle cogna à la porte si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait la défoncer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! grogna Malefoy en ouvrant la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et Hermione vit apparaitre un Malefoy trempé, essuyant ses cheveux d'une serviette qui avait l'air moelleuse. A moitié vêtu, il n'eut pas le temps d'encaisser le coup. Hermione se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et de sa chaleur. Sonné, il ne savait comment réagir. Il resta un moment les bras ballants avant de replier lentement ses bras sur ses épaules et de poser son menton sur le crâne de la Gryffondor. Finalement Hermione s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes, se rappelant qui était face à elle.

\- Tu l'as sauvé, souffla-t-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Malefoy darda son regard sur elle. Il pouvait voir sur son visage son bonheur, l'état euphorique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait les yeux brillants, un sourire flottait sur son visage et lui, lui il était seul avec sa rage et sa colère qui le consumaient encore de l'intérieur.

Il se détestait d'avoir cédé. Il avait envie de se venger sur elle mais il savait que c'était à double tranchant : s'il la touchait, il se sentirait plus mal. Et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il était emprisonné dans sa propre prison, emprisonné par le regard chocolat de la Gryffondor qu'il avait haï depuis tout petit. Il était pris au piège, elle le tenait par les couilles, lui réclamant des services en lui servant son plus beau regard larmoyant.

Et ça le foutait hors de lui, il avait envie de tout casser, elle y compris, et en même temps, il sentait l'épaisse muraille de pierre s'effriter à la simple vue de ce sourire qui ornait parfois ses lèvres, disparaitre quand elle le charriait.

Quelle genre de lavette était-il devenu ?

Le genre de lavette qui savait qu'on se servait de lui et qui acquiesçait sans protester. Oh, il protestait, il luttait contre elle et contre lui, mais il savait qu'au bout du compte, il allait craquer parce qu'il ne supportait pas la souffrance qui tâchait son visage si harmonieux.

Il avait envie de lui cracher à la figure qu'elle n'était qu'une pourriture, qu'il savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais il en était encore une fois incapable. Comme il avait été incapable de supporter cet air plein de souffrance, ce visage baigné de larmes lorsqu'elle était venue le supplier de sauver Fred Weasley.

Alors il avait craché toute sa haine et sa colère ce jour-là. Il lui avait dit comme il détestait qu'elle lui rappelle qu'elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il finirait par accepter, si ce n'est la laisser sortir de cette prison.

Alors il avait craqué. Elle avait donné un trop gros coup de marteau contre son cœur de fer qui avait grincé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait entendu son cœur s'exprimer suffisamment fort pour l'entendre et l'écouter.

Alors, au dernier moment, il avait changé d'avis. Il était allé aux chambres, là où il ne se rendait jamais, il avait cherché le Weasley dans les rangs. Il s'était arrêté devant lui, il avait encore hésité, tandis que le rouquin n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec Hermione, c'était un trouillard, alors qu'elle cherchait constamment son regard. Et il l'avait finalement tiré du rang, et avait craché sans la moindre conviction une remarque acerbe pour se donner un peu de contenance. Il s'était senti pathétique.

Il n'avait pas pensé que Granger viendrait lui rendre visite pour ce genre d'effusion. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle l'aurait remercié. Et pourtant, elle était là, le regardant de ses grands yeux bruns et il se dégouta de sentir son cœur s'attendrir. Il détestait le sentir se gonfler en voyant son sourire, le sentir au bord de l'explosion alors qu'elle le serrait dans ces bras. Et par-dessus tout, il se haïssait d'en vouloir plus.

\- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu es contente, j'imagine. Tu peux retourner me détester en toute tranquillité dans ta cellule, siffla-t-il.

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Malefoy se détourna d'elle, feintant de chercher quelque chose sur la commode voisine à la porte mais Hermione le retint par le poignet. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau froide et moite sous sa main, fraichement sortie de la douche.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'intérieur du bras gauche de Malefoy, taché par la marque des ténèbres.

Il surprit son regard mais ne dit rien. Hermione leva prudemment les yeux vers lui, certaine qu'il allait se mettre en colère contre elle pour avoir osé le toucher. Pour avoir osé regarder sa marque.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Malefoy, dit-elle finalement alors qu'il ne disait rien.

Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et Hermione crut entrapercevoir une faille.

\- C'est juste que … tu m'as fait du mal.

\- Je sais.

\- Et moi, j'étais en colère. Je ne pouvais pas simplement … oublier.

\- Je sais.

Hermione prit une longue respiration. Elle pouvait toujours sentir sa peau sous sa main. Il n'avait pas récupéré son bras. Elle pouvait presque sentir le sang pulser dans son bras. A moins que ce soit dans sa main.

\- Je ne suis pas venue simplement pour te demander un service.

Il resta encore silencieux et Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle lâcha son bras sans grande conviction.

\- m'as aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Alors je me suis dit … pourquoi pas ?

Un rire gêné lui échappa et elle se sentit plus bête encore.

\- Pourquoi pas, hein ? dit-il avec un reniflement.

\- Tu sais être gentil parfois.

Ce n'est pas un qualificatif qu'on me donne d'habitude.

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas parfait, Malefoy, loin de là, mais tu n'es pas non plus un monstre sans émotion. C'est peut-être le genre que tu te donnes depuis tout petit mais je sais qu'au fond, il se passe quelque chose, dit-elle en plantant son index dans sa poitrine. Tu m'as aidé cette nuit-là, alors que tu aurais pu simplement laisser se faire les choses. Tu m'as donné de nouveaux vêtements, à manger, un lit parfois … Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a rien de bon en toi, Drago.

Malefoy avait envie de hurler à son cœur d'arrêter de battre, d'arrêter de se gonfler lamentablement, mais ce sont ces mots pathétiques qui lui échappèrent :

\- Même après que je sois entré dans ta tête ? Même après ça ? dit-il en attrapant son poignet à la croix invisible.

Hermione entendit une inflexion dans la voix de Malefoy et elle croyait tout bonnement hallucinée.

Il avait raison. Il la mettait face à un dilemme. Devait-elle lui pardonner ? Elle plongea dans son regard gris si impénétrable et tempétueux à l'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui sembla si facile de discerner quelque chose dans ces yeux gris, quelque chose comme la douleur.

\- Tu es sans doute le garçon le plus instable que je connaisse, dit-elle doucement. Et tu es loin d'être parfait, mais … je crois qu'on a tous le droit à une seconde chance. On fait tous des conneries.

Il la regarda sans répondre un long moment et elle pouvait deviner ce à quoi il pensait car elle pensait à la même chose. Des chances, il en avait eu des milliers. Leur guerre durait depuis leur 11 ans, et chaque fois il lui avait fait plus mal et Hermione avait encaissé.

C'était une nouvelle fois le cas.

Malefoy se sentit si bien et si mal à la fois. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui avait le droit à la compassion de Hermione Granger. Il se sentait comme un foutu imposteur.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, dit-il durement. Tu le sais, Granger.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus quelqu'un de mauvais.

Il ne répondit pas, se jaugeant chacun du regard.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'excuse du Général alors elle n'en demanderait pas. Sauver Fred était suffisant, elle n'avait rien d'autre à demander.

Elle avait l'impression de voir un nouvel homme face à elle, pas le Général Malefoy mais Drago Malefoy, cet être qui se cachait derrière son long manteau et ce visage impassible.

\- Est-ce que … reste dormir ce soir.

Hermione sourit, acquiesçant du chef.

\- Tu peux te doucher, ton pyjama est dans la salle de bain.

Il referma la porte derrière elle et enfila un t-shirt alors que Hermione s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

« Son » pyjama était là, l'attendant patiemment. Elle trouvait cela très étrange. Elle se doucha rapidement, épuisée. Toute la tension accumulée depuis trois jours s'était évaporée et la fatigue l'écrasait. Un peu somnolente, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Malefoy était déjà dans le lit.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là mais il avait l'air fatigué lui aussi. Elle se glissa sous la couverture et observa les bras couverts de son partenaire de lit. Est-ce qu'il mettait des manches longues pour dissimuler la marque ? Elle se le demandait bien.

Il éteignit la lumière et Hermione bailla.

\- On va déjà se coucher ?

\- Ouais. Je suis claqué.

\- Moi aussi, soupira-t-elle.

Mais Hermione ne s'endormait pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle sentait presque Malefoy à côté d'elle.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne me fuis jamais. Il n'y a rien qui me mettra plus en colère.

\- Ok, répondit-elle sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde.

Nouveau silence. Elle sentit la couverture bouger puis la main de Malefoy couvrir la sienne. Elle était froide. Hermione frissonna. Elle pouvait presque sentir la tension dans l'air. Son cœur tambourinait monstrueusement dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle et elle ne savait pas vraiment non plus ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir de toute façon. Après tout, c'était peut-être très bien ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre un nom là-dessus.

Son cœur se réchauffait un peu chaque fois qu'il était là. C'est comme s'il se rappelait de la mécanique des émotions.

Lentement, sans trop savoir si elle n'allait pas regretter son geste, elle pressa la main de Malefoy dans la sienne. Un instant, il ne se passa rien puis elle sentit Malefoy lui rendre son étreinte.

Elle fit la sourde oreille quand sa conscience lui murmura que son cœur ne devrait pas autant s'emballer. Elle avait trop sommeil pour se permettre de penser.

\- Reviens dormir tous les soirs.

_Tu ne pourras pas toujours me faire taire, _lui souffla sa conscience qu'elle ignora.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoiiir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Qui est plus long que le dernier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en pensez et à suivre ma fic ! Je sais, il m'a fallu longtemps pour lâcher ce chapitre (qui était déjà écrit en plus...), mais j'étais overbookée. Maintenant que les vacances sont là, je devrais être plus performante, ahah.**

**Puerta : Oui, c'est une phrase très forte je trouve ! **

**Nenya : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Drou : Ahah, je n'aurais pas osé tuer Fred, ça aurait été trop dur ! **

**Guest : Merci ! **

**Jenny : Je n'aurais pas pu sacrifier Fred, je l'avoue ...**

**Eve : Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y aurait pas eu de retour en arrière possible. Fred mort, je ne me voyais pas améliorer la situation entre les deux tourteraux. Ils devraient se rapprocher, mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos évidemment ...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Hermione s'était rarement sentie dans un tel état. Fred était en vie, et cela, ça faisait plus parler encore.

Jamais dans l'histoire de cette prison, on avait entendu parler d'un sélectionné finalement épargné. Fred était le premier et c'était à peu près aussi impressionnant qu'un bébé ayant survécu au sortilège de la mort jeté par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. On avait commencé à l'appeler le survivant et cela n'avait pas plu du tout à Malefoy qui s'était assuré que tous ceux qui osaient prononcer ce mot soit sévèrement puni.

Il aurait bien eu une solution pour que le survivant ne soit plus appelé le survivant mais alors l'avoir sauvé n'aurait plus eu aucune utilité : Granger l'aurait détesté.

Il avait envie de se gifler rien que d'y penser. Comment était-il devenu un être si pathétique ? Pourquoi il lui accordait une telle attention ? Pourquoi son avis comptait autant ?

Il avait réussi à se leurrer longtemps, en se disant que ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps de Poudlard, quand il pouvait la titiller en toute tranquillité. Alors il avait voulu la garder en vie, la triturer comme un jouet, et il avait cru à ce mensonge. Il s'ennuyait parfois tellement ici. Il n'y avait que le travail et encore du travail. Ses sous-fifres avaient tellement peur de lui qu'ils ne risquaient pas de s'amuser avec eux. De toute façon, ils étaient tous trop stupides pour comprendre ses blagues.

Granger, elle, était capable de comprendre ce qu'il disait quand ses phrases faisaient plus de 5 mots et en cela elle avait un net avantage sur ses gardes.

Alors il l'avait gardé, persuadé que ça rendrait sa vie plus … vivante. C'était le cas, ça avait marché, mais pas comme il l'avait pensé.

Il posa sa plume dans son encrier, reculant dans son fauteuil de bureau trop luxueux pour un endroit pareil. La lumière blafarde ne rendait pas justice à son confort et sa beauté.

Il s'intéressait à la Gryffondor d'une façon assez étrange.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce rapport qu'il devait absolument terminer avant midi pour l'envoyer au Lord et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Parce que sa conscience n'arrêtait pas de lui ramener Granger à l'esprit, le titillant avec un gloussement joyeux : _Allez, Malefoy, devine pourquoi tu penses à elle ! Pourquoi est-elle toujours dans ton esprit ? Moi, j'ai une idée…_

Mais Malefoy ne l'aimait pas, il n'était pas amoureux. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'aimer qui que ce soit. En grandissant, l'amour qu'il avait pensé voir entre ses parents plus jeunes se révéla être une illusion. Comment avait-il pu croire que ces deux personnes s'aimaient ? Forcer de s'épouser à cause d'un arrangement entre famille, et lui il était né de cet amour inexistant. Il était né d'un contrat. Il avait vu sa mère exécrée son père, et son père trompé sa mère sans même s'en cacher.

Il s'était fait à l'idée que c'était comme ça pour tout le monde.

Puis, il était allé à Poudlard. Il avait compris que certains avaient une vie heureuse. Une famille heureuse. Pas la sienne.

Il avait encore grandi et alors qu'il commençait à ressentir parfois quelques petites choses pour des filles, Voldemort était revenu. Son père lui avait dit que son destin était déjà scellé. Il devrait servir le Lord. Quand il avait compris ce que cela impliquait… il a bien compris qu'il valait mieux se fermer au monde extérieur s'il ne voulait pas devenir aussi fou que son père qui avait perdu toute sa superbe aux côtés du Lord. Sa mère, elle, s'était fermée au monde, et elle semblait s'en sortir.

Alors il avait agi de la même façon.

Non. Il n'aimait pas Hermione Granger. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle lui rappelait ce à quoi ressemblait son monde. Un monde lumineux et plein d'espoir et peut-être que c'était ça qui l'avait attiré. Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement envie de voir autre chose que les murs gris et ternes de sa prison. Elle était un peu sa fenêtre vers l'extérieur même si elle portait les marques de sa prison.

_Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi te mettre en colère quand elle a embrassé ce sang de bourbe ? _

Elle ne l'a pas embrassé, il l'a fait, se dit-il avec un claquement de langue et il se sentit ridicule. Il allait devenir fou.

On toqua à sa porte et il se redressa un peu, lançant un « entrez » à travers le panneau de bois. Le garde entra avec un air angoissé.

\- Mon Général, le cuisinier refuse de travailler. Il dit qu'il n'a pas assez d'aide, il veut plus d'elfes de maison. Sinon, il démissionne.

Malefoy comprenait mieux l'angoisse du garde. Il avait la fâcheuse réputation de se venger sur les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop dans ses pensées pour ressentir la colère habituelle l'embraser.

\- Eh bien, dites-lui de travailler s'il ne veut pas perdre sa tête, dit sèchement Malefoy.

\- Il ne veut rien entendre.

\- Les elfes de maison ne poussent pas dans les arbres, qu'il se débrouille le temps qu'on trouve de la main d'œuvre.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait affecter des détenus, mon Général, hésita-t-il.

Malefoy se leva brusquement et le garde sursauta.

\- Je ne veux aucun détenu dans les cuisines, siffla-t-il.

\- D'accord, pardon, mon Général, je … Je vais lui dire que … on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Mettez-le au travail, sinon c'est vous que je mets au travail avec cet imbécile.

\- Oui, mon Général. Pardon, mon Général.

Il tourna les talons, le dos un peu courbé et Malefoy le retint.

\- Et dites au coiffeur de commencer la tonte. Mais pas les femmes, elles peuvent garder leurs cheveux.

\- Oui, mon Général.

Il s'éclipsa et Malefoy soupira lourdement. Foutu cuisinier. Il allait encore devoir trouver un remplaçant.

Malefoy devait bien dire que ses journées étaient remplies. Il passait la moitié de la journée à écouter les requêtes de ses imbéciles d'employés qui peinaient déjà à ne pas perdre leur baguette, et l'autre moitié de la journée à remplir des formulaires en tout genre. De temps en temps, il s'autorisait une pause cigarette et depuis quelques mois, cherchait du regard sa détenue préférée : Granger.

Quand il disait préférée, bien sûr, il parlait de celle qu'il préférait torturer.

Le jeu s'était un peu plus compliqué depuis qu'il l'avait affecté à l'entretien des quartiers réservés aux gardes. Il devait parcourir les couloirs pour réussir à tomber sur une Granger qui astiquait les murs ou le sol, dépoussiérant des pots de fleur abandonnés depuis des siècles ou redressant les quelques tableaux qui meublaient les murs.

Il l'avait même déjà entendu parler à quelques tableaux, leur houspillant à la figure à quel point ceux-ci avaient une pensée arriérée et moyenâgeuse à propos de la pureté du sang quand elle pensait qu'il n'y avait pas un garde à la ronde.

Malefoy avait ricané puis continué sa route car pressé. S'il avait eu le temps, il n'aurait pas manqué d'aller lui dire deux mots à propos de ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire ou pas entre ses murs.

C'était une travailleuse acharnée, Malefoy pouvait bien lui reconnaitre cela. Si on l'avait affecté au nettoyage dans une prison qui avait pour objectif de le tuer, il aurait sans doute mis moins de cœur à l'ouvrage que Granger. Jamais il ne l'avait surprise à se cacher dans un coin pour ne rien faire.

Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il l'aperçut discuter avec un garde. Granger semblait un peu surprise. Ou mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas trop. Son éponge toujours contre les murs, les manches relevées jusqu'au coude, son regard oscillait entre le garde et la tâche qu'elle essayait de faire disparaitre du mur gris. Malefoy pouvait voir la marque noire sur son bras, le DM qu'il lui avait imposé dès son premier jour.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il froidement en arrivant dans le couloir.

Le garde, il se rappelait l'avoir vu quelques fois. C'était un nouveau. Pas trop stupide par rapport à certains de ses collègues. Un certain Maxwell Roswell. Un nom aussi ridicule, on l'oublie difficilement.

Il vit Granger se tendre et reculer d'un pas dans sa direction, comme mettant de la distance entre elle et le garde, et Malefoy fut satisfait. Elle avait retenu la leçon avec ce Barnabé. Elle n'était pas stupide.

Le garde, quant à lui, ne cilla pas, l'air surpris de voir Granger agir de la sorte.

\- Retourne à ton poste.

\- Oui, mon Général, dit-il en tournant les talons sans se faire prier.

Granger avait les doigts si crispés sur l'éponge, qu'elle goutait sur le sol alors qu'elle me regardait avec un air nerveux. Et alors, cette sensation qu'il ressentait si souvent quand elle était dans son champs de vision s'empara de lui. C'était une sensation de tiraillement qui le frustrait plus que tout. Il jubilait de provoquer cet effet chez elle, la peur qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir, voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et parallèlement, ça le mettait hors de lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette peur dans son regard comme s'il était un putain de monstre qui allait lui faire du mal d'une seconde à l'autre alors qu'il s'assurait qu'elle vive depuis des mois alors qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû survivre au premier jour.

Il avait envie de la frapper et de sourire en même temps.

Dans le doute, il ne faisait aucun des deux.

Il regarda la marque sur son bras. Ça l'apaisait un peu.

\- Salut, dit-elle finalement.

\- Tu batifoles avec mes employés maintenant ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement une seconde avant de comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'inquiéter du sérieux de tes employés s'ils batifolent avec des sangs de bourbe comme moi.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le prendre un peu pour lui, sa conscience riant à gorge déployée. Et lui, alors, est-ce qu'il batifolait ? Non. Alors que faisait-il dans ce couloir ?

\- Je ne veux pas te voir discuter avec des gardes, Granger. C'est clair ?

Elle hocha de la tête et il se retint de lui dire de lui répondre. Mais pourquoi se retenait-il s'il en avait envie ?

Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle avait du mal à jongler avec les humeurs du Général.

Il ne l'avait pas brutalisé depuis qu'il était entré dans sa tête et Hermione le soupçonnait de regretter d'avoir été si loin. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard orageux à quel point il mourait d'envie de lui faire du mal parfois, lorsqu'elle le poussait dans ses retranchements. Mais il ne faisait rien, il restait là, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, la fusillant du regard en attendant qu'il se passe elle ne savait quoi.

Chaque soir, elle dormait avec lui et Hermione devait faire de plus en plus d'effort pour empêcher son cerveau de trop réfléchir. Elle avait envie d'en discuter avec lui, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. C'était le meilleur moyen de le faire chavirer et qu'il la mette à la porte. Ou pire.

Malefoy partit et elle l'observa disparaitre dans un angle de couloir. Elle repensa au gardien, Maxwell Roswell. C'était un nom bien étrange. Quelque chose lui semblait familier dans son visage, sans qu'elle ne sache trop quoi. Ou plutôt, il lui avait laissé une étrange impression.

Elle entendit des pas au loin et elle se remit au travail avant qu'un garde ne trouve l'occasion de lui faire du mal.

* * *

Hermione était assise devant son plateau rempli de mets succulents et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de pouvoir manger autant alors que ses camarades n'avaient même pas une telle quantité de nourriture à 5 réunis. Elle osa un regard vers Malefoy qui lisait une lettre, les sourcils froncés.

Elle trouvait cette situation si étrange. Ils avaient trouvé un rythme, une routine, bizarre, mais un rythme quand même. Comme s'il n'était pas dans cette prison atroce et glauque.

Elle rentrait, prenait sa douche, se lovant dans ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens, puis mangeait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir alors que Malefoy lisait son courrier sans trop s'occuper d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne et qu'il se sente libre de faire part de quelques pensées timides. Comme si le noir allait garder ses secrets, comme si Hermione allait tout oublié le lendemain.

Mais elle n'oubliait pas. Elle en était incapable. Chaque parole prononcée par Malefoy tournait dans son esprit sans s'arrêter, chaque fois qu'il parlait, chaque fois qu'il exprimait quelque chose qui était loin du monstrueux Général, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ? ». Elle ne pouvait pas oublier sa main qui cherchait la sienne sous la couverture. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier sa respiration à côté d'elle.

Et elle peinait de plus en plus à trouver le sommeil. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le regard accusateur de Harry qui lui disait « comment tu peux me trahir avec lui ? ». Mais pourtant, elle ne lâchait pas la main de Drago, elle ne la serrait que plus fort.

Mais ce soir-là, Malefoy avait les sourcils un peu plus froncé que d'habitude. Quelque chose l'inquiétait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? osa demander Hermione.

Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle lui pose la question mais il ne l'envoya pas bouler contrairement à d'habitude. Il se montrait plus gentil depuis qu'il était entré dans sa tête. Hermione pensait que c'était sa façon de se faire pardonner mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle voulait des excuses. Mais il ne lui en donnerait jamais.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, Granger.

Elle n'insista pas.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Même après des mois à le côtoyer, à essayer de le comprendre, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir sa façon de réagir. Il était une véritable girouette, tantôt joueur, tantôt sadique, tantôt implacable. Elle avait l'impression de fréquenter 16 Malefoy en même temps.

Il alla se doucher et Hermione finit de manger avant de se glisser dans le lit avec un soupir de bonheur. Là, au milieu du lit, elle agitait les bras et les jambes tel un enfant dans la neige et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Les yeux fermés, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, la douce chaleur de la couette se répandant dans son corps.

\- Tu es bien une fille, toi, marmonna Malefoy qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Tu prends toute la place.

\- C'est un petit peu misogyne, ça, Drago.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « si tu savais ce que j'en avais à faire de ta misogynie ».

\- Allez, pousse-toi, bougonna-t-il.

Hermione sourit et se décala. Il éteignit la lumière et glissa sa baguette sous son oreiller. Précaution oblige avec une sang de bourbe dans son lit.

\- C'est bientôt Noël, fit remarquer Hermione en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre.

La lune faisait briller la neige plus blanche que jamais qui couvrait la cour face à la chambre de Malefoy. C'était joli.

\- Tu fais Noël avec ta famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Oui, j'imagine.

Hermione resta pensive un long moment. Elle aurait aimé fêter Noël mais ici, il n'y avait pas de place pour ce genre de festivité.

\- J'aurais aimé voir ma famille, dit-elle pensivement.

\- Tu ne les as pas vu depuis quand ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Bientôt 3 ans. Depuis l'été d'avant la septième année.

Le silence retomba. Chacun se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait dans le lit avec l'autre alors qu'ils étaient les ennemis d'une guerre.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à te marier, Granger ?

\- J'ai 19 ans, Drago. Bien sûr que non, pouffa-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Evidemment, dit-il avec un brin de suffisance. Chez les sangs purs, ce sont souvent des mariages arrangés alors je sais avec qui je vais me marier depuis que j'ai 8 ans, peut-être.

Hermione se redressa brusquement, choquée.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Mais … c'est barbare. Et si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- L'amour vient avec le mariage, Granger.

\- Non, ça ne marche pas du tout comme ça, Malefoy. On se marie avec quelqu'un parce qu'on l'aime.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la priorité chez les Malefoy ? dit-il avec un claquement de langue irrité, se redressant aussi.

\- Ça devrait.

Elle se rallongea et Malefoy fit de même.

\- Si c'était le cas, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

\- N'importe quoi, Granger. Faut être sacrément fleur bleue pour croire que le mariage par amour aurait empêché cette guerre. Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas autant de haine si on s'autorisait à aimer.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé quiconque alors ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ta … future femme ou fiancée ?

\- Bien sûr. Astoria Greengrass. Tu la connais, elle était avec nous à Poudlard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Oui, elle se rappelait d'elle. Une fille de l'année de Ginny dans ses souvenirs, une Serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Hermione n'avait jamais eu de véritables problèmes avec cette fille. Bien sûr, elle avait eu le droit à des regards froids, mais pas la méchanceté habituelle des autres Serpentard.

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux alors ?

\- Et toi ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, se rappelant brusquement une étrange conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Drago quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà eu le cœur brisé. Lui, oui. Il avait eu le cœur brisé.

\- Oui, je l'ai été.

\- De qui ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Potter ?

Hermione sourit dans la pénombre.

\- Ça aurait pu, mais raté. C'est le mauvais.

\- Weasley ? Pouah, tu as vraiment des gouts affreux, Granger.

Hermione gloussa et s'en voulut aussitôt, se couvrant la bouche d'une main. Ron était son ami.

\- Tu es méchant, Drago. Ron était très drôle.

\- Mais pas très intelligent. Et complètement roux.

Hermione rit un peu. Malefoy était vraiment un gamin.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

\- Non, dit-elle simplement. Notre année de vadrouille avec Harry nous a beaucoup éloigné. Il y a des choses qui ne se réparent jamais, j'imagine.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda avec curiosité Malefoy.

\- Les horcruxes, dit sombrement Hermione. Ils sont tellement mauvais … ça l'a changé, lui. Et je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'a pu oublier.

\- Les … horcruxes ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? s'étonna Hermione.

Malefoy se redressa sur un coude, l'observant silencieusement.

Non. Vas-y, étale ta science, Granger, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

C'était faux. Elle n'en avait pas envie, et elle n'avait surtout pas envie de se confronter à la colère de Malefoy quand il comprendrait de quoi elle parle.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Parle, siffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire subitement ?

\- Parce que si je parle, ton « travail » va te forcer à me faire taire, crois-moi, dit-elle froidement.

\- Ne joue pas les imbéciles, Granger. Ça fait des semaines que tu dors dans mon lit, tu sais très bien qu'on est plus à ça près.

Hermione observa sa silhouette. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais après tout, elle était emprisonnée, Harry était mort et Ron n'était plus dans le pays. Cette information n'était pas vraiment utile, et puis Drago était dans le camp ennemi de toute façon, il ne ferait aucun usage de celle-ci.

\- Les horcruxes, ce sont des réceptacles qui contiennent un morceau d'âme de celui qui l'a créé. Tu-sais-qui en a créé 7. Il a divisé son âme en 7, et crois-moi c'est quelque chose de monstrueux. Comme ça, s'il meure …et bien il peut se servir d'un horcruxe pour revenir à la vie. C'est pour ça qu'il est immortel.

Malefoy resta un long moment silencieux. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une histoire dans ce genre-là. Sinon le Lord serait mort la nuit où il avait essayé de tuer bébé Potter. Maintenant il comprenait mieux. Son père avait déjà mentionné ce genre de magie.

\- Alors c'est ça que vous faisiez tous les 3 ? Vous cherchiez les horcruxes pour les détruire …Pourquoi me le dire ? Même sous la torture tu n'aurais rien dit il y a quelques années.

\- Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. La guerre est perdue.

Malefoy se rallongea encore une fois, fixant le plafond pensivement.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que Weasley a changé ?

\- Parce qu'il a changé. Les horcruxes font ressortir le pire de ce que nous sommes et je crois qu'on n'a jamais pu se regarder véritablement après ça. C'est horrible que quelqu'un te connaisse … si profondément. Au point de savoir toutes tes pires pensées, tes pires hontes.

Cela fit écho à Malefoy et il ignora la pointe de culpabilité. Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Harry en était un, tu sais.

\- De quoi ?

\- Un horcruxe.

\- Du Lord ? s'étonna Malefoy.

\- Oui, il l'a créé sans faire exprès. Quand il a essayé de le tuer bébé.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, et Hermione ressassait les bons et les mauvais souvenirs. Son ami lui manquait.

Malefoy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que cela impliquait. Et surtout, à quelle punition il aurait le droit si le Lord apprenait qu'il détenait ce genre d'informations. Il le tuerait sans doute.

Il frissonna.

Il allait devoir faire particulièrement attention à travailler son occlumancie pour que jamais personne ne découvre ce qu'il savait. Le Lord n'accepterait jamais qu'on puisse douter de son immortalité, de son évidente supériorité.

\- Qui t'a brisé le cœur, Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ?

Drago avait été brutalement tiré de ses pensées par la question inquisitrice de Granger. Il pouvait la sentir plus près de lui que jamais. Il sentait son regard la brûler dans l'obscurité, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur tout près de lui. Mais elle ne le touchait pas.

\- Qui a bien pu briser le cœur du froid et impénétrable Drago Malefoy ?

Il pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix. Il était incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait : colère, rage, regrets, remords, bonheur, joie, satisfaction ou fébrilité ? Il ne s'y retrouvait plus, c'est comme s'il ressentait tout ça à la fois.

\- C'est si improbable que ça ? dit-il, la voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Eh bien …

Elle bougea à côté de lui, et sa main n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

\- Tu sembles plutôt fier d'avoir un cœur de pierre d'habitude.

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à ce silence. Le calme avant la tempête. L'avait-elle mis en colère ? Possible …

Il serra brusquement sa main dans la sienne mais Hermione ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, lui rendant son étreinte. Elle ignora sa conscience qui lui demandait pourquoi elle répondait à ce geste, pourquoi elle ne retirait pas sa main avec dégout. Elle avait appris à l'ignorer, à la faire taire, la refourguant tout au fond de son esprit pour réussir à dormir la nuit.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il était si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur elle.

Il ne dit plus rien et Hermione commençait à s'endormir, son esprit s'envolant loin, dans un monde où elle n'était pas une pestiférée, où elle pouvait vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait sans qu'une ombre noire et inquiétante ne menace sa vie. C'était un joli monde, loin de tous ses soucis, des pneumonies et de la famine. Un monde où personne ne mourrait de faim, ou on ne rasait pas la tête des gens. Un monde où les fenêtres avaient des vitres et pas de barreaux, des vêtements chauds et des chaussures à la bonne taille.

Oui, Hermione aimait ce monde qui ressemblait à Poudlard.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit à propos de ma marque.

Hermione cligna des yeux, revenant brusquement à la réalité.

Leur conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête, c'était perturbant, et Hermione avait la sensation que le silence qui suivait parfois ses questions était une forme de réponse.

\- Ta marque ?

\- Tu sais de quelle marque je parle.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle parlait de cette marque plus noire que de l'encre qui donnait la désagréable impression de bouger sur le bras de Drago Malefoy, une marque qui la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, comme surveillée par les orbites vides de ce crâne hideux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

\- Tu n'as jamais besoin de savoir ce que j'en pense pour parler malheureusement, dit-il avec cynisme.

Elle se retourna sur le dos mais ne lâcha pas la main de Malefoy et au fond, il en était … réjoui. Oui, ça lui plaisait qu'elle ne lui lâche pas la main. Même s'il lui parlait de la marque, même s'il lui rappelait brutalement qui il était, ce qu'il représentait, elle ne le lâchait pas.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais. Tu as la marque. C'est tout. Depuis la sixième année, rajouta-t-elle pensivement.

Elle ne dit rien un moment, plongée dans ses pensées et Malefoy aussi. Il se rappelait de ce moment. Celui où il avait été marqué. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de plus douloureux.

\- Harry était persuadé que tu étais devenu un mangemort en sixième année, dit-elle. J'étais certaine qu'il se trompait.

\- Il ne s'est pas trompé. C'était à ce moment-là.

\- Je sais.

Sa voix avait été plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Malefoy ? Pourquoi ? On était encore à l'école, on avait 16 ans. Pourquoi tu t'es imposé ce destin ? Toute cette horreur … Je sais que tu détestes les gens comme moi, mais comment peut-on avoir envie de participer à de telles atrocités à seulement 16 ans ?

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, soupira-t-il en retirant brutalement sa main de celle de Hermione.

\- Moi, je ne crois pas, dit-elle sèchement.

Il ricana froidement.

\- Les Gryffondor, tous les mêmes. Vous êtes ridicules avec vos histoires d'amour pour imbéciles, persuadés que tout est blanc ou noir. Que c'est si facile de se tourner vers le camp de la lumière. Il n'y a bien que vous pour croire à ces conneries. Si naïf …

\- Alors explique-moi, Drago ! Explique-moi comme c'est si compliqué de choisir la vie plutôt que la mort. Explique-moi. Après tout, je suis intelligente, tu ne peux pas me le retirer.

Le feu redoubla d'intensité dans l'âtre et Hermione discerna le visage fermé de Malefoy. Ses yeux bleu-gris la détaillait. Il n'y avait pas de colère, et pourtant Hermione le poussait dans ses retranchements. Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère alors qu'il pouvait exploser pour trois fois moins grave ?

\- Tu aurais dû poser la question à Sirius Black, Granger. Toute sa famille était exactement comme la mienne. Tu aurais dû lui demander comment on le traitait plus jeune. Regarde ce qu'il est devenu, cracha-t-il.

Hermione se décomposa.

\- Il n'y a que les abrutis de Gryffondor pour croire qu'être de sang pur, ça simplifie la vie.

Il se retourna, montrant son dos à Hermione qui resta silencieuse un moment.

Hermione se sentit coupable un instant de lui avoir posé la question. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'insister. Hésitante, elle posa sa main contre le dos froid de Drago qui frémit un peu à son contact.

\- Drago, je …

Hermione se tut. Elle n'aimait pas parler à Malefoy alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ses expressions de visage si hermétiques. Doucement, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'invitant à se retourner. Il se laissa faire et Hermione en fut d'autant plus surprise. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur son bras et elle rencontra la marque noire sur son bras.

Elle le savait parce qu'elle pouvait sentir le relief sur sa peau.

A la lueur faiblarde de la cheminée, elle observa la marque. Elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement vu de si près avant que Malefoy ne l'invite dans son lit.

\- Je ne croyais pas Harry parce que j'avais l'impression que tu me détestais moins en sixième année, dit-elle finalement. Tu t'asseyais à la même table que moi à la bibliothèque, tu me piquais même un livre ou deux parfois et tu ne faisais plus une grimace exagérée comme si le livre sentait la poubelle à cause de moi.

Elle leva les yeux. Il observait sa main sur sa marque des ténèbres.

\- Je pensais vraiment que finalement, tu ne me détestais plus autant. On aurait sans doute pas été amis, mais … pas ennemis. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione crut le voir déglutir.

\- Mais c'était peut-être parce que tu étais trop occupé avec d'autres choses, soupira-t-elle, le lâchant finalement.

Drago avait envie de lui dire qu'elle avait raison, qu'il aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment cette année-là, sa conscience lui hurlait de le faire, mais sa bouche restait résolument fermée. Son armure froide et glaciale lui ordonnait de se taire, de ne pas oublier qu'il était un Malefoy et qu'elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, dit-elle finalement comme lisant dans son esprit.

Drago s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il le savait très bien, qu'il ne serait jamais obligé de répondre à une fille comme elle, au sang impur, mais elle prit sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et glissant leurs mains soudées sous sa joue, fermant les yeux comme si tout cela était normal. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ce qu'une sang de bourbe soit dans le lit du Général Malefoy, directeur de la prison pour sangs de bourbe.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit bien avant lui. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de leurs deux mains emmêlées, comme si son contact le brûlait.

Il ne bougea pas sa main, obnubilé par ce nouveau contact, cette nouvelle chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue. C'était une sensation étrange. Mais pas désagréable.

Hermione vivait une vie de plus en plus étrange, dans cette prison. Alors qu'on lui avait promis une mort lente et douloureuse, à coup de famine et de froid, elle avait repris du poids, n'avait pas si froid que ça, toujours fourré dans les couloirs des quartiers des officiers, mangeait à sa faim et ses cheveux poussaient lentement mais sûrement.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Hermione savait que tout cela, elle le devait à Malefoy et c'était bien cela qui était dérangeant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Drago Malefoy la gardait en vie, et même mieux que ça, il s'assurait que sa vie ne soit pas si terrible que ça ?

Les rumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et bien que Hermione faisait son possible pour les ignorer, cela devenait compliquer d'éviter les questions embarrassantes. Malefoy ne souhaitait certainement pas qu'on sache où elle passait chacune de ses nuits, ni la raison pour laquelle elle reprenait brusquement du poil de la bête, mais les choses commençaient à devenir délicates.

Même les gardiens commençaient à parler à leur sujet et cela était plutôt inquiétant pour Malefoy. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que si le Lord apprenait la façon dont il traitait Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe amie de Harry Potter, cela ne se passerait pas bien pour le Général Malefoy.

Et bien que Hermione aurait aimé rester sur la question de savoir pourquoi Drago Malefoy se comportait d'une telle façon avec elle, elle ne parvenait pas à annihiler complètement la question de savoir pourquoi ELLE acceptait ce rapprochement étrange avec lui.

Il était son ennemi de toujours, alors pourquoi elle oubliait toutes ses réticences, toute sa rancœur et tous ses reproches une fois la lumière éteinte ? Pourquoi il ne lui paraissait plus si horrible dans ces moments ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait … elle ne devrait même pas lui accorder un regard. Elle développait peut-être un syndrome de Stockholm ou quelque chose dans ce genre, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications. A moins qu'elle ait l'esprit malade. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alors voici le dernier chapitre en date, assez conséquent également ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! C'est un chapitre avec un peu plus de rebondissements, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**En attendant bonne lecture ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le ferai dans le prochain chapitre ! **

Hermione Granger fut brusquement tirée du sommeil par un Drago Malefoy déjà à moitié habillé. Hermione grimaça mais ne protesta pas, s'extirpant du lit tout en s'habillant, une technique qu'elle avait appris à développer lors de sa longue fuite après la mort de Harry.

Assise au bord du lit, elle regarda à l'extérieur pensivement. Il y avait une épaisse couche de neige qui annonçait à Hermione que c'était bientôt Noël. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de l'ambiance joyeuse des fêtes. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment participé aux fêtes, qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie à Noël. Elle s'était bien risquée dans quelques villes moldues en cette période, bercée par les chants de Noël, illuminés par les décorations lumineuses des rues mais il y avait toujours cette peur au ventre qui l'empêchait de vivre sereinement, qui la faisait se retourner trop souvent pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie, qui la forçait à raser les murs et rester dans les coins sombres.

Elle vivait avec la peur permanente de tomber sur des rafleurs à cette époque-là. Ils étaient partout, affluaient même dans le monde moldu. Hermione ne savait pas comment ils s'y prenaient mais ils avaient un véritable don pour repérer les fuyards.

\- C'est Noël aujourd'hui, Granger, dit Malefoy en nouant sa cravate avant d'enfiler un pull noir d'encre.

\- Ah d'accord.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi Malefoy lui disait cela. Parfois, il balançait une petite phrase anodine et Hermione ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait y comprendre.

\- Je ne serai pas là ce soir. Je passe la nuit au manoir Malefoy, alors tu devras dormir dans ta cellule.

Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle n'était pas particulièrement enchantée à cette idée mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans sa couchette qu'elle en avait presque oublié l'horreur. Enfin pas oublié, mais ses souvenirs étaient diminués, elle le savait. Demain, elle se rappellerait parfaitement pourquoi elle détestait cette fichue couchette.

\- Tu aimais Noël fut un temps, dit Malefoy.

Face au miroir, il mettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Hermione avait fini par s'habituer à leur routine matinale, mais il lui avait fallu un long moment avant qu'elle ne trouve plus cela si bizarre que cela de le voir se préparer devant elle comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle faisait de même.

\- J'adorais ça. On ne voyait pas beaucoup nos parents à l'époque de Poudlard, et les vacances de Noël annonçaient nos retrouvailles, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Et puis, qui peut ne pas aimer les décorations de Noël, les cadeaux, la nourriture ?

Malefoy ricana. Oui, évidemment Malefoy était du genre à ne pas aimer toutes ces choses si agréables.

\- L'ambiance n'est pas la même ici, mais vous avez le droit à un repas de Noël digne de ce nom cette année, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione se demanda s'il se moquait d'elle, incapable de savoir si ce sourire annonçait un piège ou une véritable surprise de Noël. Incertaine, elle ne chercha pas à savoir. Elle n'avait franchement pas l'envie de se lancer dans une dispute avec Drago dès le matin.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui ce jour-là. Hermione ne posa pas de questions, mieux valait attendre le soir venu quand il était comme ça. Un sourire n'était pas toujours bon signe tout comme un froncement de sourcils n'était pas toujours de mauvaise augure avec Drago Malefoy. Elle avait fini par l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Elle passa la nuit dans sa cellule et se rappela ce qu'était le véritable froid, celui qui vous prenait jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à ce que chaque respiration soit difficile, comme si l'air gelait dans vos poumons. C'était un froid atroce qui vous empêchait de vous endormir sereinement et qui vous réveillait 20 fois dans la nuit tant il était prenant.

Il n'y avait plus de Malefoy pour l'accueillir dans son lit, et cette prison devint plus froide que jamais sans sa présence. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fini par comprendre que Malefoy apportait un peu de chaleur à sa vie. Quand est-ce qu'elle était arrivée à accepter que sa présence lui plaisait, que leur conversation n'était pas une simple obligation ni même un mauvais moment à passer.

Elle fut incapable de le savoir et s'endormit en se disant que finalement, ça n'avait pas grande importance.

* * *

Hermione frappa contre le panneau de bois qui la séparait de la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Elle était moins fatiguée que d'habitude, les gardiens leur avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient leur après-midi de libre. Les plus anciens, dont Fred faisait à présent partie, leur avaient expliqué que chaque année, le jour de Noël, leur après-midi était libérée. Voilà leur maigre cadeau ainsi qu'un repas plus consistant qu'à l'habitude.

C'était triste et ridiculement inutile mais tout le monde était heureux de pouvoir se reposer un peu plus que d'habitude. Hermione n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Fred dont elle ne se séparait plus depuis sa « fausse mort ». Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher que Fred était increvable. Il avait échappé à la mort à Poudlard alors que tout le monde l'avait cru mort pendant deux ans, puis il avait frôlé de peu une mort atroce dans la prison Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione manqua de tomber à la renverse.

Tenant la porte du pied, bouclant sa montre avec difficulté au poignet, les cheveux encore humides, Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle. Mais il ne ressemblait pas au Drago qu'elle côtoyait depuis des mois. Non, celui-ci avait abandonné son uniforme habituel, le troquant contre un costume bleu foncé. Sa chemise blanche tranchait avec ce spectacle sombre et ses chaussures d'un noir brillant n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les rangers habituels.

Ce fut comme une vision du passé, une vision où aucun d'eux n'était enchevêtré dans un mélimélo de choix compliqués et inextricables, quand tous deux se sentaient forts et puissants, imbattables.

La bouche à moitié ouverte, elle resta là, le poing levé prête à toquer éternellement contre la porte qui s'était ouverte.

\- Rentre, lui dit-il en parvenant enfin à boucler sa montre.

Elle obéit sans protester, incapable de décrocher son regard de cet être si lumineux et si sombre. Il n'avait jamais perdu de sa superbe, il ne s'y était jamais autorisé.

\- Mais … Tu … Pourquoi, tu – enfin …

\- Eh ben ! Granger qui bégaie, je n'ai jamais vu ça en une demi-vie, dit-il avec un ricanement sournois. Est-ce que tu aurais perdu ton intelligence, Granger ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, rougissant furieusement. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on remette en question ses capacités intellectuelles et Drago le savait très bien.

\- Pas du tout, dit-elle sèchement, le menton haut. C'est à cause du froid. J'ai la gorge enrouée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Son regard passa à un gris-orage, mais il n'avait rien de ce gris orage inquiétant qu'il avait parfois.

\- Pas à moi, Granger. Pas à moi.

Elle détourna le regard mal à l'aise, ayant la brusque impression qu'il était dans sa tête sans même utiliser la légilimancie. Comme s'il savait qu'elle le trouvait à tomber.

Elle eut envie de se gifler.

\- Je te subjugue, Granger ?

\- Certainement pas, répondit-elle bien trop rapidement.

Il ricana mais eut la pitié de ne pas surenchérir. Hermione était certaine qu'elle aurait continué de s'enfoncer dans le ridicule.

\- Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? Tu vas quelque part ?

\- ON va quelque part, appuya-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

\- On va sortir ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va sortir, dit-il, un peu irrité. Je t'emmène quelque part ce soir.

\- Mais … Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, Malefoy, dit-elle faiblement.

Elle avait l'impression que le sol se rapprochait et s'éloignait aussitôt, soudain prise de vertiges, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle devait forcément mal comprendre quelque chose. Il ne voulait quand même pas dire … sortir de la prison ?

\- Les gens comme moi n'ont pas le droit de sortir, dit-elle à demi-voix.

\- C'est moi qui décide de tout ici. Si j'ai envie que tu sortes, Granger, tu sors. Personne n'a à le savoir.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que je m'enfuis ?

\- Je devrais ?

C'était déjà un exploit qu'il ne lui fasse pas regretter d'avoir simplement envisagé cette hypothèse. Son ton s'était un peu durci et il jaugeait Hermione d'un air sombre.

\- Non ! Non, mais ce serait légitime de ta part d'avoir peur que je m'en aille. Je crois.

Il se rapprocha un peu et Hermione se força à ne pas reculer. Qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, c'était ce qui le mettait souvent plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il le lui avait dit : « Ne me fuis jamais. Il n'y a rien qui me mettra plus en colère ». Elle frissonna.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, j'ai mon plan pour éviter ce genre de possibilité.

Il avait un sourire bizarre mais Hermione n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient encore un peu poussés, ils arrivaient plus bas que son menton maintenant et elle avait moins l'air d'un garçon. Elle se rappela alors sa tenue.

\- Mais je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, dit-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Avec ses vêtements crasseux et ses boots hideuses, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir.

\- Tu ne vas pas te promener en sac poubelle à côté de moi, Granger, dit-il avec un air hautain et Hermione le fusilla du regard. Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements, ils sont dans la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi, je t'attends. On a une réservation au restaurant alors ne nous mets pas en retard.

Au restaurant. Hermione hallucinait tout bonnement.

Bêtement et un peu gauche, elle se cogna contre une commode avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle tourna le loquet et se laissa glisser contre la porte avec un long soupir. Les mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux écarquillés, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Drago de la tête. Son image était imprimée dans son esprit, elle le voyait aussi bien que s'il était face à elle.

\- Dépêche, Granger ! entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle se leva et attrapa les vêtements qui attendaient près du lavabo. C'était une robe aussi rouge qu'une rose et Hermione rougit.

Hermione sauta dans la douche, se lava aussi vite que possible, c'est-à-dire en deux minutes (elle avait appris à aller vite dans cette prison où l'eau chaude n'existait pas) et en sortit rapidement, se sécha pour finalement jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux vêtements qui l'attendaient patiemment. La robe rouge.

Elle n'était pas du genre à mettre des vêtements aussi osés, aussi … remarquables. Il y avait une paire de collants noirs qu'elle enfila maladroitement. Elle enfila la robe et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Le rouge et le noir tranchaient l'un avec l'autre et sa peau pâle finissait de faire étinceler le rouge de la robe. Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux qui bouclaient assez docilement tant qu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés.

Son reflet lui fit un effet bizarre. Elle ne s'était pas vue comme ça depuis … depuis très longtemps. Depuis Poudlard au moins. Après il y avait eu la guerre, et il n'y avait rien de plus confortable qu'un pantalon confortable et rarement élégant et un sweat pour courir quand on était pris en embuscade par des rafleurs.

Et dire que c'était Drago qui lui avait choisi ces vêtements. Ça lui faisait un effet bizarre, de se dire qu'il avait fait l'effort de dégoter des vêtements pour elle, qu'il avait réfléchi à ce qui lui irait. Elle rougit dangereusement, repensant au Serpentard qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il l'emmenait au restaurant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça pour elle ?

_Réfléchis, imbécile, tu n'es pourtant pas si stupide d'habitude ! pensa-t-elle._

Le visage de Drago lui revint à l'esprit, et c'est presque si elle pouvait voir ce regard gris si envoutant dans le miroir. Elle frissonna. Pourtant elle n'avait pas froid.

\- Réveille-toi, Hermione, c'est la fouine ! Un foutu Serpentard !

Elle grimaça, se sentant prise au piège par elle-même alors qu'elle était renvoyée quelques années en arrière, se morigénant de la même façon au mot près. Elle se sentit bête de le qualifier de fouine à nouveau. C'était ridiculement stupide maintenant, ridiculement niais dans ce monde en guerre. Ridiculement scolaire.

Elle enfila la paire de derby qui était étonnamment à sa taille et elle rejeta la question qui la taraudait au fond de son esprit.

Elle se sentait bizarrement ridicule dans cet accoutrement, alors qu'elle portait cette tenue affreuse depuis des mois. C'était devenue la norme, et se voir apprêtée de cette façon lui donnait l'étrange impression d'être un chien de cirque.

Elle osa un nouveau regard dans le miroir, s'obligeant à s'observer. A accepter qu'elle était cette fille-là, qu'elle n'était pas la petite chose malheureuse et fragile qui flottait dans sa tenue de prisonnière. Elle était Hermione Granger.

Elle se sourit dans le miroir mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Avec un profond soupir, elle passa la porte. Malefoy était là, l'attendant dans un fauteuil, jouant avec sa baguette. Elle tomba bruyamment par terre. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise quand ses yeux bleu-gris la jaugèrent de haut en bas.

\- J'avais oublié à quoi tu ressemblais avant, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione frissonna. Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi était-il si perméable aujourd'hui ?

Il se leva, enfilant son manteau et tendit une veste à Hermione.

\- Mets ça. Il fait froid.

Hermione attrapa le vêtement d'une voix tremblante et s'exécuta. Il attrapa son poignet délicatement et y chercha la croix toujours invisible. Hermione ne releva pas bien qu'elle n'aimait pas sa façon de s'assurer de sa « loyauté ». Il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser sa marque. La main de Malefoy glissa dans la sienne et elle fut un peu surprise.

Il n'avait jamais marqué la moindre marque d'attention lorsque la lumière était allumée, quand il n'y avait pas de couverture pour cacher son acte. Etrange. De plus en plus étrange.

\- Une dernière chose, Granger. Une fois dehors, tu ne devras pas me lâcher la main. Histoire d'être sûr que tu ne vas pas t'échapper. Autrement, je pourrais croire que tu essaies de fuir.

Il avait un sourire moqueur et Hermione le fusilla du regard :

\- Bien sûr, toujours des fourberies, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner de toi, dit-elle avec un reniflement suffisant qui fit ricaner Malefoy.

Il sortit une flasque de la poche intérieure de son manteau et l'entraina vers la cheminée. Il lâcha sa main pour déboulonner le bouchon et y versa de la poudre. Aussitôt, les flammes rugirent et passèrent au vert dans la cheminée. De la poudre de cheminette. Et dire que Hermione n'y avait même pas pensé, elle aurait peut-être pu s'échapper de cette façon, dénicher de la poudre de cheminette dans la chambre pendant que Drago dormait … Mais elle était certaine qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas en laisser trainer.

Autoritaire, il attrapa sa main et la serra plus que de raison.

\- Allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans les flammes et il tonna :

\- Londres, Oxford Street.

Le feu rugit de plus belle et ils disparurent dans les flammes.

Hermione fut violemment projeté hors de la cheminée. Elle heurta le sol et se redressa en vitesse, essuyant une quinte de toux qui lui brûlait les poumons. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec la poudre de cheminette. Malefoy, lui, sortait élégamment de la cheminée et elle se sentit d'autant plus ridicule. Elle se redressa, époussetant rapidement sa robe, rouge de honte.

\- C'est comme ça que je sais que tu viens de chez les moldus, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione lui fit une grimace digne d'un enfant de 8 ans, coite.

_Il ne t'a pas traité de sang de bourbe. Etrange. De plus en plus étrange, pensa-t-elle. _

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et un récurvite eut raison de la poussière qui s'était installée sur ses vêtements.

Hermione prit enfin le temps de détailler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était visiblement une bibliothèque plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les lumières extérieures et Hermione sentit son corps se réchauffer. Ça avait tout l'air d'être une bibliothèque moldue, les livres ne semblaient pas dater d'il y a quatre siècles, étaient bien moins épais et les meubles moins vieillots, mais Hermione aimait cette ambiance qu'elle n'avait plus la chance de connaitre. Elle aimait l'odeur des livres, le calme plat qui régnait dans les rayons.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha d'une étagère, caressant du bout des doigts les livres qui y étaient rangés. Elle remarqua à peine le mouvement rapide de Malefoy qui s'était rapproché comme si elle avait tenté de fuir.

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, Drago, dit-il si doucement qu'elle pensa que seule les livres auraient pu l'entendre.

\- Tu me pardonneras de ne pas te croire, dit-il sombrement. N'importe qui de saint d'esprit essaierait de s'échapper ce soir.

\- Alors pourquoi me faire sortir de la prison ?

Elle avait détaché son regard des livres pour sonder Drago qui l'observait avec une étincelle dans le regard.

\- Tu n'es pas contente d'être là ? dit-il froidement. Parce qu'on peut toujours rentrer si tu le veux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus beau cadeau.

Elle sourit tristement, éloignant sa main des livres.

Au fond c'était un beau cadeau mais il était empoisonné. Le manque de liberté serait d'autant plus cruel demain mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser.

\- Les livres, ça me manque, dit-elle finalement en voulant percer la bulle de tension qui commençait déjà à naitre entre eux.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu n'as plus la bibliothèque quatre étages en-dessous de toi comme à Poudlard, dit-il en l'attrapant impérieusement par la main.

Hermione frissonna. Elle ne savait pas si elle était mal à l'aise ou ravie et cela l'effrayait.

\- La bibliothèque de Poudlard me manque aussi.

\- A moi aussi. Allez, on y va. On n'a rien à faire dans cette bibliothèque.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il était déjà 20h00, la bibliothèque était fermée depuis longtemps. Elle suivit Malefoy, disant silencieusement au revoir à cet endroit qu'elle aimait déjà. D'un sortilège, il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans que le système d'alarme ne se mette en route.

Là dehors, c'était incroyable. Hermione savait que c'était Noël mais elle ne se rappelait pas de ce que cela impliquait. On n'était le 26 décembre et les boutiques avaient rouvertes, exposant toujours leurs belles vitrines de Noël toutes mieux décorées les unes que les autres. Les illuminations multicolores baignaient la rue commerçante dans un halo lumineux flashy. La neige couvrait les toits et avait été retiré sur les trottoirs pour laisser aux passants le loisir de lécher les vitrines qui n'attendaient que d'être dévalisées.

C'était l'une des plus grosses rues commerçantes de Londres, les parents de Hermione l'avaient déjà emmenée plusieurs fois pour les fêtes afin de faire leurs emplettes de Noël. Hermione pensait ne jamais revoir cet endroit.

Malgré cette période de fêtes, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, qui collaient leur nez au vitrine à la recherche d'un nouveau cadeau à acheter maintenant que les promos étaient lancées.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait.

Hermione le regarda. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie, aucun sourire narquois sur son visage. Lui aussi détaillait la rue.

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas trop dans le monde moldu, dit-elle finalement en se rappelant que cette rue n'avait rien de sorcière.

\- Je n'y vais pas. Mais on ne peut pas aller là où on risquerait de te reconnaitre.

Hermione ne dit rien. C'était comme un contrat tacite entre eux. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, encore moins ensemble. Mais c'est comme s'ils étaient leur monde à eux deux, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pouvait les empêcher de vivre, comme s'il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'ils pouvaient se montrer véritablement.

Et ce qui rassurait chacun d'eux, c'était de savoir que l'autre n'avait aucun intérêt à en parler car il risquait sa vie. Si Malefoy parlait, il serait renié par le Lord et sans doute tué, si elle, parlait, elle partagerait sans doute le même destin funeste.

Hermione pressa la main de Malefoy dans la sienne et il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle lui sourit et il la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire.

Ils longèrent la rue commerçante, Hermione s'émerveillant devant toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Malefoy était silencieux, dévisageant tous ceux qui les effleuraient et Hermione ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de croiser quiconque pourrait les reconnaitre ou si c'était parce qu'il haïssait tous ces moldus. Elle ne posa pas la question. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde, qu'ils se détestaient pour ce qu'ils étaient, tout comme ils … s'appréciaient pour cela.

Un peu mal à l'aise au début, Hermione entreprit d'apprendre à Malefoy la fonction des objets moldus vendus dans les vitrines. Celui-ci écoutait sans un mot, mais il ne la rembarra pas et Hermione apprécia cela. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des bricoles moldues, qu'il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à eux, mais il ne lui fit pas savoir. Il écoutait attentivement.

Les vitrines étaient remplies d'objets high-tech incompressibles pour Drago, et Hermione ne manquait pas de conversation. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'était une PlayStation, un ordinateur portable, et un téléphone, ainsi que le téléphone portable, à quoi servait une télévision et un magnétoscope, ainsi que l'utilisation de l'électricité.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler, hein, Granger, soupira-t-il finalement.

Hermione haussa des épaules, un sourire jouant sur les lèvres. Elle avait froid, le nez rouge et les oreilles en feu, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette rue si chaleureuse, si loin des murs ternes de la prison, si loin de l'odeur de brûlé bizarre et des gardiens trop violents.

Là devant la vitrine d'un magasin pour enfants, ils observaient un jouet lumineux en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Une petite photo, messieurs-dame, seulement quatre livres !

Hermione sursauta presque en entendant l'homme qui s'était approché d'eux, braquant un polaroid sur eux. Il avait un fort accent italien et un sourire édenté. Il faisait presque peur à voir. Malefoy le regarda de haut en bas avec sa suffisance naturelle et Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Non, ça ira, monsieur, nous ne sommes pas intéressés, dit gentiment Hermione avec que Malefoy n'ouvre la bouche pour l'insulter.

\- Oh des beaux amoureux comme vous, ça mérite bien une photo, non ? insista le monsieur en roulant les R.

\- N…

\- Allez-y.

Hermione crut à une hallucination. Elle imaginait mal Malefoy accepter d'être pris en photo par un vieux moldu et encore moins avec elle. Les yeux ronds, elle le regarda alors qu'il se positionnait correctement à côté d'elle. Tenant toujours sa main, il la lâcha pour passer une main dans son dos et elle frissonna une nouvelle fois.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle arrête de réagir ainsi à chaque contact de Drago, c'était malsain.

Le photographe recula de quelques pas, souriant et leva l'appareil. Un peu maladroitement, Hermione passa une main dans le dos de Drago et fit un sourire des plus naturels possibles. Là sous un lampadaire, le nez rouge et les joues fraiches, habillés de rouge et de noir, le flash s'activa bruyamment. Aussitôt une photo sortit de son appareil et l'italien la secoua généreusement pour faire apparaitre l'image.

\- Et voilà pour vous, messieurs-dame, dit-il avec nouveau sourire tout en tendant une main pour récupérer ses 4 livres.

A la grande surprise de Hermione, Drago sortit de l'argent moldu de sa poche et lâcha un billet généreux au photographe qui n'en revenait pas. Il ne protesta pas, remerciant généreusement son donateur alors qu'il venait de lui donner pas moins de 50 livres pour un polaroid qui n'en valait pas plus de deux.

\- Tu lui as donné beaucoup d'argent pour pas grand-chose, fit remarquer Hermione quand le photographe fut parti.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai des problèmes d'argent, Granger ? se moqua-t-il en levant la photo à hauteur de ses yeux.

Hermione tendit le cou pour observer la photo. Elle n'était pas si horrible que cela.

Hermione se prit à rêver. Cette photo leur donnait l'impression de vivre dans un monde normal, un monde où elle n'était pas une pestiférée et lui n'était pas son bourreau. Un monde où ils pouvaient vivre en paix sans risquer leur vie simplement pour une histoire de sang. Ils auraient pu être un joli couple là-dessus.

Hermione se gratta nerveusement le poignet.

Elle fréquentait bien trop Malefoy ces derniers temps, il était bien trop gentil, bien trop clément, bien trop tactile et Hermione savait que cela signifiait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui changeait chez Malefoy. Et pire, il y avait quelque chose qui changeait chez elle.

Il glissa la photo dans sa poche.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller au restaurant maintenant.

Hermione hocha de la tête, un peu fébrile. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un restaurant qui avait l'air bien trop luxueux pour Hermione.

Malefoy l'entraina à l'intérieur et elle le suivit timidement. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. En voyant l'air inquiet du serveur lorsque Drago lui demanda sa table, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago dégageait toujours la même froideur. Elle avait fini par ne plus la remarquer, identifiant différent niveau de chaleur chez lui qui ne montait jamais plus haut que -18°C.

Ils furent conduits à une table à l'écart des autres, dans une alcôve. Le restaurant était très joli, Hermione n'aurait pas pu dire le contraire. Elle commanda un plat de lasagnes et Malefoy commanda quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Ça devait sans doute être très raffiné et excessivement cher.

Elle n'avait pas tort, Drago reçut un plat ridiculement sophistiqué, avec un morceau de viande en sauces et quelques légumes tout autour alors qu'elle reçut une assiette de lasagnes monstrueuses. Hermione essayait de manger le plus délicatement possible face à un Drago capable de manger sans avoir la moindre tâche. Elle, n'avait pas besoin de se voir dans un miroir pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir de la sauce tomate tout autour de la bouche.

\- Très raffiné, Granger, dit-il avec petit rire moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tamponnant dignement sa bouche.

\- Moi au moins, je n'ai pas trois brocolis qui se battent dans mon assiette, Drago, dit-elle avec un air suffisant digne d'un Malefoy.

Il rit. Il rit vraiment, pas un de ces bruits moqueurs et froids et Hermione en fut soufflée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu lâcher prise, si on pouvait appeler lâcher prise le simple fait de rire.

Ils finirent leur repas et Hermione se sentait triste. Elle savait que l'heure de rentrer approchait. Elle allait retrouver cette prison qui était à présent sa maison. La gorge un peu serrée, elle ne s'en plaignit pas à Drago. Il lui faisait déjà une faveur exceptionnelle en lui autorisant une sortie et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il risquait si on l'apprenait.

Il paya l'addition et Hermione n'y prêta même pas attention. Ils sortirent et Drago l'entraina dans la rue à présent déserte. Il devait être tard, les illuminations ne paraissaient plus si chaleureuses maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Main dans la main, ils marchaient en silence. Drago se retourna plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils et Hermione fit de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en ne voyant rien de particulier derrière elle.

\- Rien.

Mais Hermione ne le croyait pas, il avait l'air tendu. Ils étaient juste devant la bibliothèque par laquelle il était arrivé quand il se figea. Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait devant lui, l'air de réfléchir. Il dégaina sa baguette et lâcha sa main.

Il la regarda un long moment avant de lui dire :

\- Attends-moi là, Granger. Je reviens. Je vais vérifier que tout est normal.

Et il laissa Hermione là, entrant dans la bibliothèque, baguette tendue. Hermione resta pantelante, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, les pieds vissés dans le sol. Elle fixait l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle. La liberté. Elle pourrait fuir, là maintenant.

Elle pouvait partir et ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais revoir cette foutue prison. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant ce qui avait pu inquiéter Malefoy derrière eux mais il n'y avait rien.

Pourquoi la laisser là ? Pourquoi ? Il l'avait dit lui-même, ce serait fou de ne pas essayer de fuir dans sa situation, alors pourquoi ne courait-elle pas ? Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Est-ce qu'il voulait la voir fuir pour mieux la détruire en la rattrapant ?

Elle regarda à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque mais elle n'y voyait rien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fut tirée dans la ruelle adjacente.

\- Lâchez-moi ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et manqua de défaillir. Là, il y avait George Weasley et Neville Londubat. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Neville l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras avec désespoir.

\- On ne pensait jamais te revoir, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais … qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, on est venu te libérer.

\- Me … mais comment saviez-vous que j'étais en vie ? Et puis je croyais que vous étiez morts ou partis !

\- On a reformé l'ordre du phénix avec quelques partisans. La lutte doit continuer, Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'on abandonne, dit durement Neville.

George à côté de lui, regardait dans la rue pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne pour les voir. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué que deux ans auparavant.

\- Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? Et …

\- On n'a pas le temps, insista Neville. On doit partir maintenant avant qu'il ne revienne.

Malefoy, il parlait de Malefoy. Hermione regarda George. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Fred là-bas. Devait-elle dire à George qu'il était toujours vivant ?

\- Je ne peux pas partir.

\- Pourquoi ? pressa George. C'est ton unique chance de t'en sortir et on a besoin de toi pour s'organiser. On a déjà réussi à faire tomber une prison de nés-moldus, mais sans toi …

Hermione ne pouvait pas abandonner Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il lui en voudrait, il ne lui pardonnerait pas sa trahison. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir sans se retourner, sans un au revoir. Elle ne pouvait pas alors qu'elle était devenue si proche de lui. Elle en était tout simplement incapable.

A cet instant précis, elle comprit.

Elle comprit que ce n'était pas Fred le problème. Ce n'était pas Fred qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir, qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter.

Quelque chose péta dans la bibliothèque.

\- On doit y aller, Hermione, la pressa Neville. Viens avec nous, je t'en prie.

Il y avait un bruit assourdissant qui émanait du bâtiment à côté d'eux, mais Hermione ne paniquait pas. Pas encore.

\- Il va te détruire, dit sombrement George. Viens !

Une vitre se brisa et Neville attrapa George par le bras.

\- On n'a plus le temps, souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

Hermione lui sourit. Et ils disparurent.

Hermione était encore dans la ruelle à l'odeur de poubelles quand Drago déboula dans la ruelle.

\- Tu es là, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était en colère ou simplement soulagé. Baguette en main, il regardait tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna faussement Hermione qui se doutait bien que Neville et George avaient dû déployer quelques pièges dans la librairie pour le maintenir si longtemps à l'intérieur.

\- Rien de grave, dit-il vaguement.

Il se rapprocha et attrapa impérieusement sa main. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte avec un demi-sourire ne prêtant même pas attention à la violence de son geste, bien trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle n'avait pas eu d'aventure si palpitante depuis des années. L'idée de pouvoir s'échapper lui donnait des ailes et en même temps …

Elle osa un regard vers Malefoy qui reprenait toujours son souffle, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Tu aurais pu partir. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, Granger ? dit-il un peu sèchement, comme s'il lui en voulait presque.

Elle ne répondit rien un long moment, serrant sa main dans la sienne et quand elle parla, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir son cœur par terre.

\- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie, Drago.

Et les choses lui semblaient plus réelles encore maintenant qu'elle était dans cette ruelle, main dans la main avec son ennemi de toujours, son bourreau. C'était comme si cette bulle protectrice qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle, dissimulant les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour _lui_, avait éclaté aux quelques mots qui venaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Tout était bien trop réel.

Elle n'avait pas quitté son Enfer pour rester avec _lui_.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Il la jaugea un long moment. Au moins une minute avant de finalement l'attraper dans ses bras. Hermione crut un moment que c'était pour l'étreindre au point de l'étouffer mais il la serrait simplement dans ses bras, une main perdue dans ses cheveux, le menton sur son crâne. Elle resta un instant les bras ballants avant de refermer ses bras autour de son bourreau.

Ce bourreau qu'elle avait refusé de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt, ce bourreau qu'elle devrait détester et qui pourtant faisait chavirer son cœur quand il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser au millier de raisons qu'elle avait de le haïr de toutes ses forces, de rejeter son étreinte et de le quitter sans un regard en arrière.

Mais son cœur lui rappelait toutes ces nuits passées ensemble, ces fois où il avait attrapé sa main dans l'obscurité et ne l'avait plus lâché. Son cœur lui rappelait quand il avait sauvé Fred de la mort à sa demande malgré la rancœur qu'il avait contre elle, quand il l'avait nourri, quand il l'avait sorti de certains mauvais pas.

Elle le serra plus fort encore sans trop savoir si c'était de peur ou d'autre chose.

\- Tu es complètement folle, Granger, murmura-t-il.

Oh oui. Folle de toi. Elle ferma les yeux plus fort encore.

Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ?

Avait-elle vraiment eu besoin que ses amis viennent lui proposer de la sauver de cette prison de malheur pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter lui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire cela possible.

_C'est pour Fred que tu restes. Pas pour Malefoy. _

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment se faire berner par elle-même avec une telle excuse alors qu'elle serrait désespérément Drago Malefoy dans ses bras ?

Drago s'écarta un peu d'elle, attrapant son visage entre ses mains, la regardant profondément.

Là dans cette ruelle qui sentait la poubelle, à peine éclairée par un lampadaire trop lointain, Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'échapper de ce regard bleu-gris.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire tout ça, Granger ?

Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, incapable de penser correctement.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tout ça signifie ? Pourquoi je t'emmène ici ? dit-il doucement.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Où était le Drago Malefoy incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait, encore moins ce qu'il ressentait ? Qui était ce garçon qui lui parlait si doucement, avec une telle chaleur dans la voix ? Qui lui suggérait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas osé imaginer ?

\- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu le saches. Ne l'oublie pas. Rappelle-toi de ce soir, peu importe ce qui se passe.

Il se pencha sur elle et ses lèvres froides comme l'hiver se posèrent doucement sur son front. Hermione était électrisée par ce soudain contact. Drago l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis la joue.

\- N'oublie jamais, Granger. Jamais.

Et ses lèvres glissèrent doucement jusqu'à sa bouche et il l'embrassa délicatement. Hermione sentit à peine ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer, Drago avait déjà reculé, ses mains n'encadraient plus son visage. Il avait pris sa main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne sans la regarder.

Et Hermione avait le cœur au bord de l'explosion alors que le soudain contact sur sa bouche la brûlait. Il l'entraina dans la bibliothèque qui dégageait une vague odeur de brûlé. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cheminée, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Son esprit était vide. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de devant elle.

Hermione se déshabilla sans y penser, enfilant son pyjama, toujours brûlée par ce contact sur sa bouche. Drago n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire et s'était déjà glissé dans le lit.

Les paumes fixées sur le rebord du lavabo, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son reflet. Elle avait l'impression de voir une étrangère dans ce miroir. Comme si elle, Hermione Granger, valeureuse Gryffondor, n'existait plus depuis qu'elle avait osé mettre un nom sur son sentiment à propos de Drago Malefoy.

Distraitement, elle gratta son poignet qui la démangeait et remarqua soudainement l'étrange ombre qui y apparaissait : une croix. Elle leva son poignet si rapidement au niveau de ses yeux que son coude craqua. Elle n'était pas encore très visible, ça pouvait passer pour une marque de bronzage … attrapée en pleine hiver.

\- Oh non, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne fallait absolument pas que qui que ce soit la voit. Et surtout pas Drago.

Seul Merlin savait quelle réaction il pouvait bien avoir en se rendant compte que son sortilège venait d'être activé.

\- Oh non, répéta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle éteignit la lumière et rejoignit le lit. La lumière était déjà éteinte. Aucune chance que Malefoy ne voit la marque.

Les yeux clos, elle attrapa la main de Drago sous la couverture, se trouvant un courage insoupçonné. Drago ne la rejeta pas et elle profita de cet instant.

Elle profita de cette soirée où elle avait pu être une fille normale, en paix, loin de cet enfer. Loin de ses soucis, loin de la colère de Drago Malefoy qui ne tarderait pas à la rattraper pour une raison quelconque.

Oui. Ce soir, elle avait le droit à un semblant de bonheur. Elle refoula ses peurs et ses regrets tout au fond de son esprit, et s'endormit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre (oui, désolée, je sais que j'ai fait vivre un supplice à certains, ahah), j'avoue ne pas avoir touché à mon ordi des vacances et quand j'ai voulu reprendre à la rentrée ... j'ai été d'abord très occupée et ensuite, panne d'inspi ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à mes yeux, c'est loin d'être le meilleur. **

**En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude, la fic n'est pas abandonnée, si c'est le cas, je vous préviendrai d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais de toute façon, je finis toujours ce que je commence même si ça peut me prendre du temps !**

**N'hésitez pas à follow la fic ou à la fav, nous sommes à deux pas des 100 followers de la fic (ce qui me rend assez fière je l'avoue, ahah). **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Jenny : désolée pour l'attente, ahah, voici un chapitre pour te faire patienter ! **

**Nenya : Oui, la consécration s'est fait attendre, ahah. Alors pour la croix, ca vient du moment où il a forcé pour entrer dans l'esprit de Hermione, juste après (je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles), il lance un sort sur son poignet pour être certain de savoir quand elle "osera" tomber amoureuse d'un garçon. En gros, une croix apparaitrait sur son poignet à ce moment-là, et cette croix est apparue ... Hermione n'a pas envie qu'il la voit car il penserait qu'elle aime un autre et s'énerverait probablement, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de lui dire qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui, ahah. La façon dont je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre n'était peut-être pas très clair, je t'avoue que je ne me rappelle plus ! **

**Et concernant Hermione qui ne part pas avec Neville et George, je pense que ça vient aussi beaucoup du moment. C'était une excellente soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Drago, il y avait eu un rapprochement etc., et elle ne se voyait clairement pas partir à ce moment-là. S'ils étaient venus la chercher dans la prison, les choses auraient été différentes ! **

**Pour ta précédente review, je pense faire un peu plus de pov Drago dans les prochains chapitres, car c'est vrai qu'il est très fermé, on ne voit pas vraiment ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête. **

**Drou : Salut ! Effectivement, on tend vers un syndrome de Stockholm vu les circonstances même si à mes yeux, c'est un vrai amour entre eux (oui, je suis mièvre, ahah). Il est un peu handicapé des sentiments, il est incapable de le lui dire, mais il a pu lui montrer qu'il était capable de douceur et d'écouter ses besoins. Il n'a plus fait preuve de grosses "violences", bien que ce soit une relation tout à fait toxique, je te l'accorde, c'est la raison pour laquelle on tend vers une relation de plus en plus "égalitaire". Bien sûr, il va y avoir bientôt du changement pour tendre encore une fois vers cette relation un peu plus saine, ahah. **

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment la motivation d'écrire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qu'on pense de son histoire. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une review soit passé à la trappe, si c'est le cas, désolée ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

Hermione tira nerveusement sur la manche de sa chemise.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle parvenait à dissimuler la terrible marque qui était apparue sur son poignet. Pour le moment, Drago ne semblait pas soupçonné quoique ce soit. Un peu renfermé, il était bien moins bavard qu'habituellement toutefois Hermione ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il était du genre à avoir des humeurs changeantes. Il ne l'avait pas mise à la porte, continuait de dormir avec elle chaque soir, alors elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, elle appréhendait affreusement le moment où il poserait son regard sur la marque. Drago était du genre agressif, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa réaction : allait-il se braquer et la mettre à la porte ou plutôt être … « heureux » ?

Heureux. Rien que ce mot ne semblait pas correspondre à Drago. Il était bien trop colérique pour ressentir un quelconque bonheur.

Hermione essuya une nouvelle quinte de toux qui manqua de lui arracher les poumons.

\- Salut, Hermione, dit doucement Fred qui venait de la rejoindre au réfectoire.

Hermione sursauta, soudain tirée de ses pensées. Avec Fred devant elle, elle se rappela brusquement la soudaine rencontre avec son frère jumeau. Fred n'en avait l'air que plus rachitique et faible. Il n'était plus aussi roux que son frère, et plus pâle que jamais. Même ses tâches de rousseur tendaient à disparaitre.

Elle détourna le regard une seconde, mal à l'aise tandis que Fred s'installait à côté d'elle.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa sortie de la prison, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Fred qu'elle avait vu George et elle s'en sentait affreusement mal. Elle savait à quel point les jumeaux étaient proches et Fred aurait sans doute tout donner pour pouvoir serrer son frère dans ses bras une dernière fois.

\- Tu ne les trouves pas tous bizarres ? Les gardiens, demanda Fred.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, jaugeant les quelques-uns qui étaient là, surveillant la masse de détenus agglutinés dans le petit réfectoire. Tous étaient rassemblés en petit groupe, discutant à voix basse, un air inquiet sur le visage, frappant du pied ou se tordant les doigts.

\- Si. Tu as raison. C'est très étrange.

\- Il y a peut-être eu … une nouvelle attaque de prison, dit-il plus bas.

\- Peut-être. Ou autre chose.

L'agitation des gardes se reflétaient sur le comportement des prisonniers qui commençaient à se montrer agités. Tous jetaient des regards inquiets en direction de la gare qu'on voyait plus bas, attendant un nouveau convoi qui annoncerait inexorablement une nouvelle sélection.

La sirène retentit, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée pleine d'angoisse.

Hermione rejoignit les archives d'un pas mécanique, repensant à l'inhabituelle agitation des gardes et au comportement taciturne de Malefoy. Quelque chose se tramait et elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Est-ce que Malefoy l'avait emmené en dehors de la prison pour une raison particulière ? Parce qu'il sentait la « fin » de la prison très proche ? Ou bien était-ce un mauvais signe pour elle, présageant sa mort prochaine ?

Elle attrapa une pile de dossiers avant de s'aventurer dans les rangées d'armoires classeurs sous les néons froids qui accompagnaient ses journées.

\- Salut.

Hermione sursauta brusquement, lâchant un dossier qui s'éparpilla par terre. Maxwell Roswell. Drago avait raison, c'était un bien étrange nom.

\- Bonjour, souffla Hermione en se dépêchant de rassembler les feuilles par terre pour les remettre en ordre.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- J'ai été prise par surprise, dit Hermione mal à l'aise.

Le garde roula des épaules, perdant son regard quelque part au loin, l'air mal à l'aise. Il attrapa le fin dossier sous son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil si rapide à l'intérieur que Hermione doutait qu'il ait pu lire le moindre mot. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez cet homme.

\- J'ai …

La porte des archives s'ouvrit et un éclair de peur traversa le visage de Maxwell Roswell. Il tendit le dossier à Hermione, se raclant la gorge bruyamment avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Hermione le regarda faire avec ahurissement, le dossier toujours dans la main.

\- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle se retourna brusquement alors que Drago Malefoy la regardait comme si elle venait de développer la dragoncelle.

\- Euh…j'étais dans mes pensées, éluda-t-elle.

Suspicieux, il plissa les yeux, la regardant de haut en bas comme si elle cachait quelque chose dans ses poches.

Mal à l'aise, elle rangea le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains dans son tiroir.

Malefoy l'attrapa par le poignet, l'attirant à lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu inquiet. Il n'y avait toujours eu que la colère et la haine, pas d'inquiétude. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Drago Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ? Tu es … bizarre.

\- Je … Granger, je dois te di…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il disait. La porte des archives s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il lâcha le poignet d'Hermione comme s'il était brûlant, s'éloignant de deux pas au moins en lâchant une pile de dossier sur le haut des armoires-classeurs.

\- Travaille plus vite, sang de bourbe, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons, laissant Hermione bouche bée.

Mais que se passait-il dans cette prison aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde semblait complètement … terrifié à l'idée d'être surpris dans les archives.

* * *

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, dit Hermione à Fred au réfectoire.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas … tu trouves pas … qu'ils ont tous l'air terrifié ?

Fred suivit le regard de Hermione qui regardait les gardes qui occupaient le réfectoire. Tous se dandinaient bizarrement, murmurant avec des airs sombres. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt, mais cette inquiétude ambiante semblait prendre de l'ampleur et Fred était d'accord avec elle.

\- Hermione, c'est quoi ça ?

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant ce qui avait pu attirer le regard de Fred parmi les gardiens.

\- Pas les gardes, Hermione, ça, dit-il en tirant sa main qui tenait sa cuiller.

Il releva brusquement la manche, pâle comme un mort alors que ses yeux fatigués fixaient l'étrange croix sombre. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tirant brusquement son bras à elle comme si cela effaçait la marque. Comme si Fred allait oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Ce n'est rien du tout.

Fred la fusilla du regard. Elle lui avait raconté ce que Malefoy lui avait fait subir après son … embrassade avec Harry. Il avait été horrifié, et il l'était encore plus à présent. La croix était apparue et cela signifiait que Hermione Granger avait des sentiments pour un garçon.

\- S'il voit ça, Hermione, tu es morte, tu t'en rends compte ? Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ?! Qui est-ce que tu fréquentes ? Tu passes tout ton temps avec moi et … tu-sais-qui, alors de qui tu t'es entiché ?

Hermione était mortifiée. Elle tira sur sa manche nerveusement, dissimulant la marque. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, disparaitre. Elle ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de Fred qui finirait de toute façon par comprendre le sens de son silence.

Elle était morte de honte. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour le Général Drago Malefoy, bourreau des sangs de bourbe détenteur du titre de pire tortionnaire du monde sorcier. Comment pouvait-elle dire à Fred qu'elle était … qu'elle tenait à ce garçon si terrible qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer et de ses jeunes années d'adulte un enfer pire encore ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne croirait plus à son caractère bien trempé après ça, c'était certain.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, ne me dis pas que …

Ça y est, il avait compris et Hermione ne réussit pas à lever les yeux de son bol de gruau. Elle avait envie de s'y perdre pour toujours.

\- Ne me juge pas, Fred.

\- Tu es complètement inconsciente, Hermione. Je t'ai toujours un peu prise pour une folle hystérique avec ton obsession démesurée des livres mais là … là, tu te surpasses !

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

\- Il n'y a pas eu que ça. Il n'y a pas eu que des bas, il y a eu aussi plein d'autres moment qui rattrapent ceux-là.

\- C'est faux. Il n'y a rien qui peut rattraper ce qu'il t'a fait. Il t'a marqué de ses initiales, il t'a fait subir ce sortilège pour être certain que tu n'aimerais jamais quiconque parce que tu as osé accepter un baiser. Il est entré dans ta tête, comment tu peux lui pardonner tout ça ?

Fred ne semblait plus en colère, comme s'il avait mis le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait dans le début de la conversation. Morose, il ne semblait plus quoi faire d'elle et cela blessa d'autant plus Hermione.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il y a eu un million d'autres choses.

Fred n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait fait subir plus d'une fois, la façon qu'il avait de lui parler. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer tous ces moments, essayant de retarder l'inévitable, essayant de ne pas plonger complètement dans les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais cela n'y changeait rien. Elle avait beau y penser chaque soir avant de se coucher à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attraper sa main, de sentir son cœur battre à toute allure quand il cherchait son contact sous les draps. Et toute la rancœur qu'elle gardait contre lui après qu'il ait osé lui faire tout ce mal depuis sa tendre enfance, s'envolait à son simple toucher.

Elle se rappelait tous ces moments où il avait été vulnérable, où il lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert, quand il avait parfois plaisanté. Quand il se mettait en colère parce qu'elle ne lui accordait tout simplement pas assez d'attention. Elle se rappelait ces fois où il l'avait sorti de mauvais pas, elle se rappelait comme il s'était évertué de lui épargner la famine et le froid.

Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas tout. Elle lui en voudrait toujours de la garder prisonnière dans cet endroit de malheur, mais à côté de tout ça …elle avait su entrapercevoir le cœur brisé derrière les murailles de fer construites au fil des ans. Elle avait su briser cette carapace de barbelés qui blessait quiconque osait s'approcher.

Il avait pénétré son intimité, oui, Fred avait raison, elle devrait lui en vouloir de toutes ses forces, mais elle en était tout simplement incapable.

Il ne l'avait plus jamais blessé après cela. Il lui avait même fait le plus beau des cadeaux : une soirée loin de la prison Malefoy, une soirée d'une vie normale.

Elle n'y croyait plus à ce syndrome de Stockholm, elle s'était cachée derrière lui mais tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir.

Elle se rappela le garçon de 6ème année, assis sur la même table qu'elle à la bibliothèque, entourés par les murs chaleureux de Poudlard. Elle se rappelait les millions de questions qu'elle se posait déjà à l'époque alors que le nom de Drago Malefoy venait chaque jour dans les conversations qu'elle avait avec ses amis, Harry et Ron. Harry était persuadé que Drago était devenu un mangemort à l'époque, et Hermione se rappelait le nombre de fois où elle avait levé le nez de son parchemin pour observer du coin de l'œil le Serpentard qui se faisait plus discret que jamais, sombre et renfermé, l'air fatigué.

Tout ça lui semblait incongru, un mangemort assis à sa table, un garçon qui l'avait détesté dès le premier regard. Et pourtant …

La sirène la tira brusquement de ses rêveries. Il était temps de retourner au travail et d'échapper à cette terrible conversation avec Fred.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu et elle n'était pas sereine à l'idée que Malefoy puisse voir la marque sur son poignet.

\- Il fait un peu froid, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Hermione en tirant nerveusement sur la manche de sa chemise.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Drago en pointant sa baguette sur le feu de cheminée qui redoubla d'intensité, baignant la pièce dans une chaleur plus intense.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un … t-shirt à manches longues ? osa-t-elle.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle trouvait son excuse ridicule. Malefoy allait forcément se douter de quelque chose et refuser avant d'arracher la manche de sa chemise pour y découvrir la nouvelle croix toute fraiche.

\- Si, je dois avoir ça.

Il farfouilla une seconde dans son armoire et en tira un t-shirt noir aux manches longues.

\- Merci, souffla Hermione.

Elle se barricada dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha de se doucher. Inconsciemment, elle frottait plus que de raison son poignet, comme si cela allait faire disparaitre la marque de son péché.

Paradoxalement, son corps semblait se sentir mieux alors qu'elle avait l'impression de plonger dans les abysses de la dépression nerveuse. Elle avait repris du poids et des couleurs, ses lèvres se courbaient presque à la façon d'un sourire sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, et pourtant … elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce que signifiait cette croix, à l'idée que Malefoy puisse la voir. Elle se sentait mal de ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui, et encore plus à l'idée de devoir le dire à qui que ce soit.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, comme de plus en plus souvent et finalement sortit de la salle de bain. La lumière n'était pas déjà éteinte, et c'était plutôt rare. Malefoy avait tendance à éteindre la lumière dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle se faufila dans le lit sans trop savoir quoi faire de ses bras. Habituellement, elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans la pénombre. Drago ne pouvait pas voir ses réactions, la peur d'être rejetée qui passait dans son regard chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'attraper sa main ou ses joues rouges quand il lui disait quelque chose qui la faisait chavirer. Là, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle-même, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement vers Drago qui fixait le plafond.

Elle osa un coup d'œil. Il avait toujours l'air préoccupé, plongé profondément dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ?

\- Rien.

\- Arrête. Je vois bien que tu es stressé.

\- Je ne suis pas stressé, Granger, siffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. S'il pouvait ravaler son égo de temps en temps, leur conversation serait beaucoup moins houleuse.

\- Tu sais, Drago, dit-elle finalement incapable de se taire, ce n'est pas grave d'être un peu stressé ou d'avoir peur de temps en temps. Moi aussi j'ai peur, moi aussi je suis angoissée parfois. Et je sais aussi que je peux te le dire, qu'à toi je pourrais toujours le dire.

Il tourna la tête, la regardant bizarrement avant de pencher pour l'embrasser. Son bras se glissa derrière son cou et Hermione trouva ce geste étrange. Il ne se rapprochait jamais d'elle avant que les lumières soient éteintes.

\- Ce n'est que moi, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il doucement. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, tu pourrais me trahir.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? dit-elle, vexée.

\- Ne le prends pas pour toi, je suis Drago Malefoy, Général du Lord, je sais des choses que les gens comme toi ne doivent pas savoir. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp, Granger, tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher d'avoir des secrets. Toi aussi, tu as les tiens.

\- Plus maintenant, dit-elle, aigre en se rappelant lorsqu'il avait forcé ses barrières mentales.

Drago ne répondit rien mais elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur son épaule. Hermione se recula, se tournant face au mur.

\- Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me dire que tu es stressé, Drago, je crois que j'ai le droit d'être vexé.

Il soupira lourdement.

\- Arrête, tu crois que je t'aurais emmené dehors si je ne te faisais pas confiance ?

Il était doué, pensa Hermione, lui rappeler son meilleur souvenir avec lui, il n'y avait rien de plus efficace pour la faire fondre.

\- Ce n'est pas mon truc d'étaler mes sentiments et mes émotions, Granger, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Je suis pas un mièvre Gryffondor, moi.

\- Il y a un monde entre étaler ses sentiments et dire « oui, je suis stressé », Drago. Vraiment tout un monde, dit-elle avec moquerie.

\- Pas pour moi.

Elle entendait le sourire dans sa voix et elle se retourna. Appuyé sur son coude, il la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Drago Malefoy, dit-elle un sourire jouant sur les lèvres, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et Hermione Granger déteste les imbéciles, c'est bien connu, dit-il faussement sérieux.

Drago se mouva dans la pénombre mais il stoppa son geste un instant. Hermione s'affala sur son oreiller, un peu déçu. Ça y est, Drago s'était refermé, l'instant de complicité était terminé. Elle ferma les yeux. Alors quand elle sentit la douce caresse dans ses cheveux, elle tressaillit.

\- Si seulement cela pouvait toujours être comme ça, soupira-t-il.

Hermione eut envie de lui dire que cela pourrait. Mais c'était un mensonge. Parce que Malefoy ne pouvait strictement rien faire, coincé dans son rôle de Général Malefoy et elle dans son rôle de sang de bourbe poursuivi par le régime de terreur de Lord Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Même si elle n'était plus dans cette prison, il n'y aurait aucune vie idyllique pour eux. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence.

Alors elle ne répondit rien. Hermione consentant silencieusement à cette prière impossible.

\- Voyons positif, si on n'avait pas été tous les deux ici, on ne serait sans doute jamais adressé la parole pour faire autre chose que s'insulter, dit finalement Hermione.

\- Je crois que tu exagères un peu sur le positivisme, ricana-t-il.

\- On se rassure comme un peu, soupira-t-elle.

Il pouffa et dit quelque chose mais Hermione s'endormait déjà et le lendemain matin elle avait beau tenter de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, ce moment lui paraissait de plus en plus fou à force d'essayer de se le remémorer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser bien longtemps, l'agitation était à son comble. Les gardiens ne prenaient même pas la peine de leur jeter quelques coups d'œil, tous discutant avec un air inquiet. Des mangemorts se succédaient dans les couloirs et Hermione avait pris soin de se cacher dans sa touffe de cheveux chaque fois que l'un d'eux se glissait dans les archives à la recherche d'un dossier quelconque.

Aucun ne l'avait reconnu. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait bien changé depuis le temps de Poudlard. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Hermione des affiches. La prison l'avait métamorphosée. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle avait aperçu ce masque de métal froid.

Malefoy ne lui avait pas rendu la moindre visite, ni accordé le moindre regard lorsqu'elle l'avait entraperçu. Il était inquiet. Plus inquiet que jamais. Et son inquiétude la mettait mal à l'aise. Il était si imperturbable habituellement … elle n'osait imaginer ce qui devait le mettre dans un tel état. Elle priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas directement concernée sans trop d'espoir.

Hermione, incapable de retenir son affreuse curiosité, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trainer des oreilles pour comprendre pourquoi tous ces gens étaient si inquiets. Mais leur discrétion était irréprochable. Elle n'avait réussi à capter que quelques brides sans queue ni tête.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est en rapport avec le Lord ? l'interrogea Fred, dubitatif.

\- Je crois oui, son nom revenait régulièrement, expliqua Hermione. Il est apparemment dans une colère noire, et Malefoy n'y est pas pour rien, je crois …

\- Chut ! Je t'en prie, Hermione, tais-toi, geignit Fred.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait bien trop envie de savoir ce qui se passait entre les murs de cette prison pour accorder la moindre importance aux précautions exagérées de Fred.

Elle changea aussitôt d'avis en apercevant un mangemort qu'elle reconnut, Dolohov. Elle frissonna et replongea dans son repas, se demandant plus encore ce qui pouvait bien se tramer pour qu'autant de mangemorts défilent dans cette prison quasi hermétique d'habitude. En plusieurs mois, elle n'avait pas aperçu si souvent que cela des personnes extérieures si ce n'est les gardes et quelques rafleurs de temps en temps.

* * *

Hermione sursauta brutalement en entendant la porte des archives s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Avec un air apeuré, elle risqua un coup d'œil à la porte, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un nouveau mangemort. Les cheveux d'un blond presque blancs l'apaisèrent un peu, mais ce fut un moment de courte durée.

Drago déboula dans le rayon où elle se trouvait l'attrapant brusquement par le poignet. Il avait l'air plus inquiet que le matin même. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, ne la quittant des yeux qu'un court moment pour regarder Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ? J'ai l'impression que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête … tu as vu ta tête ?

\- Granger, je …

Mais rien ne suivit. Drago Malefoy avait perdu ses mots, sa main pressée autour du poignet si coupable de Hermione qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée qu'il y voit ce qu'elle cachait.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir continuer, Granger. Ce n'est plus possible, souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu parles si bas ?

\- Parce que les murs ont des oreilles.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Parce qu'il s'agissait de mes oreilles, à présent je n'en suis plus certain.

Elle frissonna. Est-ce que Malefoy avait perdu le contrôle de ses gardes au point de ne plus leur faire confiance ? Doutait-il de pouvoir garder secret leur étrange relation ?

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour le savoir. S'il venait à elle pour lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se fréquenter, c'est que le vent commençait à tourner pour Drago. Et si le vent tournait contre lui … Hermione risquait de se prendre de plein fouet un ouragan qui risquait de l'emporter vers la mort.

\- Granger, je … je suis désolé, je ne peux plus rien faire pour …

Il s'arrêta brusquement, une porte claquant au loin.

\- Merde, j'ai vraiment déconné, dit-il en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Ce soir, il faut que tu dormes dans ta cellule.

\- Quoi ? Mais … qu'est-ce qui se passe pour qu'on en arrive là ? Explique-moi, je t'en prie.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, il faut que j'y retourne. Ce soir, ne …

\- Drago Malefoy, cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile. Je ne suis pas une simple potiche qui n'a rien dans le ciboulot, mon pote, dit-elle en pointant son index dans sa poitrine.

Drago ne put retenir un ricanement. Elle était bien audacieuse la Gryffondor qui était à sa merci depuis des mois.

\- Nous sommes « potes » alors ? dit-il avec un sourire jouant sur les lèvres.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, la blanche colombe ne s'associe pas au crapaud baveux, dit-elle, les joues en feu.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas le dicton exact, Granger.

Elle le foudroya du regard et Drago rit fébrilement. Angoissé, au bord de la nausée, le cœur battant de peur à l'idée d'avoir fait l'erreur de sa vie en s'étant rapproché de Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy sentit son cœur se réchauffer en un instant. Cette sensation valait tous les risques qu'il avait pris, il en était certain.

Pourtant une partie de son âme, froide et calculatrice lui rappelait qu'il était stupide au possible de fréquenter cette sang de bourbe qui n'avait pas la moindre valeur et aucun respect pour lui. C'est à ce moment précis, plongé dans le regard brun de Hermione qu'il comprit que son cœur brisé ne l'était plus. Que son cœur de fer n'était plus si impénétrable et solide. Hermione Granger s'y était introduite. Il n'y avait plus que cet organe fragile qui osait enfin pointer le bout de son nez, terrifié à l'idée d'être frappé de plein fouet par un soudain rejet de cette fille aux airs de souillon.

Et tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il serait bientôt déçu par cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais mérité. Et plus au fond encore, il savait que cela serait de sa faute, comme d'habitude. Qu'il ne pourrait pas la détester de partir car il était le monstre qui la maintenait dans ce monde terrible.

Drago avait envie de lui dire toute la vérité, mais il savait que ce sourire allait s'effacer du visage si rarement illuminé de la Gryffondor. Alors il ne dit rien, il resta silencieux, pour admirer le « bonheur » ignorant de Granger. Elle se rendrait compte bien assez tôt que l'étrange relation qui était née entre eux allait devoir disparaitre.

Un peu lâche, il préférait ne pas y faire face. Elle comprendrait seule et lui, il pourrait profiter de ces derniers moments avec elle. Après tout, il avait toujours su qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passage, une vague occupation dans sa vie monotone dans cette prison de malheur qui avait aspiré toute once de bonheur en lui, plus sûrement qu'en détraqueur l'aurait fait.

Hermione Granger n'était rien du tout, juste un passe-temps. Sa gorge se serra. Comment pourrait-il se convaincre lui-même d'un tel mensonge ?

\- D'accord, dit-il finalement, viens ce soir.

Et il partit, laissant Hermione plus perplexe que jamais.

Hermione se sentait rassurée à l'idée de le revoir le soir même, et en même temps une angoisse terrible montait en elle, elle avait l'impression que le pire était à venir et qu'il y allait bientôt y avoir un incident qui ne permettrait aucun retour en arrière.

Si elle avait longtemps reproché à Drago son manque de transparence, elle se rendait compte à présent, que le voir dévoiler l'espace d'un court moment la peur qui le rongeait la terrifiait d'autant plus.

Pourtant ce soir-là, Drago ne montra rien de son angoisse. Il avait retrouvé son calme olympien. C'est lui qui attrapa sa main, c'est lui qui l'enlassa et l'embrassa sur la tempe, dégageant toutes les sombres pensées de Hermione. Mais il y avait quelque chose de pressant dans ses gestes, comme s'il avait peur que ce moment prenne trop rapidement fin, comme si on allait lui arracher Hermione des bras. Comme si le temps leur était compté.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes imprégnées ses yeux. Elle bénit Merlin que la lumière soit éteinte et qu'il ne puisse rien entrapercevoir de son mal-être. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris la soudaine inquiétude de Drago.

Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était terminé, que la mort était au bout du chemin et que la fin de ce chemin était proche. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Drago pouvait avoir eu l'air dans une telle panique. C'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'elle dorme dans sa cellule, très certainement pour essayer de la sauver d'une mort certaine. Hermione l'avait toujours su, on finirait par savoir ce qui se tramait entre eux. Les gardiens avaient remarqué depuis bien longtemps que Hermione Granger ne dormait plus dans sa cellule, et ça ne pouvait être que pour une raison : Voldemort avait dû apprendre ce qui se passait. Ou du moins quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de Voldemort qui pourrait mettre en péril Drago Malefoy.

Elle s'enfouit dans les bras de Drago, le front contre son torse, écoutant ce cœur qui palpitait à toute vitesse. Elle aurait aimé rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Elle aurait aimé … l'aimer pour l'éternité.

Elle pressa ses paupières plus fort encore. Fred avait raison, elle s'était embarquée dans une situation qu'elle ne contrôlait pas dès son arrivée dans la prison Malefoy. Elle avait bien trop attiré l'attention du Général et elle s'était engouffrée dans cette faille qui lui rappelait tristement sa vie à Poudlard. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit de l'ancien Serpentard, jouant avec sa mauvaise humeur et sa possessivité ridicule. Elle avait fini par s'enticher de lui et à présent, c'était ce qui allait la tuer.

_Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione, de toute façon tu serais morte bien avant s'il ne t'avait pas maintenu en vie. Tu as gagné quelques mois de vie, ce n'est pas plus mal, pensa-t-elle aigrement. _

Oui, elle avait vécu quelques mois de plus dans l'enfer de cette prison, un enfer adouci par la présence de Drago Malefoy. Elle tenta de se remémorer toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait vivre, le supplice qu'il lui avait infligé en entrant dans sa tête mais elle ne parvenait même pas à lui en vouloir ce soir-là, cramponnée à lui, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'elle savait que c'était la dernière soirée qu'elle passait avec lui.

Elle savait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir et être en colère contre lui, mais c'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas à remplir la jauge de ces émotions-là, comme si tout cela était futiles et qu'il n'y avait que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui qui écrasaient toutes les autres émotions.

Alors ce soir-là, quand Drago Malefoy se montra plus tactile que d'habitude, plus joueur, plus entreprenant, elle ne le repoussa pas. Parce qu'elle en avait envie aussi. Elle voulait partager ce moment unique avec lui, la consécration des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout en espérant qu'il se souviendrait d'elle et de ce moment où elle avait voulu lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui sans jamais le lui dire.

Ils n'étaient pas ce genre de personnes qui se faisaient des confidences sur leurs sentiments. Non, Hermione n'en avait pas envie. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que les actes pour prouver à l'autre qu'il comptait vraiment.

Ils s'endormirent, nus, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence paisible et Hermione ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit.

Oui, les choses allaient bientôt changées, et pas de la façon qu'avait imaginé Hermione Granger. Et Drago était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter ce moment. Terrifié de croiser son regard plein de reproches lorsqu'elle comprendrait. Il n'osait imaginer la fureur dans laquelle elle allait être plongée surtout après leur nuit passée ensemble.

Il ne put s'endormir, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il ne voulait pas se passer d'elle. Elle avait réussi à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. C'est comme si la chaleur s'était répandue pour la première fois dans tout son corps, comme s'il avait découvert la véritable vie.

Tout ça allait s'envoler et il ne voyait aucun moyen d'y remédier.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre, je manque un peu d'inspiration et de temps, mais je n'abandonne pas !**

**Alors pour répondre aux quelques interrogations, Maxwell est un gardien que j'ai déjà mentionné dans un chapitre précédent, il me semble ! Il était un peu étrange aux yeux de Hermione et on va mieux comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Certains ont été déçus par la scène de "concrétisation" de nos deux amoureux, ce que je peux comprendre, je n'en était pas totalement satisfaite mais je bloquais totalement sur ce passage ... je commençais à peiner à finir le chapitre et j'ai préféré faire moins bien pour pouvoir continuer sans trop de frustration ! **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Drou : Merci pour ta review, toujours fidèle au poste, ahah**

**Eve : Merci pour ta review, je comprends ta remarque, cela a été un peu trop "expédié", je suis d'accord. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Kazae : ahah, déso, effectivement on est loin du porno ! Déçue que ça ne t'ait pas plu, mais je comprends ! J'ai classé la fic M parce que le contexte est quand même assez difficile, au delà de la présence de sexe ou non, je trouvais que certaines choses étaient assez M au niveau du comportement de Malefoy, etc. J'avoue que les ratings sont assez flous pour moi, je classe assez au hasard, ahah. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Nenya : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'a plu ! La suite, c'est maintenant, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ! **

**Pour les reviews des membres, je réponds en privé, comme d'habitude ! **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

Hermione était guillerette. Autant que l'on puisse l'être à 7h00 du matin dans une prison glaciale, vêtue d'une chemise qui n'était plus si blanche, de chaussures usées et d'un jeans qui ne lui seyait guère. A vrai dire, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle avait même eu l'impression d'avoir le teint frais ce matin en se regardant dans le miroir. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, elle ne ressentait même pas le froid hivernal qui soufflait à travers les ouvertures béantes des cellules. Non, elle était bien trop plongée dans ses pensées, se remémorant encore et encore la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Drago.

Oui, Hermione appréciait tout particulièrement cette journée et pas même la bouillasse infâme qu'elle mangeait chaque matin ne pourrait lui retirer son exaltation.

C'est ce qu'elle se disait si souvent avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par la réalité lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas la jeune fille la plus chanceuse de la planète.

Alors quand Hermione Granger vit apparaitre Astoria Greengrass, la peste de Serpentard dans le réfectoire, suivi de deux détenus qui portaient difficilement une masse conséquente de valises, Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Là, vêtu des vêtements luxueux que sa famille pouvait lui offrir avec la richesse amassée depuis des siècles et fortement nourrie depuis qu'on dépouillait les nés-moldus, Hermione l'avait à peine reconnu. Le menton haut, l'air fier, elle marchait d'un pas sûr vers Drago qui distribuait les ordres matinaux à ses gardiens.

Hermione ne pouvait pas cacher son air interloqué, les yeux ronds, la cuiller suspendue de sa bouche ouverte, plusieurs regards de ses codétenus étaient tournés vers elle. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et bien que personne ne soit vraiment certain de ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là, on savait qu'ils étaient liés. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Les détenus étaient plus silencieux que jamais. Chacun avait développé un instinct de survie impressionnant dans cette prison où la mort les attendait à chaque angle de couloir. Alors tous avaient bien compris que la situation risquait de dégénérer très rapidement. En effet, le Général n'était pas un homme du genre très patient, Astoria Greengrass était du genre à faire de grandes esclandres en public dès que quelque chose la contrariait, et Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner si facilement.

Le regard dardé sur Drago, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée d'Astoria, Hermione ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle n'avait pas croisé grand monde qui était à Poudlard avec elle, si ce n'est Blaise Zabini une ou deux fois, Crabbe et Goyle, mais ça en était resté là. Astoria était du genre à la mépriser dès qu'elle la croisait à Poudlard, tout comme ses compatriotes de Serpentard, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie que celle-ci la voit dans un tel état. Elle ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle avec entrain.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi cela la dérangeait tant. Après tout, ils la prenaient tous de haut, elle, Hermione Granger du trio d'or, on se donnait à cœur joie pour la narguer et lui rappeler que la guerre avait été gagnée par Voldemort, qu'elle n'était rien et que son ami, Harry Potter, était mort et pourrissait probablement quelque part dans la forêt interdite. Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de faire face à cette fille. Elle était incapable de donner une explication à cette gêne.

Astoria s'arrêta derrière Drago, attirant les regards curieux des gardes qui écoutaient silencieusement le Général, et elle tapa sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Le moment sembla durer une éternité à Hermione.

Drago se retourna lentement, interloqué qu'on ose l'interrompre de cette façon. Il sembla surpris en apercevant Astoria et aussitôt, son regard se tourna vers l'assemblée de détenus qui se tenaient dans le réfectoire, en haleine, plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude, observant du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait arriver une jolie blonde pour interrompre le Général dans son travail de tyran. Hermione croisa le regard de Drago qui sembla le fuir aussitôt après l'avoir cherché au milieu du réfectoire.

\- Bonjour, Drago.

Hermione n'était pas tout près, mais assez proche pour voir le sourire sur le visage d'Astoria et elle eut une soudaine envie de la gifler.

\- Astoria. Tu n'étais pas censé arriver si tôt, dit-il le plus bas possible.

Mais Hermione avait bien compris ce qu'il disait. Elle ne lisait pas vraiment sur les lèvres, mais l'air inquiet et fuyant de Drago l'aidait à deviner ce qui se disait.

Drago attrapa Astoria par le coude, l'entrainant loin des yeux de Hermione, suivi par les deux détenus qui peinaient à suivre le rythme, transpirant.

\- Déposez-ça dans les appartements des invités, ordonna-t-il durement aux deux porteurs.

\- Les appartements des invités ? Ils ne peuvent pas déposer ça dans ta chambre ? dit-elle avec un air offusqué.

Les pauvres porteurs s'arrêtèrent, confus, mais Drago leur ordonna d'un seul regard froid de continuer. Ils se dépêchèrent autant qu'ils purent de rejoindre ladite chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, Astoria ? insista-t-il durement.

\- Je devais arriver aujourd'hui, Drago. Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit à 7h00 du matin ou à 15h00 franchement ? dit-elle avec un geste de la main au-dessus de l'épaule, l'air de ne pas vraiment se préoccuper des considérations de Drago. A moins que tu aies quelque chose à cacher ? Je devrais peut-être prêter attention aux rumeurs qui courent parmi nos amis ?

Son ton s'était fait menaçant et Drago se tendit. Il eut envie de la gifler, de la forcer à se taire mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le père d'Astoria était haut placé et risquait de finir de réduire à rien la confiance du Lord en Drago.

\- Arrête tes petites menaces à peine dissimulées, Astoria.

\- Alors n'oublie pas qui je suis, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une de tes petites trainées que tu fréquentes. Je n'ai rien dit jusque-là, mais c'est terminé, siffla-t-elle. Nous sommes adultes maintenant, n'oublie pas la promesse qui a été faite autrefois.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable dans un tel moment. Je n'aime simplement pas être dérangé dans mon travail.

Il soupira, feintant la fatigue et lui discerna son sourire le plus hypocrite.

\- Va te reposer, je passerai te voir tout à l'heure. Je dois d'abord travailler.

Il devait faire preuve de beaucoup de retenue pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et la fusiller d'un simple regard.

Les poings enfoncés dans ses poches, il la regarda suivre un gardien jusqu'à ses appartements.

Le sourire crispé, il s'assura de ne pas trahir sa colère.

A peine avait-elle disparu dans le couloir qu'une tornade brune aux cheveux touffus déboula, le bousculant sans ménagement.

_Pas ça_, pensa-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça, Malefoy ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il lentement, notant le soudain usage de son nom de famille qui se faisait de plus en plus rare dans la bouche de la Gryffondor.

\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, ça ne prend pas, siffla-t-il.

\- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton, dit-il froidement.

Il se pencha sur son visage, le regard acier.

\- N'oublie pas ta place. Granger.

Hermione frissonna. Le Granger avait sonné comme un « sang de bourbe ». Un peu sonnée et surprise alors que Drago avait encaissé chacun de ses reproches sans vraiment broncher dernièrement, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement. Pourquoi étaient-ils retournés si rapidement à la distance froide et tendue d'autrefois ? Elle n'aimait pas ça. Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas la présence d'Astoria Greengrass.

\- Ma place ? Tu veux dire celle dans ton lit chaque soir ? s'énerva Hermione, rouge comme une tomate alors que son esprit commençait à imaginer des scénarii tous plus grotesques les uns que les autres.

\- La ferme, Granger.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras, l'entrainant dans un placard à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me faire ce genre de scandales, ça ne va pas me plaire.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi elle est là ?

\- De qui tu parles ? évita-t-il.

Il vit sur le visage de Hermione qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de le gifler. Les joues rouges, son regard brun brillant … Drago n'était pas bête, il savait très bien ce que Hermione imaginait. Il détourna le regard une seconde, incapable de faire face à sa culpabilité nouvelle. Se sentir coupable … c'était quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas et que la Gryffondor lui avait apporté en même temps que la sensation de vivre. Il se serait bien passé de ce côté-là.

\- Regarde-moi, Drago.

Cette fois, sa voix avait tremblé bizarrement, se brisant sur son prénom dans un étranglement à peine dissimulé. Il retourna se plonger dans les yeux de Hermione et sa gorge se serra.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle là ? Pourquoi il y a cette fille qui débarque, l'air de conquérir son territoire. Comme si tu attendais sa visite. On en a jamais parlé avant, mais tu partais si peu de la prison, je ne pensais pas ça possible … c'est ta copine ?

Drago ne put retenir un ricanement.

\- Je n'ai pas de « copine », Granger. Je ne trempe pas dans ce genre de choses mièvres. C'est un passe-temps pour les gens qui n'ont rien à faire de leur vie et qui baignent dans les bons sentiments de Gryffondor.

Ce genre de réflexions la faisait réagir d'habitude. Elle haussait les sourcils ou soupirait lourdement en jaugeant Drago d'un air faussement méprisant. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne rit pas, ne réagit pas. Elle attendait simplement sa réponse. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise la vérité. Et Drago ne s'était jamais senti autant pris au piège qu'à cet instant. Il regretta de l'avoir mené dans ce placard trop étroit, il regrettait de lui avoir donné ce droit de lui poser des questions, de lui demander des comptes. Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé entrer dans sa vie, il la détestait de s'être installée sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Et pourtant, plus qu'il ne la détestait, il l'ai…

\- Drago, je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais devenir folle. Je sais très bien ce qui se passait entre vous deux à Poudlard, ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Il ne se passait rien du tout, dit-il sèchement.

\- Et maintenant ?

La tension dans la voix de la Gryffondor était palpable. Son émotion était lisible sur son visage et cela heurtait Drago plus fort que s'il s'agissait de son mal à lui.

\- Dans les familles de sang pur, les mariages sont souvent arrangés et …

Drago s'interrompit, voyant la Gryffondor pâlir.

\- Il y a un contrat qui a été signé entre nos deux familles. Nous n'étions que des enfants à l'époque mais … nous allons nous marier un jour.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es … tu es quoi au juste ? Promis en mariage ? Marié, fiancé ?

Drago crut qu'il n'allait rien dire. Un instant, cela lui parut possible, cela lui parut tout à fait probable de fuir cette situation tout simplement en ne répondant pas à ses questions, en quittant le placard sans se retourner et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement, un unique mot lui échappa :

\- Fiancé.

Un moment il ne se passa rien. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Hermione réagirait si bien. Il osa un regard vers elle alors qu'il s'obstinait à regarder quelque chose sur le mur. C'est là qu'il vit la colère se déployer dans le regard de la Gryffondor et en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, il savait quel feu allait en sortir.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es comporté de … cette façon avec moi alors que tu es fiancé ? Tu es quel genre de goujat pour agir de la sorte ?! explosa-t-elle.

\- Ne dramatise pas, si je t'écoutais, j'aurais dû rester vierge jusqu'à mon mariage avec elle sans jamais sortir avec quiconque … j'avais 5 ans quand on a été promis l'un à l'autre, je n'allais quand même pas rester dans mon pieu sans rien faire jusqu'à mes 30 ans, Granger.

Une expression dégoutée apparut sur le visage de Hermione et c'est ce qui le heurta le plus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas encore entendu les paroles pleines de reproches de Hermione.

\- Peu importe, Drago. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je n'aurais jamais … on a couché ensemble hier soir, tu savais pertinemment qu'elle viendrait et ne me dis pas le contraire, j'ai entendu votre conversation dans le réfectoire. Tu savais qu'elle venait et tu ne m'as rien dit car tu savais que je n'aurais jamais accepté de coucher avec toi.

Elle recula d'un pas, comme si la proximité avec lui en était devenu insoutenable. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa vue en découvrant la laideur d'âme de Drago.

\- Tu savais comme ça me faisait peur de passer pour la fille qui couchait avec toi pour obtenir des faveurs et ça ne t'a pas empêché de passer le cap. Alors qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Hermione se remplir de larmes et Drago regarda sans un mot, observant ce qu'il provoquait chez elle sans même la toucher, sans la frapper, sans la menacer. Il lui faisait mal alors qu'il n'avait même pas essayé. Il lui faisait mal par son comportement. Et c'était comme s'il se plantait un couteau dans le flanc. Comme s'il s'agissait de sa douleur.

Instinctivement, il fit un pas vers elle, essayant de combler cette distance qui lui arrachait le cœur tout d'un coup, mais elle recula encore, se heurtant au mur.

\- Ne me touche pas, souffla-t-elle.

Drago retint son geste. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, il était incapable d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

\- Tu as profité de moi. Pour moi … pour moi, ce n'était pas anodin ce qui se passait entre nous. Si j'ai couché avec toi, c'est parce que …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Quelque chose s'éveilla dans l'esprit de Drago. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Parce que quoi ? osa-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends simplement compte du mal que tu fais, Drago ? dit-elle, la voix brisée sans répondre à sa question. Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point ça me fait du mal que tu puisses arranger ton coup pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi en me cachant les informations qui m'auraient empêché de passer le cap ?

\- Ce n'était pas si important. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre soirée, se défendit-il péniblement.

\- Gâcher notre soirée ? Mais Drago, tu as gâché bien plus que ça.

Drago était incapable de déterminer ce qu'était ce « plus que ça », et pourtant, il savait qu'il regrettait affreusement sa tromperie.

\- Arrête, Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais eu le choix je l'aurais fait venir ? gronda-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas certainement pas me faire croire ça, tu décides de tout ici et tu es en train de me dire que tu es incapable d'empêcher une pauvre fille de venir ici ?

Cette fois Drago vit rouge. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il bataillait pour retenir le sol sous ses pieds qui se dérobait. Des semaines qu'il sentait que le Lord perdait confiance, que ce qui se passait dans cette prison commençait à outrepasser ses murs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Granger ? explique-moi ce que tu comprends des subtilités de diriger cette foutue prison et de jouer avec les humeurs du Lord, sans parler de se méfier de chacune des personnes que je côtoie qui n'attend que de pouvoir me planter un couteau dans le dos ?

Mais Hermione ne décolérait pas :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. Je sais très bien ce que c'est que d'être sur la corde rouge et de risquer ma vie chaque jour. Je sais ce que c'est que de faire attention à chacune de mes paroles ou gestes pour éviter d'énerver une certaine personne.

\- Tu es vraiment …, gronda-t-il.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et Hermione ne lui demanda pas de le faire. Son cœur la faisait déjà trop souffrir, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre une nouvelle méchanceté. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Pense à autre chose, récite tous les ingrédients de potions que tu connais_, pensa-t-elle.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle avait beau de quoi faire une très longue liste, elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. Et plus elle y pensait, plus cela lui faisait du mal. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle plongea dans son regard, d'un gris anthracite. Des émotions s'y bousculaient mais Hermione n'arrivait plus à savoir lesquelles. Ses propres émotions l'empêchaient de comprendre Drago. Au bord des larmes, elle se faufila à côté de lui et quitta le placard.

Il ne la retint pas, et ce fut comme un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Reniflant bruyamment, elle rejoignit les archives, la tête basse, cachant ses yeux bouffis dans ses cheveux trop longs. Epuisée et à fleur de peau, elle se laissa glisser contre une étagère, ramenant ses genoux contre elle dans un sanglot silencieux. Serrant ses genoux contre elle, elle laissa les larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement, couler sur ses joues.

Elle avait si mal au cœur … même les larmes s'arrachaient douloureusement à ses yeux et sa gorge était si serrée que ç'en était désagréable. Elle tira sèchement sa manche, observant la croix en relief qui apparaissait toujours. Toujours aussi noir et visible.

Hermione aurait aimé la faire disparaitre à tout jamais.

Comment en était-elle arrivé à se mettre dans un tel état pour ce sale serpent ?

Elle pressa ses paumes de main contre ses paupières closes, respirant calmement. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un garçon si tant est qu'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il se rapprochait plus de la bête sans âme que d'un homme. Hermione s'efforça de se convaincre de cette pensée, contrant comme elle le pouvait les souvenirs qui cherchaient à démentir cette nouvelle opinion qu'elle tentait de s'imposer.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux … ça ne pouvait pas durer. Et puis, elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir eu véritablement envie. Malefoy lui avait fait de sacrés mauvais coups, que ce soit à Poudlard ou aussi. Il n'était pas agréable, pas des plus attentionnés ni bavard.

A vrai dire, Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. Il était imbuvable. Elle pouvait bien l'abandonner à Astoria Greengrass. Elle se rendrait vite compte qu'il était loin d'être un cadeau.

\- Ce n'est qu'un abruti. Il ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de pleurer. Ressaisis-toi, Hermione. Ne sois pas si mièvre.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et se redressa.

\- Ce sale petit mangemort, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement un tiroir. Toujours aussi lâche et manipulateur, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Elle claqua le tiroir dans un bruit métallique et l'étagère tangua dangereusement.

\- Hum hum.

Le raclement de gorge derrière elle la fit sursauter. Est-ce qu'on l'avait entendu … ? Elle se retourna et tomba sur Maxwell Roswell. Il tenait encore un dossier bien fait sous son bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte fermée des archives. Il tendit le dossier à Hermione qui le prit sans un mot.

Son visage lui disait toujours vaguement quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse le replacer.

\- Tout se passe bien avec le Général ? s'enquit le gardien.

Hermione fut surprise de la question. Elle leva un œil méfiant vers lui. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le haut de l'étagère métallique.

\- Oui, répondit-elle seulement en partant dans un autre rayon pour ranger le dossier qu'il lui avait mis dans les mains.

Il la suivit.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais jeter un œil dans le dossier avant de le ranger.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment bizarre celui-là.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, dit-elle lentement.

\- Eh bien fais-le quand même, la pressa-t-il. C'est à propos de … d'amis communs que nous avons.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle croyait comprendre mais … était-ce vraiment possible ? Elle ouvrit brusquement le dossier. Il y avait quelques photos de la prison vue de l'extérieur, un parchemin couvert d'écritures qui semblaient décrire les horaires des rondes des gardiens.

\- Qui es-tu ? dit-elle en fermant brusquement le dossier, lui rendant comme si le papier la brûlait.

Elle n'avait pas intérêt à être prise avec ce genre d'informations dans les mains.

\- A ton avis ? dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu fais partie de … l'ordre du phénix ? Tu es en contact avec eux ?

Il hocha de la tête et baissa encore d'un ton :

\- Nos … amis m'ont demandé de te dévoiler ma nature. C'est risqué mais il voulait que tu saches que nous pouvions procéder à ton évacuation dès que tu le souhaites. Neville n'a pas compris pourquoi tu as refusé de partir.

Hermione sentait bien que Maxwell soupçonnait quelque chose, qu'il se doutait que c'était Malefoy qui la retenait. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle démente.

\- Alors tu fais partie de l'ordre ? dévia-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment. Pas encore. Je suis seulement en contact de temps en temps avec Neville Londubat. Nous sommes cousins au 7ème degré.

\- Oh. Je comprends mieux. Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas en même temps que vous, c'est certain, plaisanta-t-il. Trêve de plaisanterie. L'ordre prévoit de libérer cette prison dès que possible. C'est la vitrine du Lord, ce serait un sacré coup à son influence. Le plan, c'est que tu nous y aides de l'intérieur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée … c'est une véritable forteresse. Vous n'arriverez jamais à entrer.

\- Pas de l'extérieur, c'est certain, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, mais de l'intérieur …

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Ce fut à elle de regarder la porte.

\- Il y a une seule cheminée ici. Elle ne peut être activée que d'ici.

Hermione comprit aussitôt. Il voulait qu'elle ouvre un passage depuis la chambre de Malefoy. Elle pâlit.

\- Même pas en rêve, Roswell. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- C'est la seule solution. Imagine les conséquences ! Malefoy serait hors-jeu, le Lord fou de colère et toute l'Angleterre sera au courant en moins d'une journée. Tu n'imagines pas l'espoir que ça redonnera au monde des sorciers … l'ordre revivra enfin !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Maxwell claqua brusquement le tiroir ouvert.

\- Réfléchis-y, souffla-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Hermione était sous le choc. C'était un plan … dangereux, mais si ça marchait … Roswell n'avait pas tort. Ça redonnerait beaucoup de force à l'ordre du phénix.

Cette histoire la travaillait tant qu'Astoria Greengrass lui sortit de la tête. Sa colère contre Malefoy s'était évaporée. Il n'y avait plus que la peur, le tiraillement, l'espoir et le désespoir. Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient, se heurtaient et s'étreignaient. Elle en avait mal au ventre.

Quand elle aperçut Astoria suivant Malefoy de près los du repas au réfectoire, toute sa rancœur remonta dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de lui cracher à la figure. Il avait profité d'elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir le moindre regret de partir, de le trahir ?

Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy. Même de là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir le froid glacial de son regard alors qu'Astoria piaillait sans interruption à ses oreilles.

Que ferait l'ordre à Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'il le tuerait ? Elle ne voulait pas de sa mort sur la conscience. Elle serait incapable d'être la responsable d'un coup si bas, un coup de poignard dans le dos. Elle ne voulait pas être la responsable d'une mort si misérable.

\- Salut, lui dit Fred en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Hermione le regarda. Il avait l'air épuisé. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il tenir ? La meilleure idée était d'accepter le plan de Maxwell et de tout faire pour que Fred sorte de cet enfer. Il serait si heureux de retrouver George, elle n'avait pas le droit de le priver de ce bonheur. Il méritait la liberté. Malefoy ne valait pas autant que Fred, elle devait se faire une raison.

Hermione s'efforça de discuter normalement avec Fred mais son esprit était ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que le Lord allait lui faire subir si cette prison se faisait attaquer ? Elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. Maxwell Roswell passa dans le réfectoire. Il ne la regarda pas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était un espion de l'ordre.

Elle dormit peu cette nuit-là. Elle peinait à garder les yeux fermés et lorsqu'enfin elle plongeait dans le sommeil, elle rêvait d'horreurs inimaginables. Parfois Malefoy découvrait sa traitrise et la tuait après lui avoir infligé des tortures affreuses, d'autrefois c'étaient des membres de l'ordre ou le Lord qui tuaient Malefoy. Parfois c'était Fred qui mourait.

* * *

Elle aurait préféré que Maxwell s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre. A Fred par exemple. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le poids de cette décision. Mais Maxwell ne devait même pas savoir qui était Fred Weasley. Ses liens avec l'ordre étaient bien trop lointains, et Hermione doutait qu'il y ait un véritable registre avec le nom de tous les prisonniers. Ils n'étaient plus que des numéros.

Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à Fred. Il saurait la mettre sur la voix. Mais Hermione se doutait de son conseil. Il serait aussitôt partant pour fuir ce cauchemar.

Hermione ne discuta plus avec Maxwell pendant un bon moment. Elle continuait de réfléchir à son idée mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'il était inconcevable. Malefoy n'aurait pas le sommeil assez lourd pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle allumait un feu de cheminée dans sa chambre et le bruit que faisait la poudre de cheminette finirait de le sortir du lit.

Et puis il y avait Astoria. Il n'y avait plus la moindre chance qu'elle dorme avec lui.

Elle avait retrouvé le confort de son matelas trop fin dans sa cellule trop fraiche. Et elle n'avait plus aucun espoir d'y échapper. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se surprit à avoir l'espoir de fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir.

\- Ressaisis-toi, Hermione, se morigéna-t-elle en se retournant sous sa couverture.

Malefoy ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant des jours et cela ne fit que la blesser encore plus. Elle avait eu la sensation d'être proche de lui, que quelque chose s'était tissé entre eux sans qu'elle ne sache trop quoi. Ça la mortifiait de l'admettre mais il lui manquait … et Drago ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir le même sentiment. Il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard le peu de fois où elle l'avait aperçu hors des quartiers des officiers. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Astoria probablement.

Cette peste écervelée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder dédaigneusement Hermione chaque fois qu'elle la voyait et Hermione n'avait pas connu plus grande humiliation de toute sa vie. Ici, dans cette prison où elle n'était plus qu'une esclave, elle était pieds et poings liés. Elle ne pouvait pas braver le regard d'Astoria comme elle le faisait à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait plus se dire à elle-même qu'elle valait bien mieux que ces chiens de Serpentard.

Ils avaient gagné la guerre, et elle n'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient essayé de lui entrer dans la tête tout au long de sa scolarité : une sang de bourbe qui ne valait pas un véritable sorcier.

Elle n'avait même plus de baguette.

* * *

Hermione trainait des pieds pour rejoindre son poste quand elle fut subitement tirée par l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute sur l'auteur de ce geste. Elle se dégagea de sa main, y mettant toute sa rancœur. Là, dans un cul de sac, Malefoy la dévisageait avec un air grave.

\- Calme-toi, Granger, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes., dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Arrête de me regarder avec cet air-là, dit-il entre ses dents. Voilà ce que je veux.

Hermione rit froidement. Il était vraiment sans gêne.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Astoria plutôt ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Elle tenta de s'échapper mais il lui barra le chemin.

\- C'est ça le problème, hein, Hermione ? Tu es jalouse.

Hermione rougit furieusement et dut réprimer son envie de le gifler.

\- N'importe quoi, siffla-t-elle. Je n'aime pas vraiment être prise pour une imbécile et c'est totalement ce que tu as fait.

\- Bon, admettons, j'aurais dû te le dire, dit-il lentement mais cela ne réussit pas à apaiser la colère de Hermione, mais ne crois pas qu'elle est là parce que j'en ai envie. Je fais face à quelques petits pro…

\- Arrête ! Arrête, Drago ! Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de tes excuses ! Tu es fiancé à cette fille et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Comment devrais-je le prendre ? Toi, tu aurais bien réagi si je t'avais caché un truc pareil ?

\- L'inverse ne serait jamais arrivé, gronda-t-il, et baisse d'un ton.

Il jeta un œil dans le couloir toujours désert.

\- Le Lord n'a plus totalement confiance en moi, dit-il moins fort. Je crois qu'il a entendu des rumeurs, je ne vois pas d'autres explications même s'il ne m'a rien dit. C'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'Astoria vienne me rendre visite ici. Je dois montrer patte blanche le temps de sa visite, je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que je ne peux pas me permettre de le défier simplement pour que ton égo ne soit pas trop froissé.

Hermione ne répondit rien, aigre. Il n'avait pas tort mais quand Astoria était apparue …c'est l'ancien Drago qu'elle aperçut, le couard qui faisait ses coups en douce, qui cachait des choses et manipulait les autres. Pas le Drago qu'elle avait appris à apprécier depuis qu'elle était ici.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et elle se laissa entrainer cette fois. Il la poussa dans son bureau et ferma la porte sans un bruit.

\- J'ai réussi à échapper à Astoria quelques heures, j'ai du mettre une potion d'endormissement dans son verre hier soir. Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, grommelle-t-il.

Il ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble de son bureau et en sortit un gâteau marbré découpé en tranche. Il en tendit une à Hermione et en prit une aussi. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et dévora la moitié du gâteau à elle toute seule. Elle ne mangeait plus à sa faim depuis peu.

\- Tu crois qu'il a entendu dire que je venais dormir avec toi le soir ? demanda Hermione.

\- Probablement. Astoria n'arrête pas les sous-entendus bizarres.

Un silence retomba entre eux et Hermione posa la question qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu as … tu as couché avec elle ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que la nonne prude en toi ne le supporterait pas, Granger, se moqua-t-il.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, dit-elle en peinant pour retenir un sourire.

Il rit. Chaleureusement. Et c'est comme si Hermione était revigorée subitement, comme si son enfer s'était un peu apaisé.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui dire quelque chose quand des éclats de voix traversèrent les murs du bureau :

\- Je vous interdis de poser la main sur moi !

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, soudain alarmée. Astoria ! Malefoy eut le même air et contourna le bureau en vitesse, attrapant Hermione par l'épaule et la poussant dans le placard attenant. La porte claqua en même temps que celle du bureau s'ouvrait.

Hermione se couvrit la bouche, retenant une exclamation de douleur alors qu'elle venait de se cogner dans un seau.

\- Drago ? On devait prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, dit sèchement Astoria.

Hermione colla son oreille contre la porte, avide d'écouter une conversation qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre. Drago devait être fou à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire alors que Hermione était juste derrière la porte.

\- Tu dormais et je devais retourner travailler.

\- Tu as toujours une excuse. Tu m'évites, je ne suis pas stupide. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on doit se marier d'ici peu ?

Elle entendit le son sourd de la voix de Drago mais fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire.

\- Je te conseille de faire des efforts, Drago. Autrement, le Lord risque d'entendre parler de ce qui se passe dans cet endroit.

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout, arrête de te faire des idées.

Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme une exclamation de douleur, et Hermione ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé que lorsque Malefoy dit durement :

\- Ne lève jamais la main sur moi, petite peste.

\- Lâche-moi, dit Astoria la voix tremblante.

Il y eut un long silence. Un silence qui dura une éternité pour Hermione. Elle aurait tout donné pour voir ce qui se passait dans ce bureau. Elle était appuyée si fortement contre la porte que son oreille menaçait de la traverser.

\- Chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai envie de vomir. Que tu aies pu poser tes mains sur cette …

\- Je te conseille de te taire. Maintenant, casse-toi. Je viendrais te rendre visite tout à l'heure, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Astoria dit quelque chose, mais pas assez fort pour que Hermione comprenne quoi. La porte se referma, mais Hermione ne se risqua pas à sortir. Elle recula un peu dans le placard, feignant de n'avoir rien écouté à cette conversation qui ne la regardait en rien.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione feinta d'observer avec attention un vieux balai qui patientait à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es mauvaise actrice, Granger. Je sais très bien que tu as tout écouté.

\- Pas du tout, dit-elle rapidement en sortant du placard.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de la contredire, bien trop sûr de lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton poste. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est que quelqu'un remarque que tu n'es pas là où tu devrais être.

Hermione hocha de la tête, prenant la direction de la porte, mais elle s'immobilisa une seconde.

\- On est dans la merde, Drago ?

Poser la question ne fit que renforcer l'angoisse qui avait lentement fait chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle sentait l'étau se resserrer. La conversation qu'elle avait entendue n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment.

Drago releva la tête vers elle une seconde.

\- Je crois que oui.

Pour la première fois, Hermione vit son masque se fissurer, son regard orageux et froid, métallique s'était brisé laissant apparaitre la peur à l'idée que le Lord comprenne le manège qu'il y avait entre elle et Drago et aux conséquences que cela impliquait.

Hermione avait la gorge serrée. Elle ne réussit pas à dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle quitta le bureau à l'ambiance trop pesante et rejoignit les archives.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Astoria était présente. Hermione avait dû apprendre sur elle, baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle la croisait dans les couloirs, ne répondant pas aux remarques venimeuses de celle-ci. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se montrait désagréable et Hermione redoutait le moment où elle s'en prendrait à elle physiquement. Elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas réagir à ses provocations verbales, mais si elle osait la toucher … elle était incapable de se laisser faire.

Malefoy lui avait dit de prendre sur elle, de faire profil bas, que c'était la seule façon de se débarrasser d'elle. Pour qu'elle parte au plus vite, il fallait qu'elle pense qu'il n'y avait rien du tout entre elle et Drago. Ils se voyaient peu, mais Drago faisait de son mieux pour trouver un moment pour la goinfrer de nourriture tous les 2 ou 3 jours.

Hermione n'avait pas l'énergie de refuser ce petit coup de pouce, elle avait bien trop froid, faim et était bien trop fatiguée. Elle en voulait toujours à Drago, mais elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre Astoria qui faisait de sa vie un enfer, les gardiens qui se donnaient à cœur joie pour diffuser toutes sortes de ragots à son sujet, Maxwell lui lançait des regards appuyés et lui avait fait comprendre deux fois depuis leur conversation qu'elle devait rapidement prendre une décision et sa difficulté à survivre dans cet environnement hostile.

Hermione était aux douches lorsqu'elle reçut une désagréable visite : celle d'Astoria Greengrass. Enveloppée dans sa serviette miteuse, elle s'arrêta nette. Son ancienne camarade d'école était dans l'ouverture de la porte, lui rappelant désagréablement le temps où Drago Malefoy la coinçait de la même façon dans cet endroit lugubre.

Elle se glissa lentement vers ses vêtements, enfilant rapidement sa culotte et son jeans maladroitement sous sa serviette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Astoria s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Tu as le droit de me parler comme ça, toi, sang de bourbe ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se forçant à ne pas créer de vagues.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Granger. Toutes ces rumeurs … Drago peut nier, je sais qu'une partie au moins est véridique. Il y en a d'ailleurs une que j'aimerais vérifier.

Elle s'approcha encore et Hermione recula encore. Mais Astoria l'attrapa durement par le bras, avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Son regard se posa alors sur le petit tatouage à l'intérieur de son bras.

DM.

Le regard d'Astoria se teinta d'acier et de colère. Son pouce était si profondément ancré dans le bras de Hermione qu'elle était certaine d'en avoir un bleu.

\- Alors c'est la vérité, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une marque, se défendit Hermione.

\- Les initiales de Drago. Pas des chiffres comme pour les autres.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers elle et Hermione eut de la peine pour elle une seconde. Cette fille … elle devait aimer Drago Malefoy depuis longtemps, depuis Poudlard au moins. Elle s'était attachée à ce garçon détestable, et Hermione la comprit un instant. Elle s'y était attachée elle aussi.

Qu'avait-il de particulier cet homme-là, désagréable, méchant, froid et égoïste ?

Astoria Greengrass avait perdu le contrôle alors qu'elle l'avait toujours eu. Elle était promise à Drago Malefoy, fiancée depuis toujours. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un jour il lui échappe alors elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans cet amour.

Pour finalement tomber du 20ème étage en comprenant ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Drago Malefoy fricotait avec ce qu'elle abhorrait le plus au monde : une sang de bourbe. Quelqu'un qui valait tellement moins qu'une riche sang pur comme elle. Il n'y avait sans doute rien de plus insultant pour elle.

\- On n'appose pas son nom sur quelqu'un pour rien, dit-elle finalement en détournant le regard de Hermione.

Hermione retira son bras de la prise de Greengrass.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser chez toi ? dit-elle avec une grimace de dégout, reculant d'un pas. Tu n'as rien que je n'ai pas. Et j'ai même tellement plus.

Hermione aurait dû être vexée, en colère contre elle qui la dénigrait mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sentait la tristesse qui se cachait derrière son aigreur, elle sentait la souffrance derrière ce masque de dégout.

\- Il n'y a rien du tout, Astoria. Tu t'imagines des choses.

\- Tu as ses mots dans la bouche.

Et elle tourna les talons. Hermione se dépêcha de se rhabiller malgré son émotion, rejoignant sa cellule avant que le couvre-feu ne commence.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir, refoulant difficilement ce sentiment dont elle avait honte. Comment pouvait-elle se réjouir du malheur d'Astoria ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle n'avait jamais été si égoïste alors pourquoi jubilait-elle d'avoir l'attention que Drago refusait de donner à Astoria ?

Etait-elle devenue une de ses pimbêches ridicules qui devenaient mesquines lorsqu'un garçon entrait en jeu ? Elle ne l'espérait pas.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle arriva aux archives, des muffins l'attendaient dans le tiroir de son vieux bureau qui ployait sous les dossiers. Elle le mangea en trois bouchées, essuyant toute trace de son crime d'un geste de la main.

Ce manège dura pendant deux semaines. Hermione commençait à perdre patience et se montrait de moins en moins agréable à chaque visite de Drago. Astoria ne partait pas et chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait que se rappeler la trahison de Drago. Elle lui en voulait. Chaque soir, le souvenir de cette nuit-là l'empêchait de s'endormir sereinement. Elle aurait aimé faire machine arrière, ne jamais céder à son envie. Son honneur aurait été sauf.

\- Granger, on a un problème.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago, surprise. C'était subtile, mais elle pouvait voir l'air alarmé de Drago sur son visage. Un air un peu plus farouche, la mâchoire plus serrée qu'à l'habitude et une tension inhabituelle dans les épaules.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ça n'a rien donné, elle n'y croit pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu raconter, mais … Il a décidé de venir.

Le cœur de Hermione s'étreignit. Elle craignait de comprendre.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu sais de qui je parle, dit-il gravement. Il arrive demain. Je … Granger, je vais devoir t'emmener dans mon cabinet. Il faut qu'il croit que tu agonises ici, ou sinon …

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Drago. Tu ne vas pas m'enfermer là-bas ? dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante en reculant d'un pas.

\- Ecoute, dit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet l'empêchant de reculer plus. Il va falloir que tu mettes tes airs de mijaurée de côté. Ce qui se passe là, c'est très important. Tu vas jouer la victime, tu vas faire comme si je te faisais vivre l'enfer sur terre et …

\- C'est déjà ce que tu me fais subir, se défend-t-elle.

\- Toi et moi, on sait très bien que c'est faux. Suis-moi.

Hermione avait le cœur faiblard. Elle suivit à contre-cœur Drago, tiré par lui sans vraiment protestée. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de l'endroit où il l'entrainait.

Il poussa la porte métallique du cabinet, puis une autre. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me mettre … là-dedans ?

Elle avait envie de vomir. Il y avait 4 cages où on pouvait à peine tenir assis. Une paire de menottes était accrochée à chacune d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il durement.

Il ouvrit une porte et la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur, lui égratignant le visage contre un barreau. Il semblait pressé et particulièrement inquiet. Il attrapa la paire de menottes et la tendit à Hermione sans un mot.

\- Oh non, certainement pas, dit-elle avec un son mi-rire mi tremblement de voix.

Il s'avança dans la cage accroupi, l'attrapant par le menton avec un zeste de colère dans la voix, à peine visible derrière la peur.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu vas mettre ça, c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. C'est ça où les doloris devant lui dans le réfectoire. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, la gorge serrée, tendant ses poignets à contre cœur. Il boucla l'un de ses poignets et accrocha l'autre extrémité au plafond de la cage. Il sembla se calmer un peu et plongea son regard bleu-gris dans celui brillant de Hermione.

\- Tu sais, tu es presque plus en sécurité ici, loin de sa vue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire autrement, dit-il à mi-voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

\- Il fait froid ici.

Drago tira sa baguette et jeta un sort silencieux sur sa chemise qui devint aussitôt chaude, presque bouillante.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?

\- Ce soir. Et il a prévu de rester 3 jours.

Drago avait l'air nauséeux, encore plus sous les néons jaunâtres.

\- On est dans la merde, hein ?

\- Jusqu'au cou, soupira-t-il. Foutue Astoria.

Hermione se renfonça un peu dans la cage, s'appuyant contre les barreaux désagréables. Les barres de métal sous ses fesses rendaient la position douloureuse et elle doutait qu'il y en ait une qui soit agréable. Cet endroit était fait pour la faire souffrir.

Drago sortit de la cage, en referma la porte dans un grincement et quitta la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione avant de la refermer et elle se retrouva seule dans sa cage pour chien, un bras suspendu au-dessus de la tête.

\- Putain de vie de merde, souffla-t-elle.


End file.
